Give Up The Fight
by BlackDragon41
Summary: Steve has had it bad every since his parents died as an infant; now as 7 year old boy, he's living with abusive adoptive parents. Little did he know that a trip through the woods to escape tension would throw him on a daunting journey with Herobrine to try & stop him from getting revenge. A chain of events leads to a calamitous threat that not even Herobrine himself can face alone.
1. Caged Misery

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 1: Caged Misery**

**_EDIT: I will NOT be posting a chapter of Hero's Bane today 2/9/14, Something has come up and I will most likely_ be un able to finish it in time. It's going to be an intense chapter and so I want it to be good and spend a little more time on it(it also because I am having a bit of a writer's block for the beginning of the chapter). Instead, this will have to suffice for now. I do apologize for not making a post on it this time and hope that you guys will understand. Please enjoy this story.**

**A/N: This was something I typed up months ago but wasn't sure if I should post. I found it again today and I decided to take another look at it. It wasn't so good when I first wrote it and so I went over and fixed mistakes and tweaked it a bit and decided that it was now good enough to post.**

**This is Herobrine after the 'Take Back The Night' aftermath. He's back again after falling in battle and he is more than determined to get revenge on his latest enemy but one child is about to do anything to prevent that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original story; the song of Take Back The Night, or Minecraft. I only own my own fan-made concept of this fic.**

**This story has a few genre's and themes that make it rated T: Blood, Violence, Abuse, Suggestive themes, Language, Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Friendship, Family, White-Eyes, Adventure, Suspense, Mystery, and a little Angst.**

…

Deep raspy breaths filled the air of the cool moonlit night, a light fog rose up from a gaping mouth that lightly hung open for breath. A hooded human form carefully leaned back against an oak tree before slowly sliding down onto his rear end to rest his weary legs, being extra careful in the process to not injure himself more. A dark forest green hood covered the man's head, the cloak hid the features of his face and covered his shoulders loosely. The fabric folded to the contours of his resting form, lightly draping only the upper part of his body while he sat undisturbed by the biting chill of the night.

His body ached and burned, especially his chest where a large gaping wound resided. The man hissed as he leaned forward and examined the wound, he growled angrily and clinched his fist from the very sight of it. Blood continued to ooze from the lesion and lightly trailed down his shirt, leaving a long dark stain all down his torso. "Damn it all." He cursed with a deep and smooth tone in his dark voice. He looked at it again and leaned back in anger, two white orbs then shined out of the dark of his covered face. He immediately regretted in doing so when a greater pain shot through his spine; near the same place as his wound on his chest but on his back. He remained still and waited for the pain to subside, he wasn't going to be weak and flail about like a mortal. The man adjusted his position and dared to lean back against the wood to rest, he hissed as the tree bark poked through the cape and into the lesion.

The hooded man growled and endured the pain, it was nothing. Pain was nothing to him, he barely ever felt it; so the twinges wouldn't last for too much longer. All he had to do was give himself time to heal and then he'd go and reap revenge on the one who caused his moment of frailty and vulnerability. His death. It's not like he could die permanently, because he couldn't. He'd had faced death many times but his eyes never shut for good, they would eventually open again. He'd awake sometime after what should be a death blow, the proof of 'what should have been' his death was always there. Stabbings, impalements, missing limbs, blood loss, and even large obstacles he was trapped beneath. He'd always wake back up and regain his strength to continue on, he was basically immortal; no other humans had his power to come back like he did.

Being immortal with unbelievable strength, speed, and other various powers meant that he could do anything he wanted and with limited consequences; since death is supposedly the ultimate punishment amongst mortals and life itself. He could attack anyone or anything and fight like he had a second life when he wished to, he had more than enough lives of his own to spare. The man could also rise up to any challenge and any opponent and fight until he won, though he never encountered enough challengers or came across many obstacles that could stand in his way. Having many abilities made him fearless, daring, and strong. It made him stronger than any other being out there in the world, but having this power was also corruptive. With barely anything to stand in his way; he'd abuse his power to do whatever he wanted with it. He leveled kingdoms across the far lands just because he could, he'd smite anybody or any creature for the show of power, he killed anyone that stood in his way or opposed him, he burned villages to the ground for fun, unleashed hordes of mobs on the innocent villagers and watched as they struggled to fight them off, he even tore mountains in half just to get out some pent up rage.

He loved his power and hated it at the same time though. He hated death and the ability to experience it, it was always so cold and bitter when he underwent the transition of a powerful physical form to a more powerless spiritual form. The feeling of death was as sharp as a knife plunging into flesh and wrenching around inside, then the feeling flooded throughout the body in one large wave as the final breath was made. Waiting for it to end seemed to last forever until the conscious faded out. He'd then wake up to find himself in the Void, a desolate cold world that borders on the edge of existence and nonexistence. He always saw many humans just lifelessly floating around in there from time to time, but once they died they stayed in the black world for a while before glowing brightly ad disappearing to only Notch knows where; while he returned to the waking world.

Prolonged dying was just as bad, but minus the Void. At rare times; he found himself stuck and unable to move, waiting for his wounds to kill him which was difficult since it takes a lot to actually kill him. Sometimes he had to speed up the process himself, he really hated doing that. Self mutilation was not on his usual to do list. When dying; time seemed infinite, being somewhat immortal only made the process of leaving the world even slower. This made the concept of being immortal not so great.

The one thing that he hated most about his power was the lack of pain relief. He had many abilities and could even heal a little quicker than normal humans; but he always felt the uncomfortable sensation that made him feel vulnerable, almost human. There was no ability to make the tender spots go numb, he felt every little pain there was to be felt. Even now he was in pain and didn't want to move around to increase the tenderness, the sharp aches were the worst and it made him immobilized most of the time. The feeling of bodily agony would make him stiffen up so that he could properly heal. It was caged misery, he couldn't avoid it and he couldn't be free of it until the recovery was enough to sustain movement. Being inactive and whimpering from a wound was weak and that was one thing that he was not, or the one thing he never wanted to be. Regardless, he had been on that level before. It's where he was now and he hated it.

A hand lightly moved up and lightly tapped the wound, he winced and gnashed his teeth from the twinge he got after touching it. It was still very tender and moist, no where near being healed but rather in the process. He was losing more blood again, with slow healing wounds; he was likely going to pass out again soon. Once he'd awaken; he would then move to another location, probably not too far from this one. He'd likely fall out of consciousness again if he moved too soon but he didn't want to stay in the open woods like he was now. Slow travel would have to be repeated until he gets somewhere safe and secluded to fully heal so that mortals wouldn't take the opportunity to get revenge on the infamous being, he was determined to not allow them to kill him. Never again.

"How much time do I have this time around?" He quietly asked himself as he raised his crimson coated fingers to examine them in the moonlight, the fluid glistened in the pale glow. He could tell he was bleeding a lot again, moving around always made healing process slower. "Maybe an hour at best?" He said, already feeling the weakness in his limbs creeping up on him. "Maybe sooner?"

He quickly examined his surroundings. There was no sign of human life, just wondering mobs that moved throughout the woods in aimless search for their next prey. They wouldn't dare bother him though, the mobs could tell by his powerful presence that he wasn't a target and they seemed to keep their distance from him.

His new surrounding didn't look too bad, it was more better than his last spot; or more like his resting place. He left his old crumbling fortress hours ago and now had no where to go or stay… yet. Once he recovered; then he'd be able to return and have the damages repaired. He thought about taking refuge in an abandoned castle somewhere else and making it his next fortress instead. After all; his last fortress wasn't actually his, but that of one he took for himself and made it his own with the addition of lava, netherrack, and his own touch of design fit only for him. There were plenty of abandoned strongholds because of him; but none that were still standing were anywhere close by. It would take days to reach one in his condition, so he'd have to find a different place nearby and uninhabited. Like a cave, but that would require movement and he had no desire to move at all in his condition. His recent travel had taken a lot out of him and even a few of his abilities were repressed from his growing weakness. He wasn't too happy with the thought of sleeping out in open of the woods but he felt too drained to even stand. His head was starting to ache and he was feeling drowsy too, signs that he was on the verge of 'forced' sleep through blood loss.

"Am I going to die again?" He thought aloud as he looked at the wound once more. He may have pushed himself too much too soon, ignoring the fact that he was bleeding in two places instead of one. It wasn't often that he took more than one wound in a fight; let alone any ever. The man narrowed his eyes and growled as he thought back to his last battle, the one he lost so disgracefully. He had underestimated the mortal, he let the man live for too long and toyed around until the inevitable happened. He got too comfortable during the fight; becoming so arrogant that he let his own power be used against him. Right when he about to get back up and finish his prey off once and for all, it happened. A diamond blade went straight through his back, it went all the way through his torso and out the other side of his chest; the sharp tip finally coming to a stop on the stone brick beneath him. He remembered wailing loudly in defeat before his head met the stone for the final time, then the sword was jerked out. He remembered the sound of footsteps walking away and that was all.

He returned to the void again and drifted in the infinite black for a while before waking up a few days later in the over world, still lying in the ruins of the castle. The gap in his chest was no where near being fully healed up, but the process was underway so he was able to return to the world alive again. He woke up to a huge mess, stone and chunks of the fortress was scattered about and the platform he was on was barely holding up. It had started to crumble when he stood and he had but no choice to worsen his wound with a few good leaps across floating platforms in the lava to get to safer and more sturdy grounds. The pain was agonizing with his stretching wounds after being unable to use his amazing speed and teleport ability to advance with ease, but he had to deal with it to escape. Once he crossed the collapsing bridge; he turned around and gazed emptily at the disposable fortress, he stood there for a minute before turning away from crumbling structure and sprinting across the plains while dealing with the growing tenderness. From there; he had traveled eastward for a few hours until his body demanded rest, now he was finally going to get it through force.

Carefully, Herobrine leaned his head back on the trunk of the oak and he gazed at the veil of stars that blanketed the sky. His eyes then moved onto the round bright orb that drew his attention with it's massive size. It was full and bright, giving even the trees around him a shadow in dark of night. The moon gave everything within it's view; a dim pale glow, a soft shade that made everything seem tranquil. Herobrine let his glowing orbs close for a brief moment before shooting them open quickly. He didn't want to sleep, he didn't need it and he refused it. When he blinked; he found a sliver of darkness, one that coaxed him to blink a little slower and more frequently and rest his heavy eyelids. He blinked once more before finally giving in and letting them stay shut, he couldn't focus on staying awake no more.

…

"Steven? Steven? Where are you?" Came a soft but spiteful tone of an middle-aged woman, her voice was anything but pleasant; sounding raspy and dull like someone who had been living in stress for most of their life.

"Damn it boy, where in the hell are you at?!" Came an even louder masculine voice, one that was cold and obviously filled with rage.

Steve refused to leave his room, sitting quietly against the door to keep it blocked up as good as he could. He had his hands wrapped around his knees with his chin resting on the tops of his knee caps. The young child refused to respond to the voices calling him, they were cold and malicious, belonging to two terrible people who always shouted at him or scolded him for any reason under the sun. In fact, that's the only kind of voices he ever heard. Just anger and annoyance; day in and day out. He rarely ever heard compliments and genuine kind words, especially from the two shouting at him. It was times like this that he missed his old home… the orphanage.

"Steven, you got to the count of five to get in here or so help me…"

The boy tightened the grasp around his legs and took a good breath, it would only be a matter of time before the two adults would come barging into the room. He definitely didn't want that to happen, he was so small but they were not. A pointless lecture and physical punishment was awaiting for him already and he really didn't want to deal with it, he would just get the same kind of punishment if he was to go to them anyway.

"Five!" Came the male's voice.

"Derrick, he's not going to come. We might as well just go in there."

"No Stacy, don't you go in there just yet, he should know by now what a countdown is. He's going get his tail-end whipped if he doesn't get in here. …Four!"

"He's still not coming."

"That's because the kid never learns! You should teach him sometime instead of wasting your time cleaning a house that isn't dirty!"

The woman gasped in insult before huffing rather loudly. "Open your eyes Derrick, this place is a mess! I wouldn't have to clean so much if Steven wouldn't drag mud into the house or leave his toys scattered about!"

"What toys?" Steve said very quietly to himself as the loud voices fought to be heard over the other. He didn't have very many toys, he had to make some on his own because his 'parents' barely ever bought him any. What he did have was usually taken away from him by his 'dad' and placed just out of reach, being told that they were pieces of junk or just too dangerous to play with. He was the one who left the items scattered about after confiscating them, all he did was just lazily lay them on the counters and tables or take them into his room to be locked away. The mud or dirt from the kid's boots was all his own but the floors weren't that dirty, it hadn't rained in a while so there wasn't hardly any mud at all.

"Three Steven!"

He hated it, he always hated when they called for him because it was never good when he went to see what they wanted. It was mostly just a scolding for something he didn't do or did by accident, he always took blame for something of sorts. He missed his friends, his guardians that watched over him and talked with him nicely at the orphanage. It was such a nice place there and he made plenty of friends, even when some of his old friends left with their new families; new ones eventually came and took their place. Some of the adopted ones would come in at times to visit and he'd get to play with them. Those were the days.

"Two!"

Steve definitely missed his old home. He missed meeting the adults that came by to take a child into their care, many of them were so nice and friendly; well from a distance really. Others… were not. Actually, a lot of the adults that saw him either ignored him, looked away with a frightened expression, or gave a face with little disgust like he was something wicked and vicious. Steve just couldn't understand why they treated him so differently compared to the other children, he did try his best to behave and he even washed up good when he heard that more adults were coming. He was never mean… only when some of the other kids picked on him but still, he was taught to be polite and kind to the visiting people by a few of the orphanage's staff; to increase his chances of being adopted.

"Don't make me say it!"

He dreamed of having one of those nice embraces with a new mother and father that he witnessed on occasion, having strong arms wrap him in love and care. Many adults that walked through would talk to the kids and pick them up into their arms and take them home after filling out some paper work, that wasn't his case though. He did eventually get some attention but he was never really chosen except by what looked like a good mother and father, on the outside anyway. 'Those two' walked in and asked him his name, the woman seemed more nicer but she didn't pick him up or even give a hug. The man only commanded him to follow and refused to take his small hand to be walked with like a normal father would.

"One!"

He often wondered why they hated him so much. Was it because of Joseph, their late son? He'd often hear his new parents saying something about Joseph, it was sad to hear that the kid died at a very young age; much like his own at seven years. He must have been the replacement and they most likely hated him because he could not be Joseph nor fill that void of their lost child. Steve tried his hardest to please them and impress them but they didn't ever acknowledge him; except when he got in trouble, all because he wasn't their first son. He was his own person and could not act like the one who was deceased, he didn't even know the other boy.

"Last chance!"

He kind of wanted to meet Joseph now that he thought about it, he never had any siblings that he knew of but it would be nice to have one. Just someone to talk to and listen to him unlike his current family of two. Someone to play with and go on adventures with, he loved to go outside and explore but he did it alone.

It was often that he considered his friends at the orphanage to be his siblings, but having to see them go didn't make the idea of 'family' last. At least most of them were nice while they were there. Some of his classmates from school could fit the bill… if he got to see them more often, but his parents never let them come over and he can't leave the house. It would have been more preferable if he had a sister or brother to call his own if he couldn't get real sensible parents.

"ZERO!"

Steve soon heard heavy footsteps trudging through the household. He was going to be punished again and soon, the very thought had him on the verge of tears. He waited quietly though, he wasn't fast enough to outrun them and he had no where to go. All he could do is just wait for the scolding or even at times; a fist to strike him. The footsteps neared and then he felt a force at his back and was sent face forward to the ground roughly, his skin scraped against the old wooden floor and his eyes became damp from the burning sensation on his cheek. He didn't even have time to pick himself up as a hand tightly clasped around his wrist and jerked him up onto his feet. "Let go." Steve whimpered, the man was pinching the skin on his wrist but he apparently didn't care.

"You are in big trouble little man, when me and your mother called for you; then you were supposed to come to us! You hear me?" He jerked the boy around a bit to get a response.

"I didn't do anything wrong. Leave me alone." Steve lightly narrowed his eyes and tried to pull himself free. He felt a palm slap into the side of his face, he couldn't hold back the tear flow anymore; not from the lingering hot stinging sensation coming from the right side of his face. Two streams moved down his cheeks and he looked up at the man after being jarred again, he bit his lip and kept his eyes slanted in anger; he always got more hits when he stood and cried so he had to be tough. The man of the house was very aggressive and even looked the part with the sharp angular features of his face and his well built physique. His usual expression and attitude almost never seemed to change except when his new mother coaxed him into their room with an alluring tone of voice; he acted like a completely different person then, he even made strange moans and ragged breaths along with his mother from behind their bedroom door.

"Don't you stand there and lie to me boy! You're going to quit leaving your shit all over the house or you won't get anymore!" The man sneered.

"Watch your language Derrick, not in my house." The woman came from through the door with her hands on her hips, her locks of blonde hair flowed a few inches over her shoulder and partially hid the straps of her deep lapis-colored apron. Her blue eyes landed on the boy. "Steven, you are grounded. I'm tired of cleaning up the mud you that you track through the house. Do it again and you'll be the one cleaning it."

"I didn't do anything!" He repeated, Steve briefly shut his eyes as he tried to tug from the strong grasp. "Besides, I don't have many toys dad!" He winced and whimpered when the grasp tightened. "Stop! Please?!" He pulled away again.

"You better start showing some damn manners around here son." The man said with a heated tone and an equally intense glare to match is needless anger. "And don't you dare yell at me like that. When we ask you to come to us; you come with some manners. So you better start listening and behaving. And just so that you know; we are not raising a little pig in this house so stop making messes like one. Next time you make a mess I'm going whip you boy." He finished with rudely shoving the boy's arm to his chest with force, nearly pushing the kid over.

Steve regained his balance quickly, he was used to being pushed around after undergoing the same treatment for over a year and a half now.

"Why can't you be a good little boy?" The woman sighed and shook her head with disapproval. "You are to stay in your room until suppertime. Maybe you'll finally learn something?"

"But-?" Steve replied with wide sapphire eyes. "But I-"

"No buts young man. You need some time to think about what you've done." She said condescendingly.

The young boy crossed his arms and backed away from his 'dad' while glaring up at his 'mom'. "I didn't do anything wrong, you always yell and hit me for things I never do! Dad dose it more and for no reason at all when you go outside, he hits me because he likes to!" The mother made a face of anger and disgust and the father narrowed his eyes sharply with teeth showing through his sneer.

"You're about to be in for a world of hurt boy, you better shut your mouth." The man warned.

Steve was tired of it, tired of being quiet about the undeserved punishment he took on a daily basis. Tired of being treated like he was the worst kid in the world and deserved nothing. Tired of this caged misery that his adoptive parents had made for him. Only the thought of his old home kept him acting like a good little kid that he was, his guardians there showed him more love and kindness than these two did. He tried to understand his new parents and went along with their orders and be the kid that they want him to be but he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't fit their ideal child. Everything he did was wasted, he almost wondered why they adopted him in the first place. He couldn't be their real and somewhat forgotten son. "I'm sorry if I can't be him! The both of you are always mad because I can't be Joseph!" Steve shouted, his shout though; turned into an abrupt cry. He felt two hands shove him forcefully and he fell back against the floor, the top of his head knocked against his toy chest.

"Derrick!" The woman shouted and slapped the man in the back of the head lightly.

"What Stacy?!" He glanced at the woman.

"He can't go to school if he's bleeding from the head! It's bad enough to keep making excuses for his bruises you keep making." She scolded.

"That 'I' make? Pfft! You make some yourself too woman!" He defended, earning a glare from Stacy. "Well, he's unfit for school anyways. Maybe you should start home schooling him, he might actually learn that way because that school ain't doing a damn bit of good. I bet it's at that damn building that he's learning all of this disobedience from the other little monsters."

'_They are not monsters! They are nice and smart!' _Steve thought to himself as he sat up and brought the back of his hand to wipe away his tears as he used his other hand to soothe the tender spot on the back of his head. He wouldn't dare say what he had on his mind, he didn't want more punishment.

"Fine, I'll start home schooling next week. Happy?"

"Actually, yes." The man made a faint grin, his demeanor went from enraged to charismatic in little to no time at all. Just another one of his mood swings. "You've got more brains than the teachers at that Nether of a school."

"Homeschool it is then." She smiled.

The young boy's eyes snapped wide open. "What?!"

"You aren't going to school tomorrow, nor any other day. " The father took a step back with his arms folded.

"But my friends?" Steve plead softly. He wouldn't get to see them anymore; meaning that he was going to be trapped at home with an abusive mother and father who barely even cared about him.

"You don't need them." Derrick said coldly. "They set bad examples as kids should be anyways. A wild and rebellious bunch is all they are. At least in the house we'll make sure you learn the proper stuff like hard work and manners." He fully turned around to face his wife. "You teach him the basics and I'll put him to work afterward, he won't mount up to anything without good discipline. He's too scrawny anyways, some physical work should fix that and I do need a little help in cutting down some timber and hauling the wood out here. He'd be helping a lot around the house."

"Of course dear, hard work has made you into a proper man." She replied with a sweet tone as she gently placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly messaged the toned muscle.

Derrick reacted by placing one of his hands on her waist but it was quickly brushed off, he looked into her eyes for reason and they darted to the kid. He then titled his head to the side for a second to glance at the boy. "I'll be sure to give him plenty of discipline too … should he step out of line. And Steven?" He said the name darkly. "You mention that name again or tell about anything we did here today or any other day to anyone that comes over and you'll wish you didn't. Got that?" He saw the little boy nod in fear. With confirmation; he brushed past the woman with a grin. "I'll see you in a minute." He whispered in her ear and then left the room.

"Now be good and stay in your room, if you behave for the rest of the day then I'll let you go outside all day tomorrow."

Steve looked down at his legs that were sprawled out before him, keeping his eyes away from the 'not so motherly figure'. "Yes mom." He lightly muttered.

"Good."

That was all he heard before the door shut. Steve looked up to see the door and the vacant space around it, he hadn't been so happy to see empty space for a while now. The last time he was so happy for the loneliness was after his father beat on him badly that day, the day the man just lost it and took his anger out on him. Steve was lucky that his mother cared enough to pull the enraged man away, the boy had several dark bruises on his arms and chest and after going to the doctor from extreme chest pains; it turned out that he had two fractured ribs from the beating. Steve apparently climbed up into a tree and fell from it like a klutz, smacking into various branches before he hit the ground; this was the excuse presented for his injuries. Nevertheless, Steve forgave his father. Derrick had issues with his anger and he even hit own wife on the occasion when he came home in a blistering rage, this dad was ruthless at times and his mood swings were unpredictable. He used to receive therapy but stopped visiting the doctor after claiming that it was costing too many emeralds with little positive results. But still, the man didn't try hard enough to contain his anger and made Steve's life a living Nether most of the time.

The boy leaned forward and pushed himself off of the floor. He had had it, he didn't like how cruel and careless his parents were to him. He missed his home at the orphanage, this place was no home for him. Steve was tired of the bruises and the tears. He wanted to leave so badly, to go out and have freedom from his cage. With that thought in mind; he looked out the window to see the woods only blocks away from the house. He didn't live at the village, he lived out and secluded in what seemed like the middle of nowhere; it was at least a five minute walk from the closest town.

The woods almost seemed to beckon him, all of the trees leaves all swayed in one fluid motion from the wind; moving inward towards the forest. It was calling him to go out and explore. He always loved to get outside and explore small shallow caves and find various animals and their tracks through the tall grass. He loved the feeling of the wind blowing across him and bringing fresh and crisp air to breathe, it was much better than taking in the atmospheric tension that his adoptive parents brought him.

He wanted to leave, mostly out of the spite of his new parents; but some feeling deep inside made him unsure about leaving. It was fear and uncertainty. Monsters lurked in the darkness of caves and ruled the land at nightfall, he was way too young to fight so it didn't seem like a good idea to go away forever. The boy remained indecisive about leaving though, he couldn't take one more agonizing argument or wave of punishment over doing something that he didn't even do. He wanted to go back to the orphanage, his home with his kind and understanding keepers whom he missed so much. Alas, he had no idea where he came from and there wasn't an orphanage in the closest village of their house. He tried to remember where he came from but all he could recall was sleeping the whole way there while riding in the back of the horse-pulled carriage with his adopters; he assumed that he didn't need to know where it was because he was going to have a nice home and caring parents. Now he regretted sleeping that day.

The young boy sighed with exasperation as his eyes continued to watch the dancing leaves. There was no way he was going to ever get back to the place of his old home, but going outside and exploring a bit would put him in a better mood. Steve moved closer to the large windows and lightly brushed at the windowpane in the right corner, it was surprisingly still loose after his dad caught him trying to sneak out and fixed it. Steve felt a small smile crawl onto his face, he'd get to go outside today after all. He could go out and play his troubles away for a while and hopefully return by dinnertime, but another thought suddenly dawned on him. "What if they check up on me?" He softly asked himself.

Steve walked away from the large two-block by two-block window and crept slowly to the door. He hesitated in taking a hold of the door knob, he had noticed that his adopters were being rather quiet after the outburst that happened only minutes ago. He didn't want to be caught opening the door to his room, but he certainly didn't want to be caught leaving the house so he had to know what they were doing. The boy took a deep breath and swallowed a his fear of more punishment, he wanted to go out and enjoy the bright sunny day while he still had it.

His hand had finally landed on the wooden door, he took another breath as he carefully pushed it open to see down the small hallway and into the living room. The door lightly creaked and Steve froze from the sound, the house was way too quite. With a little moment to recollect his nerves; he eased the door open just a little more and peered into the living room. He saw his adoptive father standing in front of his wife with his back to him, lost within a deep and passionate kiss. The man moved a hand down towards then bottom of the woman's shirt and slipped it underneath the fabric, the woman lightly jumped but welcomed the intrusion and wrapped her own arm around the man's neck to deepen the kiss.

Steve then rolled his eyes away from the two and slowly pulled the door shut. _'They're busy, perfect!' _He thought. The young boy then moved over to his toy chest and placed his hands over the top edges. He quickly leaned down on to his knees as he opened it. With eager hands; he dug through it with haste. "Today is a day for an adventure and I am going to enjoy it, even if it kills me." The young blue-eyed boy said to himself as he tossed out sticks, blocks of wood, and other various items over his shoulders, in search for one item in particular. "Come on, where are you? … …" He threw out a leather vest and some leggings and other clothes and his eyes went wide with what was hidden underneath the light clothing. "Ah ha!" The kid shouted with joy and smiled widely as he pulled out his favorite toy. It was a wooden sword that he got for his last celebrated birthday at the orphanage. He had to hide it deep within the chest and buried so that his 'parents' wouldn't take it for being a 'sharp weapon' as they saw such things. It was the last gift he received from his _real_ home and it was made of wood, so it really wasn't all that sharp. He put it on the floor next to his feet and pulled out an unlit torch after his eyes caught a glimpse of it. "This could be useful?" He said with confidence, light always made him feel safe; regardless if it was in the middle of the day or not. Only Notch knows if he'd fall into an open cavern and get trapped in it, then having the torch would be best. He took the toy sword and torch into hand and stood up, he turned to see the mess he made in his room; his parents weren't going to be happy about it but he didn't care. He decided that he could clean it later when he returned.

Once he got over to the window he placed his two items on the window ceil and shook the pane carefully again, it popped out perfectly in seconds; like it used to. It seems that his new dad wasn't so good with repairs. Once it came loose, he carefully sat the frameless glass slab to the side and tossed both the sword and the torch out the empty frame. Steve leaned forward and grabbed a hold of the outside window frame and pulled. He squirm through the small hole and went face first to the ground. The boy then leaned up from the soft grass and stood up, he quickly brushed his pants for blades of grass before he grabbed his things. He then took off in a light sprint towards the woods.

It felt so good, he felt so free. Steve's smile widened as he ran about freely through the trees with the wind delivering him that fresh reprieve from the thick and stale air that filled the medium-sized house. The large foliage surrounding him gave him various threads of glittering sunlight that came from in-between the flapping leaves; it shined his pathway and alighted it in beams of translucent gold.

Steve hopped up and over a downed oak log and through an area of large birch trees, his eyes darted for anything of interest; anything that would spell adventure or excitement. He was particularly looking for another shallow cave to explore or a pond that he could swim in, doing these two things were prohibited by his adopters.

The boy slowly came to a stop and briefly rested his hands on his knees with his back hunched from exhaustion, he had ran around for several minutes but was unable to find a pond or cave, not even an animal nor animal tracks to follow. All he could find was trees and more trees, oak and birch littered the woods with an occasional sapling sticking up from the dirt; that was all so far. He found a few small clearings to play in but he'd rather find something more interesting to spend his time on, after all; he couldn't stay out too long with aggressive parents on the slow alert. They never were to fast to go for him except when he was in trouble anyway.

Steve took rapid deep breaths and wiped away the sweat that accumulated on his forehead as he leaned back up. He never got to play out in the woods behind the house often, usually in the front yard with little to no parental supervision; they were often inattentive of him but he was too afraid of being caught trying to go into the woods most of the time and getting more punishment. He had never strayed this far from home before so it was both exciting and a little concerning too. Thankfully, his little sword made him feel tougher than usual; he was hoping to not have to use it though. Wood isn't very durable so breaking his gift wasn't such a good thing, even if he had to defend himself with it.

With his heavy breaths lightening up; Steve began a slower walk on an unmarked pathway. Fortunately, the gentle breeze of cool air was providing him some relief of his heaving lungs. "Come on, there has to be something in these woods? A cave? A witch? Something?" He asked with dismissive emotion, the forest wasn't turning out to be so fun like he thought it would be. There wasn't much to find except a sapling trying to take root in a shaded area, other than that though? Nothing. "Oh great, the forest is boring." He said with a dejecting tone as he continued his slow saunter. "Maybe I should turn back?"

Steve's eyes went wide as a shiver suddenly crawled up his spine, chill bumps quickly covered his arms in seconds. His body shuddered wildly for a second as a bad feeling hit him, he could instantly tell that something wasn't right… or natural in the woods. The kid held his torch and wooden sword closely to his chest as his deep blue-ice eyes scanned his immediate area for the thing that was creating this bad feeling. His eyes moved to his right after a single leaf gently floated down, it was at this time that he noticed that the soft breeze was very faint like it was being repressed somehow. Steve's wide eyes quickly shot to his left as he continued his pace, he thought he saw something but he tried his best to push it off as a figure of his imagination. So much terrible thoughts of what it could be filled his head and drenched his mind in fear. _'Could it be a mob? A big scary monster?' _He felt like he had eyes on his back and so he glanced back briefly to see nothing, he thanked Notch that he saw nothing. That feeling of being watched weighed on him again and he picked up his pace and sprinted as fast as he could through the woodlands. He couldn't run back, not until the watched feeling was gone.

The pressure of the deepest part of the woods was getting thicker; meaning the air was getting thinner while it took more energy to move forward. Steve couldn't understand this fear overcoming him, it gnawed at the back of his head and filled him with dread. "Something …definitely is...isn't right with t…these woods." Steve lowly gasped in his run, his chest was getting heavier and his deep breaths were doing him little to help the oxygen flow. His eyes continued to dart back and forth and he even took another glance behind, but it was a mistake and he regretted looking away from his path as the path disappeared from underneath his feet.

Steve cried out as he fell from a small five block cliff and rolled down a tree-covered hill through the foliage, he soon came to a halt after rolling into an oak. The boy coughed when he collided with it, small tears trekked down his face as he leaned up from the ground. The boy grimaced silently and clutched onto his stomach after slowly after using the tree to help him stand, he clung onto the wood from the dizziness he had. Pain buzzed from his right shoulder, he was bound to have a large bruise on his side and arm from his tumbling into the bark of the oversized plant. He moved forward on his shaking feet, the impact had rattled his whole body and it had him feeling weak from the quivering of his entire pained form. Steve moved away from his stopping point and carefully leaned down to scoop up his two items that he had let go after bumping into the oak. After that he stumbled forward some more, still to afraid to look or go back. He turned his head away from the cliff he rolled down and then straight ahead. His eyes went wide with shock and he stopped moving immediately, he was froze from the scene before him. A pool of blood was at his heels and it wasn't his.

Swallowing a bit of fear; Steve moved around the tree that blocked out his view, following the sting of red drops at his feet. Once he made it around the thick trunk he halted and remained absolutely silent and still after seeing the bloody form lying in front of him. It was a body. He didn't even know what to think but sadness and wonder as he looked closely at the corpse, he had never seen a dead person before; at least not with his own two eyes. Zombies and skeletons didn't count. The guy did appear to be dead though and he assumed that after seeing a gaping hole in the center of the man's chest, he could only wonder what made it and if was caused it was still around. This made the kid look around in fright for a moment, thankfully; he didn't see or hear anything; though that feeling of being watched still lingered.

He started to feel bad and a bit sick as he cautiously approached the dead man. He wondered who would kill an innocent man, sadness filled the little boy as he stopped within a block of the downed human. Blood had pooled around the man and the source of the blood came from the lesion that seeped down his stained cyan shirt, dyeing the fabric a nasty brown-reddish color. _'He must have died a slow and painful death?' _Steve thought with a heavy heart, he didn't like what he saw. He always wondered if he'd see a deceased body and now he did, the kids in his class at school were wrong; dead bodies weren't cool.

The man's face was hidden. A green cloak covered his face and shoulders, he was leaning against an oak tree with his head drooped towards his chest in a lifeless manner to conceal his face even more. After staring for a moment; He appeared to be tall and strong with the appearance of the well-built muscles in his visible arms, sort of like his adoptive father's but more toned. The man's whole body seemed built tough and strong but not overly built like a few of the brawny showoff jarheads at the village.

"What could have done this?" He asked quietly as laid both his sword and torch down. Steve then cautiously moved to the left side of the dead man and inched closer to get a look at the man's face, it was mostly curiosity driving him to see it. He wanted to see if what his classmates said were true; that some people die with their eyes open. This was a once and a lifetime opportunity so why not take it? Steve softly grabbed onto the hood and pulled it back, he huffed quietly as the green fabric easily pulled over the man's head and revealed finely cut brown hair. Gulping in nervousness from the idea of touching a dead body; Steve kneeled down a bit and placed a hand on the man's cheek to move it. He gasped when he felt warmth radiating through the skin, tiny pulses of life beat ever so softly beneath his fingertips. The pulse immediately sped and beat more wildly in a second's time of touching the skin.

This man wasn't dead.

Suddenly, a hand moves up and quickly clamps onto the boy's arm tightly. It moved so fast that the kid didn't even see it coming before it was too late. With fright; the boy immediately stood and tried to pull back but was surprised with how strong and solid the grip was, it was way stronger than Derrick's and it was more tight too; so much that it was painful. Steve grunted in his efforts for freedom, he twisted and yanked his arm to himself to wrench himself free but was completely unsuccessful to move from the firm iron grip. "Let go let go let go let go…" The boy plead quietly. "Please? … Please let go." He whimpered quietly. Steve gasped and gaped in horror as the man slowly lifted his head, his eyes were closed. "Who-" Steve croaked but he couldn't find the courage to ask the rest of the question as the man's head slowly turned towards him.

The man's eyes shot open in an instant, revealing glowing blank eyes.

…

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Like? Dislike? I don't know if I'll continue? You tell me if you want more but it'll be a slower update if I do. Hero's Bane is my priority, the one-shot for QC33 is next, and MineCrash and 57 Under are on Hiatus. I may work on the next chapter of Binds That Tie soon. Don't know yet, I have a very busy work schedule and my commute gets me home late towards nighttime so I barely have time to do much. After I get home; I get 4 hours before bedtime so updating stories quickly like I wish to can't happen.**

**So review and tell me what you think and if you want more. I have a general direction to take it, let me know if I should continue? :D**


	2. Reflection

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 2: Reflection**

**A/N: Okay, I've received enough reviews and a few PMs asking to continue so I will. Here's the next chapter then, don't expect Herobrine to be an angel in this story. He's antagonist in Take Back The Night, so expect him to be one in this fic(though I personally believe that Herobrine isn't truly evil since he was created to freak people out and not be a raging lunatic that is trying to kill you, grief your stuff, and make your life miserable and ect like the mod version has TITLED him. The mod still looks like a good one though, it's like Slendeman but on a whole different level and I love to play Slenderman on my Smartphone. It also keeps you on edge and I like games like that, but still; I can't fully see him like a monster like most do.)**

**Enough rambling, hope you enjoy! :D**

….

"Don't… touch… me." Came a low and dangerous tone of voice, one that filled the little boy with much panic and terror.

Steve felt his heart beating wildly after hearing the deep guttural growl that came along with the warning, he had never felt so much fear in his life and his adoptive father's raged boisterous booming voice couldn't even compare to the dark words lightly muttered. The atmosphere around him seemed even more heavier and thick after the man's eyes glowed vibrantly. The glow for a moment intensified and Steve again tried to jerk his appendage free from the powerful and terribly frightening man. "Let me go!" He shouted and continued to pull with great effort, but it was wasted in the strong grasp. "Please!?" Beaming white eyes seemed top pierce the very soul of the boy, he didn't know how the man's eyes could be like that but it terrified him with it's mythical glow and menacing look.

"A human child?" The white-eyed glare softened as did the brightness. "And to think these woods were uninhabited? Bah! … … There's a damn village nearby, I knew it." He sneered with visible clinched teeth, the glow in his orbs brightened again as he snorted. "I'll slaughter them all! They won't even have the chance to get close to me." He said with a hiss. With his hand still on the child; Herobrine tried to move up onto his knees and immediately roared in pain as his forgotten wound stretched from his abrupt movements, he fell back against the tree writhing and dragging the kid down with him. The being then swiftly shot forward with a loud hiss and arched his back as he carefully eased back against the blood-coated wood of the oak, being very careful to not worsen his other wound on his back and elicit more pain. A ragged sigh escaped his lips and he took deep breaths with his eyes closed as the painful shockwaves slowly receded, the deep breaths somewhat soothed the sharp ache; he was lucky that one of his lungs still seemed to be intact and functional for reprieve.

Steve was paralyzed in fear and dared not to move at all from his new found position with the being heaving for air and not paying him no mind, he was afraid that he'd be killed if he moved even the slightest. This fatally wounded man seemed even more wicked than Derrick and with just four words, now that was saying something. He was starting to think that he was in no presence of another mortal but something greater and more powerful. He was next to the out worldly being, lying against his side and unwillingly leaning; touching the man like he was told not to. His arm was angled painfully around his chest and the man's forearm rested across his back while he was on his hands and knees; kneeling like a slave and using his smaller body as an armrest like part of a chair for a dreadful king. He held his breath as long as he could but he couldn't hold it forever; he wanted to remain silent to not get killed by the powerful human. He prayed that the dangerous man wouldn't notice him, but he could not hold his breath for too much longer. He was going to have to face what the man had in store unless he could get free, that was unlikely going to happen; his arm was still caught in the unmoving hold. His lungs demanded air now and he gasped loudly and heaved in a good breath, the arm that was hanging over him; didn't move. A sudden deep chuckle hummed in his ears. The man's ribcage lightly vibrated from the laugh and it shook Steve to the core both physically and mentally.

"Did you think I was forgetting about you whelp?" Herobrine asked with a sadistic grin, he wasn't even looking at the kid. He could feel the child now quivering under his arm with faint uneven breaths escaping his lips, he was completely terrified and Herobrine was enjoying the fright fest of such a frail and feeble being at his mercy. It would take no effort at all to crush the child in one go _if_ or _when_ he chose to.

His white gaze was trained on the dense woods ahead of him and he scanned through the trees, keeping a close lookout for more mortals and his first kill of the day it seemed. Since he had a whelp in his grasp, it was only right to assume that the kid had an adult or two accompanying him in these dense woods. "Where are you?" Herobrine asked with a soft tone. "Come and get you offspring, that is; if you think you can?" … The immortal hummed in delight at the thought of someone hiding nearby, being too afraid to step out from the trees and approach the infamous being. He waited for one to come anyway, he was also waiting for a fight at chance; one was likely going to break out for the kid's release at some point.

However; nothing caught his attention, there was barely any sound but of that coming from the child.

One of his great senses must be failing then? … But it shouldn't be. He was struck through the chest so how would that effect his sharp hearing? Herobrine's grin soon fell into a frown after a minute or two passed by, he hadn't heard a single twig snap or the sounds of rustling grass. He couldn't even hear the cowering of anybody except for the child that shook at his side. It was strange that he couldn't hear no one else. His mind started to wonder as looked down at the young boy, the child's deep blue eyes went wide and he stiffened up in his position. The kid then shrank back and lightly burrowed into his side in fright. "Where are they whelp?" He asked with his eyes slanted from impatience.

Steve shut his eyes from the sound of the threatening strong voice and dared not to speak, he could already tell the inhuman being was becoming aggressive with his growing tone and the show of fierceness in his eyes. It was that same look that his adoptive father had shown right before he'd strike him, he was too terrified to talk back because speaking to an aggressive adult almost always got physical in his case.

"Did you not hear me? I said- WHERE ARE THEY?!" He shouted loud enough to make his words reverberate from the surrounding trees. The child continued to quake in fear. The silence Herobrine continued to receive was pissing him off to the point that he was about to force something to come out of the kid; whether it be words or a gurgle from his own saliva from choking the brat. "Speak now or I will-!"

"Who?" Steve asked quietly, finally answering from the greater fear of what the man would do to him if he didn't.

The being had no trouble in hearing the child's low mutter, the only problem was what the boy said. "Who?" Herobrine repeated mockingly. "Who?" Herobrine threw his head back and laughed hysterically from the ridiculous reply, human offspring were always so innocent and naive. Surely this kid was either dumb or … or trying to keep quite about his guardians in the woods to keep them safe. Perhaps the boy wasn't so dumb after all… but clever? This thought had killed the laughter and Herobrine soon grew quiet, he tilted his head back down towards the kid and frowned deeply. Herobrine gritted his teeth as a growl out of anger and out wittedness sounded from deep within his throat. The boy had nerves if he was going to show such disrespect to an being more powerful than himself, doing that wasn't a smart and _clever_ idea. "Who?! Insolent child!" He barked. Herobrine carefully jerked his arm out and forced Steve by his own arm to fall to the ground belly flat at his side, causing not only a little pain but to teach the brat a lesson for lack of respect.

Steve yelped but kept his eyes shut, he was so afraid. He didn't understand who the man was asking for. He didn't know who 'they' were. He was all by himself.

Herobrine glared coldly at the boy now sprawled out on the ground at his side, he heard a small whimper but got nothing else. Grounding his teeth from intolerance; he let go of the kid's arm and quickly clasped his hand around the boy's throat before he could scramble away. He hauled the kid up on to his feet close to him and steadied his hand to a fixed tightness so that he didn't crush the boy's fragile neck, he had to be careful or he'll kill the child sooner than he wanted; his neck wasn't as strong as an adult's. He pulled the boy up close and jarred him a bit to get him to look at him. "Disrespectful whelp, look at me when I talk to you!"

Steve swayed his head back and forth, showing his silent refusal to look.

"I said look!" Herobrine shouted. … "Errr… You dare defy me?" He was loosing his temper quick, so much that his hand was starting to move on it's own.

Steve thought he felt a thumb pressing into his neck while the other fingers worked in unison to close away his windpipe, the feeling was a terrifying one. He didn't want to die. "I don't… I don't know who you are asking for?!" He quickly opened his eyes and shouted. Tears flowed down his face and he tried his best to look into the vile eyes to stop his punishment, it was difficult to muster courage but he didn't want to feel anymore pain so the flight or fight instinct kicked in for him. He couldn't fight someone so strong and he was trapped by a firm hand, so he had no choice but to obey to survive longer. Steve believed that he was staring at the entity of fear itself, those eyes of white… so contemptible, violent, and so very cold. But as he stared; he could almost see something else in them. Isolation. Emptiness. Pain.

"Your caretakers, your guardians, your keepers, …your parents boy!?" Herobrine shouted.

Steve's breath hitched as the man mentioned that last one of the list. At least now he understood what was being asked, this man wanted to hurt and or kill his parents that should be attending him out in the woods; but only real caring parents would do that. His current ones didn't give any care for him at all, they didn't even want to make him happy. But in all truthfulness, he really didn't have anyone anymore. His abusive adoptive parents didn't really count as parental guardians, just his tormentors and they would never take him on a hike through the woods or 'waste' time to play with him at all.

"I know you have someone with you. Now tell me were they are and what weapons they carry on them? Tell me!"

"I- I don't have any." Steve sniveled softly as he grabbed onto the man's strangulating hand, it was getting hard to breathe. "I came out here by myself." He said softly.

"Lie! You don't think I know what you are doing?" Herobrine wasn't about to be fooled by some young mortal, he wasn't going to risk being killed again by a human and that was for certain. "I know that you are protecting them, keeping them hidden from me; either that or you got separated. But regardless whelp, they will coming looking. When they finally come for you; they will die first." Herobrine said coldly.

Why would he be hiding anybody? He was just a seven year old kid. Who would he hide? He had no one to hide. Steve wondered why this man was saying such things, no one cared for him except his friends; which he'll no longer see and those at the orphanage so far away. "Come for me? No one will." Steve blinked, his watery eyes were starting to hurt from the intense lights that he gazed into. "No one." He said more somberly.

"I do not believe you whelp." Herobrine said abruptly. "I will not allow them nor anyone to claim my life so easily, no mortal nor living creature will ever again!"

Steve was greatly confused. So this man was killed before? That didn't make any sense. When someone dies they die, they cannot face death again. But then again, there was something different about this guy. The child's eyes move down to the man's wound. That narrow hole through his chest was proof that he should be dead but he wasn't, the man's chest lightly expanded and contracted with his breaths. He was definitely something more than the average human. So even though this guy was so strong; he was somewhat fearful for his life? Given the depth of the visible wound and the amount of blood pooled and drained into the ground; he could tell that the being was in so much pain. That must be why he was asking what weapons his 'nonexistent' parents had, he didn't want to die again and wanted to kill them to ensure that. Maybe he was scared to feel more pain? Steve now knew what it was that he saw in that endless white gaze, it was real pain and not just that of the physical type. "You don't have to be afraid." Steve started carefully with a soft voice as he looked back into those white orbs. "No one will hurt you, I came alone." He said with honesty. "Maybe I can even help you?"

Herobrine clinched his empty fist so much that his knuckles turned white from the pressure. "Me? Afraid? You think that I am afraid?!"

Steve lightly shook and it wasn't by his body but by the hand that still clung around his throat. He remained silent again, terrified that he had said something that he really shouldn't have. The clasp around his neck was dangerously shaking, there was no telling when it would crush through flesh and bone.

Herobrine's expression shifted from one of rage to one of hysteria, maniacal laughter erupted from the being's mouth and his voice sounded throughout the woods. "Afraid?" He laughed again, he was highly amused by such nonsense; absurdity of the naïve human kind. As if he could be afraid of anything? The simple thought was just absolutely illogical and unfathomable. Soon his laughter dwindled down to a dark chuckle, that devious grin reappeared upon his lips. "Do you not know who I am whelp?"

Steve swiftly swayed his head back and forth to quick reply to the question.

He was quite surprised, almost everyone knew him; the infamous being of all Minecraftia. Even most children did and hunting them in their nightmares was often at times; more entertaining than adult mortals, their reactions were more 'fresh'. Herobrine was sure to make his presence known to all so that all would fear him, word of his being spread quickly amongst the fearful; like a rapidly contagious disease jumping from one human to another. They knew his face, his eyes, his power.

He wasn't afraid of anything though, he was stronger than any human and he was immortal; there was absolutely nothing to fear. "I am Herobrine!" He bellowed. "Herobrine; the essence and source of fear itself child. There is nothing in this world and beyond that I fear." He said darkly with a wicked grin. "And no, I don't fear death whelp. I always come back from it so there's nothing to fear. You however-" His white eyes lightly narrowed inward with an expression of delighted madness plastered on his face. "You have everything to fear when it comes to me and yourself. In fact, you should be fearing for life right about now- …because I am about to- TAKE IT!" He shouted with joy and wrapped his other hand around the kid's windpipe and squeezed tightly. He put enough pressure to not instantly snap the boy's neck, but enough to get that delectable and satisfying look of great horror from the frightened dying prey.

Steve's eyes shot wide open as Herobrine squeezed his neck and smiled with such maliciousness and joy from the desire to kill him. He never did anything wrong and now he was going to die? This was sort of a reminiscent attack of what his dad tried to do to him once, but at least he didn't have such a sick and twisted toothy smile in his attempt. Why did Herobrine want to kill him? It was that question that pained the boy the most. He tried to sympathize with the man and it went horribly wrong, he actually made his situation worse and now he was paying for it. His adoptive mother was right, he couldn't do anything right and all he ever did was cause trouble; even for himself.

He was too young to die but it seemed that everything went wrong for him, it was like this event was meant to happen at his age; on this day and at that very moment of time. Fate greedily ate at his survival chance with large slow bites, devouring a good soul and chipping away at the body until nothing would remain. It was as if Life itself was done thrashing him around like a big bully and ready to oust him out for good. No more beatings, no more bumping into deadly mobs in the caves, no more falls or trips, no more nothing. His smaller hands clamped tighter on the choking source and he instinctively clawed at the man's skin for air, he couldn't breathe anymore. Though he was greatly terrified; he couldn't remove his gaze from his killer, he didn't want to close his eyes and never open them back up again.

Herobrine's grin faded a bit. It wasn't the whelp's nails digging into his flesh that was distracting him; but the face of the kid in general, he was now getting a nice and long look at him in his hands. The human boy looked quite like himself awkwardly, he even saw his own reflection in the child's glossy blue eyes. Large bright white dots stared back from those orbs, they almost seemed to mesh with the kid's wide watery eyes. This made Herobrine angry, no more did the smell of salty tears streaming nor the silent begging to live fueled his malevolent intentions like it had been; it was something else now. The more he looked at the kid's struggling face; the more enraged he felt from the show of his own reflection. He saw something that he hated in that face, himself and what he reflected. Herobrine tightened his hold.

Steve started lashing his legs out now, he squirmed and kicked with the lack of air. He couldn't even make any sound but that of his writhing and flailing lower limbs lightly scraping the ground below him. His lungs were seizing up and burning in his ribcage, it was too much to take and he could feel his eyelids getting heavy. He was also becoming lightheaded and sick to his stomach, dizziness was now starting to settle in and the man known as Herobrine was starting to get fuzzy in sights. Steve continued to kick his legs out though, his instincts quickly shifted from flight to fight; he wasn't going down without a battle. He would not let Fate take him so easily, not after nibbling on him for a good portion of his young life.

Herobrine was growing even more irate with the tips of the boy's feet lightly kicking into his stomach, the kid's kicks were close enough to his wound to make the tenderness surrounding the area; grow. He wouldn't have such irritation if he was standing up while strangling the boy, but he was still bound to the ground by the tree. "Give up the fight whelp, it'll all be over soon enough." He hissed through his barred teeth and squeezed tighter, this time ready to just put the young human out of it's misery.

The boy blinked and continued to stare into the hazing white, he could see the pain reflecting out of the being's eyes with each kick he made. Steve tried to kick harder but he was growing exhausted fast, he was getting sluggish too. He continued though, he couldn't give up because he didn't want to face death. No matter how cruel life was treating him now; he wanted to live, to live for his family at the orphanage.

Then it happened. Life finally gave him the break he needed and Fate spat him out of it's merciless sharp-toothy maw. He finally did something right for himself for once. He flew through the air for a brief moment and then fell to the ground with a pained grunt from the light impact. Steve coughed violently while rolling onto his side, air shot down his throat and filled his burning lungs to his relief.

The White-Eyed man roared aloud and wrapped both of his arms around his upper torso, he held tightly to numb the pain he felt but it did little to help. His eyes went wide as a warm substance seeped through his stained fabric and trickled down his forearms. Drops of red pattered to the red-stained dirt below. He removed his arms carefully and gazed down to see his wound had reopened to his disgust. Herobrine hissed as he re-covered his wound with an arm, the sensitivity of it was nearly unbearable; the wound continued to sting from the hit. The being growled loudly from being kicked, that little brat had luckily nailed him right in the dead center of his chest and undid nearly half a day of healing. Speaking of the said child; Herobrine looked up to see that he had thrown the boy down just a few blocks in front of him. That little whelp was going to pay.

Steve coughed a few more times until his chest was alleviated of the tight burning feeling. The young boy pushed himself off of the ground and sat still with his hands now lightly grazing his pained neck, it was tender to the touch and he winced as he applied just a little pressure. He was thankful to still be alive, he was so close to death and just thinking about that feeling kept his eyes watering.

"You little whelp, you'll pay for this."

Steve spun around and saw Herobrine carefully lean forward and place one hand on the ground to help him move forward as his other was used to conceal the wound. The smell of blood was now heavier and Steve had realized what he had done. Scared, he quickly scurried onto his feet and ran away as fast as he could through the woods ahead of him to escape the hand reaching out for him.

"Get back here!" Herobrine leaned in more as the boy got just out of reach, all he had to do was just quickly stretch a little further and- … "Errrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

A loud sharp cry sounded from behind and Steve ran just a little further before he stopped and looked back. He saw Herobrine had his head thrown back from pain and huffing in his spot just a block away from the tree; partially lying on the ground and taking deep steady breaths with his arm still wrapped around him. The powerful being then sat up with a soft wail and lightly scooted back to rest against the wood, his face contorted from his acute ache and turned to one of relief as he moved back to his original spot. The man's stained shirt was oozing red and slowly trailing over the other darker stains; giving the dried brownish color a tint of fresh light crimson. Steve swiftly moved out of sight and hid behind a small birch tree close by, his body was telling him to turn on heels and run but his mind was drenching him with guilt. Steve had never hurt someone like that before, sure he killed a spider by accident once and got into a few fights at the orphanage; but he never caused someone to bleed. The man's injury was worse now and it was his fault, but he had to do something to get free or else he would have died. Yet… the man was already wounded to begin with and he was just trying to protect himself right? The boy's consciousness was slowly eating him alive, he never meant to do such harm but he really didn't want to be choked to death either. It was this at this point in time that Steve didn't know what to do, he couldn't just go back to the being but he had to do something to make up for his fault.

The White-Eyed man closed his eyes as the waves of tenderness progressively moved across his torso, each stinging ripple made him wince and roll his head from the sharp pulsing feeling. He never expected the boy's retaliation to cause him so much trouble, he clearly wasn't thinking things though; not in his heated rage. He should have known that keeping the child close was a bad idea; especially after the boy started to fight back and kick for freedom of his clutches. It's too bad that he didn't finish him off sooner or killed him a different way, he could have saved the trouble and be one step closer to recovery. What bothered him more than his reopened lesion was his pride. He let a young 'human' offspring cause so much distress, it was nothing like him to allow such a thing to happen with the power he held. There was just too much going on in his head to deal with the whelp properly though, first it was just pleasure of a kill and then it was rage from a painful reminder. It didn't matter though, now he was paying for his inattentiveness.

Herobrine exhaled heavily and rolled his head down to look at his wound again, he was bleeding more and blocking it with his hand did little to help it. He apparently pushed himself too much when he tried to grab for the kid, what damage the boy had done was little compared to what he had done himself with the abrupt lurch forward that he made. It was hard to grasp the concept but worsening the wound was mostly on his behalf, just because he wasn't healed enough and ready to move. He had already pushed himself too far just getting to the woods after hours of running from the crumbling fortress and now he had done it again, now he was stuck in his spot for a while longer to heal more. Herobrine sighed and narrowed his eyes, patience was a virtue he didn't have; he never had it. The thought of waiting for that little brat of a mortal to go and fetch his keepers wasn't a good one. Not in his condition. For all he knew; the whelp had went told his parents the name of the man he found and what the being was trying to do to him, this meant that the humans that may be coming for him would be prepared and armed to the teeth. What annoyed him more was the idea of them grouping up with a mass of other mortals to take him out, and it would be a result of his failure to kill a mere child. Failure was disgraceful. Pathetic. Just utterly disgusting. Many humans could possibly come to kill him now, not many would want to miss the opportunity to take him out. After all, he was Herobrine and he was greatly feared and hated. They will be surprised upon his return if they manage to kill him though, he'd come back and make them all pay with suffering and torment until their bitter end.

"Let them come." Herobrine said with a hiss when another wave of pain formed in his chest. "I may be down but I am not powerless." He felt the palm of his right hand getting hot as his anger grew, as if he was prepared to summon a ball of fire. Unfortunately, using his power in his condition would make him weaker and he couldn't risk it; at least not yet. Not unless the situation gets out of hand or he otherwise had no choice but to when the humans come.

The tenderness was becoming fainter with each passing minute, his senses were picking up again and he could finally focus on anything other than steadying his breath for respite. Just as he went silent he heard a light brushing sound like that of something gliding along bark, small rapid breaths could also be distinguished. Herobrine listened more carefully and kept his eyes on the birch tree several blocks in front of him, there was something clearly behind it. The rapid heartbeat was the dead give-away. _'No way.' _Herobrine thought to himself, that child was either quick to fetch his guardians or he remained absolutely quite to avoid being noticed. The latter seemed more like it with the small frame of time he had but the notion of staying near an enemy and not escaping with his life was foolish. He almost couldn't believe it, but his acute senses were in perfect condition and they didn't lie to him.

"You're still here? You are truly a foolish child to waste such a rare opportunity for escape and real vengeance. So stop hiding in the shadows whelp, come out. I know you're there."

"H-Herobrine?" Steve lightly tilted his head and peered from behind the birch, his hands clutched tightly to the wood when his blue orbs landed on the wounded man. The boy took a deep breath and then slowly moved out from behind his hiding place and into the sight's of white eyes. He remained still beside the tree though, too frightened to really move.

"Tell me child, why have you yet to flee from here?" Herobrine asked calmly, somewhat entertained by the notion that the boy hadn't left at all. "Why waste your only chance at revenge? I'm down, there's not much I can do now. I am almost as helpless as you are, … almost." Herobrine grinned, he then moved his right hand off to the side and out of the child's view as heat radiated from it. There was a nasty little plot going on in the being's head, one that tickled him greatly. He was brilliant, a conniving mind toying with the innocence of a simpleminded child. It was child's play, something so simple and yet highly amusing. Tiny mortals were always quick to trust and believe; having not yet to develop that bridge between trustworthiness and deceitfulness, this always played out in his favor. There was always time for trickery, a nice little game really; one that would eliminate the messenger and stop the threat of multiple confrontations with armed humans in this case. He didn't have to use much power, just enough to incinerate the little pest and continue to heal until he could move around and continue on his path in search of the one he wanted to destroy so slowly. "You could have scurried off to tell your parents where and who I was, they would have certainly alerted others. They would then come for me and kill me. Actually, there's many mortals who would love this opportunity you know? Some would even KILL to have this sliver of a chance, to KILL me; HEROBRINE." He said more loudly and lightly clamped down on a small orb of contained fire, he lightly tapped on the hot shell of the molten sphere in impatience; rushing things would take some of the fun out of it.

Something didn't seem quite right to young Steve, Herobrine didn't appear to be so mad anymore; it was as if he was over the whole incident and was on the same level of frailty now. This made the guilt trip hit the boy harder, he was the cause of it. It was him who made Herobrine feel threatened, now the man was explaining what others would do to him if they had the chance to attack him. He didn't know why people would try to kill him but that was a question for another time. Perhaps he could ask his adoptive parents? He let the thought pass for now. The people hunting him would probably kill him if they found him in this state and it would be all his fault for causing the injury to worsen. The boy lowered his head slightly and frowned. "I'm sorry."

Herobrine's smile fell to a frown, he was not quite expecting that response but something more along the lines of 'why' or an actual answer to one of his questions. Not an apology. "For what?" He asked more bitterly. "For kicking my injury? Don't be. If you hadn't then you wouldn't be standing there whelp, you made a good decision to hit a weak spot at the right time. I am not one so inclined to mercy if you have failed to notice?"

Steve took a deep breath and moved away from the tree, he swallowed a bit of his fear but he was still pretty scared.

Herobrine slightly gaped at the nearing child, this kid was more foolish than he ever thought possible. "I just tried to kill you whelp, aren't you afraid that I will try again?" He asked, now concealing the small flaming sphere with his hand wrapped tightly around it to hide it.

That was exactly what he was afraid of, Steve didn't know this man that well so he had to be cautious on his approach. He saw that Herobrine had something in his right hand, it lightly glowed like that of a torch flame. Now he really terrified. He didn't even know why he was moving back over to the dangerous being, it was very risky; but it was as if his legs were prompting him to at this point. He felt as though he had done enough damage though, he had to make it up and hope for forgiveness. That was a lesson he learned by the adults that held them in their care at the orphanage, when he'd get into a fight with another kid he was told to apologize and find a way to make amends if he started it. In this case it just seemed downright crazy but he was taught better than to run from his problems; no matter how bad they were, that was one of the reasons why he never ran away from his abusive parents to begin with. Even when they first started beating on him; he sucked it up and still tried to be a good little boy, over a year of needless punishment was enough to make him want to leave but he knew he couldn't. A little rebellion was all he could muster and that was it. He couldn't even guess how many times he'd said sorry. Steve came to a stop within five blocks of the man and he slowly moved onto his hands and knees with his eyes fixed on the powerful being.

Herobrine laughed at the pathetic sight. He really didn't expect the child to return, let alone get so close and bow. Seeing him kneel down was slightly amusing, this child was acting rather unpredictable and daring by coming close to his deadly enemy. "If you are here for forgiveness then you will not receive any young mortal, there is simply none to be had or given."

"Please?" Steve bowed his head again and looked up at the White-Eyed man. "I am really sorry, I- I want to make it up to you."

"Oh? You do now?" Herobrine inquired with a raised brow and a sick grin.

"Yes, I will do whatever it takes to make it up for bringing you so much harm. I never meant any, and you were probably just looking out for yourself right?"

"Why of course. I face my own kind of danger right now boy. For all I know, you could leave here and reveal my location. If that is the case then I face possible death. I have every right to protect myself any way that I can." Herobrine chuckled. He wasn't too thrilled on playing along with the child but it would make controlling his target a little more easier, even in his condition he'd have to be careful to not move too much and bring more infliction from his throw. "I will not die again for I will not allow it; especially by humans. I will not allow my presence here be known for that reason, there's 'a lot' of people who'd like to kill me you know?"

Steve nodded. "I won't tell anyone. I promise. And I promise to make it up to you… somehow?" He looked a way for a second.

"Promise hmm? You really want to make it up to me then?"

The young boy looked back at him and eagerly nodded again.

"Very well, then stand up and be perfectly still. There's something that I'd like to show you." He moved the concealed object up from his side and smiled widely.

Steve stood up and stared closely at the hand but he couldn't quite see what it was that Herobrine was hiding; only that whatever was in the hand seemed dangerous and pulsed with light. His eyes suddenly went wide as tiny flecks of fire came from between the man's fingers, the man only laughed aloud from his reaction. Something in his gut told him to run, that man didn't have the friendly intention of showing off some cool trick but rather to kill him by some strange thing.

"Just stand there, it won't take long at all."

"You?" Steve started to take steps backwards, eyes shining with alarm.

"Why do you move away whelp? Is it because you have finally realized that I cannot trust in your kind? That I will protect myself every way imaginable?"

Steve yelped when his back finally met a flat bumpy surface.

Herobrine carefully leaned up and opened his hand; revealing a small orb of cooling lava with tiny bits of flames coming off of it. "You cannot trick me child. Don't think that I don't know what you are up to. You try to seem like a trustworthy mortal only wanting good intentions, but you are a threat as of now and I will not allow you to get away. Not again." He grinned. "I will not risk letting your tongue revealing my nature and whereabouts."

"But I don't-"

"I will not risk falling by the hands of a mortal again, that I will promise you!" Herobrine quickly interrupted and pulled his arm back before swiftly throwing the flaming orb at the child. It sped right at the kid but kid had quickly dove down towards the ground at the last second with his hands covering his head. Wood splintered out from the strong impact and a wave of fire exploded around the area of the tree it hit.

Steve was quaking in fear, he was lucky to dodge that fast throw. He got lucky that the flying flames from the outburst missed him too. He swiftly moved up onto his feet to see fire burning the trees around his area, even the one behind him was alighted by flame with a decent hole burning right through it. He then spun around after hearing a low angered grunt. Herobrine had kept his hand open and out of thin air; a ball of molten lava formed. Knowing that Herobrine was going to try and hit him a second time; Steve quickly ran around the burning tree and through the woods as fast as he could.

"You will not escape me!"

A glowing round object flew past his head and struck an oak tree nearby. Steve felt heat coming from his side as the orb impacted wood and ducted in his sprint to avoid the flying fire. He got lucky again, the flames missed him by a hair this time. The young boy ran up to the small cliff he fell from and looked up, he had to get to safety quick with the spreading of fire amongst the branches of the trees. He hopped up against the cliff and latched on to a small ledge, he then pulled himself up and repeated the process two more times until he made it to the main edge. He climbed and held firmly to the main end and used the long grass as a rope to help haul himself up. Once he reached the top he turned around to see another ball of fire smash into the side of the cliff he fell from, Herobrine was really determined to hit him but he couldn't now at least. Smoke soon flooded the boy's nose and he turned on his heels and ran as fast as he could back towards his home, the fire would spread quickly and he didn't want to get caught running from it and being blamed for the start of the fire.

"Damn it!" Herobrine shouted and slammed a fist onto the ground, he didn't get the kid and now he was certain to have 'visitors' real soon and they wouldn't be so welcome to see him. He had just wasted power for nothing and it wouldn't be long that the humans would show up after the boy announces the being's appearance in the woods, it was going to be harder to fight multiple armed humans with his reopened wound. He had but no choice to move to a new location for now, the only problem is that it would be difficult in his current condition. He was already bleeding out a lot and moving would increase the flow and eventually knock him out from the loss.

Growling loudly from failure a second time, Herobrine sat up from the wood with a hiss and blinked with the haze of grey filling his vision. His eyes moved to the dancing flames around him; spreading quickly through the trees, burnt wood and smoke would immediately give away his location. Herobrine calmed and took a long and deep breath, he then closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. A large gust of wind then swept from behind him and blew through the trees at a swift pace, this strong gust had suffocated the flames in one go and made the lingering smoke disperse out into the fresh and clean air above the treetops. "You're pretty lucky whelp." He said to himself as he prepared to lean forward. "So luck-" Herobrine wailed loudly as he leaned forward, his wound was stretching to his distress and the pain was anything but tolerable. The being then carefully used the tree that he had been propped up against to help him stand and stay steady on his heels, he carefully moved forward in a haunch; trying his best from causing more damage. He lightly swayed in his slow walk and winced with each step, just standing was now becoming difficult; being off of his supportive limbs for so long made them feel numb and tingle annoyingly as the blood flow rushed through them. Herobrine huffed with each step, he definitely wasn't healed enough to move around like this and he was probably causing more trouble for himself that way.

"I shouldn't-… shouldn't have missed. I should …have killed the whelp… sooner." He lowly muttered in between his pained hisses. It was his own faltering in his throws that gave the open chance for the young mortal to escape, the growing tenderness he felt while making the shots really threw off his aim. More warm fluid drained from the lesion and pattered to the ground in his slow amble, he could tell that his strength was draining too and he'd probably pass out soon. "I hate this… this weakness!" Herobrine growled. He kept moving though, he'd rather die from blood loss than fall from a human's blade or arrow. All he had to do was get far enough and rest again, after that; then he could carry out his revenge on not just his original target but a new one as well.

…

**A/N: So, what you guys think? Tell me. Seems like Steve had it pretty bad for a first encounter, almost getting killed… twice. But don't think he's given up on the White-Eyed One yet. The child seems to be perceptive, younger children tend to notice these things better than older people. Herobrine seems to hate his reflection in the boy's eyes, the kid's identical look and fearful expression with the glow from his eyes beaming back at him helps in showing his hatred for weakness and pain in himself. I just wanted to get that point across if you didn't catch it, there's a reason for it.**

**There's still plenty to come, next chapter will likely have more talk in it and some things you wouldn't expect. I don't quite know what just yet. So what happens next? You'll have to wait for it, I might have to work the next two Saturdays unfortunately, but I will try to update soon if I can. I will work on Hero's Bane tomorrow and hopefully post it.**

****Also, you can now find me on Tumblr. Name: Blackdragon41sbm Feel free to chat or check out my posts. ;D****

**Review?**


	3. As Strong As You

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 3: As Strong As You**

**A/N: Back again and now with an uncolored snazzy book cover! Okay, so it's not all that great but hey, it's something( I will color it when time allows). So back with another chapter with more surprises and whatnot, though this chapter isn't all that when it comes to words but the next chapter will have more dialogue. **

**Hope you have been enjoying this so far, now read on.**

…

Steve looked out his window and sighed, all he could see was multiple tall trees and a small pathetic excuse for a backyard. He was fortunate to make it back to the house and crawl back into the window without attracting any attention, he was even more fortunate that his parents hadn't checked up on him or caught him missing after his disappearance. Actually, now that he thought about it; he wasn't that lucky. This carelessness that his new parents continued to show him was just a reminder that he wasn't cared for at all, they apparently didn't even check up on him once since his little absence. He should have known.

The boy moved closer to the window ceil and placed his arms down in front of the glass as he continued to stare into the deep woods, he used one hand to hold up his cheek in his slumped position. He was still quite tired from running but at least he was safe now, safe and in his room as if he had never left to begin with. His blue eyes soon moved at the bunches of green along the tops of the trees, he hadn't seen any sign of smoke or orange flames spreading around. The flames that jumped from tree to tree earlier were miraculously gone and so was the smoke. Maybe it had something to do with that strange powerful gust of wind that knocked him off his feet while he moved through the woods? The boy shrugged, it was probably from Herobrine. There was more to that man then there appeared to be. It's not like any ordinary human could summon a fireball in the palm of their hand? He almost wondered what else Herobrine could do.

Thinking of that name made the kid's frown deepen. He only wanted to help, what was so wrong with that? He gave his honest word and even apologized and yet that still wasn't enough for the guy. Steve just couldn't be trusted by Herobrine and that was a confidence killer, he didn't do anything right and he still couldn't. "What did I do wrong?" He quietly asked himself.

"_Why do you move away whelp? Is it because you have finally realized that I cannot trust in your kind? That I will protect myself every way imaginable?"_

'_I was afraid.' _Steve thought to himself, finally answering the question. "Why can't you trust me? I wouldn't tell anyone. I even promised." He couldn't understand why Herobrine wouldn't trust him, he wanted to make up for the damage he caused and even promised to do whatever he could to make amends. Herobrine seemed real protective of his own wellbeing, and that would explain why he wanted to kill him, he didn't want to risk anything.

"_I will not risk falling by the hands of a mortal again, that I will promise you!" _

A small itch coming from the back of his head had him moving up a hand to scrape the irritation away, but instead of relieving the itch he only winced from the soreness near his neck. Steve moved away from the window and over to his small mirror hanging on the closet door to see what damage the super being had done. His eyes went wide after seeing a large deep brownish ring around his entire neck, he grimaced from the small specks of purple within the nasty brown marks. In shock; he moved his right hand up to his throat and lightly grazed his fingers across the darkest mark, his hand shot back and he yelped loudly from the tenderness. It hurt so much to the touch, there was no way he was going to poke at it again. He looked at it a little longer, before looking down at his arms. He had another big bruise on his right forearm where the man had grabbed him, the clamp was pretty tight and wrenching around to get free probably made the bruise worse. The one on his arm should be okay though, he was struck by his dad already today so at least that one was explainable, the ones on his neck though? They weren't and he couldn't go outside of his room with them exposed. A loud knock at the door made the boy jump and swiftly turn on his heels to face the doorway.

"Steven, dinner time." Came the voice of his adoptive mother.

"Just a minute." Steve replied aloud. He panicked at the notion that she'd come in and see the new damage he had, the result wouldn't be good if she saw. The boy hastily looked around for somewhere to hide. Thankfully, the abrupt sound of her footsteps moving away from the door bought some relief to the boy and he sighed from the close call. He really didn't want to get caught with the new bruise marks, neither of the adults had been in his room since earlier this morning so they would probably think that he would be injuring himself to get attention or they'll think that he's suicidal. Both of these concepts would put him into a world of trouble. He accidentally hurt himself from jumping on his bed once; he jumped up and landed on the very edge of the bed, the thin red sheet had covered the bedpost and he landed on it. He had then slipped off the wooden post and fell face first to the ground, he had got a large mark across his face and two bruises on the top of his head. He cried loudly and surprisingly; his parents came to see him and why he was crying. He told his mother and father that he was jumping on the bed and fell off but they brushed off the accident and claimed that he was just trying to draw attention to himself. For telling the truth; he got ignored and then punishment for talking back in his defense of the truth. He was grounded for playing outside for a full week with his little accident.

Steve quickly moved over to his chest and opened it to find anything to cover himself up, he definitely didn't want to get punished again. If his mother suspects something, then things could get ugly. It's not that she doesn't hit him; because she does, but she's never tried to kill him before. She'd sometimes yell at his father for putting so many marks on him and claiming that he was going to get them in trouble with the law. Steve didn't know how exactly but at least she kept the beatings to a minimum. However; if she blames her husband then a huge argument could break out and then things could get physical and dangerous. Derrick had tendencies to hit others when he got angry, he had even beaten on his wife many times and broke her collarbone once. Sometimes Steve would be sitting in his room while drawing with his crayons and hear an argument break out, it was then when he heard things smash and break against walls and cries coming from the woman while the hollering came from the man. It was at those times when Steve liked to run and hide under his bed until the loud noises would stop.

He just couldn't understand why his new mother still stuck around the guy, they fought often and still break out bad fights on the occasion. The fights almost always resulted in injuries, with his new mother taking just a little less than him. Steve was the more unfortunate one, he was the primary release from rage; taking hits for no reason but to satisfy the father's uncontrollable anger. There would be times when his dad would get done yelling at his mom and storm off towards their room only to stop by his to complain about something, anything just to augment his mood and give himself justification to strike him. But still, Steve didn't want to cause any trouble and he definitely didn't want to get caught up in it all.

The young boy pushed a few items around and he grabbed for a long piece of fabric that was buried in the corner of all of his stuff, it wasn't the ideal thing to hide his marks at this time of the year but it'd have to do. Steve took the woven snow-white scarf and looped it over his head and around his neck, he then pulled the ends of the fabric out and tightened the woolen object to keep it from falling off too easily. He carefully tugged at it after he had made the loop too tight, once it was nicely wrapped around his neck; he moved over to his mirror to make sure that it looked properly worn. His adoptive mom had her nitpicks and fashion was one of them.

"Steven?!"

"I'm coming!" Steve shouted out loudly and quickly opened his door, he took a deep breath and ran straight for the kitchen; hoping that his parents wouldn't discover his ring of bruises.

…

"Damn it." Herobrine inhaled and exhaled deeply from his new position on the ground, apparently he had blacked out for a moment and fell over. Large beads of sweat rolled from his forehead and trailed down his skin, the collar of his shirt was getting soaked. He was exhausted and everything in his sights was getting blurry once more, he shouldn't be feeling so weak but he was. His legs felt almost completely numb at this point, in fact; most of his body felt weak. He hated it, he hated the feeling. It was so degrading and so human. Herobrine growled and placed a hand forward, he latched onto a cluster of tall grass and moved himself forward with a good pull, there was a tree just a few blocks away that he could rest against. If he was resting against it then at least then he wouldn't seem so pitiable and he would be up off the ground. He inched forward and winced from the long grasses poking the tender spot. Annoyed, he leaned up from the ground and looked down at his chest to see more blood oozing down his shirt and pattering onto the grass underneath him. It was no wonder he was on the verge of passing out again; he'd lost too much blood, moving across the ground like a worthless wounded beggar really didn't help.

Herobrine felt pathetic. He wanted to get to the tree but he only stayed in his spot and stared at his wound. He just had to stop moving now, if he'd push himself too much more then he could die and he definitely wasn't going to let that happen. After a minute of staring at the wound; Herobrine felt his arms give out from under him and he collapsed onto the ground with a soft thud. "I… will… not… die… again." He growled and rolled onto his back to slow the flow of crimson, he just wanted to heal already; to be back upon his feet and running again. He'd be on the road to revenge.

White eyes emptily gazed up at the graying sky as a small breeze blew across his face and arms; the leaves from the trees around him rustled from the uneven winds, the air was slightly cool and smelt of rain. A soft rumble in the far- far distance made the coming weather even more evident, he could tell that the storm was quite the while away, possibly coming in at nighttime and he was going to be in it. Herobrine felt his body betray him again, it was becoming weaker; almost to the point that he didn't even have the energy to move. Almost. The White-Eyed being took a deep breath and fought the weariness overcoming him, it was a pretty long struggle to stay awake but he was starting to lose it. Herobrine felt his eyes close unwillingly and his mind drifted off into the infinite black abyss shortly after.

…

"Boy, what are you wearing?" Derrick asked impassively while sitting at the kitchen table, a fork and knife was in his hands as he cut up his cooked pork chop.

"It's a scarf dad." Steve carelessly replied, rolling his eyes from the obliviousness.

"I know that, don't give me a tone." The man warned with anger in his tone and slanted eyes glaring at the kid.

Steve eased back from the table and then looked up at his mother as she walked up next to him and tapped her foot with her hands on her hips.

"Take it off Steven, you'll get it messy."

The boy shook his head back and forth with a simple reply of a silent 'no'. "I don't wanna, I'm cold." He quickly justified, coming up with the quickest excuse he could to make his reason seem legit.

"Cold? Boy it's summer, there ain't no way that you are cold. Take it off." His dad demanded.

"Please don't make me? Steve took a step back away from his mother but kept his eyes on his dad who looked like he was about to push back the chair and stand up. This made the kid's heart race and pound wildly in his chest, he didn't want them to pull it off and see the marks. He didn't want to be grounded again, and the possibility of a fight breaking out would be very likely. He didn't want loud screams and chairs flying through the house again either.

Instead of moving like young Steve thought, the man only leaned back in his chair and shook his head in disapproval. "There is something wrong with you." He poked his fork into another chunk of his pork chop and brought it up to his mouth. "You need more meat, you're so thin and pale from all that junk food. If you had more meat then you wouldn't be freezing all the time." He finished coldly and took a bite.

"Fruit isn't junk dad." Steve carefully defended.

"No, but the cake and cookies are. Fruit won't put muscles on you. Hard work and red meat will. We'll have steak tomorrow and Thursday, we'll have to cut back on fish for a while; at least until your home schooling is well underway and you've worked around here enough to have muscles."

Steve pouted silently and folded his arms across his chest as his dad just sat there with his eyes on his plate and shoving pieces of meat into his mouth, ignoring him so casually. So tempted was he to talk back for such an ill mannered comment and created schedule. Steve hardly ever got cookies, only once every so often when he stayed quite most of the day and when his parents were in a good mood. Cake was a rare thing, he only got that on his birthday and during his parent's birthdays; which his would be coming up within a week or so. Other than that? No. He would be lucky to get cake this year at all with his parents being so forceful on changing him to their liking, but even then; they probably still wouldn't care much for him.

It was hard to hold back his tongue and the words he wanted so much to say aloud, but he managed to remain quiet out of the fear of getting punished. His 'father' just sat there and lied to his face, that man knew that he never got any kind of junk food except every now and again. That man was always so purposely cold and callous. Now instead of having a nice fish dinner tomorrow, he was going to have steak again. Steve had steak last night and the night before, he was kind of getting sick of it. What made him more sick than the idea of eating steak all of the time now; was the fact that he was going to be eating it for the proteins to help develop muscles and enrich blood, all so that he could be put to tedious physical labor to fit the child his so called 'dad' wanted him to be.

He hardly ever got sweets, fruit was delicious and abundant and now he was going to limit those too? There was plenty of apples and melon stored away and it was healthy to eat, it was also cheap to buy at the village and apples in particular; were found just about anywhere. He didn't mind meat but steak was not his favorite at the moment; he had eaten too much of it for most meals of the week. He'd prefer fish or chicken.

"Alright then, but if you get it dirty then you'll be washing it." The mother lightly scolded.

"I won't get it dirty." Steve complained as he now moved up to the table and pulled himself up onto the chair, his mother pulled up one on the other side of the table and they ate quietly.

After finishing his meal; Steve excused himself from the table and pushed the chair in. He was full from the pork chop and bread meal and now made his way back to his room. He slowed his pace after hearing the man of the house speak.

"It's supposed to rain tonight."

Steve stopped and poked his head out of the hall to see his parents conversing. The woman stood up from her chair and moved over to the window before looking out with an soft stare.

"I know, the clouds are moving in quickly. It'll probably rain tomorrow too?"

"Possibly. Looks like I'm going to have two shitty days of logging it seems? I hate when it rains. I'll be in knee-deep mud and hauling wood in a mess."

"I guess I'll excuse the mess of mud you make then? Try not to track the mud through the house though, just the kitchen if you can? I'll bring you a towel and clean shoes."

"That'll be good, I'll use the backdoor then."

'_Rain?' _Steve thought to himself before moving back to his room and closing the door behind him. He then paced over to his window and looked out to see that the sun was now hidden by the overcast of grey, it looked dark in some places. This made the boy lightly worry. He wondered if Herobrine would be able to stay dry or get to a dry place? He could get sick if he got wet and froze all night. Steve then wondered if the man was still doing okay after bleeding from the chest, the wound was still pretty bad. If he could just-?

Steve's eyes widened and he swiftly moved away from the window and back over to his chest, he opened the box and pushed the lid all the way back as he dug into again. An idea had came to him, one that could possibly make amends to Herobrine. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it sooner. He spent at least an hour staring out his window earlier when he returned home; trying to understand things. On the side was the thought of keeping his promise and how he'd do it with the dangerous man being very violent and self-protective. "He needs help, and I know just how to." The boy smiled as he pulled out a small roll of woolen fabric, he then reached in and took out a second roll. The rolls weren't very thick but it should cover the wound enough and stop further bleeding. "What else?" Steve tapped his chin in thought. He then moved back into the box and pushed some things around, his blue orbs then land on another object of interest and he grabbed it before hauling it up. It was a glass bottle of water he kept in case he got thirsty at night, leaving his room after dark was not permitted by his parents except to go to the bathroom. The bottle was completely full, something to keep the powerful man hydrated. Steve placed the item down and dug around for anything else but he couldn't find much to help, he could get some food for the guy but not with his parents still in the kitchen; his mom should be cleaning the mess from dinner by now.

Steve closed the lid to the chest and grabbed on to the items he found and made his way over to the window ceil. He placed the items down and carefully grabbed onto the glass windowpane and shifted it around until he could pop it out of place, once he removed it from the frame; he laid it down against the wall. Both the rolls of fabric and glass-filled bottle were carefully tossed down onto the soft grass below, Steve was about to crawl out until heavy footsteps thread by his door; those familiar loud steps that his father always made.

The boy froze in the act of possibly getting caught, his heart was hammering as the heavy footfalls stopped at his door. Blue eyes never left the doorway, Steve was just waiting for it to be pushed open and get the scolding and punishment for his action.

The sound of footsteps moving away from the doorway had the kid sighing form the relief of anxiety, he could have just got into big trouble should his dad simply pop in and see what he was up to. This notion made the young boy stop in his advance through the window frame and contemplate whether he should go out or not. He was lucky that his dad didn't barge through and catch him in the act of leaving the house when he was specifically grounded to stay in his room for the rest of the day, there's no telling that either of his parents would walk in for whatever reason. Steve moved his fixed gaze from the door to the empty window frame in front of him, he already had one hand on the outside.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" He asked himself quietly as he weighed his options. He really wanted to help Herobrine, but that man had already tried to kill him; there was a risk of running out of luck and getting killed should he revisit the injured guy. On the other hand; staying at the house would be safer, his parents would beat and scold him for trying to leave if they caught him, but staying; he wouldn't have to risk anything. Steve pulled his hand back into the house and slowly backed away from the window.

It was so difficult to choose. However; it took only a minute of pacing by the window to decide. He didn't like the idea of getting yelled and struck for leaving when he wasn't allowed to but Herobrine could be out there bleeding to death. Steve shivered at the thought of finding the guy dead, he definitely did not want to see the man lifeless; even if he was cruel, merciless and very dangerous. Herobrine was also alone. He can't get help from anybody but himself, he was also pushing and hurting himself more just to protect himself. That thought by itself was enough to get the boy moving through the window frame. He was determined more than ever to keep his promise of making amends, even if he had to get risky.

Once Steve flopped down onto the grass, he stood back up and pulled his scarf off, it was loosely hanging around his neck and irritating his bruises with each accidental pull. He folded it up and tossed it through the frame and gathered the materials that he already threw out; into his hands.

Steve lightly sprinted throughout the woods with his eyes wide open, keeping an eye out for any mobs hidden in the shadows of the overgrowth. He had left his sword and even his only torch by Herobrine earlier so he really didn't have anything to defend himself with, running and making it to the powerful being was all he could do. He hoped that the man would at least defend him… but that was more like a wish after feeling a twinge at the crest of his throat.

The boy ran around the downed oak log and through the area of many birch trees, he definitely remembered the area and the log was a good sign that he was going the right way.

Steve picked up his speed as the skies darkened a bit, without the sun it would be more dangerous; any hostile mob of the night could be moving freely about in the day without frying in the light of the bright orb of the sky.

Steve soon slowed his pace as he reached the small cliff he first fell over and rolled down. Not wanting to make the same trip he made the first time down it; he carefully followed along the edge until he found a more safe and secure way of hoping down on mounds of dirt. After carefully making his way to even ground; he immediately slowed and hid behind tree trunks to avoid anymore flaming projectiles that could be thrown at him. He stopped behind a birch tree, the first tree he hid behind when Herobrine first tried to pelt him with the flaming orb. There was no fire but the signs of one still lingered around him. As he looked around, he noticed that a lot of the trees in the surrounding area were covered in dark scorch marks; having only cosmetic damage. A lot of leaves were burnt but most of the foliage still had plenty of coverage with higher untouched branches. The smell of burned wood was strong and flakes of ash were scattered about on the ground. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in the right place now.

His heart pounded and he felt noxious. Steve was afraid of poking his head out to see the being but he didn't come all this way for nothing, not to just chicken out and run back home. "I can do this." He siad softly and closed his eyes shut with his body tensing; expecting Herobrine to say something about his presence or something of the sort. But only silence greeted him and it was this deathly silence that ate away at his nerves. Steve was surprised that Herobrine had yet to say anything at all, almost as if he was just waiting for the kid to come out so that he could kill him swiftly.

"I only want to help!" Steve suddenly shouted and tensed up more in his posture. With his back was against the damaged wood; he could almost feel a heat wave coming from it, a fire gnawing at the wood and then him. This notion scared the boy out of his wits and he jumped back and faced the tree. It wasn't on fire, there was no source of heat. The kid sighed and shook his head in disbelief. His mind must have been playing tricks on him because there was nothing wrong with the tree except the burn marks and the missing chunk that the first ball of flame took out. The kid stiffened up from his new spot, he was standing out in the open; right where he could easily be seen and attacked by the downed being. His sapphire blue eyes immediately moved from the damaged wood and to the spot where Herobrine should be.

He wasn't there.

"Where-?" Steve sighed softly in relief of being out of harm's way but that relief was soon replaced with worry. The kid quickly moved over to the blood-coated tree and his eyes darted to his two items on the ground. Both his sword and torch was right where he left them, right in front of the bloodstained spot. "He can't be gone, he has to be- somewhere?" The kid turned on his heels and looked around anxiously, not feeling as scared but more worried. He couldn't keep his promise and help Herobrine if the man wasn't around. This trip would be wasted. Time wasted. The risk of getting in trouble with no self reward of helping someone so severely injured would grow. He wouldn't be able to do anything right.

Steve heavily sighed and scooped up his wooden sword and torch to be joined with his other items; once he had them fitting properly and securely in his hold, he looked around the spot carefully. Herobrine couldn't have gotten too far; not in his condition. Steve stepped around the tree and his eyes shined with a tinge on hope. Small splotches of crimson lead deeper into the forest. It wasn't exactly the trail of the being he was wanting to find but it would lead him to the man. Steve swallowed his fear and proceeded with caution through the grass and around trees.

An expression of worry grew on the boy's face as he walked, the splotches were getting bigger and more abundant. The man must have lost a whole lot of blood by now, he might even be…

Steve instantly stopped in his pace and moved behind the nearest tree as soon as he saw the red stained cyan shirt of the man, his eyes widened from the look of the splayed out form. He briefly saw him; just lying down like he was dead in a pool of red. His first reaction would be to run up to him, but he couldn't be that dumb, not after the guy tried to kill him… twice.

"Please don't let be a trap. Please don't let it be a trap." Steve wished quietly to himself and took deep breaths, hoping that it really wasn't a trap. He had good reason to be very cautious, Herobrine did want to kill him after all. The boy inhaled heavily as he poked his head out from behind the oak wood and scanned the ground, he lightly yelped from a closer look at the scene.

Herobrine just laid there; unmoving with blood covering his chest. _'He's dead?' _Steve thought grimly. His breath hitched as he looked down at the items he had wrapped his arms around, he had taken too long and now the man was dead. All of the things he brought with him were wasted, useless. So much trouble for nothing. _'No.' _"No, he can't be." Steve closed his eyes and shook his head in denial, it pained him to think that he came too late and he even felt dampness near the corners of his eyes. "He said he wouldn't die again." The boy came out from around the tree and ran up to Herobrine after dropping his items, he really hoped that he wasn't too late. A soft sigh escaped his lips when saw that Herobrine's chest was ever so slightly; rising and falling in rhythm to his heartbeat.

"You're alive? Oh thank Notch. …" He said while moving closer with caution. He looked down at the mess in front of him. The man was definitely unconscious but alive at least. "You sure are tough huh?" Steve found himself faintly smiling and kneeling down to the unconscious man. It was definitely a relief to see that Herobrine was still breathing despite his open wound and blood loss. "So tough and strong. I don't think anyone is stronger than you, they'd be dead by now; unlike you. … … I wish I could be as tough as you." Steve said softly, however; his smile was quick to fade. "But I can't. Dad is a big bully and I can't fight back, much less talk back without getting punishment for it. I wish I could fight even when I am down. I know you can." He lightly chuckled. "If I could lob fireballs when I was in trouble then dad wouldn't hit me anymore, mom wouldn't either." Even his quiet laughter died at this point. "They don't treat me like their kid though, they'd just hate me more if I was more like you. It almost makes me wonder what 'your' parents think of you." Steve frowned deeply from a negative thought, he wondered if they hated Herobrine like his adoptive parents hated him. Steve instantly looked up after a tiny drop of water pelted his face. The clouds were rolling over head with a deeper shade of grey, it was only a matter of time before it would start to rain. "You need some sheltering from this rain."

The young boy stood up and saw a large oak just blocks away, it wasn't the best idea for a shelter but the thick foliage above would keep the man mostly dry. He had to get the guy under the tree and soon, it could be pouring rain at any moment. "Okay, let's get you under that tree." Steve said as he moved up to Herobrine's head and looped his small arms around one of the Herobrine's larger limbs, Steve then pulled tightly and slipped from his strong tug and fell back; flat on his rear end. "Wow, you are heavy." The boy scratched the back of his head and sighed. He lurched forward and grabbed onto the thick arm again and tugged, he was starting to move the bigger body a little but it was rather difficult and it was tiring out the kid quickly. Steve stopped for a moment to breathe and pulled again and this time with more effort, another cold drop of water had fueled his determination and he pulled as hard as he could; the heavy weight was soon starting to follow him in his steps back.

"I sure wish… wish I was as- strong as you." Steve said raggedly as he heaved Herobrine's body across the ground and further into the shadow of the large tree. "Come on." He pulled harder and ignored the moisture forming on his forehead. It was proving to be a hard task to accomplish but he was making progress regardless of the time and the effort. "Just a little- … more." One good jerk had Herobrine right beside the tree trunk and Steve let himself fall back onto the ground to rest his aching arms. He had almost wished that he had been helping his father with packing wood at that moment, maybe then he'd be strong enough to move Herobrine without having so much trouble. Almost.

After getting a good short break, Steve walked over to the items he had dropped several blocks away and reached down to scoop them up. Once he had the woolen gauzes, torch, sword and bottle; he walked back over to Herobrine and carefully placed the items close by. The first thing he wanted to do was wrap up the wound, if he could wrap it good then it'll probably heal quicker. Steve knelt back down to Herobrine with a roll in hand, he unraveled the cloth and lightly draped it over the lesion. "Hmm?" The boy raised a brow and lightly stuck his tongue out after trying to move the rest of the roll underneath the body so that he could bring it back over. He tried to shove the roll under the man's back but his progress was stopped by the weight. _'There's got to be a better way to do this?' _He thought. _'Maybe if he sitting up and not lying on the ground?' _The idea clicked in the kid's head and he quickly pulled off the fabric. "That's it!" He shouted and moved over to Herobrine's left side. If he could get the body to rest against the tree then wrapping the wound would be easier. Steve grabbed onto the man's hand and pulled it towards the tree, again he struggled but at least he wouldn't have to move the body far.

It was a hassle to move the unconscious man but after moving over to Herobrine's right and pushing against his shoulder; Steve was then able to quickly move back over to left side to pull the rest of the slumping form into a sitting up position against the wood. The boy sat quietly and huffed while he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he was exhausted and all he did was drag and move a man around for a while. It took some time and effort; but after finally readjusting the man's position correctly, he was able to rest. Once he got a good breather; the boy grabbed the rolls of gauzes and wrapped them around the man's torso as good as he could. Steve then took a step back and examined his work. The kid raised a brow and tilted his head, his work didn't seem all that great or so he thought as he examined the wrappings. The rolls were sloppily wrapped over the man's chest, over the guy's shirt; which didn't seem right. He was able to avoid wrapping the green hooded cape up but he didn't want to waste too time in stopping the blood flow. "He'll just have to deal with it." Steve said softly to himself, slightly disappointed by his sloppy job. He could have done better if he was stronger and had more time.

The breeze started to pick up as he stood there looking at Herobrine. Steve moved his attention to his surroundings and noticed that it was getting darker and not just by the cloud cover. "I should be leaving soon. But first-" The kid leaned over and scooped up the torch and bottle of water, he placed both of the items right next to Herobrine. "There, something to drink and some light. You'll have to light the torch on your own though." Steve tapped his chin as he thought of anything else that he could do to help. "Ah." He moved up to the slumped form and carefully pulled the green hood over the man's head, he then pulled some of the cape out from behind the guy and draped it over his shoulders, chest, and arms; covering up all of the Herobrine except for his legs. "There, I finally did something right." Steve said and smiled. He genuinely felt as though he had really helped Herobrine and that the man would be okay and kept mostly dry from the incoming rain.

"I have to go now, it's going to start raining soon, mom won't be so happy if track mud through the house. I might even get into trouble if I get wet at all, so bye now." Steve said while backing away. "I'll come back tomorrow to check up on you, so don't go anywhere okay?" The kid knew he wouldn't get a response but he just couldn't help but ask. Steve grabbed a hold of his wooden sword and turned on his heels before sprinting off into the woods.

…

**A/N: So what do you think? Also, I now post previews(at least two pages long) on Tumblr. Blackdragon41sbm is my account name and I have been posting various things(art and fan stuff) as well as previews. Be sure to check out my page if you like. ;D**

**Review and I'll post more. I will also try and get Chapter 69 of Hero's Bane posted this weekend.**


	4. Epitome Of Fear

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 4: Epitome of Fear **

**A/N: Another chapter for you to read, I would have posted sooner but I started watching Thor 2. :3 Sorry if this is only six pages this time around but the next should be longer. For now, read and enjoy and thanks for reading.**

…

His head lightly rocked from side to side as his conscious grew, orbs of white slowly opened from the sounds of birds chirping and the faint pitter-patter of water droplets falling from leaves above and landing in small puddles on the ground near him. Herobrine groaned as he moved a hand up to his aching head, feeling as though he had either slept for too long or had his head rammed into the wood he leaned against. That thought had the being blink and take immediate notice of his new position. The last he remembered was collapsing on the ground and fainting from blood loss, now here he was; leaning upright and looking down at his splayed legs before him?

"What is the meaning of this?" Herobrine narrowed his eyes and turned his head enough to see that he was resting against the big oak that he was crawling to the last time he was conscious, but he never made it. A cold droplet of water rolled off of his hood in front of his face and landed below on his cape and rolled down his side. The man lifted his arm and lightly swayed the fabric to get the rest of the accumulated drops off of him, his cloak had been wrapped over him to keep him dry but he didn't remember doing that either.

"Huh?" Herobrine saw white on his chest as he let the cape fall to his side, long strips of white gauzes had been wrapped around his upper torso and covered his wound, only a light tint of red was visible thorough the center of the woolen cloths. The man lifted a brown and lightly plucked at a strap, it wasn't very tight but it held in it's place. The overall converge wasn't much and it was kind of sloppy, but it did block up his wound and stopped the blood flow. The only question that remained was how he was positioned against the tree that he tried to get to and who was the one to move him. Who was the one to drag his body over and patch him up and cover him up from the rain? One particular idea came to mind but it was preposterous. "It can't be, not that mere weak whelp." Herobrine said lowly. It couldn't have been his servants of the Nether for he hadn't been in contact with them for a while now, the last he heard was the death of his old general and their failed mission.

He wondered of who it could be, one who was smart enough, strong enough, …brave enough; to get that close to 'Him' unless they intended to kill. His thoughts were immediately cut short from the sounds of footsteps nearing him, Herobrine could not yet see his visitor with trees hiding them but he would soon find out. They were definitely human, small breaths and the familiar cushioned steps from the grass was the giveaway. Herobrine quickly closed his eyes and pulled his caped back over his arms before leaning his head forward in a drooping fashion, it was just a matter of time before he would find out. He was about to give them a surprise and then get answers.

…

Steve slowed his pace as he got closer to the being's last location, he was still very afraid of the man. Herobrine did try to kill him the last they talked and the young kid was lucky to find him out cold the last time he saw him, he was going to be more cautious this time around. If Herobrine was awake then things could get dangerous and deadly.

The man's form soon came into sight and the boy quickly ran up and hid behind an oak tree several blocks away from the being; holding his breath from the fear that ensnared him. Steve also held his toy wooden sword close, keeping a tight grasp on his only method of security; of course he had no intention on using it unless his life was in peril again. There was no abrupt movements, groans and moans of pain, and no sounds of any kind of kind but that of beads of water rolling off the leaves in the morning light and pelting the ground with soft thuds. After waiting a moment for confirmation that Herobrine wasn't moving; Steve poked his head out to see the man. It was a sight of relief to see the man still there; but it was also kind of worrying too, he could be dead.

Once it seemed clear that the man was motionless, the young boy swallowed his fear and moved out from his hiding place. He wasn't too encouraged to get close to the being yet, not unless he knew that the man wouldn't attack him.

"Hello? Herobrine?" He said quietly, hoping to get some response, or none actually; if only for his own safety. But just as he hoped; he got nothing. It was both relieving and worrying at the same time. Seeing that there was not one response or shift in the man's position, he bravely moved forwards towards Herobrine; still clinging to his sword and being very cautious. He stopped once he was within three blocks of the slumped form and waited for Herobrine to suddenly lunge up and grab him by the neck, just like he did yesterday. That feeling of his neck being squeezed had returned to him unconsciously and he lightly rubbed his jugular to make sure he was only imagining the feeling and not feeling the grip in real life. The boy gulped down his fear after seeing no movement again, this prompted him to move forward and reach a hand out. All he had to do was feel for any sign of life, if he could just find a pulse then he could retract his hand and put that concern he had away.

Steve was nervous, he definitely didn't want to touch the man's face again and get his arm caught; it was just as risky touching him at all but Herobrine wasn't moving even the slightest from what he could tell. So he took his palm and gently pressed through the folds of the thick fabric; being very careful not to touch the wound and cause pain that could possibly get him killed for making it. His hand landed against the man's upper chest, right on Herobrine's collarbone; right where he aimed. Pluses of life beat actively against his hand, this indicated that the man was indeed still alive; even if he didn't look it. "You're still alive, that's good." Steve said quietly with a faint smile, letting his hand rest on the man to feel the beating warmth.

"It 'IS' good to be alive isn't it?"

Steve immediately pulled his hand away and stumbled backwards as Herobrine lifted his head with a grin and glowing eyes that terrified the child. The boy was quick to lose his footing and fell flat on his rear end, his wide eyes never moved from the towering being just blocks away.

"I have tired to kill you twice now… and here you come back? You must truly be a glutton for punishment. What a foolish whelp you are." Herobrine chuckled deeply, letting his laugh turn into a deep hum as he slowly leaned up and back against the wood. He was surprised that the whelp was the one to help him, and after he tried to kill the boy… twice. Not once, but twice. It was quite shocking. It was even surprising that the boy had enough strength to move him alone, if he had done it alone that is. "You know- Anyone in their right mind would have left someone who has tried to kill them; to die right? Or kill them themselves? The first close experience with death should have been the warning sign, it was then when you should have been smart and retaliated; to take revenge on me for trying to put an end to your pathetic existence. But you wasted that surprisingly. Maybe it was because your young and naive mind cannot comprehend my full intentions? No matter, the second attempt should have nailed that concept into your head child. It's a shame that you wasted such an opportunity again."

Herobrine laughed again as Steve only sat there and quivered instead of standing up and running away, the kid was so fearful that he didn't even try to move. Ending him would be so much easier now. It would take no effort at all, after all; there was no wall to climb and escape his fireballs and he felt rested enough to focus on his aim. "Why do you sit there and gawk whelp? Right now would be a perfect time to escape… should I allow it. Doesn't matter, running would have done you no good anyway, I can hit you with a fireball faster than you can run behind a tree; seeing as the closest trees are further than the last ones when I was incapacitated. Oh, and I am feeling confident too. Wanna give escape a try?" Herobrine held up an empty hand and grinned.

Steve muttered something but it tuned out more like a whimper than distinguishable words. His eyes stayed fixed on the being's hand, he was waiting for flecks of fire and an orb of lava to form and come flying at him.

It was too easy, this child was just spineless and completely terrified. Even with what looked like a blade in his left hand; he was too afraid to use and defend himself with it. Then again, it was made of wood. A toy. "I see that you have a weapon boy, wanna put that to use? I'll even give you the opportunity." Herobrine enticed, letting his open hand move out more with his other doing the same to reveal his covered wound. "I am wide open whelp, wood or not; that toy you have can go right through my wound if you aim carefully and use enough force? I could die again?" He tilted his head.

Steve immediately shook his head back and forth in refusal. "No- I-I cant." He finally spoke.

"Ha! Why not?" He asked amusingly. "You afraid? I know you are, but this is a once and a lifetime opportunity that I am giving you. I am being honest. Here, take a jab. I promise to not strike back." Teeth now showed through his crooked smile.

"That's mean. I won't do it." He shook his head again and held his sword closer.

Herobrine's smile wavered and he raised a brow. "Mean? Don't kid yourself whelp. I am mean, meaner than mean. Cruel, heartless, … merciless. The king of destruction and fear. If you only knew what terror I reigned over innocents or the acts that I have done then you would surely take the chance boy. Anyone would." He snickered darkly. "So why not take the chance of ending me yourself? I have the intentions of ending you."

The boy squeezed his yes shut and yelled before throwing his toy at the ground in show of his rejection. "Because it's wrong!" Steve took a quick gulp of air, it would make no sense at all to kill the guy after he tried so hard to help him live. "Why would I even want to? I only wanted to help and I did as much as I could so far. Why would I want to undo what I did already?" He reopened his eyes to see the man with a frown now on his face, he stayed alert as the being dropped his arms and rested them on his lap.

The kid was smart, Herobrine gave him a little credit for not blindly charging to his doom. He didn't come after him and get caught in the being's grasp like he thought the kid would. Herobrine was hoping that the child would be so gullible and fall for the little trick, just so he could toy with him a little longer and force answers out of him the fun way but that didn't look like it was going to happen. Now he had to do things the more trivial way. … Or he could just kill the kid? That option ran across his mind quickly, the child did put him to shame twice already; that brat deserved great punishment for that. But then again… the whelp was brave enough to come back and even dare touch him and drag him across the ground over to a tree before wrapping him up like he cared. Maybe it was the whelp's courage to come back that put the desire to kill him away for now? He shouldn't have come back though. The kid obviously didn't know who he was dealing with, so maybe he wasn't so smart after all.

"Listen child, since you obviously don't know who you are dealing with; maybe you'll get to know me better with these words." Herobrine carefully leaned forward and winced a little before he smiled once he looked straight into frightened eyes just blocks away from him. "I have claimed many lives before and during your time, putting so many into graves; and others… well there was nowhere to put them since there was nothing left of them." He chuckled lowly, now enjoying the kid's deepening expression of dread and fear. "I still plan to take more, one specifically has my attention now and he's the my primary target to eliminate. But not only are humans in my path of destruction. I have destroyed homes, villages, castles, and even the mightiest of strongholds just on a whim, breaking them down for the pleasure of it. You see, I find that doing these things brings me more joy than anything else in this world."

"Bu- but why?" Steve asked, wondering just how cold and evil one could be? How could anyone find joy in the destruction of lives? That was just evil and immoral, it was absolutely nothing like he had been taught by the staff of the orphanage. Actually, he was punished for just hitting another kid when he was angry and was told that it was wrong to hit others; that causing them pain was wrong. Steve himself had been hit by other kids before and he didn't enjoy it at all, sometimes he'd fight back and other times he'd be utterly shocked and hurt from getting hit by a friend. He was scolded for bringing harm to others, but this guy harms others deliberately; just because he can for enjoyment? The boy shook his head in disagreement. "Why? Can't you see that it's-"

"That it's what? One of the most enjoyable things that I can possibly do?" The White-Eyed man laughed. "When you are nearly a god and have power to throw around then you can throw it around just because you can. I am not bound by good principles and petty laws regarding that of strict obedience and order to society like you are, or what you are expected to be of. That is a level for humans alone, I exceed that."

Steve gulped another wave of fear and dared to speak. "But still it's-"

"Hold it young mortal." Herobrine lightly elevated his tone of voice. "I do not expect you nor your kind to fully understand. You do not hold the power that I do. Power that is most desired but also limited to a gifted few. You are obviously not one of them so it would be pointless to even try and word it right for your underdeveloped brain. However; showing you would be so much easier, though I have shown you some already. See?" Herobrine lifted his hand again and an orb of molten lava appeared lightly hovering over his palm. "I am sure you remember this hmm?" Herobrine held it out and the boy's eyes widened as it was moved closer.

The heat radiated off of the ball of flames and warmed the boy's face up within seconds, it was only a block away and yet he could see the fire dancing along the lava ball; a few flecks of fire flickered upwards and disappeared. Steve's instincts were driving him to get up and leave now; to run as quick as he can but he remained still and hoped not to provoke Herobrine to attack though the man could if he wanted. In fact, Herobrine just might considering how evil and cruel he was assumed to be. But no one is that heartless right? The orb was then inched a little closer to his face and Steve was now starting to doubt that there was any good in the being before him.

The frightened look on the child's face was priceless, messing with him was turning out to be more fun than he thought it would be. Herobrine was surprised that the kid remained still; when normally anybody else would have left immediately. "You've got guts kid, that I'll give you." Herobrine moved his hand back and lightly fiddled with the fire orb as he spoke, rolling the thing on an invisible surface that hovered above his palm. "With this power; I am feared, I am unstoppable. Nothing nor no one can stand in my way, nor drag me down. No one has and no will… ever. I am-"

"Alone." The kid said silently and his frown deepened even more; losing the more fearful look in his expression as soon as he realized the feeling; that look in those white eyes that he had seen before.

"Alone? …" Herobrine's white gaze moved from the fireball, back to the child. "Well of course I am! I don't need anybody whelp. I have always been alone and will always be."

Steve knew that feeling, that was the same feeling he had at home; even living with two people that are somewhat taking care of him but treating him like garbage or like that of an ignored pet rather than a child.

"Always alone whelp. I don't need anybody to stand in my way and no one will. I will destroy those who prevent me from moving forwards or slow my progress. I don't need 'distractions' to prevent me from doing what it is that I please!" Herobrine soon noticed that his thundering voice was terrifying the child again, this turned his heated sneer to a smile again. "So make sure you remember that well child."

Steve quickly nodded with a fearful expression.

"Good. Now- where was I before you so 'kindly' interrupted? Hmm?" Herobrine lightly tapped his chin and his eyes darted to the fire orb, though he truly hadn't forgotten; he just wanted to build more anticipated fear into the kid. This would be a lesson that would make the brat leave him alone for good, he'd even get some amusement out of it too. "Ah yes. That's it." He chuckled and gazed at the small ball of flames as he brought back towards him. "My power." His eyes moved back and forth from the fire to the child who suddenly shuddered. "As you can see boy, there is no match for me. No one can match my power, therefore; no one can stand upon the level that I do. This is why I am alone and accompanied by none other than my own shadow. Powerful or powerless. My level is one that surpasses you mortals. If someone stands in my way then they WILL fall to feet. If I want to kill some time by bringing destruction upon a tiny village than I WILL. If killing 'you' were you sat were to satisfy me for absolutely no reason other than to display my own great power to myself; then I WILL." He said with a large vicious smile, lightly leaning towards the kid with his eyes glowing brightly at the thought. The boy's boy shuddered visibly in his presence and his small heart beat out of control inside his little ribcage; making a delightful chaotic rhythm that sounded so perfectly in the man's ears. Herobrine took in the sight of such a feeble being, enjoying fear at it's prime. The pure terror in the kid's wide sapphire eyes also seemed to give him his daily fill of absorbing the sense of fear from his prey. He was more than just satisfied and he hadn't done a thing but say a few things and give an intimidating look at the child.

Steve held his breath and cowered in his spot, too afraid to even move. Like Herobrine said; he could kill him faster than he could runaway and so there was no point in trying. Those white orbs stared right through him, it was if the blinding gaze was strong enough to paralyze him like some mystifying power from a powerful and deadly entity. He hadn't ever felt so scared in his entire life, not even the time he stumbled into a creeper and almost died when he hiked alone through a dark cave. Not even that deadly attack from an endermen; in his days at the orphanage had ever put so much dread upon him. Even all of the attacks from his adoptive father put together; couldn't compare. This would put his first encounter with the guy to shame, especially after almost being killed twice. It was that glare. …That cold glare put so much fear into him, the bright gaze, the floating fireball, and that vile toothy grin now beaming at him had him trembling wildly. It was perhaps the fact that Herobrine had declared himself a near-godly being and admitting his love for the horrific acts he had committed; that only deepened that apprehension Steve had.

"Hmmm…" Herobrine carefully leaned back against the tree with a wide grin plastered on his face, it was way to easy to frighten one who had never heard of his name before; he felt so good for his achievement of placing deep fear into another mortal. He kept his eyes on the whelp but that little offspring wouldn't even blink in his fixed terrorized stare. Herobrine then waved his free hand in front of the child's face and the boy blinked; but not without yelping from the fear of getting hit and flailing as he fell onto his back. "Relax whelp, I am in a good mood." He said deviously. "I have you to thank that for really, so consider yourself lucky. You shall be spared… for now."

Steve kept his eyes closed as he rolled onto his belly and rose up onto his knees, his hand lightly bumped into an object and so he bravely peeled his eyes to see that it was his sword. He dared to take it into hand though, not with Herobrine possibly attacking him in retaliation for lifting the weapon.

"You can go ahead and pick it up young mortal, I promised that I wouldn't strike you remember?" He chuckled. "So how about now? Want to pick up that little joke of a weapon and give it another go?"

"N-no. I won't."

"Very well then, I can't say that I blame you; I was lying earlier you know. If you were to get close enough then … let's just say that you wouldn't have liked what I would have done." Herobrine chuckled. "Though to be truly honest; I can't say how long this good feeling would last, maybe not for too much longer? So it would be in your best interest to leave if I were you. It doesn't take long for my mood to go sour, especially when there's nothing much to do but sit here and wait to recover. In being in my current position; I will likely grow bored rather quickly, that may not bode well for you since you now know what pleases me most." Herobrine gazed at the flaming object again and lightly tapped it with his fingertips, a dark wide grin grew on his amused face.

Steve felt his heart leap up into his throat when those eyes paired with that vile grin looked down upon him again. It was now apparent that he couldn't' trust the man, he wasn't even sure if he could turn his back to the guy and not get a flaming surprise to gnaw at his spine.

The child only sat in that spot and quivered. Herobrine leaned forward as quick as he could. "Boo!" He suddenly shouted, holding the fireball back like he was about to throw it.

Steve felt his heat beating faster than before from the sudden shout and the movement of the fire about to hit him. He quickly scurried up onto his feet before making a swift dash away for safety, he was too scared to even shout or scream; only gasp inaudibly and flee for his life.

"That's right Whelp, you better run! … Errraahhhhh!" A joyful shout erupted from behind the kid as did a pained wail followed.

Steve was tempted to look back after that pained shout but he couldn't do it, his mind was focused only on the safety of his room back at the house and he was determined to get back there as soon as possible.

Herobrine hissed as he slowly leaned back against the wood; feeling the sharp ache in his chest slowly lessen as he moved back into his upright position. With a low grunt, he looked down at the white gauzes to see a little pool of red forming in the dead center of his torso. He huffed from the sight of his bleeding, moving forward so recklessly had did nothing but harm and caused pain. He didn't let the little accident bother him too much though, at least he had a little fun; even if it cost a small price of discomfort.

'_That'll teach the whelp to come close to me again.' _Herobrine let the ball of fire sizzle out and turn to ash in his palm, he shook the dust out of his hand and leaned back against the wood with triumphant smile. "Go Whelp, go out there and deliver the news of my presence; tell them that I am real, alive, and well." He said quietly to himself, though being immobilized; he felt confident and strong. If humans were to come this time then he would be able to take them all on, he felt as though he could incinerate them all with just a little of his power. "Looks like sleep was all I needed after all?" He mused and laughed loudly to himself. …

Herobrine's laughter soon died down and a devious smirk replaced his smile, he took a look at a tiny flake of ash that he failed to wave away; sitting in the center of his palm. "Just you wait Aiden, in due time I will get you and make you pay. You and everyone of your pathetic followers will burn." Herobrine's hand quickly balled into a fist; crushing the ash flake into dust.

…

**A/N: Herobrine is being a jerk again, but is his terrifying hold on the child enough to keep Steve away for good? Will Steve have the courage to go back? You'll find out in the next chapter, in the next chapter Herobrine will muse more about the whelp as he waits for recovery and he even gets a surprise. I named the prince guy Aiden, after my youngest cousin who's very energetic and sweet but also loud and playful and who's birthday is coming up soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please Review for additional motivation!**


	5. A Wish Come True

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 5: A Wish Come True**

**A/N: I am glad you guys are enjoying so far, I know things seem tense with the main characters right now; but that's character development(a crucial thing to any story really). Anyways, please go ahead and read.**

…

Herobrine sighed again and rolled his head to his right, again there was nothing to look at but trees and tons of leaves and tall grasses lightly blowing in the breeze. His white eyes narrowed and he looked to his left with a deep frown, again; there was nothing but foliage to fill his sights. Herobrine couldn't ever remember being and feeling so- so… useless; ever. He's never sat around for so long without having something to do until now, he hated this nothingness he had become. There was some village or castle that needed griefing, or some foolish mortal who needed to have a good fright. There was a certain mortal that needed to die too, that was just one of the more important tasks that he had an agenda for but was instead; wasting away on the ground. There was always something out there for him to do; and yet Herobrine was confined to the desolate woods while he healed. Torching passing animals or mobs would have been fun; but the spreading aura of his power alarmed any living thing with the ability to sense him so they probably stayed far away from him. He couldn't let his power waver though, it was the only thing that kept the nuisance of hostile mobs off of him or controlled them; or at least most of them. It was daytime now and he could just relax, but almost any peaceful creature around would be far from there. The only evidence of life other than the foliage was chirps of birds; likely nesting in a tree nearby. Other than that; there was nothing.

"I cannot just sit here and do nothing." Herobrine grumbled to himself and carefully leaned forward. He reached out and placed one hand to his side and used his other to propel him from the tree. He attempted to stand but instantly grimaced as he moved too far and sparked tenderness from his movement, a sharp twinge in his chest had him falling back in defeat with a hiss. He still wasn't healed enough. The powerful being growled lowly as the pain slowly faded, he wasn't going to be going anywhere just yet and that was just plainly aggravating. Herobrine let his arms fall to his side, there was no point in trying again yet; he was just going to have to be patient and deal with it.

White eyes blinked when his hand tapped against a cool surface. The white-eyed being quickly looked down to see what he had touched. It was a glass bottle of clear fluid right next to a torch. Somewhat curious; he pulled the glass up to eyelevel and examined it, ignoring the unlit stick. The bottle had tiny fingerprints on if from what he could tell, one that would belong to a child. "That Whelp." He said quietly and fiddled with the glass, swishing the contents around as his mind processed why it had been left next to him and if it was some kind of poison to get back at him. It obviously looked like water but Herobrine had his suspicions. He had been poisoned before and didn't enjoy the effects at all, though the liquid in the bottle wasn't colored like the last one. "Lets see what you brought me boy?" Herobrine pinched the cork and twisted the thing as he pulled on it, easily popping it out in one swift jerk. He immediately sniffed the liquid for any bitter smell, though it smelt just like water; having no smell of mixed substances.

'_Is this supposed to be some kind of a trick?' _He thought as he continued his examination. It didn't seem harmful in any way. Still curious since he had nothing else better to do; he brought the end of the bottle to his lips and sipped some of the fluid, after a small gulp he pulled it back with a raised brow. "It's just water?" It was strange, it wasn't poison but just an ordinary bottle of water. He thought that the whelp would have at least tried to get back at him for almost killing him but apparently he didn't. "And to think you were trying to get back at me? I should have known. You are a too much of a coward to try that. You could have at least tried to kill me? Why just sit there so cowardly?" Herobrine felt a smile forming on his face as he remembered the terrified child, he truly relished such an expression; it was like a work of art really. He was the master of creating such art.

The being lightly chuckled at the thought of the kid sitting in the corner of his room, being too afraid to do anything but quiver. "Hmmm… I bet he won't be coming back this time, not after that scare. He looked traumatized, so delectably frightened." Herobrine grinned. "Shouldn't have to worry about him disturbing me no more. He'll probably never leave his house again? Serves him right to think that he can approach me so casually; for touching me as if I was some rag doll." Herobrine mused loudly. "I have to admire your bravery though Whelp; though it be foolish. I've never had anyone approach me twice before; except for a select few. You're just lucky to be the first… to do so and walk away alive." He said quietly to himself.

His eyes soon moved back to the glass, he had a sudden urge to moisten his dry mouth again; feeling parched after not drinking anything for days. He brought the bottle up close to his mouth. "And I suppose you would have wanted a little appreciation for the water and needless torch? Ha, never." He said while tilting the glass back and guzzling down the entire bottle on one go. He made a brisk sigh as he removed the object and let his arm fall to his side, the empty bottle then rolled out of his weak grasp. Herobrine closed his eyes for a brief moment, he felt a little better after downing the cool fluid; feeling a little bit of life return to him as the water moistened his dry throat. He raised up his now empty hand and wiped away a small dribble the seeped from the corner of his mouth. He oddly wanted more; but that wasn't going to happen, not in his current state. The being sighed in disappointment. "Well, it was good while it lasted."

His eyes darted to the empty bottle a few blocks to his right. His mind was quick to wonder why the little whelp had brought it to him anyway, he didn't need help from anyone after all. In fact, the child wasted a once in a life time chance to kill him. He would have came back of course, but still; revenge was revenge and the boy could have drove that poor excuse of a sword right through his wound and killed him there.

"_I am wide open whelp, wood or not; that toy you have can go right through my wound if you aim carefully and use enough force? I could die again?"_

"_No- I-I cant." He finally spoke._

"_Ha! Why not? … You afraid? I know you are, but this is a once and a lifetime opportunity that I am giving you. I am being honest. Here, take a jab. I promise to not strike back."_

"_That's mean. I won't do it."_

"_Mean? Don't kid yourself whelp. I am mean, meaner than mean. Cruel, heartless, … merciless. The king of destruction and fear. If you only knew what terror I reigned over innocents or the acts that I have done then you would surely take the chance boy. Anyone would. … So why not take the chance of ending me yourself? I have the intentions of ending you."_

_"Because it's wrong!"_

"Pathetic excuse." Herobrine said gruffly.

"_Why would I even want to? I only wanted to help and I did as much as I could so far. Why would I want to undo what I did already?" _

"That is why you are foolish young mortal. Now you know that you know who I really am and what I do; you will know better than to act so- helpful." Herobrine's frown turned into a wide grin again. "You'll know perfectly well of who you are dealing with and what danger you put yourself through when you come waltzing up to me again … Oh, but you won't. That's right. Perhaps in your dreams then?" The immortal snickered at the thought. That look on the child's face was a great one, one so fondly memorable. One so filled with sheer terror and fright, almost as if he was looking at death itself. That whelp's expression and quivering in place was so enjoyable, so entertaining and amusing. The sight of his scared prey always made hunting them so worth it. He almost wished he could do it again, but after that last frightful jump and floating fireball; it almost seemed certain that the boy wasn't ever going to come back.

Herobrine's grin fell flat shortly after his musing of the horrified kid, the thought had at least kept his mind busy for a little while. The quiet sounds of the woods was all he had left as time passed, nothing but the sweet sounds of serenity; basically nothing but air gently rustling the leaves above. Herobrine was quick to fall back into boredom, time was crawling as was the sun overhead. There was nothing to do but sit and wait for the day to end and for enough time to pass until he was healed; which would take a few more days at best. He sighed as he leaned his head back and looked at the golden rays shining through the leaves, some of those rays faded out with clouds partially blocking out the bright orb. It appeared like it was about to rain again.

The being sighed after a few minutes watching leaves sway and twist in the wind, he tilted his head back down from the growing stiffness in his neck and saw the torch still lying next to him. He picked it up and looked at it carefully; but there was nothing wrong with it, it was just an ordianry torch and not some trick. "Surprise, surprise?" Herobrine said flatly, placing the item back down. There wasn't nothing to do and it was driving him crazy, if he still had the whelp then at least he'd have a little distraction from boredom? The feeling-

"_Alone." _

"_Alone? … Well of course I am! I don't need anybody whelp. I have always been alone and will always be_. … _Always alone whelp. I don't need anybody to stand in my way and no one will. I will destroy those who prevent me from moving forwards or slow my progress. I don't need 'distractions' to prevent me from doing what it is that I please!" _

"Well perhaps a little distraction to pass time wouldn't have been so bad?" It's not the permanent want of company that he needed but just something to keep him momentarily preoccupied, even if it was talking and or scaring the little whelp; definitely frightening the boy. Receiving answers to his list of questions would have also been better than to sit and think on them, especially since he could not understand some of the child's foolish reasons. "I kind of wish that you were here whelp, things were way more interesting with you around; even that annoying stutter you make is better than this silence." He said to himself and carefully folded his arms over his chest and lightly rested them over his wound, he grimaced at first from the tenderness but was able to tolerate it since it wasn't so sharp of an ache. There was only one way to pass time other than to wait it out and that was sleeping. Herobrine hated to sleep, he found it needless and time consuming; but even immortals needed rest. He didn't want to sleep but it would help pass time and allow his wounds to heal without worsening them from movements. The being leaned his head down towards his chest and closed his eyes, sleep wouldn't come easy during this time of the day.

...

The thin prongs of the fork moved ever so slowly over a ceramic surface, just barely even touching the dish but stroke it just enough to cause a slight silent high-pitched scraping noise as it passed over in certain places. Steve sat quietly in his chair with his head resting on his empty palm; while his other made the utensil dance in small circles next to the cooked steak. The chunk of meat was a decent size and gave off a delicious mouthwatering aroma, but it remained untouched. He wasn't hungry.

"You need to eat Steven, you have yet to even touch your food." The woman said as she took another steak out of the furnace and placed it on a plate that was held out to her by her husband that was just a few blocks away.

"Thanks. Two chunks of meat and I am still hungry." Said Derrick as he brought his plate back down in front of him and drove both his knife and fork into the meat.

"Would you like some more bread with that dear?" A sweet voice called out from across the table, a sweet tone that was never made for the young boy.

"Oh. Yes please." The man muffled with a mouth load.

Stacey placed half a loaf on his plate and then moved back over to the table where she pulled an empty chair out and planted herself in it. She scooted inwards and placed he other half loaf of bread on the young boy's dish, earning a blank look from the addition to his full plate. "Eat what's on your plate, I am not cooking anymore tonight and sweets are prohibited for now."

"Even on my birthday?" Steve asked with disinterest, he didn't care in all honesty; he was only curious because he sort of knew the answer already but he could be wrong. His mind was elsewhere anyways.

The woman made a fake smile with a sigh of annoyance. "No, of course not. You will get some cake on your birthday, as long as you behave that is?"

That answer was to be expected. At least he'd get cake then if nothing else but meat and bread on his eighth birthday. He didn't feel up to it to say anything else to provoke a conversation, they almost always turned sour at the table so Steve went with his mother's response and continued to stare at his food while circling his fork on his dish. A certain white-eyed man plagued his every thought, so did that voice and malevolent stare. That face, that grin, that power, … those eyes. Someone so evil and cruel, so dangerous and violent. … Someone so alone and suffering. But who was he kidding? If that man was dangerous then it would be smart to avoid him right? The guy already refused help and already tried to kill him a few times. That last scare could have been an attack if Herobrine wanted it to be, Steve was lucky that it wasn't. He had never been so terrified in his entire life, he was helping a mentally insane criminal the entire time. Maybe a violent god even, or half god entity-like-thing? Steve could almost see that fireball being held up close to his face again, it was a petrifying thought.

"Why are you wearing that scarf again?" The man asked and took another bite of his meat.

The kid lightly jumped from the abrupt break of silence of the kitchen. He made a quick glance to his adoptive father and looked back down at his food, as if he wasn't allowed to talk at the table because that's sort of like a rule… or felt like it when he was seated and eating.

Derrick finished chewing his meat and placed the fork and knife down before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Don't tell me you're cold again?"

Steve lightly shrugged and continued to stare vacantly at his uneaten meal.

The man's eyes narrowed and he growled. "Answer me boy."

Steve's attention automatically shifted towards the dangerous tone and he straightened up from his slouch in the chair, eyes quickly fixing upon the speaker. He dropped his eating utensil next to his plate and defensively pulled the white fabric a little tighter around his neck and rubbed his forearms to show his reply. "Yes dad, I am still cold. This house is always cold. Or it seems that way?" Steve lied through his teeth, he hated lying but he needed an excuse to avoid possible punishment. He wasn't cold at all temperature wise, but in a sense he wasn't really lying when he said he was living in a house that was always cold, he was living in a place that would best describe the Nether; ...the sense that he was often mistreated and cruelly punished in. His new parents didn't care for him much at all and the house was a place of his torment.

"So you're sick?"

"No." He answered cautiously.

The man leaned up in his chair and rubbed his forehead in irritation. "What am I going to do with you?" He sighed and slightly leaned forward. "Well, then why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just not hungry." Steve visibly started to panic a little when he received a complete deadpan gaze, this was possibly due to a mood swing; an issue the man had at random times without his medication. Though the look wasn't furious, it usually became rage given the right amount of time and 'encouragement'. "I'm just not hungry yet. I'll eat… just later."

The man then stood up from his chair in a swift motion and looked the boy square in the eyes. He was about to speak until the woman cut him off.

"Steven, if you are sick then go to bed. You weren't acting this way till yesterday, you may be catching a cold or fever?" She said placing her palm on his forehead and feeling for the temperature. "Hmm, nothing yet." She removed her hand and folded her arms. "Maybe some good rest will do you some good? Go to bed."

There was sunshine still beaming through the windows but he didn't care, he was excited to leave the kitchen and return to his sancituary to sleep. Steve couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so thankful to his careless mother, at least with this excuse he could go to and get away from his abusive father; who looked like he was about to snap like he sometimes does. "Okay mom." Steve pushed him and his chair away from the tabletop and hopped out of his seat. He wanted to get as far away from Derrick before he has one of his 'moments', it was easy to detect them after having to bear witness and actual wrath of his 'calm before the storm' mood swings in.

"Hold it Stacy." He said with a raised voice. "He hadn't even touched his plate! We are not wasteful in this household, meat is too expensive and i don't have the time to go out and hunt. He's going to eat first, then he can go to bed." The man demanded aloud.

It was happening, the man of the house was raising his tone and getting worked up over food that he wasn't even hungry for. This made the boy gulp in fear. He admitted to himself that Herobrine was more scarier, at least his father couldn't torch him to death, just beat him for disobedience. Steve remained in his place, tiny beads of sweat rolled down the sides of his face as he awaited for something to happen. He already had enough bruises, he didn't want more. Steve held his breath.

"We can't help if he's sick Derrick, now calm down. Your face is turning all red dear, maybe you should go lie down or take a bath?"

"No son of mine is going to waste food. He needs his damn meat anyway, I ain't going anywhere till he finishes his plate." The man folded his arms and seethed visibly.

Steve's stomach twisted in knots, he wasn't hungry but he was very nervous. He couldn't just stand there and stare back at his father all day though, he has had enough tension for the day. He had to do or say something. "I'm not hungry yet dad, but I will be later." Those words didn't do a thing to change the man's fuming expression. Now was time for plan B. "Mom?" Steve faced his mother and pulled the plate over to himself. "If it is okay with you, I could just eat it when I get hungry. I don't mind a cold meal."

"But you'll make a mess." Her hands landed on her hips, her face contorted as if she was about to give a scolding.

"Please?" The child plead dearly, and not because he really wanted to leave but he had to for his own good when it came down to the man's mood swings. "I promise not to … or try not to? I just feel… uh… tired. Maybe a nap would make me feel better? Then I could eat."

"Fine." The man abruptly agreed and sat back down with a strong glare on the child. "But you listen here boy. There better be an empty plate by morning, you here me?"

The boy quickly nodded.

"Well go ahead and get your ass to bed then." Derrick ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "It's so damn hot in here."

"It's okay honey, just relax." Stacy left the table and walked right up behind her husband before massaging the guy's neck and shoulders. "Just relax dear, you know how you get without your medication?"

Steve was fortunate that his mother was also afraid of Derrick's shifting moods, she often diverted the tension he had. Sometimes she only fueled his rage, she had calmed him down this time around.

"Look, I need you to relax okay? I am going to head out to the village here in a few minutes to get the home schooling supplies, you should also go and rest."

The man huffed. "Alright."

After seeing the man cool down, Steve grabbed his plate and hastily made his way to his room; being extra careful to not drop his dish with the bread and meat on it. Once he was safe inside his room; he laid the food on the his bedside table and crawled up onto the mattress, he laid down on his back and sprawled his limbs out. Sleep seemed so welcoming after having a rough day so far but he couldn't just close his eyes and drift off, there was still way too much on his mind. He felt so relived to escape a possibly dangerous situation back in the kitchen, one that could have earned him a beating if it wasn't for his mother. Such situation kind of reminded him of a certain being. Chills suddenly formed all down his back and he shuddered while gazing up at the wood plank ceiling, the last thing he needed to was to focus on that man. This thought prompted the boy to look out the window, it was partially cloudy out there with the sun beaming out of the high cloud cover. He wondered if it was going to rain again. Then his mind had him wondering if Herobrine was okay and if he'd be able to stay dry.

The boy blinked and shook his head left to right on his pillow, he shouldn't have anymore concern for the White-eyed man, especially after he refused help and scared him so badly. He even tried to kill him, not just to defend himself; but because he would enjoy it. That was just cruel. There didn't seem to be an reason to risk going back into those woods, no real reason to help someone who was threatening him and enjoying his fear. But somewhere deep inside; Steve still felt concern, he still worried if the bandages were tight enough to keep the wounds sealed. He also wondered if the man was hungry and thirsty. Steve lightly lifted his head and looked at his end table, the food was still sitting there; food that could potentially help the man heal up instead of going to waste cause Steve wasn't going to eat it. He was planning on sneaking the stuff out the window and dump it out in the woods for the wild animals to eat, but sharing it with the cruel man seemed to be the better option; especially for one that couldn't move.

"No. He doesn't deserve it." Steve closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, he could still see that twisted smile beaming at him; that wicked grin that was filled to the brim with malice. Someone that evil didn't deserve anything but punishment and solitude. Though he could see the vile smirk on the man's lips in his mind, he could also see that pain, the hidden look behind a cruel smile. The boy slowly opened his eyes, blue orbs stared vacantly at the window and the food that sat between him and the frame. A faint wave of guilt was now nipping at his consciousness, it wasn't nice to think so awfully of others; to think that someone deserved to be in pain and dwell in loneliness and solitude. He himself was still feeling the bodily aches he had received by the white-eyed man and he was definitely alone in his own home. For all he knew, Herobrine could have always been that way, he didn't know how the powerful man's life went. The guy probably didn't have friends or anyone to show him the difference of right and wrong, he seemed to have always been alone. So could he really blame someone for their doings if they never had anyone to show him care?

The kid abruptly leaned up off of the mattress and looked at his plate again. If someone could just show Herobrine that they cared then maybe he could change? Just maybe? It kind of seemed impossible at this point but he could try. All he would have to do is take the food to the guy, that's a good start. Take him something to eat. Steve moved his legs over the edge of the mattress and hopped off the bed, he reached over and grabbed the plate and placed it on the window ceil. He now had to go back there. He froze and stared at the woods.

If he could go back that was? That wasn't going to happen though, he couldn't go back there. He'd be dead for sure, killed by either flames or a deathly grip. But then again? What did he really have to lose? Steve thought hard on what he had. He had a great life at the orphanage but now he was living in a Nether hole, it was about to get worse too; seeing as he wouldn't ever get to go back to school and see his friends, he wouldn't get to eat much sweets or fruits, and he'd be put to hard labor just to be shaped into the ideal son that wouldn't be loved but somewhat accepted in the household. There wasn't too much to lose so the risk might be high but no one wasn't going to miss him, at least not at home. But he didn't want to die, nor experience the great pain that came with it. There was a life waiting beyond the wooden walls that surrounded him, it would take years of dealing with his abusive parents but he'd eventually get to strike out on his own; to get to travel around and become a miner like he always wanted and dreamed to be. To go out and search for the ever desired diamonds, to actually get to hold one was a like a separate dream he wished to achieve sometime in his young life. He still had friends out there too, and they would miss him even if he barely ever saw them. There was so much he could do once he flees the nest; there were places to explore, ores to find, a business to run, people to meet, a family to start, things to learn and knowledge of life's lessons to share, and memories to have. Just a distant future to grasp onto. Apparently he had more to lose than he previously thought, a tough childhood couldn't compare to the happiness he could have a decade or so from now. The decision couldn't be tougher. He needed to think on it some more.

The boy just stood there in front of the window and looked at the clear glass before him, he saw a faint reflection of himself; blue eyes filled with hesitance staring back at him.

…

There was a smell, a strong aroma lightly flowing up to his nostrils by the soft breeze of the wind. It smelled pretty good, delicious even; like meat that had been loaded in a variety of savory spices and cooked until it was well done. The smell made his stomach roll and churn, an annoying feeling he hadn't had in a very long time. A small grumble had torn his focus from his empty and blank dream; to reality. Herobrine's eyes lightly fluttered open from his powerful senses, everything soon came into focus as he blinked and something was sitting next to him that wasn't there before. He blinked again and raised a brow at the items. A sizable slice of steak caught his attention first; the source of the aroma, then the half loaf of bread. His mind trailed from the sudden appearance of food to the method of how it got there. _'It can't be, there is no way.' _The white-eyed being almost couldn't believe it, the Whelp had come back? And after nearly choking him to death, to almost being torched, to instilling deep fear? There was something definitely wrong with the human boy, no one has ever been this foolish before; or none that he had seen that was still alive. Herobrine wanted to deny the fact that it was that same child, but there had to be some explanation of the food and his disturbed sleep and he doubted the idea of a different child even more than the Whelp's returning possibility. That boy was pretty daring to come back.

He had spotted the food and came to a conclusion that the boy returned, so now all that remained was the simple question. Where was the kid now? It was obvious that he was hiding amongst the foliage, just walking to him in plain sight could prove leathal. Herobrine closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he let his body become perfectly still and meld with his environment. His senses suddenly spiked and he felt a small but quick thudding rythem against the tree, his ears soon heard the hammering of a racing heart; it was close by. Actually, it was directly behind him. Herobrine the assumed that the child was trying to be sneaky, hiding in plain sight and trying not to be noticed; but he was not one to be blinded by such tactics. This hiding meant that the kid was still very afraid of him, but he was still there in person; still daringly coming back for more. Herobrine grinned_. 'A wish come true.'_

"Alright Whelp, I am awake. You can come out now, but don't worry; I won't attack you… yet." He lightly chuckled. The hammering heart against wood only picked up it's pace, the child was so easily frightened. Herobrine waited for a minute but the pounding sound had yet to leave the wood that he was leaning against. His grin weakened out of impatience, the boy didn't seem to be that daring anymore. "Come out Whelp. I can still kill you from behind this tree you know? It wouldn't take much effort at all really."

Steve softly gasped and swallowed some of his fear. _'How did he know I was here?' _Steve thought to himself, pretty shocked that he was found out and after not even making a sound. His eyes quickly glance down to the glass bottle in his hand, all he did was leave the dish by the sleeping man's side and walked around until he found a small watering hole to refill the bottle. He then made his way back and waited behind the tree to collect enough bravery to walk around and place it with the meal, it seemed liked his idea of waiting had paid off; he wasn't captured by the man but he was detected somehow. He couldn't just walk out though, that would be just plain dumb and crazy. Steve didn't know if Herobrine was planning a trap or was just wanting to see him. He wasn't even sure if moving out from behind the tree was a good idea, Herobrine couldn't be trusted yet.

"Don't make me count Whelp."

The kid shuddered, he really didn't want to move but; Herobrine's tone of voice indicated a little irritation and growing hostility. Steve mentally collected himself and pulled himself from the tree, he was going to have to face Herobrine for the third time; and this time he prayed for a better outcome than the last. He mostly hoped to come out alive.

...

**A/N: So what did you guys think? It's a little longer than the last and I was going to make it longer but then I decided that it was best here for the next chapter will have more dialouge. Please tell me if you like or wha you think, I am curious.**

**Review please!?**


	6. Bravery

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 6: Bravery**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Had a little writer's block, nothing too bad. Please Read and Enjoy! Hero's Bane will be updated this weekend too!**

…

Herobrine tilted his head to his right after the rhythmic heartbeat was replaced with the sounds shuffling feet and grass being brushed through roughly. It didn't take too long before he realized what the young mortal was doing, he saw a sliver of the kid's form move to another tree on his far right. The child was playing it smart by not just walking out from behind the tree, but working his way to the opposite side of the being by moving through the tall grass and trees; keeping himself shielded by multiple tree trunks should Herobrine decide to get violent. White eyes soon landed on a single blue eye as a small head lightly peered out from a tree several blocks away in front of him.

"Ah, so it is you after all Whelp." Herobrine smiled, he was elated that the kid returned; he'd finally have some way to pass time other than staring at trees and sleeping. "I almost doubted you for a moment after remembering our last encounter, you seemed so afraid that I thought you were never going to come back again; but here you are."

Steve held onto the oak wood and hid just a little more of his face and hand with man giving him such a look, he jumped a bit when Herobrine moved a his arm up; thankfully he was only rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I have you know that you ruined my rest, but that doesn't matter." He dropped his arm back to his side and the glow in his eyes dimmed out of the antagonistic excitement. "I find sleep to be a waste of time anyway. So Whelp, what brings you back here again hmm?"

Young Steve hesitated. He almost couldn't believe that he made the decision to go back into the woods, only because of his good morality. Finding Herobrine genuinely asleep made the trip out to not be so bad, but now the dangerous man was awake and things could get ugly if he'd say the wrong words.

Herobrine's smile thinned. "Well speak mortal. I know you didn't come back because you missed me, so tell me why child. I can understand your need to hide from me; but relax, I don't see the reason to eradicate you now. You have peaked my interest with your foolish courageousness to return, I am strangely curious about your desire to come back a third time Whelp."

For once, Herobrine's voice didn't carry that malicious pitch to it like it had the last two times, it was still holding that overpowering tone through it wasn't as frightening. This made Steve stay still and cower in silence and in thought, being too afraid to speak or move out from behind one of nature's shields. He wasn't going to be too quick to trust the man again, for all he knew; the being could be setting a trap or luring him out for one. But then again; those eyes weren't as bright as they were they last two times he saw them which was a big change. Even with these changes though; the kid didn't want to chance it. That last encounter could have been his last; especially since it was with a sadistic-powerful madman with the need to destroy for enjoyment.

"So-" Herobrine started with a flat tone and a frown. "You are just going to stand behind that tree all day? Fine by me. But at least speak Whelp, you cannot even begin to imagine how dull and silent it has been in your absence. I had to resort to sleeping to pass time and keep myself from going mad from the quiet monotony of these woods, there's really not much to do and no one to talk to out here. Of course I am not used to being stuck in such a position like this. … Well, perhaps there was a few times?" He said, briefly looking away in thought before returning his gaze to Steve. "However; times like those didn't involve you and they are unimportant so I will not go into detail."

Steve found it hard to believe from what he just heard, yet the man sounded so earnest and honest; even his expression now displayed the authentic look of dreariness. The man was alone and not enjoying the peacefulness nor the solitary time like he said he did before, he apparently had too much pride to admit his fault. Still, he was alone and found Steve's presence more uplifting and interesting. It was almost enough to get the child to move but he chose to speak just a little. "You're alone." He said carefully.

Herobrine's frown deepened. The kid finally spoke, but his words were meaningless. "Yes, how observant of you. But don't think that I would prefer company, I would have normally killed you by now otherwise. However; this time is different since I am incapacitated and restricted in movement. If I killed you now then I wouldn't have anything else to do, no one to speak to, …no one to toy with." He faintly grinned but it was quick to fall flat. "So, how about you bring me some thing of interest before I decide that you are nothing but a waste of time? If you are wasting my time then I will get some enjoyment out of your death, but if you want to keep me preoccupied then entertain my mind then I might show a little mercy; which is an uncommon act that only a few who have annoyed me ever got. You don't have to do much, even a few answers to questions that I have would suffice for a little while. Be quick though, I lose patience at a fast pace."

As if Herobrine couldn't have changed more than Steve thought, he kind of did. Maybe not by too much but the White-eyed menace did want him around and that was quite surprising after scaring him off just yesterday and declaring complete solitude his constant preference. The threat wasn't much of one, or it didn't sound like it; but the other words the man spoke seemed legit. It was now apparent that Herobrine didn't want to sit alone in the woods for however long it took to fully heal, he'd rather spend time talking to him than wait impatiently to recover; even if he didn't bluntly admit it. That was good, a great sign Steve could have ever hoped for. Steve looked down at his hand, the filled bottle of water was just there in his palm as well as the opportunity to show the guy that someone cared about him; no matter how evil he was. The guy was already wanting answers and Steve could just tell that the attendance of the food had to have been involved in one. This was his best opportunity; yet he was still scared and nervous, but he had to do this. Steve slowly walked out from behind the tree with caution. _'Please don't let this be a trap?' _He mentally prayed.

White eyes lightly widened and a brow furrowed. He did not expect the kid to just come out so bravely after cowering for so long behind the safety of the forest's foliage and being so cautious. What was really surprising was the child's gall to walk right at him after what he had did to the kid. The little boy continued to entertain him with the foolishness he had, though there was something different about him this time; it wasn't the addition of the white scarf around his neck and nor the glass bottle he carried; but the determination showing on his face. That tenacity however; was faltering as he got closer though. His expression was turning from nervous courage to just plain nervousness and weakened resolve, the kid didn't have that much of grit but he kept walking regardless. _'Walking right up to me eh? No matter how brave you are; it's still very unwise, why can't you just see that?' _Herobrine managed to suppress his smile and a dark chuckle. _'Just a little closer.'_

Steve slowed down and stopped briefly within only a block from the being, he swallowed his fear and inched a little closer with the water held out like an offering. "H-Here."

Herobrine snorted. "So you were the one to leave me the presents?"

The boy nodded and gulped more fear. "Ye-yeah."

Herobrine reached out for the item but he did it in a effortless manner that he couldn't even reach the bottle; though he could if he actually tried. The man made a light hiss and moved his hand back towards his wound; not quite touching it but hovering above in show of his pain. He lifted his head from his chest and immediately noticed that the boy had taken a couple steps back with his expression now that of complete fear and uncertainty. "I can't move that well Whelp, you should know that by now."

Steve breathed a quiet sigh of relief to see that Herobrine didn't try to hit him or try anything to hurt him, the guy must of really wanted the water but he was just too afraid to get too close. Maybe now approaching him wouldn't be so bad? He thought. Steve moved his shaking feet forward and got closer this time, being very cautious and vigilantly watching the man's hands. A larger hand grabbed onto the bottle neck and pulled it out of his grasp slowly. Steve watched in amazement as Herobrine looked at the glass and popped the cork swiftly, he then downed the contents of the glass in large gulps.

The being removed the bottle from his lips and leaned his head back in content. "Fresh cold water. Better than the last fill, it's not stale and as warm." He then placed the cork back in and carelessly tossed the empty bottle to the kid and Steve barely caught it; the unexpected toss had his hands trying to clasp onto it in a rush to keep himself from dropping and breaking it. "Next time though; try not to get so many particles of leaves in it, ruins the pristine taste. There should still be some residue in there."

The boy raised a brow and raised the bottle up to eye level to see if there were any, he could have sworn that he got the water from a pretty clean puddle.

The man chuckled to himself and immediately caught the boy's attention, Steve however; wasn't fast enough to react to the hand that came at him. "Still foolish and gullible I see!" Herobrine shouted as he suddenly jerked upright and latched onto the child's arm, he ignore the small twinge in his effort; it was but a small price to pay.

Steve shouted in surprise and was unable to get away fast enough, the man's hand had got him faster than he could have imagined in that pained state. He instinctively dropped the empty bottle and tried his best to rip out of the grasp but he was obviously too weak to.

"You should have stayed on edge Whelp cause now I have you. I have played you right into my hands, …right into my trap. And to think you would stand so close for so long after what we have been through boy? That was quite surprising. Did you forget who you were dealing with?" Herobrine chuckled. "That little act of pain was to get you closer. So naïve. I almost can't believe that you would fall for it." The man said as he effortlessly pulled the boy to his left side and forced him to the ground, he then yanked the kid forward and upwards to force him onto his knees at his side. The kid was crying from the fear and rough movements, it was annoying but he knew that the child wouldn't cry for too long. "You are so naïve, you should have known by now not to even get near me." He couldn't believe that the kid would stand so close and let his guard down, what a big mistake he made.

Tears flowed down his face, Herobrine had grabbed his bruised arm and squeezed it tightly; not even the smack against the ground or the forced positions hurt him as much. But the pain was just part of the problem, now he was in the man's hands again and this time he might actually be killed. He daringly opened his eyes to see Herobrine beaming at him with a smile, that twisted smile; and the bright glow had returned in his eyes. It was a nightmare. He knew he should have never come back into the woods and now he was going to die for sure this time. More tears trailed his face from his stupidity, Herobrine was right about him.

"Dry up the waterworks Whelp, I have something special planned for you."

Steve was angry, angry at the White-eyed man that he wished he could trust, mad that he left the house in the first place, and mostly angry at himself for doing something that he should have never done. The grip on his bruised arm tightened; this made him even more angry. The boy forced himself to stand in the hold and jerk away with all his might, he wasn't going to let Herobrine kill him without a fight. "Let go!"

The being's smile turned into a scowl as the boy fought to be free, the movements of the young one was irritating him. He pulled the kid toward him and swiftly released his grasp on the arm and moved it to the scruff of the boy's scarf; taking a portion that was securely wrapped around his neck so that he couldn't get free. This action immediately had the child halt and lightly grab onto his tender forearm, he then tired to pull away again but with less effort.

He had to stop but he couldn't, what was 'specially planned' for him was obviously a horrible way to die; Herobrine was just that cruel. Steve took a few breaths before trying to get out of his ensnarement, being careful not to put too much pressure on the ring of bruises from the fabric collar. "Just let go!" He shouted again and moved his hands back to latch onto the holding force, sadly he couldn't reach back far enough.

It was amusing to watch him jerk, grunt, hiss and squirm for a few minutes but it was also becoming agitating at the same time; almost to the point that it was making the being heated. The kid was very determined to pull himself away; while using that same face of great effort and resolve that his adversaries used many times in traps and battles to either get free or win the battle. The whelp had his eyes squeezed shut tightly and his face scrunched to one of stress; but the amusement of it didn't last long, the stubbornness of the boy was getting annoying quick.

"Let go!" Steve cried out louder. He then moved his hands back far enough and latched onto the base of the fabric that was being held, he tugged away with more effort now that he wasn't putting too much pressure on the tender spots.

Herobrine moved his arm up and made the child's struggle increase, still; the kid continued to stiffly move about with hoarse and partially raspy breaths now. The scarf was serving more of a garrote than a garment at this point. "This is pointless Whelp, but feel free to run yourself ragged."

He ignored Herobrine and kept pulling; even if he felt like he was choking. Steve was getting tired real fast; faster with his windpipe being at least halfway closed off. He suddenly felt the fabric squeezing tighter as it was raised higher, it was definitely getting harder to breathe and the tenderness around his neck was getting almost too painful to bear; only his desire to live had pushed him to keep trying despite the physical breakdown he was going through.

"You're only killing yourself."

No, he wasn't doing it. Herobrine was. He just wanted to be free and run back home and stay there. He didn't want to die, there was so much to live for; beyond that of his harsh childhood. He needed someone to save him, someone to run to for protection so that he'd get to see and live in his future. "I want my- m-…" He abruptly stopped for a moment and sucked in a good breath of air before he pulled again, he didn't have 'them' to really want. No real parents to call out to save him, even in his time of need he knew that Derrick and Stacy wouldn't give any care for him ever. They'd abandon him in a heartbeat.

"Awww… you going to go and cry for mommy and daddy little whelp?" Herobrine asked in a childish mocking tone. "You think they can save you?"

His limbs were getting heavier and his lungs were burning, sweat rolled down his face and mixed together with tears. His breaths became ever fainter and he even started to cough a bit. Herobrine's words cut straight through him as did exhaustion at the same time, his resolve faded and he fell to his knees from the complete tiredness; expecting to choke on the noose of a scarf but was surprised that the man let his arm fall to keep the fabric from strangling him. "No." Young Steve finally answered with a stressed tone and a sniffle. "I- I don't have a mommy and daddy; not real ones… anymore." He said somberly, trying his best to stop the tear flow. "I have new… new ones but they- they don't ca- care about me at all." He said with hiccups interrupting his words. The boy brought a hand up and tried to wipe away the irritating fluid that trickled down his skin and made his cheeks itch. "They don't like me, they never did. All they ever- do is y-yell and hit me, even for things I didn't do! They don't treat me like their own, they are ashamed of me because I can't be perfect. They hate me. … They didn't want me anymore. Nobody really wants me. They never did."

Herobrine carefully maneuvered the boy with the scarf being used like a leash to face him, the child wasn't so eager to be forced to turn on his knees and look at him but he didn't fight back. The white-eyed being studied the child's face and raised a brow, it was clear that the boy wasn't lying. Herobrine was first starting to believe that the child was putting on a sob story to try and get himself set free out of pity; which wasn't going to happen, but the expression was deep enough and expressed just the right sorrow and despair that he knew so well. Regardless of it being a false face or not; he still wasn't going to let the kid go.

'_So the whelp is an orphan then?' _The man mused. _'Not only that, but he's an abused child as well?' _Herobrine carefully leaned forward to listen in to the child's indistinguishable mutters, it was hard to decipher what the boy was saying with his face in his hands and his hitching breaths between every few words. All he got was something about staying at the orphanage and having to watch other kids getting picked over him and he stayed at the care center for years before being chosen by careless adults. His curiosity was quickly peaked. Normally a matter like this wouldn't ever be worth his time but what better to do other than sit and listen to the whelp cry? The sobbing was actually getting annoying though, he'd rather the boy toughen up but that probably wouldn't happen; he was a 'good' child and apparently a crybaby too. But with annoyance aside; it was kind of strange that a seemingly good child was abused and not adopted out years before by more doting parents. It was kind of surprising that the child was an abused orphan. Typically abused kids were tough and display destructive and bad behaviors, or so he had seen amongst families before; but this offspring wasn't much of a annoying brat. He was still a nuisance though. Most mortal pairs would have considered one like the whelp to be perfect, the child was a 'goody goody' one; though frightened; he still tried to help someone so dangerous and he wasn't selfish at all. It was strange that he wasn't taken in by a better pair of mortals. Of course, the child kind of looked like him; having similar facial qualities. He even wore the same colored clothing strangely enough; though that was likely by chance. Who would want a kid that looked like the infamous White-Eyed Terror?

Herobrine ground his teeth. He shouldn't have been stirred up by something so completely meaningless to him, yet he was. Humans were judgmental and selective, they always had to have the best of everything and they don't even deserve anything close to the finest of anything. He hated them all for their weaknesses and now he had more the reason to. He let his angered expression fall as the kid wiped his face and looked at him with reddened eyes. He then waited as the boy took deeper breaths and calmed down enough to stop crying. Though he was intrigued by the notion of the child's past, it wasn't a matter of his to investigate. He himself always came first, everything else follows suit; human relations don't even reach his lowest standards when it came to concern and so he shouldn't have to care at all. He blamed his unexpected rage to be a result of delving too much into a human's life when he shouldn't have. _'It's all curiosity and nothing more.'_ He thought to himself.

"Well, if it's pity that you are looking for then don't expect any from me. I could care less." He said with a hint of anger, that rage though diminished as the child wiped his hand against his face and looked at the being with puffy eyes. "You can stop crying now, I only caught you so that I could get answers. I wasn't about to let you run off again child, this time you're staying here until I say otherwise. Got it?"

The boy blinked in surprise, he didn't expect that 'that' was the reason. "You mean… you weren't trying to kill me?" His tone lightened at the end of his words.

"Oh, you want me to then?"

"No!" The boy quickly shouted and lowered his head, he re-shifted his eyes from his knees to the man; keeping his head hung low in obedience to prevent punishment. He had to do this for Derrick many of times so that he wouldn't be beat on more. "You just- … I thought you were-."

"I already told you that I wasn't going to, I can change my mind if I want you know? But I want to know a few things Whelp, like why you came back yet again? That is even more foolish then the second time. Can you not remember who I am?"

He was reluctant, this was his opportunity to show concern for the being but he was nervous. He still didn't know if Herobrine was going to kill him after the questions. He couldn't remain silent though, even if the man's actions seemed bad; they really weren't. It was hard to believe. Herobrine had a strange way of doing things. "I wasn't going to run." He started.

"Like I know that Whelp? Usually everybody does when I am around, even my enemies know better than to stick around for a little idle chatter. You better be glad that I am in this weakened state or things would have turned out for the worse for you boy." He paused when the tried to loosen the grip around his neck and made an effort to stand. "Sit down Whelp, I am not risking-"

"I am uncomfortable." Steve lightly complained and shifted around until he was sitting flat on his rear end next to the man and not sitting on his sore knees. "Sorry."

"Just know that I can still move faster than you; even in my current state, try to rise again without my permission and you'll wished you didn't."

Steve nodded, still keeping his gaze off of the bright orbs boring into him.

"Good." Herobrine let the fabric go and stared at it for a moment, wondering as to why the young mortal was wearing it at this time of the year. "Why are you wearing this scarf for starters? It's still too warm at this time of the year for it. I know that you mortals don't have a need for such clothing right now."

Steve felt a light rawness across his bruised skin as the fabric was snaking from around his tender neck until it was no longer on him. "Hey, give it back!" The child reached out for it but Herobrine's left hand kept it well guarded and he wasn't about to even try and fight it from the being, that was not a good idea so he dropped his hand in defeat.

White eyes move from the white cloth to the boy and it was now pretty evident why the child was using it despite the warm temperature. The bruises on the child's neck were highly noticeable being dark and massive in size; almost completely darkening out the flesh of his jugular with a deep brown color with darker spots where the indents of his fingers used to be. _'The whelp is hiding his bruises… but why?' _Surely, it was an interesting question but he could pretty much guess the answer. It looked nasty, like tainted and rotting flesh of dead decaying humans. Though clarification would be nice, even if it wasn't really necessary.

"I had to hide them." The boy suddenly spoke, almost as if he was reading the man's mind. "You said that you didn't want to risk being found out so I hid them so that no one would know what you did."

'_Naïve and obedient? Still, it makes no sense. Anyone could have made those. You make no sense to me child.'_

"I knew how much you were trying to protect yourself-." Steve paused as the fabric was unexpectedly tossed at his face. He pulled the white woven fabric off of his head and rested it in his lap. "I also did it to keep my new parents from fighting. Dad hits me more and he's tried to kill me the exact same way that you did before. … A few times actually. I was lucky that he stopped those times. Though once; he didn't." He added sadly. "After my mom found him trying to kill me… she pulled him off and they started yelling at each other cause she didn't want to get in trouble. Dad then beat on her and broke stuff in his fit." Steve's blue eyes moved from the garment to the man and he was silently surprised that Herobrine was listening so intently, he decided to continue. "Dad has anger problems and he doesn't go to the doctor anymore for help, he's beat on me a lot so I am used to bruises but I'll never be used to his attacks. He might actually kill me someday. Even if I behave; he still gets angry for no reason. I wore it so that he wouldn't hurt me or mom and wouldn't get into another fight."

"You did it to save your skin, don't leave that little detail out mortal."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right?"

"I am ALWAYS right." He saw the boy softly smile in nervousness. _'Why are you smiling? There is no reason to Whelp.' _As he finished that thought; the smile faded. _'There was no reason to smile when you forget that you are trying to survive in your own household._' The thought really didn't occur to him until now; but the child was not only struggling to survive in his presence, but he was struggling to survive in his own home. That was an occurrence he had yet to hear about for a mortal, even abused children and spouses that he had either heard or witnessed didn't face such danger on a daily basis. It was interesting to say the least. Herobrine then shook his head back and forth after he realized something, he wasn't supposed to delve more into the child's life but he did. He couldn't allow anymore of it though, to keep him preoccupied in thought or not; human's lives do not and shall not concern him.

"Enough of your pitiful and sad little life child, you are sitting there for a reason; I expect that you'll serve this reason."

The kid lowered his head again. "I'm sorry."

"Enough needless apologies too, I wouldn't care if you were sorry or not."

He nodded again and looked back down at his scarf.

"Well good. Now I really want to know why you came back. That was my first question and you twisted it into something else so needless. So answer this and this alone, why did you come back?" He asked with a serious tone, white eyes fixed on the child.

Steve really didn't have to think on it, but he did have to think of how to say it since the man wouldn't know a single act of kindness if it hit him in the face. It was difficult to word things right and having the man staring him down was nervewercking. "I brought you some food and-" He said nervously but was immediately cut off by a hand landing on the top of his head and lifting it up at an angle; forcing him to look at the immortal.

"I know that you had brought the food Whelp, I want to know why; so stop beating around the bush and answer the question."

"To help you. You've been out here for a few days without any and so you might be hungry. If you eat it you'll restore your energy and heal faster." He spoke quickly.

Herobrine lightly gaped before he narrowed his eyes and scowled. "I already told you that I didn't need your help child, and I still don't need it. I am doing well alone. I don't accept your assistance nor this meal young mortal." He bitterly spat as he glanced over to the plate.

It hurt a little to hear what the White-eyed man had said; though he already knew what to expect. Steve was hoping that anything he did could have some change on the aggressive being, though he seemed to be failing miserably at what he set out to do. But he did help Herobrine and the guy really needed it. Herobrine could have died if he hadn't helped, and he was speeding up the recovery; seeing as the man could now move more fluidly and tolerate the aches in only a day's time. Some part of the boy was lighted in fire though; it was rage. He was mad, mad that he wasn't acknowledged that the things he did already had really helped because they did. Herobrine needed help more than he knew. He needed to see through his pride and power that he was getting better through the boy's aid. To see that what he was doing was good so that he could hopefully understand what being kind was. The fear fled him and was replaced with anger.

"Then what about the bandages?" He said with a tone louder than he meant to use.

Herobrine was surprised that the boy didn't appear so afraid anymore, he did however; look defensive. "What about these rags? You think they helped?"

"Yes. I can see red through them." He pointed at Herobrine's upper torso. "I stopped the wound up with them and moved you up against a tree so that you wouldn't die."

"So that I wouldn't die? Why would you care? I could be your destroyer, I just might be actually. So don't go wasting time and effort for someone that can kill you in a second's notice, play it smart and stay away like the rest of mankind child. I don't want nor accept-"

"If you don't accept help then why do you still wear them?!" Steve said sternly; silently praying that speaking against a god of a bully wouldn't end with him dieing with his next sentence. He was tired of being spoke down to though, tired of listening to the denial.

Oh how he hated the little whelp and his sudden smart attitude. He could just rip off the rags right off to prove his point… but… he'd bleed. Or at least he think he would. Doing that would likely pull off the scabbing and undo the healing progression though. That could worsen the wounds and slow healing down tremendously. He could bleed out. Herobrine shook his head in rejection but he needed the gauzes more than he previously thought. He wasn't about to forfeit his pride and admit it. "Listen child, as much as I detest this pathetic attempt of coverage; I have but no choice to leave it where it is. I can not move around enough to tear and pull them off me. Maybe you could for me?" He dared.

'_It's a lie.' _"I wouldn't do that. I don't want you to die." He said more calmly, staring straight into flaring white eyes with no fear in them whatsoever.

Again, the child was not only testing his temper but was continuing to surprise him with bravery that not even full grown and strong men would show to him. He held his tongue and gnashed his teeth, his fingers over the boy's head softly clawed through the many strands of hair. Herobrine was restraining his grip though and he oddly couldn't find a reason why.

…

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Didn't get much feedback on the last chapter, it would be nice if you would point out what you like most about the story or if you see something wrong or an error. I know it's moving a little slow, but Herobrine can't go from cruel to sudden compassion in a snap, that's not character development. I believe that interacting characters that are completely opposite of each other in personality take a bit of time to meld together. Trust me, once the story gets moving in a few more chapters; it will get more better and exciting but just don't expect Herobrine to turn into an angel anytime soon.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Lies And Hope

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 7: Lies and Hopes**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update of this story, I had been busy last week and then when the weekend comes I didn't feel like typing on it. It seems that I only want to write is when I am at work. Sorry for taking so long to post, please read. Also, you can find a small future spoiler on my tumblr: BlackDragon41sbm (something that I am crafting in Minecraft so far to display for my story.) check it out.**

…

His hand over the human child's head pulled away, he could have punished the whelp from such insolence to talk back to him like that; but he ultimately chose not to. The boy still made absolutely no sense to him, saying that he wouldn't want him to die. The thought was absurd, Herobrine was an enemy of the child's as well as anyone else's but the mortal was too young and naive to see it. The kid was about to speak again but Herobrine decided to speak first. "Impudent whelp, you definitely have guts to talk back to me like that; but- it would mean nothing to you if I die. Actually, it plays in your favor; seeing as you'd get to live a little longer."

Young Steve shook his head in disagreement to the man's response. "Nuh-uh. That's not true!" He loudly defended.

White eyes lightly narrowed and the child shrank back in cowardice. "And just why is that exactly? You may not know the extent of what I have done, but you know well enough that I don't care at all for any of you pathetic mortals. I attack and destroy your kind on a whim. There is no reason to show concern for someone so cruel and merciless as I. For I may only show a little mercy to you for only a short time, remember that Whelp. I am only letting you live for now. You only serve but one purpose to me child, once that purpose is served to it's end; then it'll be 'your' end.

Steve gaped and lowered his head even more trying to avoid looking in the man's direction, not only was the words spoken terrifying but it was also heartrending. Even after helping the guy to recovery and keeping him from loneliness; he was still going to face the man's wrath because of what he was. But no. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, trying not to let his eyes water up. He refused to believe it. No one could truly be that cold. He just hasn't realized the help he was receiving; not completely understanding what kindness is. It would take time and more help before the man would be able to see what he was doing, to see that his help was out of selflessness and generosity.

"There's no point in crying boy, enough tears and whimpers for today." The kid looked like he was about to cry again but he held it in surprisingly, he had just told the child that he would eventually kill him and the said child would cry over dying on the spot but not shed a single tear from an eventual death? Young mortals were far too confusing, too naïve to understand the full concept of things. He waited for the subordinate one to say something in his defense but he remained quiet with his eyes locked on his white scarf.

"So that's it? Nothing?" He waited for a reply of some sort but the boy didn't move even the slightest. There was no tears or whimpers like he commanded. There wasn't any real reaction on the Whelp's face, just a deep frown and a patient gaze at his lap. He didn't look it; but Herobrine was actually getting ticked off by the lack of response, he would expect that the child would have at least looked at him or say something useless to change the subject of things or talk about help that he didn't need. But no. Silence it was. However; the obedience shown wasn't going to win him any favors.

Herobrine scoffed and leaned his head back against the tree,

Herobrine looked to his side to see the plate of food still sitting there, the aroma coming from the cooked steak was driving him mad and making his stomach rumble pretty loudly. He even caught the boy shooting a quick glance at him from the noise. It was hard to suppress the grumbling sounds coming from lower abdomen, hunger wasn't something he was used to having since he never had trouble getting food himself. He also didn't eat very often; only when he had injuries did he feel the need to eat the most. "Why did you bring me food? Is it an offering to please me? If so; then no, it pleases me not."

Steve finally looked back up at the immortal, he felt a little relief when he looked into the man's white eyes. Thankfully, those eyes weren't so bright in burning with anger; just barely aglow in waning passiveness and annoyed impatience. He had heard the man's stomach roll faintly for minutes now so bringing the food was a great idea, or so he hoped anyway. "I brought it to build up your strength back up, and because I thought you were hungry and thirsty. I know that you can't go and get food on your own just yet."

The man's frown deepened, he knew that he still couldn't move very much while he healed but he hated the fact that he couldn't leave his spot. Sitting in one place and having the kid say something about his current limitations annoyed him more than he thought it would, he hated this realization and his lack of not being able to do something about it. Sure he could just kill the Whelp and deal with half of the annoyance, but he would still be confined to his spot until he was fully able to move; which could take some more time. Not to mention he would go bored with no one to talk to or torment. What annoyed him most at the moment was the smell of the bread and meat, it only helped in showing his momentary state of weakness. Herobrine eyed the plate again huffed loudly to himself. He wanted the food, but at the same time; he didn't. He was Herobrine and no one could deny him of anything that he wanted, nor did he have to accept anything presented to him. He couldn't just sit there and let the full dish taunt him though, he had to get rid of it. Soon.

"Tell me what it is that you are trying to gain from aiding me?" The white-eyed man tilted his head and gazed down at the child carelessly. "Even after everything that I have said and done to you; you foolhardily come crawling back to my death grip? Why persist on trying to help me when I could simply put you out of your pathetic existence?"

"I don't want anything, I- I just wanna-" The boy stopped himself. He couldn't just say that he was trying to make the heartless man see what goodness and consideration was. He tried to show and tell his parents how he should be treated but was rewarded with punishment and a scornful scolding; even after he did everything he could to put them in a decent mood. Herobrine acted sort of like them but at least he acknowledge him and wanted him around; unlike his parents who never wanted him around except when they needed chores done or wanted something that he could fetch for them. They never just wanted to sit and talk, even if it was just for a little while. It was best not to truly answer this question since Herobrine could give a more steeper punishment for he doesn't fully understand the selfless act itself. "Uh… never mind." He said apathetically, looking away.

It was difficult to understand why, unless the kid was just wanting to get on his good side and earn more time to live; but his acts wouldn't get him a thing in return. The man grunted and carefully leaned forward to latch a hand onto the glass bottle that the kid had dropped, he slowly leaned upright and held it out to the little boy. "Go and get me more water."

Steve blinked in surprise and lightly yelped when the object was suddenly shoved into his chest. He grabbed a hold of the bottle and looked back up to the man with an puzzled expression. So he wanted help? … But that couldn't be? Steve looked back down at the empty glass; lost in confusion.

"I am not asking you to mortal, I am commanding you to."

Herobrine interrupted his train of thought and he looked at the guy to see him sneering. "But- that's-"

"Don't consider your task a way to help me because it's not. I can live without water for a while, much longer than you can. However; I am parched. Go and refill the glass before I decide that you are no longer needed." He threatened. The whelp wasn't too quick to move though, he kept himself planted in his spot and showed his frightened expression. "You have permission to move Whelp… and I expect that you'll return?" He said darkly.

Steve quickly nodded and pushed he scarf to his side, he the stood up. "O-okay." He hesitated. "I'll be back soon."

"Good. Now go!" Herobrine commanded and watched as the boy sprinted around him and off to his right and into the woods in a quick pace. "Good." He repeated quietly with a faint smile now that child was nowhere in sight. His head immediately tilts towards the plate, he couldn't stand the appetizing smell of the meat anymore; it had to go. His right hand immediately lands on the cooked steak and he pulls the food item up to eyelevel to examine the large chunk, a drop of the meat's juice trailed down his arm after holding the succulent beef with a fairly strong grip. The food item looked relatively clean and it was still quite warm to the touch, no matter how much he wanted to dispose of the child's gift; he found himself doing to opposite of what he intended to do.

The mouth-watering steak was suddenly moved up to his mouth and he bit into the meat without giving it a second thought, taking a large mouthful and scarcely chewing it before swallowing the chunk in a greedily fashion. To his surprise; it was very scrumptious and every spice he tasted had added to the savory flavor of the slightly charred meat, this delicious taste had prompted him to take bite after bite in a ravenous manner. It was like he hadn't eaten a good meal in years. Of course he was accustomed to small foods since he didn't need much like mortals, he'd occasionally eat an apple or harvest wheat on pillaged farms for bread; but it had truly been a long time since he ever ate something so well cooked and flavored. The taste of the bovine meat almost made him wonder why he stopped eating it over the years. Maybe it was his patience to stop and actually cook the food? He didn't know and he didn't care. All he could care about now was eating the food in his hand.

Herobrine hummed in delight after shoving the last bit of the meat in his mouth and chewing more slowly to savor the taste, it was a shame that there wasn't more to enjoy but at least now he was starting to feel satisfied. Though, after the meat was gone he started to think more clearly, his hunger had pushed him to eat the Whelp's food and that wasn't a very satisfying thought. Still, he found himself grabbing the half loaf of bread and biting into it as well. He already went as far to eat the meat so he might as well eat the bread too.

It was quite fresh and warm. Herobrine took a huge bite out of it and examined the remaining chunk in his hand. It took some time; but he realized that he was swallowing a little of his pride with the food, if only this once. He didn't mind it though, his growling stomach was now settled and he felt pretty good as he chewed the last bit of the bread. He was hungry no more. One problem was now out of his way.

The white-eyed terror let a relieved sigh escape his lips as he leaned back against the tree. _'And to think that the water was good?_' Herobrine mused with a contented grin. His smile was quick to fade though. He had let himself fall low enough to accept the boy's food and he shouldn't have, but he had already accepted the bandages and he wasn't about to peel them away in spite of the child and risk an open wound. This notion annoyed him, but it was too late to fix the issue… or at least part of it. Herobrine reached down to the empty ceramic plate and flung it up into the air like a Frisbee before throwing a ball of flame into it. The fragile dish exploded outwards in tons of shards from the strong impact of the orb and the pieces soon disappeared in the tall grass as they fell to the ground. "There, that takes care of that. Now I won't have to listen to him about eating the meal." He said quietly to himself. "It's not like he'll know if I ate it or obliterated it."

The man snapped his head in the direction of rustling grass. _'Right on time.'_

Steve breathed in and out with rapid breaths and a few drops of sweat rolling down the side of his face. He finally made it back to Herobrine.

Herobrine had noticed the boy's new condition, he looked winded as he slowed his sprint to a rushed walk as he grew nearer. He watched as the child moved right next to him and plopped down onto the ground so carelessly, still gasping for breath and clinging to the now filled bottle.

"What's with the rush Whelp? You look exhausted." He grinned, snatching the glass out of the boy's hand.

Steve took a few good breaths and wiped the beads of liquid off of his forehead with the back of his hand. "Not a- not a very- nice wolf." He said in between breaths.

"A wolf hmm?" Apparently the kid went far enough out of the being's range and stumbled upon the lone roaming creature. He wondered what the child did to anger it. "You shouldn't have provoked it whelp."

The child took another deep breath and relaxed his facial features for a fleeting moment. "I didn't." He started calmly but his eyes widened when he heard the distant growls and snarls. He quickly swung his head in the direction of the animal but couldn't see it due to the number of trees blocking his view. "It followed me?"

The white-eyed man couldn't help but snicker from the child's fear.

"I didn't anger it, I promise!" He shouted and scooted closer to the man as the growls continued. "I went back to the large puddle and scooped up some water like you wanted me to; then I saw it limping as it approached a smaller puddle not too far away. It looked like it had a hurt paw. I didn't bother it or anything, I just got a little closer to see what was wrong and it growled at me. Then it barked and now it wants to eat me." Steve continued to scoot back until he bumped into the man, he quickly turned his head to see Herobrine beaming down at him with an arrogant look.

"You shouldn't have disturbed the creature you naïve child, wounded animals tend to become very defensive for themselves in fear for their own life. Remember that." His grin grew when the child nodded and gave him a pleading expression. "At least now you know not to go around a wounded animal. … You know- In a way- I am quite like that wolf out there, I am wounded and still very- very dangerous." He said with a dark toothy grin as he looked down at the frightened child, revealing his clenched teeth and sharp pointy canines. The boy's eyes widened more and he froze in place, quivering. It was an amusing sight for the powerful man. His grin lightened up and he looked up from the boy to see the agitated wolf several blocks away; it was in a defensive position and still growling, but it looked frightened itself of the entity that sat before it. Even it fur stood on end.

"Come to play?" Herobrine mocked with a deep throaty chuckle. He felt energy flooding his body as he stared at the possible attacker, he knew that the mob was no match for him but the sight of an enemy always got his adrenaline running. He felt more stronger and more rested than he had since he first arrived in the woods, this energy he had radiated from his body in invisible waves and chilled the air around him.

Steve yelped from the sudden temperature drop and immediately wrapped his arms around himself, though it did little to no good in keeping him warm. So he quickly clung to Herobrine's cape and pulled it around him just enough to cover his arms.

The wild canine took a few steps back, lightly limping as it did but it didn't leave. It continued to snarl.

Herobrine removed his gaze from the mob and glanced down to see the boy at his side; trying to burrow his face into the side of his torso. He put his hand on the child's forearm and pulled him away; making the boy face the animal by force and yelp from the cold. "Well Whelp, it seems to want you. It doesn't want anything to do with me." The boy cried out and tried to clasp onto Herobrine's hands as the being grabbed his shoulder and pushed him in front of him. "Is this what you want mangy beast?" Herobrine kept his hand on the child's shoulder to keep the mortal from escaping. It was very fun to watch the kid struggle to get free; seeing as he didn't want to be given to the mob. The sight was an enjoyable one but the animal still seemed reluctant. Herobrine chuckled loudly and removed his hand from the kid's shoulder and placed on the top of the little one's head and softly clawed through the small head of hair. "How unfortunate for you though, this one belongs to me." When he finished he let a little burst of energy escape him and the hostile mob picked up the threatening feeling immediately. It turned around and scurried through the trees in a rush to get away, whimpering rather loudly as it ran.

Steve heard the man laugh again before he removed his hand and the cold air around him receded and dissipated, being replaced with the usual warmer temperature. He turned to face the guy, showing a little nervousness on his face. He was lucky that Herobrine didn't just throw him to the wolf. Actually, he was grateful though still scared. "Thank you." He said quietly as he scooted back to his last spot.

"I don't need appreciation Whelp; for I didn't do it for you or your sake, I only did it for the simple enjoyment of taunting a low scale predator. Nothing more."

"Oh." Steve replied quietly.

"The look on your face was very amusing though, priceless. Did you actually think I was going to toss you over to that dog?"

"You could have."

"Of course I could have, but you still serve a purpose Whelp. So consider yourself lucky, I normally would have thrown anyone to the beast, but you are the exception in this case. Though, you might have stood some chance against it if you had that little toy sword of yours. It wouldn't do much damage unless you were to strike the wolf's injured paw?"

"I don't have it. I- I think I left it at home?" He said with his head dipping downward, he didn't remember to bring it and if he was thrown to the wolf then he'd be dead for sure without much of a fight. "Yeah, that's right. I brought you the food so I didn't have any free hands to carry it. … Still, that was very stupid of me."

"You have too much going on in that naïve minds of yours, I don't blame you for such a fault, tiny mortal. But don't stress too much over it Whelp, the wolf is gone so the only threat now is me."

That wasn't the most reassuring of news that young Steve had heard, but everything was all better now that he was safe with the powerful man.

That thought was strange. Herobrine had been the one who almost killed him a few times already and now he was the one keeping him safe? No. It was a one time thing, had to be. Herobrine didn't care about him and was eventually going to 'end' him so safety wasn't nothing with a pre-determined fate lying ahead. Just remembering that killed his resolve to continue in helping the guy, there just didn't seem to be any way to reach the distant and cold man.

The young boy sighed and lifted his head to see Herobrine popping the cork off of the water bottle and taking a small drink, afterwards he wiped his mouth and recapped the glass. At least the man was drinking the water that he could have easily died over; it wasn't going to waste. Now that he saw the man drink, he was starting to feel a little thirsty himself and maybe just a bit hungry. Steve wondered if Herobrine had left the plate of food. The kid leaned his head enough to see over the man's lap and the plate of food was surprisingly nowhere to be seen.

Herobrine placed the corked glass to his side and carefully folded his arms over his chest in annoyance when he noticed that the boy was looking for something in particular. "What do you want Whelp?"

"Did you eat the food that I brought you?"

"Humph, why do you need to know?" Herobrine scoffed, knowing well that the child had noticed that the plate was gone. He wasn't about to admit to anything that he didn't want to though.

"I am kind of hungry I guess?" Steve scratched the back of his head nervously.

"No, I didn't. In fact, I destroyed that useless dish. There was no need for it nor the food. I already told you that I didn't want or need your help. I will not accept it." He said with a sneer as he looked down at the kid.

Again, the young boy felt the crushing blow of failure. There wasn't any point in trying to help the guy anymore, everything he did was wasted and only seemed to make matters worse. In fact, he'd be better off at home. … No. The boy shook his head. It wouldn't be any better, it'd be the same as being with the White-Eyed man; but he'd be living in the Nether of a house and take more punishment for the rest of his young life. Derrick could also kill him as well, he almost did a few times before. So here he was; sitting in a pity of misery, right between two deadly sources that he couldn't fight. At least he'd likely live longer at home, that would be until his adoptive father snaps to the point of no return. Why was life so cruel to him? He thought bitterly.

His blue eyes shifted back to the man as he moved from the edge of his vision, Herobrine was reaching for his glass bottle of water; preparing for a drink. He dared to look at the being sympathetically when the man tilted his head back and guzzled down the water, he wondered if Herobrine would always be this way. He wanted nothing more Steve blinked when he noticed tiny light brown flakes resting at the bottom of the man's shirt, they looked sort of miner suddenly gasped with wide eyes, he quickly lost his surprised expression as the man tore the bottle from his mouth and swiftly looked at the young mortal; wanting to know why the whelp was making such an astonished sound.

"What?!" Herobrine barked, showing teeth through his frown.

A shiver crawl up his spine from Herobrine's sudden dark look. "Nothing." Steve quickly replied to the agitated being, he was trying to think up a reason for his gasp as quick as he could because he just knew that the man was going to want an immediate answer. "Uhh-?"

"Well?" He responded impatiently.

"Nothing…um really." He cracked a fake and nervous smile. "I- I uh- just remembered that I- uh needed to get home soon." He stuttered.

"Why is that?" Herobrine asked irately and leaned in towards the child with a daunting look.

"Uh- uh? I need to get home and eat supper!" He shouted and his nervous and fearful smile wavered until it was a deep frown.

Herobrine stared into the boy's eyes and found that he was obviously lying with his shifty eyes. The plate he got was the child's dinner, it was starting to get too late in the day for a dinner; since humans are accustomed to a few meals a day with the last being in the evening before dusk. "Fool! You think you can lie to me? Ha!" Herobrine sat up and gave a devious grin. "You cannot fool my eyes Whelp, I can see the guilt of deception in your own beaming back at me. Not to mention your heart rate increased when you babbled on your excuse. I know that your family already had their supper for tonight; seeing as you had brought it to me and since the evening is reaching it's end."

Steve really didn't know how to react, he was caught up in his lie; probably earning him some form of punishment like his parents would give when he lied to them.

The man laughed loudly to himself, the whelp looked absolutely petrified after being caught and verbally exposed; two wide orbs of blue stared up at him. "I know you wish to flee from my presence boy, but when you are relinquished for toady; is when I say so. Excuses won't get you anywhere. … But- go ahead and go if you wish to Whelp, I think I have enough fun with you for the day."

There was his glimmer of hope. Not only did Herobrine lie about eating the food; which came as a surprise. But he was also letting him off the hook to return to his house for the night, things couldn't have gone better; unless Herobrine was to suddenly understanding and nice but that wasn't going to happen. He didn't yet know if the man's word of release was some ploy or out of genuine honesty.

"Go home Whelp." He said, now frowning and folding his arms.

Okay, now the command seemed genuine. He could actually leave now and get back to his house before nightfall, he could also rest more easily in his empty safe room. Steve carefully moved up onto his knees and then his feet carefully, a large hand then latched onto his wrist before he turn on heels. It was trap... again.

The man gave the young mortal a intimidating look, seriousness written on his facial features and his carefully leaning posture. "You will come back by morning to midday Whelp, you understand?" The boy was hesitant but nodded, still gaping from the shock of being grabbed like he was gong to be attacked or pulled to the ground forcefully. "Good, you better be here or your end will be filled with torment Whelp. Do I make myself clear?"

Herobrine really wanted his company, there was no denying that anymore. Steve really wanted to point this out to the being; but that was not a smart thing to do yet. The powerful man had lied about eating the food and using the bandages, the bread crumbs were proof enough as well as his goading for the boy to pull them off. Herobrine was accepting his help through demands to go easy on his pride, it had to be the case. It just had to. This was the news that Steve had been so desperately seeking, wanting all along. It was a bit of a shame to play along with the man's lies and demands, but it was a pretty decent start; now all he needed was the opportunities and time.

"Now get out of here." Herobrine said blankly while letting the child go and watching the smaller form stumble a bit to regain balance. There was no doubt in his mind that the kid was going to come back. The boy was a magnet for trouble, and quite obedient too_. 'He will come back_'. White eyes watched as the young boy nodded once more and turned tail to sprint through the woods to get to his home in a rush. "Keep running little Whelp. Hmmmmm hmmmmmhhh. Run while you're still alive." He said lowly and retrieved the nearly empty glass at his side.

The being chuckled to himself as he took a swig and re-capped the bottle with the cork. His eyes move to the mortal's spot after he took notice of something that the boy left behind on the ground, something fairly noticeable and bright. He carefully leaned to the side and wrapped his hand over the soft fabric. "The Whelp's scarf?" He inquired quietly as he pulled the garment up into his lap to examine the thing. He wondered just how the boy could leave something so important. How was he going to hide his bruises? "Things are about to get interesting."

...

**A/N: You can guess that Steve's mistake will have consequences, maybe. Okay, review please and check out the update for Hero's Bane too(Chapter 73).**


	8. Unexpected

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 8: Unexpected**

**A/N: Just go ahead and read, don't have much to say at the moment. I may change the title of the chapter. I will try and get an update of Hero's Bane up this week if I can, I've been lacking motivation or care for it recently. I don't know why. Anyways, please read and enjoy this longer chapter. **

…

Steve was elated to finally be back in the safety of his room again, his sanctuary where he felt most safe and sound. Even like a cage; it was a shelter away from his parents and away from the dangers that lurked outside.

The boy had a contented smile as he placed the windowpane back into it's original secure spot and gently tapped it to make sure that it was in proper place. The sun was starting to set and he had made it back on time, avoiding run-ins with monsters that he knew he couldn't fight. He was finally safe and now he could rest. Steve ambled over to his bed and hopped up onto the mattress, he kicked off his boots and crawled under the bed sheets and nestled himself in the center of the bed. He leaned his head against his pillow and let a sigh of relief escape his lips, it felt so good to be back in his bed considering how rough his day had been. He stared up at the ceiling as he thought about his accomplishment, a faint smile was plastered to his face.

So many times did that powerful man knock him down and spit venom at the aid that he had given. So many times did his help seem to be fruitless when it came to showing the man that he only wanted to help, that it was all in good intentions. Herobrine had said that his aid was not wanted nor accepted; yet… he did, in his own way. Herobrine had accepted his help and even lied to cover it up, young Steve knew this because of the proof he had seen. Even with something as small as breadcrumbs; it was solid enough evidence. He also noticed that the man's stomach was rumbling when he left but not rumbling when he returned, this was the concrete proof for his belief that the man ate the food. And about the water? Sure, he was commanded to go and get water but that had to be aid; seeing as Herobrine cannot get up and get some himself. That was help that he was accepting, even if the man rejected it and named it a command. Help was help, getting something for someone else and then having them indulge on what they can't get themselves is accepted support.

And the one thing that kept his smile on his face was the fact that Herobrine wanted him to go back to him tomorrow. It would be dangerous to go back again but he really didn't have a choice, Steve was okay with that. It's not the threat that would drive him back but the fact that he was providing company for the coldhearted man. The white-eyed one was still alone and requiring more 'assistance' through demands, he'd need more water and food and Steve could be the one to get it for him. Progress was being made at last.

His smile faded when he heard a door slam from somewhere in the house, a loud voice boomed through the walls with a lighter and more feminine one rolling after. His parents were in another argument to his distress. What it could be over this time was all he could wonder about, well that and if they'll settle soon. The last he wanted was for Derrick to be in a bad mood all night.

"No Stacy, there is no way in the Nether that you are going!" The man's muffled voice sounded.

"Listen Derrick," The woman's voice sounded more calm but harder to hear. "I cannot get the home schooling materials in the village, I am going to have to travel a little further than we'd like-"

"No! I know exactly what you are doing. You are using this 'travel' as a damn excuse to go out with Ben, you cannot lie to me!"

"No, I told you that Ben is just a friend. We may have had something going on back in the day but that is in the past. He's a married man now and so am I married too, to you." She said more softly. "Ben had kindly offered me a ride to Birch Pass; a village that specifically has the book and material on the market for home schooling. It'll take most of the day to get there and back by a horse-pulled carriage, but at least it's better than spending a couple days on the road on foot."

"I don't care." Steve heard the man hiss. "I'd rather go there alone myself!"

"You know you can't, the lumber crew needs you and so does the boy."

She didn't even say his name, so much for acknowledgement? This made Steve's frown deepen.

"Besides, I will be back late tomorrow. There's nothing to worry about Derrick. I love you and only you honey. Please understand?"

"Fine." The man had said gruffly with a disappointed and raged sigh. "Alright. But you better be back here tomorrow evening before sunset, and if that scum of a man even lays a single finger on you-"

"He won't." The woman said with a reassuring tone. "He has his own family to care about, we're just friends. Now go lie down and I will clean up the kitchen, I will join you when I am done. You need some rest dear."

'_Yes.' _The kid agreed in his mind, he really just wanted the man to go to his bedroom so that he could avoid any trouble and sleep. It was already getting dark in his room so now all he needed was for the raging father to settle, everything seemed to be going perfectly to his silent wishes.

"Oh, and check and see if Steven ate from his dish yet. If he did then would you bring me the plate?"

Steve froze and his heart pounded rapidly in his chest, there was something he had forgot. He didn't expect that any of his adoptive guardians would check his room, especially for a dish at this time of the day. His eyes immediately dart to his bedside and there was no plate nor food to be found, the feeling of trouble made him feel sick to his stomach and he sunk back into his covers and lightly pulled the sheets up to his eyes. Herobrine had destroyed the plate so there was nothing to take back to the kitchen, this meant that he was about to be in some hot water. He hoped to Notch that Derrick wouldn't care to or be able to see if there was a plate at all and just check in the morning, at least then he could go and sneak a plate out of the kitchen at sunrise to replace his missing one.

The heavy steps that were made put dread into the boy as they neared his door. The man grumbled loudly to himself as stopped at the room, he still sounded very irate. Steve felt his heart jump up into his throat as the door slowly creaked open and the warm glow of torchlight flooded the darkness of the room. Steve quickly moved the thick bed sheet over his head and held his breath, hoping that his dad wouldn't bother him if he thought that he was asleep.

Each footstep into his room made him much more anxious, it wouldn't take many before his adoptive father would be right next to him.

"The Nether?"

The heated sound of the man's voice meant that he was caught. Steve tried to be still, but he found himself lightly quivering. He'd rather be in the woods with an angry Herobrine up to this point. Something pinched the bed sheet at his side and yanked it off of him in a quick and careless fashion, revealing his horrified expression. A yelp escaped the boy from the sight of a very irate parental figure with a brightly glowing torch in his hand.

The man moved over to the wall on the other side of the room and stuck the torch to it before moving back over to the boy's bedside with a sneer. "You better tell me what you did with that plate boy, I know you took one to your room and you haven't came out since; so where is it?" The man demanded, hands on his hips; now slowly coiling into fists. "If you dumped it out the window then so help me-"

He couldn't say anything at first, the man's face was now in shadow since the torch was stuck to the wall opposite of him and only illuminated his physical outline with a warm golden glow. He couldn't see Derrick's expression anymore but he knew well that it was not a good one.

"I said where is it?!" The guy lightly shouted, his temper easily flaring from the lack of a response. "You got two seconds boy." He warned and tapped his foot with impatience.

Steve still couldn't find what to say, he couldn't even manage an excuse like he could for Herobrine; not when he was familiar with being punished harshly for lying. He just couldn't say that it was obliterated by the legendary Herobrine, that would expose the injured man's existence nearby in the woods and put him at risk of being hunted while weak and immobile. And that was if his parents would even buy the story in the first place; it's unlikely, but still-. The kid continued to lay on his bed in silence, he had no covers to shield himself with.

The man then raised a brow and leaned in a bit. "Your neck?"

'_No.' _The boy thought grimly to himself. His hand instinctively patted around his tender neck but he didn't have the scarf, he had forgotten about it too. It was back with Herobrine and now he was exposed of the mess he was trying to hide.

The man suddenly leaned forward and grabbed the kid by the chin, he pulled the boy roughly to the edge of the bed and he stepped aside for the torchlight to expose the skin discoloration. "Where did you get this?!" He asked in a loud whisper, trying to not alert the woman in the house. Deep brown eyes gaze at the fingerprints of bruised skin and he placed his thumb just under the child's jaw line, right where it looked like a thumb had been. It was almost a perfect match in size and shape. The man's eyes widened and he pulled Steve off of the bed and dragged him by the shoulder over to the torchlight since it was too dark for the fading light outside the window to help him see. Steve yelped and whimpered as the man wrapped his hands around the child's jugular to see that all the markings were completely covered by the two of his hands, but he didn't remember trying to strangle the boy recently.

The young boy tried to keep silent, but the hands on his sore neck really made the pain intensify. Steve whimpered and sniffled from the growing tenderness, he was afraid that the surprised and angry looking man wouldn't continue where Herobrine left off. Derrick had tried to kill him a few times that way and the man was still heated from an argument with his wife; so it was easy to assume that the man could try to kill him if he lost control of his temper. The boy swallowed gathering spittle in his mouth and winced from the pressure that mostly blocked his sore throat as it went down. Those brown eyes glared down into his blue ones, though surprisingly; the hands pried away from his neck after a second of silence.

"Where did you get these?" He shook the kid by the shoulders. "It wasn't your mother was it?"

The boy shook his head and shrank back in fear. "No, it wasn't her. I-"

"Well I didn't do this, it had to be her!" He shook the kid more roughly.

"She didn't do it, I-"

"Her fingers are too small. … But I know as good as the Nether that I didn't! …" He looked away for a second then his eyes landed back on the child and narrowed sharply. "You little shit, you're trying to get me in trouble! You did this to yourself didn't you?!" He shouted and shoved the boy.

"No I wouldn-" Steve felt himself abruptly stumble back and roughly bump into the windowsill and the wall beneath it, his eyes widened in fear when the tall man reared his hand back.

"So that is what you were hiding this entire time with that stupid scarf, waiting for visitors to come over and expose these bruises? How dare you try and get me arrested boy!" Derrick then backhanded the side Steve's face hard; earning a sharp cry and making the child spin right into the windowsill quickly from the forceful smack. The boy immediately picked the side of his head up off the window frame and clasped a hand over the side of his cheek as a trail of warm fluid came down from a searing scratch that he got from the sharp edge of the old splintery wooden frame. He looked down at his hand to see drops of red now streaking his fingers and rolling down into his palm, he dared to look up at his dad. That was when a hand landed on his shoulder and roughly pull him away from the window, he then felt himself being pushed to the floor and he rolled after smacking against the wood. He then tried to crawl up onto all fours to pick himself up and immediately went rolling across the room from sharp kick to his side, his new tendered skin and muscle throbbed once he came to a stop just a few blocks away from the towering adult. Tears rolled down from his eyes and loud cries escaped his mouth but a hand grabbed him by the hair and hauled him back onto his feet while another covered his gaping mouth to muffle the cries of his pain.

"You better listen here boy." The man said darkly as he dragged the kid back over to the bed, ignoring the pained stifled cries he had caused and the newer ones he was making with his forceful movements. "You are not going to leave this room-" He paused and grunted as he forcefully ushered the boy back onto the mattress. "-Until- those marks are gone boy, you hear me? Tomorrow, you stay in here and you stay under covers. You are 'sick' so stay in bed. You better wrap your neck up good and play the sick part like a expert or you'll wish you were never even born." He growled and forced young Steve to lay back onto the mattress with a shove. "Now stop your damn whining." He demanded as he removed his hands, but the kid kept crying and massaged his aching side.

Steve than sat up from the discomforting throbs coming from his ribcage, his cries persisted from the lingering pain and no position would lessen the aching pulsations.

Derrick felt rage bubbling up from the crying child and he balled a fist and aimed it right at the boy.

…

Herobrine slowly opened his eyes, his stomach was rolling again and somehow; it woke him up, which it normally doesn't. The sounds of birds chirping indicated that it was sunrise by now, there wasn't much to do during the day but he didn't want to sleep if he didn't have to. He rubbed his eyes and yawned; stretching his arms up over his head as he did. He stopped and lightly winced from a little tenderness in his chest and back, he carefully moved his arms down and rested them on his lap. A nice and faint aroma had filled his nose again and this smell had him looking around for the stomach-churning source. The smell was of crisp fruit, a certain delicious red fruit if he remembered correctly. He looked down at his right to find a cloth that served as a plate with food on it. He was given food again. "Whelp." He said quietly to himself as he thought. The folded red dinner cloth had a half a loaf of bread, an apple sliced poorly in half, and two clean carrots on it and it was sitting right next to him; along with a filled glass bottle of water.

"Go ahead and eat it Herobrine. I know that you ate the steak and bread yesterday, you didn't have to lie about it or eat it when I'm not around."

Herobrine sneered and growled through his clinched teeth, the child had known about him consuming the meat and bread even though he said that he destroyed it? That couldn't be right, so how did he know or find out? A pained grunt prompted the white-eyed man to scan his surroundings for the child, the boy seemed to be hiding behind a tree somewhere ahead of him. His sneer however; turned into a wavering grin. He might have been found out somehow but he was still going to be the one to come up on top of the conversation, he wasn't going to back down. "Hmmmm… clever child. Why don't you come out already, there's no real reason to hide anymore is there?" His eyes scanned through the trees ahead but the boy remained hidden. "Care to tell me exactly what gave away my lie?"

Steve softly sighed and stepped out from behind an oak tree.

Herobrine's grin fell into a frown from the sight of the young mortal. The Whelp now had a long freshly dried cut across the side of his left cheek and a big bruise just underneath the far end of his left eye, close to the cut. He wondered where the child got the new additions to his collection of tender markings. It looked as though he may of tripped or was attacked by a mob. The thought of the boy clumsily tripping over his own two feet made him smile, children were always inept at keeping balance when moving quick; sometimes they were even clumsy at something as simple as walking. "Didn't make it to home on time? Or, did you have a nice little trip on your way back?" He lightly chuckled.

Steve's frown deepened and he lightly rubbed the pained spots. "Dad beat on me last night." He started softly with his gaze adverted from the being. He was quite surprised that Herobrine lost his smile so quickly after he said that.

He didn't expect that to be the cause of the large mark; though the huge bruise now made some sense of being there, the child would have had to hit something pretty big to get such a mark if it was from a fall. The brown bruise seemed to be in the shape of a fist and just about fit the size of one too, so the child's parent must have hit him. He wondered if the man cut him too. For some reason; knowing that the man hit him made him very angry. No one hits 'his' prey. Herobrine watched as the kid now moved in his direction with a stiff pace, the boy held his side and carefully moved forward before he took a seat in his spot that he had the day before. "Did he strike you in the side as well?"

Steve blinked curiously at the being, he never guessed that Herobrine would care at all. Maybe he didn't, but he did seem interested with the injuries so maybe he did just a little. Maybe that would explain why his eyes were slanted inward, and why he looked annoyed. Ah, who was he kidding? Herobrine couldn't care less right? "Kick." Steve said apathetically.

"It was because you left this?" Herobrine reached around the side of the tree and held out Steve's white scarf, the boy gaped and nodded. "I knew something was bound to happen after you left it, but I did not expect that you'd take a beating."

"No, that was only part of the problem." He said, watching as Herobrine waded it up and tossed it at him. Steve caught the fabric and grazed his fingers over it after putting it on his lap. "My dad was told to get my plate last night, this was maybe four or five minutes after I got back. Mom and Dad came into the house arguing so dad was in a bad mood to begin with, mom had started to clean the kitchen and wanted to wash my plate after I took it to my room earlier in the day."

"So your father went to retrieve it but he couldn't?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, but it wasn't there because I took it to you and you destroyed it."

Herobrine snorted and leaned his head back against the wood. "So you are saying that taking the beating was because of me?" He slightly cocked the side of his head to see the child at the edge of his vision.

"No." Steve swayed his head back and forth in disagreement. "Not really. You didn't know that I needed it. I didn't tell you that I wanted it back so it's actually my fault. Besides, the real reason why my new dad hit me was because he thought that 'I' made these bruises to get him in trouble." The boy said, gently tapping the side of his ring of dark skin marks.

"And you told him about me?" He asked with a dark glare.

"No." He shook his head again. "I didn't tell him, I didn't put the blame on mom either because it wasn't her fault, so I took the blame myself because I really had no one else to blame."

Herobrine chuckled lightly and shook his head in hysterics. "You poor foolish boy. You took a beating for nothing at all. When will you learn?"

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anybody about you remember?" He looked up at the man and Herobrine looked back down at him to see his serious expression. "I wasn't about to break my promise." He defended. "They could have found you and attacked you."

Again, the child was keeping his injured existence a secret. _'Why?' _There was no benefit for the whelp to do so, but he still remained loyal like a dog. He could defend himself now anyways, now that he has healed some and has regained some strength. He felt confident. "And why would that matter to you? It's not like they could do much you know, not with my strength returning to me."

"Well not only would it break my promise if I did; but they could undo everything I did to help you out so far." Steve paused when he noticed that Herobrine sneered at him from the idea of help, but the young mortal couldn't back down. "I know you don't want or need help, but you do really need it and you can't hide the fact anymore. That is why I brought you some more food today, you sounded hungry yesterday and you ate. The bred crumbs gave you away."

Herobrine frowned deeply. "So is that how you found out? How you saw through my lie?"

"Yeah, I saw crumbs. I was surprised and made an excuse to leave because I was afraid that you were going to hurt me if I said something about your lie."

"It was a good thing you didn't then, I could have punished you well tiny Whelp. Actually… I still can." He grinned and the child cowered in his spot. "You are either foolish or a glutton for punishment if you think that it'd be okay to tell me now. Though I admire your 'attempt' at trying to leave, because I was going to keep you there until you were useless. But then I decided against it, wondering if you were going to bring more food or even come back." Herobrine said as he reached down and plucked up one half of the apple and held the chunk before him. The edges of the cut looked ragged so it appeared to be cut with something rather dull and it was poorly done. "I admit that I may have needed some food-" He paused and sighed heavily, at least he was breaking his pride to a 'young and weak' mortal that won't be around for too much longer. "And maybe I needed a little something to speed up the healing process and restore strength? I almost wished that I would have thought of it sooner, almost. I could have been closer to recovery by now. Without that meat yesterday; then I may not have had enough energy to scare the wolf away without using my weapon or physical force. Actually, that meat has restored some energy and my wounds pain me less. I may not want to accept help from you child, but I do need… perhaps a little of it?" He looked down at the boy who seemed to have a smile forming on his face, that annoyed him. "Not much though, so don't expect me to have open hands Whelp. I can take care of myself."

Steve lightly smiled and nodded. Herobrine was finally accepting a little help, even if he didn't want to. He wasn't hearing things, this was a legit confession.

Herobrine bit into the apple and chewed on the fresh and crisp fruit, it tasted pretty good so he devoured it in a few bites more. He then reached down and plucked up the other half of the fruit and finished it off in a couple bites too, even eating the core of the apple and seeds as well. Herobrine looked back down at the fabric and then looked away, he wasn't a fan of carrots and the apple seemed to be enough, he didn't want to look as though he was starving in front of the kid so he ignored the half loaf of bread.

Steve noticed that the man seemed to be full now, he watched as Herobrine readjusted his position and leaned back against the tree with his arms now cradling his head from the hard wood. He noticed that the man winced a bit when he moved his arms up so his wound wasn't fully healed by the stiff movements. This made him wonder what it looked like now. Actually, it made him wonder where the man got it in the first place. The wound looked real nasty when he first saw it and the same injury on the chest was on his back too, so he must have been skewered by a blade or something really sharp. Did someone betray him with a seemingly killing blow from behind? Was it an accident? Did he have a treacherous fall onto something sharp? He could only wonder. Steve had a feeling that he could be treading on thin ice to ask about it but the silence between them was getting uncomfortable and curiosity; getting the better of him since he wanted to know from the very start days ago. "Where did you get your wound?" He asked carefully in a tone far inferior than the man's usual, hoping not to provoke a negative response.

Herobrine shot a glance at the child from the corner of his eye, then tilted his head up to view the branches above. He didn't have to say anything but the boy was just doing his job of keeping him preoccupied form complete boredom for the time being, so he thought; _'why not?' _to himself. It couldn't hurt. "In battle Whelp. How else?"

"Oh." Steve almost figured that it was from a result of fighting, the man did want to get revenge on the one who killed him if he remembered what the being say correctly a few days ago. The way of how it happened was something he shouldn't have to ask, it would probably upset the powerful man more. He decided to end his line of questions there since the man's tone wasn't pleasant one, Herobrine was clearly annoyed again.

The white-eyed man stared up at the lightly swaying leaves above, his mind rolled back towards the battle he so disgracefully lost.

… …

Herobrine lifted his head from a disturbance that he could feel through the cracked and dusty stone throne he sat upon, he could even feel the weak vibration from ground beneath his feet. Someone has finally dared to tread onto his turf and walked through the front door. His eyes shot open and he sat up in the fading embroidered red and gold chair of the fortress's late king. His seat was just another chair he had claimed for himself after desolating and demolishing a once kindly ruled province and the ones who ruled it, now it was just a disposable stool that he could care little for. There were always many more places to clean out when he felt like it. Weak mortals didn't deserve the right to rule anything anyway, they always had to hide behind one another or even a group to protect themselves while sacrificing others for their own selfish needs to survive. It was pathetic.

He could soon hear the echoing footsteps of the mortal from the other end of the stronghold, the sound of the shifting feet traveling down the length of the dark and empty corridor towards him. His senses were piqued from the sound of the mortal's heart racing and the careful steps being made on the large obsidian and stone brick strip. He narrowed his eyes and scanned from afar, a soft and deep chuckle escaped him and reverberated from the walls around him once he saw who it was. So it would seem that most of his plan to take out the sacred monks worked, perhaps his minions hadn't completely failed him. "Hmmmm… hmmmmmhhhmmmm… hhmmmhaa." He chuckled again to himself. "How kind were you to leave me the last of the royal blood of the East Draug? Your failure was but a foreseeable thing, I thought that you would have at least wounded him though? Doesn't matter, more fun for me." He grinned widely and watched as the man moved slowly towards the lengthy darkness that concealed the powerful being. Those footfalls soon came to a stop as the mortal looked around in the dark with his eyes trying to adjust, all he could see was the nearest statuettes of mobs and animals that were once prized by a wealthy and noble ruler.

Herobrine could hardly contain himself from the man's arrival, now he'd finally be able to put the last of the royal bloodline in it's place; motionless and silent under his heel. The white-eyed man arose from his throne with an excited leap and he made a flip in the air before landing perfectly on his feet several blocks away from the old chair. "I'm coming." He whispered predatorily with a grin a malice. Herobrine then chuckled loudly and it echoed down the halls, earning the attention of the intruder. The being then bolted forward with ease, gliding through the air and barely touching the ground with great speed. He moved so fast with his power that the pressure coming from his body tore the foundation underneath his feet in half as he moved, making individual blocks fly out of place from his wind alone. The obsidian and stone brick flooring ripped apart as did the walls from his movement.

"Here I am!" He shouted as he finally reached the man, he stopped immediately as the mortal raised his diamond blade in front of him to protect himself. Herobrine then shot back and teleported away as the crack along ground behind him finally caught up to him in a split second, large chunks and pieces of statue sped past his nearly invisible fleeting form. All of the chunks had unfortunately missed the mortal as he reappeared on the side of a column that was in the middle of collapsing with the now rattled fortress. The powerful shockwaves he had made had ripped the stronghold into pieces, not only tearing walls apart but causing the lava below the suspended fort to swell into waves from the chaotic force. Chunks of the ceiling and walls collapsed into the mess of stone and lava, making large parts of the fortress rock around from the added splash in the molten lake.

The being watched as the man rocked around for a moment before fleeing the crumbling platform under his heels, now was the perfect time to attack. It would be easy for a mortal to lose balance with everything rocking and swaying so wildly. He leapt up from the sinking pillar and onto a mass of netherrack, from there; he made a huge leap up onto the same ground as the human, landing just inches behind the man with his bare fist hammering into a chunk of stone. The human was quick to catch the attack and had jumped away to avoid a fist coming at him. Herobrine then recovered his position quickly and shot after the fleeing human, yet again; the human evaded an attack and jumped away just in time to avoid a strike.

Getting annoyed, Herobrine flipped through the air and cut the man off to face him head on instead of chasing the coward. He then brought his legs up and ran over the arms shielding the guy and he landed behind the guy after failing to land a kick to his rival's face. He swiftly spun around to make a hit but the human had fled from him again. "Coward!" He shouted and leapt after the mortal as he ran down a broken platform and landed on another just a few blocks down.

Herobrine made a jump and somersaulted in the air before landing directly in front of the fleeting mortal with his head bowed, giving a more vulnerable look to entice an attack. It was a ploy and it worked. The man cried out loud as he charged with his diamond blade reared back; ready to cut his foe down. Herobrine had flashed away at the last second to avoid being hit and then he reappeared behind his now vulnerable opponent, it was way too easy. He balled his hand into a fist and drove it right into the mortal's cheek as he spun on his heels; the force had sent the fighter skidding across the cracking foundation and he slid to a stop at the very edge of the platform. The mortal was barely on the stone floor and he appeared knocked out and limp; partially dangling over the lava below. Unconscious.

Victory was in his hands, he had won the battle and now the mortal was at last; ready to join the fallen of his beloved home. Herobrine happily leapt over to the guy and planted his foot on the man's stomach before holding his hand out and summoning a ball of molten rock, large flames flickered from the orb and crackled loudly in his ears. "This is it." He said as he cocked his head back with a toothy grin. "Goodbye Aiden!"

But then the unexpected happened. The man suddenly whipped back up quickly with his diamond blade aimed right at his face, there was not enough distance to avoid it and nor was their time. He did not expect that the man was even awake, it was a ploy of the mortal's own and it worked. Aiden was only pretending to be unconscious. It was too fast to avoid, a blade covered in the molten liquid had came at him too quickly and liquid fire had been splashed right into his eyes. The being stumbled away and shook his head for cool relief. He may have burned, but falling for a pathetic ploy was what burned him up more. He had been played. Herobrine wiped the fire from his eyes and threw his head back with a roar as the human leapt away across floating nether chunks. His eyes beamed brightly from rage, there was no more time to play, just time to end it.

Herobrine made a huge leap onto a broken pillar far above the surface of lava and he summoned more balls of fire before chucking them at the fleeing mortal. "You will PAY coward!" He shouted and continued to throw the flaming orbs. He grew more irate with each miss and frustration was taking over, he wasn't even making good throws with his shattered focus. But then the human pulled a daring and bold move, he made a leap at him with his diamond blade ready to strike. Herobrine's frown turned into a smirk when the human flew at him, the mortal was so open to an attack. It was child's play now, all it would take is just one direct hit. He slung a molten ball at the flying man and the mortal did something that Herobrine didn't calculate; Aiden had rammed his sword into the fireball and sent the speeding orb right back at it's thrower. It was so unexpected that he didn't have the time to flash away, the fast flying fireball struck his chest and sent him flying off of the pillar and right into a wall on another hanging platform many blocks away. His back stuck to the wall for a fleeting moment and he peeled away from the bricks to fall flat on his stomach to a hard surface below.

He had little time to recover from the counter attack, he was slow to try and crawl onto his hands and knees to stand but he didn't even get that far. In fact he didn't even get off the ground before a sharp blade and a heavy body came down upon him, the mortal's weapon had plunged straight through his torso with ease and the tip pierced through his vitals; even his heart and the blade finally came to rest on the stone brick below him after exiting the other end of the flesh. Herobrine wailed loudly, before letting his head meet the ground for the final time, he had lost.

The blade was then yanked out and footsteps along with crumbling parts of the fortress was all he heard before pain and death greedily consumed him.

… …

It was annoying, so pathetic how he underestimated the man. That mortal had planned to use his own power against him the whole time and the white-eyed being had gotten so frustrated with missing his target that he lost focus and lost his edge in battle. He could have easily won if he had just thought things out and retained his concentration, or he could have just simply killed the man a long time ago and prevented such failure and death; when Aiden was but a mere child trapped under the rubble of his crumbling home. He could still remember the young boy's pained grunts, his struggle for freedom from the heavy stone, and every detail of his grief stricken face that was also filled with hopeless and dread. He could have prevented the encounter that ended with his demise if he had just put the child out of his misery a long time ago, it was foolish to leave him alive because he was found by the sacred people and rescued. From there he had grown into a thriving adversary that actually managed to kill him. And to think that he used to be so weak and naive? It was a mistake to leave the child there to die.

Herobrine removed his gaze from the leaves above and looked down at the whelp, the boy was sitting quietly and being rather patient as he fidgeted with his wooden toy sword in his hand. The thought of Aiden as a child had him thinking about the Whelp that sat at his side, it made him wonder if this boy could ever do the same if such a case happened again. A one-in-the-same kind of thing. But no, he wouldn't allow such a similar situation to leave the child alive to ever happen again. When the time was right; the whelp would be put down.

"So I see that you didn't forget your toy this time?" He inquired with a more positive tone of voice.

Steve looked up at him and nodded with a smile. "If that wolf comes back then I'll be able to at least protect myself this time. I may have forgotten it yesterday, but I have it today." He said confidently.

"Do you even know how to use a sword Whelp?"

The boy was reluctant at first to reply, but his smile faded and he just dipped his head slightly and sighed while looking down at the wooden weapon in his hands. "No."

…

**A/N: So, sorry for the late update. Had some stuff come up over the week and last week so time was not of the essence.**

**Random Reviewer… I know your reference! :D Give me a street sign somebody.**

**Hoped you liked, Please REVIEW. I don't know if you guys are liking the story or rather starting to dislike it. I need feedback so that I can keep it up to your standards and I need to know if it's worth reading as it is worth for me writing. If not then I don't have to waste time writing it since I am quite busy. I like it so far, but I need to know if you are still invested in it so please tell me what you think so far or leave a prediction of where you think this fic is heading? I am curious of what you are thinking.**

**Thank you.**


	9. Stand

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 9: Stand**

**A/N: It's strange, I hadn't had this much fun writing a chapter for a story in a long time now. Sorry for the slow updates on Hero's Bane. As I have said before, the creative juices are a little dry on it at the moment but I will try to write anyways. Anyways, enjoy this lengthy chapter.**

…

"What good will it do you to have the blade if you don't even know how to even wield it?"

Steve looked down at the weapon he held and he shook his head. "I just swing it around like you're supposed to, it's just a toy. How hard can it be?"

The white-eyed man laughed to himself before reaching his hand out to the kid in silent demand of the wooden object. Steve quietly obeyed and laid the toy in the man's hand, Herobrine quickly jerked it away with a smirk. "First of all; I would just like to say that handing me any kind of weapon is very ill-advised, I can use it against you."

"But you-?" He gaped like a punished inferior to a punishing superior.

"Don't forget who I am Whelp, I am very dangerous and I take lives without mercy." He darkly chuckled, his chuckle however; lightened up into a more friendly sort when the child shot a worrying look at him. The boy was so easily toyed with. "Don't worry though; I don't plan on wasting any energy on you anytime soon. Well- it all depends on my recovery, but lets put that thought aside and get to the point." Herobrine's white eyes scanned the carved sword, he immediately noticed that it was not only roughed up and weathered around the tip and the sharp ends but it was also fairly large with a bit of weight to it. "I don't think that this is any toy young mortal." He glanced over to the boy when the kid leaned forward and looked at the 'toy' with him, he looked puzzled but intrigued.

"Why not? I always played with it."

"For one; it's large and too long for a simple child's plaything, it even has a little weight in being made of oak wood, even the handle is perfectly big enough for my hand." He held his hand with the blade pointing up, holding it out for both of them to see that the handle indeed fitted in the man's hand just right. "If this was a toy then it would be smaller and a lot shorter for small human offspring like you. Secondly, it's actually a little sharp around the ends when toys shouldn't be sharp at all." He said while gliding a few of his fingers across the length, feeling the chiseled wood. "It's been chiseled into a fine point though it's rather dull, but it's the best you'll get out of the old wooden weapon. It also has all these tiny indents and chunks missing out of it Whelp, this is an old weapon and not a child's plaything."

"But Mr. Weston said that it was a toy when he gave it to me." He saw Herobrine raise a brow. "My caretaker and guardian at the orphanage gave it to me as a gift, he said that it was a toy."

"Well it's not, it's a used up weak weapon really. But go ahead and play with it and use it to protect yourself, it's more better than a small twig of a real toy sword that I could easily snap with my fingertips without any effort. Your 'gift' isn't going to save you from any mobs though, I can guarantee that. The wood is old and it's very dull, it might have been able to kill something when it was first carved; now it is but a useless chunk of wood. Wooden weapons and tools only have one use since the material is weak and is so easily used up, therefore; it cannot be repaired to last longer. Now I could kill anything with it like it is since I have the power of force, I might break it in the process; but at least I can make it lethal. You however; the most you'll ever get out of this on your foes is splinters and bruises if you use enough blunt force, that is all though." He said, weakly holding the sword back to the child.

Steve was reluctant to take it. And to think that it used to make him feel so safe? Well it apparently couldn't, it was solid and he couldn't break it himself. But then again; he was just a kid. It was once a security blanket kind of thing, he wouldn't leave the house without it because it was all he had to defend himself. Now he didn't feel that safety he once walked around with; he needed a better one, one of iron or diamond even. He needed to be stronger actually.

Herobrine pressed the handle into the boy's chest gently surprisingly. "Take it Whelp, I want to see if you can at least wield it properly." He smiled when the boy took it. "We'll see how hard it can be. Now rise mortal, show me how you hold your 'weapon'."

Steve was quite nervous as he took the sword in hand, now he had to try and show someone so powerful that he could use a sword. He really didn't know why he was so nervous; it was like the time when he showed his friends his present for the first time. He just didn't want to embarrass himself by looking so mediocre so he tried his best to look cool to impress his friends with moves he made up on his own. The child lightly swayed his head and deeply inhaled and exhaled, there was no reason to feel embarrassed; Herobrine wouldn't care and it's not like he could impress the guy like he could his friends who probably knew just as much about swinging a sword as he did. The kid rolled onto his side and slowly rose up and off the ground, a hand immediately moved to his pained side for a brief moment and winced until he was fully standing. "Sorry, it's still kind of sore." Steve apologized when he realized how irate Herobrine became through his movements.

The child's small struggle in standing annoyed him, one pained spot shouldn't be that much of a problem. "Whelp, how old are you?"

Steve blinked from the sudden strange question. "Seven, going to be eight in a couple weeks. Why do you ask?"

"That old huh? Then toughen up boy, it couldn't have been that bad. You're not an infant anymore. Swing."

Steve was hesitant in swinging the weapon around due to the tenderness he was feeling, it hurt a lot just to stand so he could only imagine how bad he's going to feel when he twisting from moving around. Just getting deep into the woods was a pain. Actually, he'd rather not move; not after feeling another throb when he made his fighting position. He grimaced and softly stroked his aching side.

"Well, will you do it sometime today?"

"It's not that I can't, it's just- I don't know if I can right now. My side really hurts."

"Making an excuse Whelp? Those don't go well with me."

"Sorry." He replied quietly. Steve wanted to show exactly what his adoptive father did to him since the damage was just that bad, he was contemplating it seeing as the white-eyed one is being rather cold on the subject; but he felt as though he should for reasoning anyway. Herobrine would probably laugh, though the damage was no excusing matter. He grabbed the end of his shirt and carefully peeled it up to reveal a large dark spot; right at the bottom of his ribcage. He noticed that Herobrine now had a deeper frown. "He kicked me hard though. My dad finds better punishment through cruel means, like hitting and kicking me when he's mad." Steve's eyes trail down to his bruise and he gazed quietly at the dark mark. "Even for things I never do."

The splotch of deep brown really annoyed him and he was having a hard time trying to understand why. Herobrine felt his hands ball up and squeeze tightly. It only takes a kick like that in the right place on a child his age to actually be enough to kill him, knowing that boy might have not returned heated him up quick. Herobrine seethed lightly and dismissed the thought after thinking about it for a few good seconds though, there was no reason to involved in the child's life nor care if he lives or dies out there. "So you have an excuse? Doesn't matter. Fight through the pain and show me what you are capable of."

He should have expected that, though he was hoping that the man would have shown at least an ounce of concern or just understand that he is limited with his movements because of his pain. Steve was pretty much like the powerful man now, hurt and restricted. Surely Herobrine would have made this connection by now, knowing how it feels to be in the same boat? The boy dropped the cloth and let it fall over his bruise, he was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it; if only to keep the guy occupied from the boredom of being alone.

A small hand coiled tightly on the handle and he held it firmly out in front of him before making a fighting stance that fitted his taste. His feet were planted slightly apart with one foot further behind him, his weapon was held up and out in front of his chest to give him a cool looking fight-ready poise. He managed to hold a straight face though he was feeling the dull pain from his stance, he couldn't show his weakness though. Herobrine hated weakness. He was about to move the wooden blade around until a hand went up, a signal to halt.

"Wait a minute Whelp." The man stared at the kid for a short moment before he shook his head with a faint smug smile forming on his face that pretty much read; 'You can't hold a weapon right child.' "You have it all wrong Whelp, and what kind of fighting stance is that?" He rudely gestured.

The criticism he anticipated; yet Steve was sorely disappointed by the man's reaction, he knew that Herobrine was going to say that he wasn't doing it right. He was still a kid though and he never had to directly fight a mob with a sword before, he used to ram the weapon against a tree for practice. He apparently needed more practice with a moving target instead of a stationary and defenseless tree. "What am I doing wrong?" He asked out of great disappointment, wanting terribly to fix his stance so that he could better protect himself and hopefully find one that would not intensify the ache in his side.

The white-eyed man carefully folded his arms over his chest, the smirk stayed on his face. "Well, if you don't have a good hold on your blade to start with then it can easily be knocked out of your hands child. Instead of holding the bottom of the handle; move your grip up to the base of the blade. Since you are so young; your hands are not big enough to get a balanced grip by holding it like that."

The boy moved his hand to the middle of the handle, but it felt so loose in his hand. "You mean like this?" He asked, showing his hand and the weapon in it to the injured being.

Herobrine sighed in annoyance. "Come closer." He lightly demanded, he reached out and took a hold of the Steve's hand when he neared and pulled him closer. The boy's heart was rapidly pounding from that ever sensible fear, he could feel it through the veins in the kid's wrist. "Stop shaking so much, I am going to show you how to hold it properly." He complained with his gruff tone and wrapped his empty hand over the child's smaller one. He simply removed it and placed it closer to the base of the wooden sword before closing his palm over the Whelp's to show exactly where he should hold it. "Right here is where someone of your size should take a hold of a weapon, if you move it towards the hilt then you have less control in your swings and it can be easily knocked out of your own hands. Got that?"

Steve nodded and studied the position of his hand in Herobrine's, his eyes trailed to the man and though he was nervous with those eyes of white beaming lowly at him; he felt as though he had one of his teachers standing next to him; guiding him on his lesson and showing his mistakes that he could fix. He deeply inhaled and watched as the larger hand moved away from his, it was like the fear was gone at that instant. Herobrine could have had bad intentions and used the 'guidance' as a ploy to torment him again, but the lesson seemed genuine. Though Herobrine was the teacher, he couldn't help but feel as though he had an older sibling showing him the ropes. One of his best friends had an actual older brother; which was uncommon at the orphanage, both of their parents died from a mass mob attack and the boys were lucky to hide in a small space until help arrived. Steve remembered how the older one showed the younger one how to properly craft a fishing pole once, the younger boy struggled to tie the string on right but he eventually succeeded with help from his older brother. The two were side by side, the older one was tying and doing it slowly so that the younger could learn how to repeat the process. This little lesson he had reminded him of those two, it reminded him of how much he wished he had a sibling who he could learn from or even teach.

"What are you smiling for?"

The being's voice pulled him out of the memory and back to reality; he lost his smile when he faced the white-eyed one who looked puzzled. "Uh- nothing… just nothing." He said more somberly.

Herobrine lifted a brow from the child's sudden shift in attitude. The boy was scared at first, he knew of that because he could sense it. The smell of sweat, the fast pounding heartbeats, and of course the slight shudder; but these reactions faded quickly to his astonishment. The kid calms down rather swiftly before smiling so happily? That made no sense at all unless he was focused on something else, he had to be. Now he seemed sad and sort of pathetic with his dismal tone of voice. This young mortal was an odd one. "Okay, now that you know how to hold it, it's time to show me that you can swing it."

'_What is the point of this again?' _The child thought. Why would Herobrine waste time in showing a young boy how to use a weapon when he didn't care for anything or anybody but himself? When he'll eventually kill the one he's teaching? "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" He replied bitterly.

"Showing me how to hold and swing a sword?"

It was such a ridiculous question, but children are always naïve. Shouldn't the kid know that he does what ever he wants by now? "That would be because I can and because I wish to. There's not really much I can do right now remember? I can do whatever it is that I please."

"Oh." That seemed like a legitimate excuse, Herobrine was still injured and healing. "Okay."

"Now brandish you weapon. Or, is there any more excuses that you want to pull up first?"

"No more excuses, I will do it." Steve walked a few blocks away and took a deep breath, nervousness was eating him alive though he had no reason to feel the anxiety. After breathing out his tension; he moved the wooden weapon outwards with a quick swing, as if he been engaged in battle. He then moved it to his left and slashed at the air, it seemed like an easy thing but he could feel the tension of failure bubbling up quickly. There was no quitting though, he'd just have to keep doing his best and show that he can fight. Steve winged the weapon to his right before making a step forward to cut at an invisible enemy with his sword swinging right across their nonexistent form; to show that he could brandish the weapon. He sneered as he did so, fighting the ache that threaten to make him stop; because he really wanted to after making a painful twist. The wooden object was then sent forward like he impaled a foe as a finishing move.

"That's enough." Came the disappointed tone of the man.

Again; Steve expected as much but at least he was holding the weapon right and it took longer for Herobrine to interrupt, so maybe he did okay?

"Your stance is wrong and your movements are stiff, you have to move about more freely and fluidly; like flowing water if you want to do real damage. Otherwise; your opponent can block your attacks and easily dodge them as well."

But wait, if he said opponent and blocking then that would mean that he'd be fighting another person with a weapon and not the monsters of the night. "But I thought that I would only be fighting mobs?"

"Only mobs?" Herobrine laughed to himself. "And what would happen if you cross paths one day with someone who wanted to kill you? Or if someone tried to rob your house and had a weapon of their own to defend themselves and make off with the loot and your blood? The lesson is not just about protecting yourself from mobs kid, but other mortals too." He leaned up with a serious expression on his face now, having shifting from one of amusement to one of seriousness. "I have seen weak mortals using others for their bidding; hiding behind people who could barely protect themselves from intruders and assailants. I am not the only one to invade fortresses Whelp, wars rage quite often across these lands; though many are short or too small to be part of news to small villages like yours. Squabbles over who takes the line of the throne next or this kingdom here no longer wishes to support the other over there. Countless reasons, even for stupid ones like expanding territory that they don't have the power or the right to hold. Many human die or are pushed to death because their king hides like a coward in the safety of the castle walls, they die on the battle fields depending on how bad they are in fighting. Only the most skilled and strong survive, the weaker are usually the first to be cut down. You mortals may face the monsters at night, but you have to be ready to face your own kind at any time."

He really never thought of it that way. Steve grew up around nice folk, but there was the news of the occasional act of violence around town or in a village close by. Then there was his careless parents. All his life he had been afraid of monsters; but apparently mobs weren't the only monsters out there. Some humans were too. But kings? They were supposed to be the good guys, the leaders and royal that watched over their people and governed their lives for the better. "Kings are good though, right?"

"Ha! Good? Don't make me laugh. Kings are weak, weaker then the men they hide behind. They think that they can rule land and have great fortresses built in their name when they don't even deserve it. They believe that they have the right to command others and get everything that they ever wanted. They think that they are entitled to greatness when there is no greatness in mortals. They are spineless and selfish, prepared to do whatever it takes to live; even hiding like a child instead of fighting like they should. These so called royals don't deserve anything for they are powerless in battle and they are mortal. Now someone like me can rule." He grinned. "I will never truly die and I have the power to back myself up, to actually fight. I despise the weak and cowardly, especially if they think they can own a title of power. However; I'd never rule over lowly weak creatures like humans."

This was all confusing to the boy, what Herobrine said seemed wrong and he also seemed to really hate people too. "Royal people were born with the right to rule, there's nothing wrong with that. People pledge loyalty too, that's why there is kings and their men. They are noble and do what's best for those who pledged loyalty… or that is what I've read in storybooks anyway. They are good people and only want the best."

Herobrine snorted. "Wanting the best? Bah! They only care about retaining power and ruling others just to show that they have actually power; but that is not real power Whelp. And you think they are good? Well how do you think that they got their kingdoms in the first place? They pull groups of mortals together and rage wars for land or for large; already constructed structures and settlements to take for themselves. Those pathetic little storybooks won't show you the truth, nor the bloody battles it took to claim a piece of land or castle. I have seen many battles child, and most of them were out of malicious intentions of claiming a place. And what's that about being born to reign? Only after a few dozen wars and a strong settlement built do the takers pass on their legacy to their offspring, there is no birthright to truly rule a place that they didn't make or even fight for. Humans are weak and do not have the right to rule anything, remember that." He sneered with sharply narrowed eyes.

That was startling to hear, he had never read or heard of such a dark take on the great kingdoms that he'd heard of in magnificent tales; it almost seemed surreal. There was really no counter on the being's opinion considering that it was Herobrine who made the dispute, arguing with him would be very unwise. Steve decided to remain silent on the subject.

"Now you understand why I loathe such mortals more than others, without true power like mine; they are nothing and will always be nothing and meaningless in this world. But lets drop the topic, I'm getting angry just thinking about it. I hate weakness Whelp, even seeing it in you-…" He paused and looked away when the boy frowned deeply. "It's hard to tolerate. I can't stand it." He said bitterly, looking back at the saddened child. "That is another reason for the little sword lesson, to toughen you up just enough to tolerate you."

Hurt. That is what the boy felt when he heard the man's words, they cut right down to the bone. He wasn't strong and he was afraid of a lot of things, it didn't help that he was so small and young. He was weak, often cowardly and submissive. It's they way he grew up for almost the past two years under the roof of his dreaded home, he couldn't help himself. Although, he could change if he tried. Steve couldn't let the notion dishearten him too much though. After all, Herobrine was trying to help him become a little more tougher and more skilled; thus becoming more tolerable and more likely to get along with.

"I understand that you are a mortal child and will lack in good strength for some years to come; but I at least need you to have drive and some skill despite your weakness, this way you are stronger and not a pathetic cowering child like you were when I first saw you."

"But you like to-"

"I can still find joy in your fright Whelp, but if you cower and fear anything else other than me; well it's pathetic. I am the only being worthy of true fear, there should be nothing more terrifying than I in this world. No creation on this planet can match the fear that I create. You may have gotten a little braver towards me but I still will not stand for your weakness to everything else. Now let's get back to the lesson."

"Alright." Steve softly nodded. "How do I do better then?"

"How else? I will show you how myself." Herobrine scoffed.

"But you can't! Your wounds? Just stay there!" Steve plead as he saw the man lean up from the wood with both hands on the ground like he was about to move.

He ignored the child, his wounds were nothing. Herobrine took a deep breath and leaned forward some more with a hand stretched out in front of him, he immediately felt a strong sting in his chest and right on his back and hissed from the twinge. He wasn't ready to move, but the pain wasn't going to stop him. The white-eyed man grunted and pushed himself forward onto his hands and knees anyways; fighting the tenderness as his sealed wounds stretched, he was healing fine so far and he couldn't stay on the ground forever. He had more drive than anyone; he was not going to bow to his weakness anymore. Once he was on his knees; he put one hand on the grass and pushed up carefully. However; the pain was flooding his form more as he lifted off the ground, he wasn't fully healed but his pride was driving him to get over his frailty. His anger from the talk of weakness had fueled him more, he was not weak. With a deep sneer and a growl; he finally forced himself onto his feet as he placed his hands on the tree he had sat against, he was finally standing after days of being trapped on the ground.

His legs tingled with a slight numbness, but he didn't mind; the growing prickling feeling of a thousand cactus needles against his lower torso could not deter him for long. Just seeing that he made it up gave him confidence; he didn't think he'd get this far so soon, he first predicted at least a week but it's only been a few days and he was standing proudly with victory over his disability. It probably wouldn't be long before he could travel again, he might even be able to walk again as soon as tomorrow it seemed. He'd be on the road to full recovery and revenge real soon. He looked down at his fist and coiled and uncoiled it, feeling the energy flow with his spiked mood, the food he was given was doing much more for him than he thought. If only he'd known that sleep and energy from the food would help him heal faster?

Steve was gaping at the man standing with his back to him, Herobrine had finally managed to stand up. Normally, this would be a good thing; but seeing that man turning around with a dark grin on his face and hearing a deep chuckle from the guy made him shudder. Herobrine said that once he'd recover enough to travel that he'd put an end to his life, it was coming sooner than he wanted; maybe even now. He hasn't had enough time to make a friend of the powerful being, the outlook was starting to seem grim for him.

"Now, let's get on with the lesson shall we?" He grinned and looked up at the large oak and the branches that were suspended above. He reached his arm up to a thick block of wood and pressed his palm against the bottom of it.

Steve gaped as the branch that Herobrine touched suddenly shattered into tiny splinters that rained down his body, it was like he destroyed it from touch alone. His eyes widened more when the debris of wood and leaves finished falling to the ground, the man now had a perfectly cut; long wooden stick in his hands. The man brought it down to his side and turned slightly to face him directly, Steve felt himself shudder and quake from the man now slowly approaching him. The boy backed away when the towering being came within a foot of him, Herobrine was quite tall and he still held that malicious-like grin. Lesson? More like a lesson in sticking around someone so dangerous and being weak. Steve feared that the sword lesson was over, Herobrine was going to beat him to death with a stick for annoying him or just the sheer fun of it. Most likely for the fun of it.

"Why are you moving away, there's plenty of room for practice right here Whelp." Herobrine made a large step and reached out for the kid.

Steve shook his head in deathly silence and gasped when a hand came at him, he suddenly tripped back and landed on his rear end with a loud 'oof'. He looked back up and tried to scoot away but the hand had reached him and clamped on the collar of his shirt, he was then pulled off the ground and hoisted up into the air off of his heels. This was it. He closed his eyes and glued them shut until he felt his feet touch the ground.

"What are you doing Whelp?"

The boy slowly opened his eyes and blinked at the man who seemed annoyed with his usual look; compared to his sadistic one he had just seconds ago. "I-"

"This is far enough, I am going to end up hitting you if you stand in my way. Now go back to that tree over there and sit there while I show you how to swing your blade." He pointed to an oak and commanded. The child swallowed and quickly bolted from around his legs and over to the large oak where he had been resting at. "Now stay there and observe carefully child, I'll try not to move to fast so that you can see how to wield and brandish your weapon properly."

His heart was racing but he was relived when he reached the oak and stood by it. Young Steve feared that Herobrine was going to kill him at that moment but he was only getting in the way and the man wanted him to get out of his way; instead of bringing harm like he first thought. The boy panted from the close and dangerous excitement and moved down onto his knees beside the tree, still clinging to his sword. He watched as Herobrine rolled his neck and flexed his arms before taking a good grip on the stick; holding it like it was a sword.

"Watch." Herobrine said quietly before whipping his arm back along with the length of the wood and his cape from the quick jerk, having the simple weapon now partially behind him. "Don't blink." He said with a grin before swiftly winging it out and forward in one quick motion, making a swishing sound when it moved with such speed. His grin was quick to fade with an expression of pain and annoyance replacing it. Apparently he moved a little too much when he wasn't healed enough, yet he swung the stick again in the opposite direction with a more determined face in fighting the ache. The wooden weapon was then slashed across the air with much force and precision, the cut was so perfectly made that the sound of the air parting had changed to a deep whoosh. Herobrine then moved it again; but this time pulling it back and moving it back over his shoulders and swinging it down and out like a professional blade master. His green worn-out cape danced along with his movements, making a slight flapping noise with each thrust and slash.

Steve stared in awe with wide eyes, every swing was progressively getting better and being made amazingly well. The last move was flawless. Wood had cut through the empty space so faultlessly, making a loud sound as the stick glided through the air so smoothly. More swings followed suit and the man was now moving on his feet around the open area with swift strikes; as if he was fighting invisible enemies all around him. It was amazing how he maneuvered the imaginary blade around his form without even touching himself with it, every time the wooden stick was so close to touching him but it never did. The white-eyed one was moving rather fluidly with his swings through the circle of non-existent enemies despite the discomfort written on his face, he veered the stick around before making a summersault and landing behind the last invisible foe.

A loud cackle escaped the being's lips and his eyes glowed brightly from underneath the shade of the trees. "Then for the finishing move." He muttered darkly, grinning like he had just captured his prey.

Herobrine lifted his right foot and rammed it forward, almost as if he was throwing his opponent off balance. He then lunged forward with a loud war cry and a predatory grin to match; the wooden stick was then jabbed forward before being jerked to the side so ruthlessly, as if he was tearing right through the side of a real adversary of his. That thought was definitely unnerving and cruel, but still; the single finishing move was pulled off better than Steve could have ever imagined. Herobrine had moved around like he wasn't injured at all, but as the man stood there in his victorious stance; a light shade of crimson seeped from his chest and ran down over his already brown stained bandages. A thin trail of blood flowed and the being carefully moved a hand to the covered wound and softly ran his fingers over the stained fabric, he pulled his hand away and brought it up to his face to see the red coating his fingers. "Your wounds!" Steve shouted, he then shrunk back and pressed himself to the tree when Herobrine looked at him with those brightly glowing eyes, he breathed a silent sigh of relief when they instantly dimmed down from his terrified reaction.

"I kind of figured that I would open the wounds again. No matter, it doesn't hurt too bad." Herobrine wiped the blood off on his pants and proceed in a slow walk back to the child. "That is enough for today's lesson, next time I'll let you strike at me and see if you learned anything. So maybe we'll do it again when I stop bleeding so much? … Maybe?"

Steve quickly crawled out of Herobrine's spot and watched as the man moved right up to the tree and carefully kneel down before plopping back in his original spot. The man laid the stick right next to him and he rested the back of his head against the wood. Maybe? That word put him at ease. Herobrine said maybe, which means that he might not be traveling anytime today or tomorrow; so Steve still has time to befriend the guy. He awkwardly found himself smiling and moving over to his spot next to the being, he was careful though; he was still sore himself. He crawled past the wood debris and leaves and pushed some small broken branches out of his spot before looking back at Herobrine. His eyes were quick to find the stick, it was within reach actually but he wasn't about to take it without permission. Steve leaned forward and placed his wooden sword right next to the stick, the lesson was concluded for now so there was no real reason to keep holding it. As he placed the weapon he eyed the stick carefully, it was perfectly carved; carved better than the ones that the villagers at town use to craft stuff with. He could only wonder how someone could make such an ordinary thing so perfect and flawless. And he couldn't forget how Herobrine turned a part of the wood from the tree into the stick in the first place, how he did that was amazing and nothing like young Steve had ever seen before.

"How did you do that?" The boy happily asked, but moved away from the stick and sword when Herobrine moved his head down to look at him.

"Do what? Swing? Anyone can, I can just do it better though; what you saw is what true power and force is Whelp. No human can pull off such moves so gracefully and impressively. Now if I used a real sword or my pickaxe then-"

"No, not that." Steve cautiously interrupted and swayed his head back and forth before lightly gazing. "How did you make the stick out of that thick chunk of wood? It was awesome!" He said with excitement bursting from his features. His deep blue eyes were filled with bewilderment and admiration as he looked at the pained man.

Herobrine raised a brow at the sight of the kid's exhilaration. _'So the boy is impressed? Who wouldn't be?' _He thought to himself and smiled with pride. "Now only I can do that, only I posses such abilities young mortal. You will find no one greater than the presence that is before you now. I can make just about anything I want."

Seeing the smile really put him in relief, the smile Herobrine made wasn't one of malice or deception but a real one of contentment and gratification. Herobrine really seemed to like the compliments so why stop there when he could make the guy feel more pleased and satisfied? Besides, he sort of earned it even if he's inhuman. "And the way you swung the stick was really cool too, it was so quick and perfect. I can only imagine if it was a real sword and you were fighting a whole horde of mobs. I wish that I could do that."

"You may think that was impressive but I can do far better, if only you knew half of the extent that I could do; abilities that that mortals like you could only dream of. But yes, my fight capability is also beyond mankind's. I could be on the shoulders of a giant stone troll and I would still be able to make such precise and powerful hits that would take it's head off, bit by bit."

"Stone trolls? Trolls exist?" The boy gawked.

"Hmmh, of course they do. In fact, I have taken down several; most of them most likely before your lifetime."

"I knew it." Steve looked away with a faint smile. "And everybody in class said that they were just myths?"

"They are not among the mythical legends, only the scarce. Such creatures are very rare. It usually takes powerful quakes or miners digging in the wrong places to awaken them. Even I had awaken a few before unintentionally. They are not too easy to beat, but I do enjoy a challenge every now and again."

Steve stared in wonderment, at a guy who has not only seen a troll and slain one … but several.

The being leaned his head back against the wood and closed his eyes, he was hurting again. Moving around too much in his performance had done a lot of damage; at least more on the inside and not the out. The boy would probably not pick up the swells of pain he was feeling but he was hurting more than he looked. What he needed was some rest and more food, or just time essentially. He felt a prickling sensation in his chest and it made him sneer and grimace, he then hissed and exhaled deeply.

Steve's smile faded when the man hissed, he watched as Herobrine lightly swayed his head from side to side, his fists were coiling and uncoiling. He didn't look so good. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I am fine-." He lowly groaned. "Now leave me be child, I need some time alone. Go back home, you can come back later. Just leave for now." He said with a warning.

Steve didn't nod or reply, he simply crawled a block away and grabbed a hold of his scarf that he left on the ground before he fully stood up. He cautiously moved closer to the man and kneeled to take his sword back in hand, it wasn't the best of weapons but it was all he had. He looked at the pained being and saw the stained woolen cloths; they were no longer white but deep in red and browns, or at least most of them near the wound and below were. Herobrine needed new ones, cleaner ones. Steve looked up through the tree branches; he immediately raised an arm up to block out the bright light beaming through the gaps of the swaying leaves. The sun was almost directly over head, it was almost lunchtime now. "Lunchtime!" He looked back down and spun on his heels towards the imaginary trail that would lead him home. He knew that his dad would check up on him and force him to eat cooked meat as he said he would after the punishment trial last night, to help build him up for future work. But it was startling to know that his adoptive father could be walking right into his room at any moment; even now, Steve wouldn't be there and he'd be punished severely when he returned. He wouldn't be able to take another beating so soon, he was in pain enough as it is.

Steve looked over to Herobrine before moving, he didn't want to leave Herobrine in that state but the powerful man had already demanded his absence and told him to leave, he had to go regardless though; otherwise he'd have to face his father and another beating. "I'll be back later Herobrine, I promise."

"Go." The injured man lightly commanded as he moved a hand up to his upper torso and pressed his palm against the wound; trying to withstand the pain though he really couldn't.

"I will bring back more bandages and food too, cooked meat if I can." He added. "Just stay there, and don't stand up or walk away. Okay?"

Herobrine dipped his head down as he sneered, his eyes snapped wide open with an intense white glow beaming from them. "I said go!" He roared and the terrified boy fled immediately from his loud shout, only looking back once before he disappeared from behind the woody foliage. Herobrine wailed loudly and growled when he applied more pressure, his face contorted from the sharpening ache; he was showing weakness once again and he didn't want anyone to see it. He didn't even want to feel it, but he was hurting himself intentionally to try and overcome the pain. He was failing miserably. There didn't seem to be any method of conquering it or finding immediate relief through applying pressure, so he was unfortunately going to have to deal with the aches and pains for now. He definitely wasn't ready for battle, maybe for the long slow trek on foot but not ready for fights. He was just going to have to move along and stay hidden in the shadows until the time to strike was right.

His head slowly rolled to his side towards the spot where the child had left the washcloth with the food still on it, he couldn't help but look in that direction when he thought about recovery. He slowly moved a hand forward and latched onto the loaf of bread.

…

**A/N: One of my more favorite chapters here. Just so that you know; the whole sword lesson was not planned at all, and neither was Herobrine's demonstration. I was just planning to skip ahead through the day but this little part brings more tolerance between the two and maybe even a little connection. I am getting close to one of my favorite planned chapters coming up regarding young Steve and Herobrine in the woods towards dark with mobs moving about. NP, you should know what's coming soon; we talked about it while ago. Still remember? I still can't wait to write that part and the part that follows. You guys are going to enjoy them.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of the update.**

**Thank you random reviewer for the exciting review, I would just like to say that I am now working on a new cover that will probably become my profile pic when finished for a while. I will most likely make it the official book cover when I get further into the story. It's nothing but a sketch for now, but I do plan to make some time to work on it and try to finish it within the next week or two. It will have the massive creation on it along with rivals(everyone should know if they watched Take Back The Night) and two others who are caught in the fray.(one you can probably guess right off the bat, the other is a character; I made from the sacred village that Aiden lives at. I will say his name and that is all. Helix, that's his name.**


	10. Safe And Sound

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 10: Safe And Sound**

**A/N: Here's a longer chapter(A double chapter) my readers as an apology for putting Hero's Bane on a little hiatus. Just bear with me for now and read this chapter of GUTF, the next will be one of my personal favorites and I so cannot wait to write it. Same for Hero's Bane; if I get past the chapter that I am working on then it'll be smooth sailing. **

...

Steve sat on the edge of his bed and fidgeted with his fingers in impatience, he had been home for almost an hour now and his dad has yet to retrieve him for lunch; he was far too scared to leave his room without permission. He wondered if his dad had found out that he was missing, maybe… maybe not? His stomach rolled and groaned, he was hungry as he sat there waiting but it didn't seem like he was going to eat anytime soon. His deep blue eyes scanned the room for anything to play with and pass some time; he had his toys but he really didn't feel like playing with them, he'd rather go back out into the woods and talk with Herobrine some more and replace his gauzes with some new ones that he found buried under some of the junk in his chest. He looked over at the rolls of white woolen bandages that he set on the end table next to his bed, he was very temped to go and help Herobrine as soon as possible but he'd rather bring the man some food back with him for added measures in healing; the man looked as though he liked the food so why not? The problem he had was getting lunch before suppertime.

Playing with his wooden carved figurines of mobs and minecrafters would help in passing time but he really didn't feel the mood to dig them out and play, he wanted to go back outside as soon as possible. He was growing up but he wasn't growing that fast; he just found that the powerful man's presence was a once in a lifetime thing, toys could always come later. Or not. Not if the man was going to kill him. Remembering those harsh words put a big damper on his declining mood, but the idea wasn't all that bad. He was thinking that maybe Herobrine would continue to spare him if they'd become friends… or better acquaintances at least, though that didn't seem so likely at the moment; he needed more time that he didn't have. Herobrine can stand and move around so he'll probably be ready to leave the woods soon enough, he had to help any way possible and as soon as possible. He squeezed his fists in determination and inhaled deeply. _'Just don't get up Herobrine, not yet.' _He thought to himself.

A loud knock on his door tore his attention away from his coiled fists and he quickly grabbed the fabric around his neck and made sure that it was nicely secured, his mom had left very early this morning but he still didn't want to upset his father; so he wore the scarf just in case company came over. That was a rare occasion type thing, but he could never be too certain.

The door opened up and slammed against the inside wall when the man came through the door frame, Steve lightly jumped from the door banging against the wall. The noise startled him, his adoptive father; even more. The man didn't look happy at all, his eyes were narrowed and he wore a cold and careless expression on his strong features. "Get your shoes on and come on." He said bitterly and walked away from the door.

"But my shoes are already on." Steve replied with a raised brow. Why would it matter if he needed shoes to eat lunch anyways? He's eaten lunch and supper without shoes before so why need them this time around? The boy pondered. He cautiously followed Derrick into the living room and the man grabbed an axe by the front door when he made it into the room, the man slung the tool over his left shoulder and opened the door; motioning the kid to go out with his free hand. "A couple men in my crew are out sick today boy, I am going to need all the help I can get."

A low rumble from his lower torso had the child looking back towards the kitchen, there were dirty dishes on the countertops and no food present; except for crumbs. It looked like Derrick had already ate, so where was his food then? "What about lunch?" He swallowed after his dad shot him a glare.

"We don't have time, I am already late to the lumber yard since I can't find any useful hands around here. You can eat later."

Steve blinked and frowned deeply. "But, I'm hungry now dad. Please?" He carefully begged, his plea was ignored and a large hand grabbed him by the forearm and yanked him outside. The man of the house shut the door and let the child go, his dark eyes stayed focused on the boy.

"I already said that we don't have time Steven, now let's go." He pressed pass the child, slightly pushing the boy out of his way; walking towards the end of the gravel road that had a man with a horse and cart and a few other fit looking men sitting in the back, they had worn-out clothing and their axes rested on hooks on the side of the wagon. All four men looked miserable.

It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve to be treated like this, starved and worked to death. "But dad?" He called out; not moving from his spot close to the house, he was too young for such labor. Wood was heavy. Steve shuddered when the man twisted his head around and sneered at him, it almost reminded him of Herobrine's scowl; but at least Herobrine's wasn't so full of contempt towards 'him' like his father's was. Herobrine just hated disobedience, annoyances, humans, royalty, pain, and weakness that he knew of. That meant that Herobrine must hate him too since he was human; but the man doesn't really show it as much as could have.

"You are going to get your butt over here right now or I am going to have to drag you to the wagon? It's your choice. And if I have to drag you then you will be grounded."

For some reason Steve felt a little courage bubble up from his nervous pit of a stomach, he did not want to go and work when he needed to eat and help Herobrine. He definitely couldn't work without eating and getting some energy. Besides, Herobrine still needed him or so young Steve supposed. Maybe if Derrick would just feed him and ask for help then he'd be more willing, it was a shame that this was not the case. His new father knew nothing of treating others properly or showing any compassion to anyone but his wife and that was a sporadic thing. It was no wonder that his co-workers looked so unhappy to see him, they must feel the same way working with him. Derrick was a dangerous man without his medication though and he was built well physically so they must have to deal with him and his mood swings all and possible attacks all of the time too.

Still, the boy was determined to put his foot down and defend himself for once. "No." Steve folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, he was getting angry at the idea of being worked like an animal. He didn't know how it was that he just spoke against his father; he used to never be able to do that except when he was being beat on, even then he'd eventually surrender and cower away from the more painful strikes. This time felt different though; he felt as though he should stand up for himself and get the respect that he so deserves, he didn't feel so afraid.

"What just came out your mouth boy?" The man ground his teeth and sharply narrowed his eyes.

"No!" Steve repeated, feeling more empowered than ever before to stand up for himself when he suddenly thought about Herobrine. Herobrine was way more terrifying than his adoptive father, way more stronger too. "I am already grounded anyways, remember dad?" He spoke more loudly. "Last night?" _'When you beat on me?' _He silently added to himself, remembering very well what happened and he knew that Derrick knew too.

That was when the angered man snorted and trudged towards him with clenched teeth, his axe was still lying against his shoulder; seeing him getting closer made the boy's defensive position falter. "Oh really?" The man replied coldly. "Then you just need some more punishment boy, thinking you can talk to me like that."

Steve lost his strong stance and he started to back away, his back hit the door and he felt himself shaking. So much for getting respect and standing up against the abuser? All he did was just get himself into a deeper world of hurt, he was happy to stand up for himself for once but he was just too caught up in the spur of the moment to realize that his dad can still hurt him. He'd rather be in the woods with an angry Herobrine than his father; at least he can talk his way out of punishment; though the white-eyed man was still very dangerous.

The child yelped and pulled away when a strong hand clenched onto his hand and yanked him away from the house so roughly, Steve jerked to get his hand free but his parent's grip was just too strong to fight against. "Wait dad, please? I'm sorry." Steve struggled.

"You want to talk back? Alright, you just earned yourself a few hours of some hard work today boy." He pulled the child all the way to the back of the wagon and forced him up onto a wooden bench, one of the men closest to the end of the cart moved over so that the child could sit down. Derrick took a seat on the opposite side of the child but continued to hold Steve's hand. The man leading the carriage whipped the reigns and the horse whinnied as it strode with the wagon being pulled along, Steve turned his head and kept his eyes on the house and the woods behind it. He only hoped that Herobrine wouldn't be too mad if he returned later in the day and without food.

…

Steve slammed his bedroom door wide open and stood at the doorway with his form slumped against the frame, a faint smile formed on his face when his eyes landed on his bed. The boy peeled himself off of the wood and pulled the door shut behind him, he really did not want to listen to another word that Derrick had to say or he'd go nuts; he's heard enough commands for the day and even a harsh lecture during one of his breaks. Steve stumbled to the covered mattress and he climbed up onto it, once he was on it he plopped face forward onto his pillow; letting his face sink into the soft woolen square. It felt divine. His legs and arms pulsated with aches and he was still breathing heavily from the work his father put him up to; work that lasted three full hours with many more small tasks on the side. Steve had packed blocks of wood back and forth for hours and they were real heavy, he even had to roll full logs a few times, and take water to the lumberjacks and this was with no food with a few short-five-minute breaks. This is why he'd rather be a miner, at least he'd be out of the scorching hot sun and in nice cool caves.

Strangely he didn't feel so hungry anymore but he did feel worn out and sleepy, he could just sleep the way he was; wearing his shoes, lying on top of the covers, and face planted in the pillow. He closed his eyes and met the dark for a brief moment.

The boy suddenly shot up from the pillow to see the gauzes still on the bedside table. "Herobrine." He said quietly and pushed himself off of the mattress, he almost forgot. He rushed to get back onto the floor and fell backwards when his sore legs and feet tried to hold up his weight. The boy hit the back of his head in his fall and immediately grimaced when he sat up and rubbed the new tender spot, he was so tired that his own legs gave in on him. Grunting in annoyance; Steve rolled onto his hands and knees and forced himself to stand, when he finally stood on his own two legs he felt like collapsing. It just had to be his dad to work him to the point of collapse? "Come on." The boy said as he started towards the window with a slow stumble, he had to get back to Herobrine quick. He was probably fuming by now.

...

Herobrine sighed in annoyance and folded his arms carefully over his chest, he instantly looked down and lifted his limbs after feeling the moisture seeping through the gauzes yet again. A thin layer of red fluid stuck to the bottom of his arms he moved them up, it was an annoying feeling; he had to keep his arms at his sides to keep them dry. The Whelp hadn't came back yet with cleaner gauzes like he promised and it has been hours now, his current gauzes were a deep putrid reddish-brown color and they were soaked. He couldn't dry them out from under the shade of the tree.. The ground around him even had a reddish color to it, it was also rather moist. He couldn't stand the feeling of his blood sticking to his flesh, without clean ones he could get infections and he definitely did not need more problems to hinder his healing or otherwise he'd never recover enough to take revenge that he so badly wanted. His eye twitched at the thought of being stuck in the woods for even one more day; he could just leave now and make his own cloths when he found some wool, it wouldn't be hard to do. "Forget waiting in this filthy pool of blood."

The man moved a hand back onto the trunk of the tree and another to the ground, he steadied himself and prepared to stand until his ears picked up some incoming sounds; these rapid breaths he could hear were unmistakable. "About time." He complained, he raised a brow and listened in more carefully. The breaths were much more ragged than usual and the heartbeats were drumming at an irregular fast rate. Did the boy decide to run a marathon first? Herobrine remained seated and moved his hands and arms to his lap, the child was drawing close.

The boy came out through the cluster of trees before the man with a light jog; he was holding his side with one hand and holding his wooden sword with the other, a couple rolls of gauzes were nicely tucked between his right arm and chest. "He- Hero-brine." Steve stuttered in his pace, he seemed a little happy to see the white-eyed man. The boy's smile turned into a gaping frown as he suddenly felt himself falling face down from a slip up and he crashed against the ground, the gauzes bounced away from him and rolled right up to Herobrine's feet. Steve slightly lifted his head to see the man make a grab for one and then reach out for the other that was closer to his thigh. Now there was no way that he could do it for the being; he wasn't going to let him help, so much for being a big help.

Herobrine's eyes move from the rolled woolen cloths in his hand over to the child, not only was the boy breathing harder and heavier than he has ever heard before but he was sweating profusely too; he could smell the salt. The Whelp's heart sounded as if was slamming into the walls of his ribcage while pumping at a dangerous rate, if it could pump any faster then it would sound more like someone having a heart attack. He could tell by the child's heated and uneven breaths that the boy was completely exhausted and on the verge of passing out, this made him wonder why the Whelp had pushed himself so hard; it was a bad idea and very dangerous for one his age.

"It's been hours Whelp, care to explain your absence?" He asked, but he decided to add more since the boy was still panting. "I have been waiting, you know that I am not very patient right?"

"I-I'm sor-sorry." The boy quickly apologized and moved up onto his hands and knees, he placed one hand on the ground and used his wooden sword to steady himself as he prepared to stand. "My-my dad, he wanted me to-to help him and- and I had to go and-" He stopped and wiped the sweat off of his face, he was burning alive in his skin, or so it felt.

White-eyes lightly widened. "Stop! Don't move!" Herobrine shouted and reached a hand out to signal a stop after he heard a sudden change in the child's labored breathing, the Whelp's breaths went from rapid and deep to shallow and slow in a split second.

Steve was in a daze from his fatigue and ignored the man and he pushed himself up onto his feet and slowly ambled towards the sitting form, everything in his line of sight was becoming blurry. Trees were swaying as did Herobrine himself oddly. Was he leaving? Steve blinked and shook his head and he saw white dots all over the place, Herobrine looked as though he was reaching out to him but he was getting further away. "Wait Hee-hero-, don't leave- go- yet!" He sped up in his pace to catch the man and the white dots exploded in his eyes and everything suddenly went from white to black.

The child's pupils instantly grew in size and became unfocused; he collapsed with a loud thud a few blocks away from the being and remained perfectly still on the ground, he pressed himself too far and his young and weak body could not handle the pressure. "You foolish child! I told you not to move!" Herobrine barked, his angered expression quickly softened up; the boy couldn't hear him anyways. "Just know that you did this to yourself kid, I warned you to stop." He said bitterly and exhaled loudly; now he was sitting in silence again and there was no telling how long he'd have to sit in the monotony of stillness and the perfect but hated quietness. "I am leaving tomorrow Whelp." He said looking down at the motionless boy. "I am done sitting around and being your caretaker; done with you and this vulnerability."

…

Pain is what he felt when he returned to consciousness, his head ached like it was being beaten like a drum and his body felt so limp though he had no trouble in moving a hand up to his face to wipe a trail of saliva annoyingly seeping through the corner of his mouth. Even awake now he felt so beaten and battered in his own body, he was so tired after working at the lumberyard; making a swift run to Herobrine afterwards proved to be a little too much to take. Steve lifted his head and opened his eyes; they were met with an unhappy immortal with beaming orbs and darkness surrounding the area. Herobrine was scowling at him with his arms folded across his chest to display his anger and impatience.

"Hope you had a good sleep child, it's too bad that you chose the wrong time to slip out on me." He tapped his fingers on the side of his arm to at least try and keep his composure.

Steve's eyes widened as darkness consumed most of his vision, various sounds of mobs were present instead of the sounds of birds and animals. It was night. He froze in place and tilted his head around to find the vile sounding sources, however; he couldn't see any of them no matter how hard he squinted his eyes. "I was-was asleep all day?" He asked, looking up at the man cautiously but refused to cause any sudden movements should a passing mob be looking for it's next victim.

"You've been unconscious for almost six hours Whelp, it hasn't been all day but you have been gone a good portion of it."

Steve cautiously and slowly moved up to sitting position; his eyes continued to dart to various places around him, those white orbs though commanded his attention the most. He found himself staring at Herobrine until the man's eyes narrowed. He briefly looked away. "I'm sorry, dad pushed me to work hard and-"

"Enough." Herobrine interrupted. "I have no interest in your reasoning boy, you have pushed my patience a little too far. You should know by now that angering is unwise. Now that you are awake; … just get."

"What?" The boy gaped, hoping that the man was meaning what he just said.

"I said to go, I am going to rest now and leave by dawn." The bright-eyed one looked away and scoffed to himself. "If you want to live then you'll leave for the final time." He said, still refusing to look the child in the eyes.

Steve held his breath for a long moment. "You're not going to ki-"

"I said to go." He said more loudly, now looking at the boy. "I need you no more."

Steve could tell that it took a lot for Herobrine to say that he'd let him live, he was surprised and even elated that he'd be spared; though he didn't show it with the sounds of monsters moving about. Steve wanted a reason why but chose not to press his luck; the white-eyed man was letting him live and he was grateful for that. Perhaps they were good acquaintances now? Steve nodded.

"Then beat it Whelp, I will not find rest with you cowering about and jolting in fear." Herobrine's frown deepened, his eyes narrowed inward more. The boy looked like he was okay with his surroundings but that fear was present in the kid, it wasn't a second after sensing fear that the child removed his focus from him and placed it on the sounds of branches snapping not too far away.

"But?" The boy started and took a good look around the woods around him, it was very dark out there; the shade of the trees only made it more darker and he gasped when he thought he saw something moving about in the shadows to his left. "I can't see, it's too dark out there. And I think there's a monster close by." He said with a more shaky tone of voice, he was growing more anxious with each passing minute as he sat in the dark. Steve hastily grabbed for his wooden sword on the ground next to his side and he pulled it close, he didn't care if it couldn't kill the creature; only that it made him feel safer then holding nothing.

"Humph, I am the only being here that is worthy of fear child. Besides, it's your fault for fainting in the first place."

"I didn't mean too, I was too tired."

"Exactly, when you are near your weakest point you push yourself to come back here a moments notice; but look at what that got you? I admire your willpower to go beyond your limitations, but in doing something so foolish only hurt yourself in the end. If I weren't here or if you didn't reach me then you would have issued a self death sentence with all the mobs around. Basically; you would have never of woken up. You were out for hours and now it's well into nighttime, your father will likely be furious if he ever tried to check up on you in your room and found that you were not there."

"Dad!" Steve lightly shouted to himself and stood up abruptly, he the looked around franticly. Steve had missed suppertime and he wasn't in his room, he was in for some real trouble now because there was no doubt in his mind that his parents had checked up on him; most likely his mom would be the first since she should be back at the house now. She cared maybe a little, his dad would probably check on him just to give him warning for wearing the scarf and making sure that he'd keep his mouth shut about the night before. Steve just knew that he was going to get a beating for sure for running away this time, one of them had to have checked for their reasons.

The thing that bothered him the most was the notion that he left the glass windowpane out of the window frame, that would be the obvious sign of a runaway. So how come his new dad wasn't looking around for him in preparing for punishment? How come there was no search party made by his distressed mother; no large groups of people wielding torches and weapons; trekking through the woods in search for him like there was a few times for missing people from the village? Was anyone looking? "Did you hear anyone calling for me by chance?" He asked in knowing Herobrine's great hearing and senses, he only hoped for a 'yes' reply.

"No, nothing but the sounds of mobs moving about. Nothing else." Herobrine leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Now leave, I am letting you go so don't waste the chance or I could change my mind." He said irately, carefully running his hand over the center of his pained chest to swipe at an annoying itch.

That was not the answer he wanted. Maybe his adoptive parents already searched in the village or all the wrong places but the woods and just gave up? But... what if they didn't even look for him in the first place? They didn't really care for him anyways, but they'd be in trouble with the law if he went missing so they had to have at least called for him; though that seemed unlikely since Herobrine didn't hear them. So many questions ran through his mind and so did the worry of going home in the dark mob-infested woods; he scrambled to keep himself together, he was going to be in so much trouble. Steve could already feel Derrick lashing out at him while filling the house with shouts and irritable yelling, then the physical pain would follow. Steve did not want to go back to face the terrible music, but he needed to get home immediately though. Herobrine no longer wanted his company and he'd likely get in more trouble if he had his parents up all night in stress. However; the shroud of night and what lurked in it was his main obstacle, he was too young and weak to fight his way back and he couldn't see too well. He was probably too slow too, not to mention that almost all of his body still ached.

Herobrine pried one eye half open and he snorted. "You're still here? Do I need to see to it that you leave by force then? It wouldn't be a very pleasant throw, the landing would be the worst part. Now away Whelp, I cannot sleep with you standing there." He warned and closed his eye. "I want to be alone."

"But I can't see, and the monsters?" He swung his attention the darkness of the woods.

Herobrine huffed and rolled his head to the side in annoyance, he really did not want to rest with anybody around; human presence annoyed him enough as it is and the kid fainted on him so he hadn't kept him amused like he was supposed to. In other words; he was angry with the child and wished not to be near him, but the boy wasn't scrambling off like he was commanded to. Herobrine heavily sighed and moved his left arm to the side of the tree and patted around for an object that he almost forgot about. He grasped onto the thin object and moved it before him, it was the torch the Whelp left him a few days back; he never needed it so the child could have it back. He placed his right palm over the coals tied on the top and fire flared from underneath his hand and lit the torch in seconds with his power, he moved his hand away and the boy had turned around after seeing a glow coming from behind him; his sapphire eyes were wide with the relief of light. "Here, it's light and it's all I am giving you." He said holding out the lit stick, the boy faintly smiled as he slowly took the light into his hands. "There, you now have some light. As for the monsters? You'll just have to make a run for it. Now take it and go." He lightly commanded. "The annoying sound of your chattering teeth is disrupting my rest, I want silence Whelp so move along."

His smile fell flat to a frown. "How can I run fast enough though? I am still real tired and I am still in pain." He looked at Herobrine with frightened wide eyes. "There's no way that I can outrun monsters out there. I'd faint again."

"That's not my concern boy, if you want to make it home so badly and not die then I expect that you'll just push through the pain like you did earlier. Try not to faint this time."

"I don't think I can do that this time around, I probably will black out again! I'll be alone and defenseless out there! I need help!" He shouted, noticing that there was no mobs even near the guy or the area surrounding; he was like a bright beacon light repelling monsters away. There would be no way that he'd make it to the house, he'd just have to wait until morning if the man would allow it? "Please just let me stay here with you for tonight? The mobs won't bother you so if I stay they won't bother me, I won't try to be a bother myself."

Herobrine's eyes snapped open and narrowed. "No, now go." He said with a more darker tone, carelessness rolling off his lips. "The mobs aren't bothering me at all, it's just you." He said, knowing well that he was used to having them around; especially since he's more active at night and barely rested. He was only resting now to speed up his recovery.

Again he was denied, there was no way he'd survive out there by himself with a worn wooden weapon, with the little amount of energy he had left, and definitely not with a torch. It was at least a good ten to fifteen minute walk through the woods, the time could be cut in half if he had the energy to run. Or Herobrine could at least allow him to stay till sunrise, he wouldn't be that much of a nuisance. Actually, he did help the guy many times in the days he's been around; Steve felt as though he should receive just a little help for once.

A low groan out in the woods nearby startled him and he spun to look around for it, the groan that followed was a deeper and more animalistic with that sense of hunger. Chills ran down his spine from the sudden sounds of distant screeches of spiders out in deep woods, they sounded as if they were attacking their prey. A loud bark echoed through the trees, it sounded like a wolf. Then in just a few seconds of silence; more loud barks and growls reverberated through the woods, the screeches then continued. This made Steve wonder if it was the wounded wolf out there that was getting attacked. As soon as he finished the very thought; a sharp dog-like whimper sounded and died down to nothing but a whine fading out.

"Good riddance." Herobrine smiled for a fleeting moment and readjusted his leaning position, he pried an eye open again and exhaled loudly from the sight of the Whelp still standing there.

Steve couldn't remove his gaze from the direction that the wolf had cried out from, not even Herobrine's voice could tear his eyes away. The screeches were more quieter now, their attack seemed to be over. The wounded wolf that tried to attack him yesterday must have fell prey to the more healthy spiders, if so; then it was dead. That would be him if he went out there. But no! Steve shook his head and tried to keep calm, his heart was racing and now every sound of a tree branch breaking or twig snapping had him looking in the direction of the noise with wide eyes that could not adjust enough to the dark. The woods wasn't that quiet from his perspective, so how come he couldn't stay? He wouldn't be as near as loud the mobs out there. "Please?" He muttered and took a step back closer to the large tree and the man.

"No." Herobrine replied coldly.

They boy finally turned his attention towards the man, briefly ignoring the monstrous calls. He still wouldn't let him? Steve was getting desperate for protection, he just couldn't go out there; even if he had to make a dispute to stay. Essentially, that was all he could do. He was going to have to at least try, even if he had to yell. "I helped you out, can't you at least help me out just this once?! Why be selfish after all of the things I had given to you?!" Steve blurted out in desperation, he immediately regretted his words because Herobrine sneered at him with teeth showing through his angered facial expression; not to mention his eyes were beaming brightly.

"Why you ungrateful-! I am not entitled to help you at all child, you cannot command me or push me into some act for an act in return! Actually, you should be listening to me for sparing your life; I even gave you a lit torch Whelp!" He barked. "You owe me, not the other way around. I never asked for your help in the first place so I owe you nothing! Leave now or I will kill you now!" He shouted with his hands heating up, a faint smoldering smell drifted into the air from the scorching of grass beneath his fingertips.

Those words echoed loudly through the woods and a deathly silence befell the space around for a long moment. Those vivid white shining eyes and toothy sneer had him backing away from Herobrine slowly, he was definitely more afraid of the angered being than he was of the mobs. He shouldn't have yelled at the man because now he had been yelled back at and even threatened to be killed after being spared. He should of watched what he said and how he said it. Steve was progressing with the being but now he was heading in the wrong direction, there was no getting along with an argument; it'd only make matters worse. To think that they were getting along earlier too? All of that didn't seem to matter to the man now, he wanted to be alone and wouldn't care at all if the boy died. Steve said nothing else as he turned on his heels and sprinted into the woodlands, he was going to die one way or another it seemed. He'd have a better chance running from mobs then he would standing before the White-eyed being at least, he couldn't talk his way out of this one. It would be better if he'd go, even if fear was eating him from the inside out.

Once he put some distance between him and the man he spun on his heels and ran.

Herobrine watched as the kid left with a stagger and a slight limp as he held his side in his run, he was surprised that the boy listened to him; he was almost certain that the whelp wasn't going to leave at all. The fast footfalls of the child soon became distant until he couldn't hear them no more, nor see the glow of the torch. This made him wonder if he had just ran the child off to his death, that would mean that his company wouldn't return the next day nor bring him food and water in the morning that he needed. But did he need anymore 'help' or food at this point in time? No, probably not. He thought silently. The being could already stand and walk, but that was about it. Herobrine rested both of his arms at his sides, the heat and power from his anger had already gone cold and he no longer had the use of his power.

The sounds of mobs in the boy's last direction sounded, screeches and clacking sounds indicated that some mobs were likely in pursuit of him. It was only a matter of time before they'd get him. A slight but strange tightness formed in his chest at the thought, the boy was nothing to him; or supposedly, but he was… something- at the same time strangely. Herobrine had been annoyed and had ran the child off in his temper flare, the Whelp would surely die out there and it was of 'his' doing. He could just command some of the mobs to leave him be, but he can't control all of them in the wooded area. He might be powerful; but even his abilities have limitations, zombies and skeletons were always the hardest to control anyway.

Then a particular thought occurred to him. "Why would I even want to protect that boy at all?" He asked himself with such disbelief, wondering why he would even want to silently command surrounding mobs to stand down and let the child go. It was a ridiculous prospect in his mind, he shouldn't have to care about a young human mortal at all. If anything, he should let them have the Whelp, all the child did was distract him from the monotony of the woods. Not only that but annoy him and 'help' him. That child's fearful and pained face only reflected what he hated most in himself; it didn't help that the child looked a little like him. The boy was nothing but a thorn in his side, a distraction at most. Herobrine scoffed at himself, it wouldn't matter now; he didn't need the human child to help instill useless sentiment. He didn't need anymore 'help', he'd be able to travel by tomorrow. Besides, it's not like he could do anything anyways. The young mortal was too far gone now and he could not stall his healing anymore; he was determined to get a move on sometime after his rest. Dawn was the perfect time to leave, he could always just heal some more in his travel. He needed as much rest as he could get first, he closed his eyes and exhaled softly.

…

Steve was in great pain as he fled, he breathed raggedly in his sprint and clutched his side in great ache. It really didn't help that the hilt of his wooden weapon was slightly digging into the bruise in his pace; it ached even more with each step and the annoying pangs were relentlessly buzzing from the tender spot. He pulled his hand and sword from his side; he'd just have to deal with the tenderness like Herobrine had said, it was turning out to be difficult though. His dull wooden weapon was now hanging low beside his waist in his sprint but he had no intention of using it unless he had too, it was pretty much useless anyways; the torch would probably do more damage than the fragile stick of a weapon.

The sounds of bones clacking had him shooting a glance from behind as he ran, there was a pale white and thin stick-like figure pacing right after him with a bow in it's hand. The faint streaks of moonlight beaming through the overcast lighted the mob up enough to see it well momentarily, though as it moved underneath thicker trees; it was harder to see. The clacking creature followed him out into a small clearing of the large foliage. It was indeed a skeleton and if he didn't lose it in the abundance of tree trunks he was running towards then he'd be in for some real trouble, he'd have to get off of the path and lose it quick. Skeletons were always notoriously well known for their sharp skills, especially since they didn't have to be close by to kill. All it would take is just one shot in the right place, wounding it's victims would allow it to catch up and finish the job or let something else do it.

The boy heard the bowstring draw back, it was aiming right at him. Steve's eyes went wide at the notion of an arrow sticking out of his back and he quickly veered to his right with a pained yelp, the torch flames danced from the shift in air flow and a speck of fire licked the side of his hand. That pain was nothing, being shot would be something. Steve dealt with the tiny burn and continued his stride in fear for his life, he was now off the trail he took home and he wasn't exactly sure how to get back on the path; he had weaved through the trees as good as he could to lose the mob and went into the deeper end of the woods to shake the mob loose. There were more trees and larger grasses now in his line of vision, the thick grass was making it difficult to move fast and he was slowing down; what made his situation worse was the sound of more clacking bones coming from somewhere nearby. The kid changed his direction with a sudden turn to his left; he ran towards a smaller line of grass and squeezed past two close trees, he might just have lost this mob.

Then just when he thought he got away; a skeleton came right from behind an oak tree up ahead with it's weapon already prepped for fire, the bones of the fiend cast a reflective but faint warm light from torch that neared. "Whoa!" Steve slid on the moist grasses to a stop and he immediately dove to the side as the mob let the arrow fly. Steve blinked in horror at the tree adjacent from him that had a low thud resounding coming from it, the arrow was sticking out of the bark and lightly vibrating from the force of hitting the wood.

The child stumbled onto his feet and began in his sprint again, as he did another arrow flew past his face and stuck to a tree he was coming upon. Just like the first; he weaved through the collection of trees and ran as fast as he could, hoping to make a getaway like he did with the first. Young Steve had no idea where he was heading now but he was determined to get away from the archer and soon before he runs completely out of breath again.

Moving behind a birch tree proved to be a smart move because he heard a stiff thud against the wood, an arrow hit the tree and not him. Through the corner of his eye he saw the feather end arrow sticking out of the white bark, then another flew right past his side and aiming down towards the ground. Another maneuver of meandering through the trunks proved helpful; the clacking sounds were harder to hear now and there were no more arrows slicing through the air, he had gotten away again and it was by luck that he managed to escape the archer mob.

Just when he thought he lost the boney form, screeches and grumbles to his right sounded and they sounded really close; the screech was definitely more closer than the inhuman grunt. A spider was nearby and he was going to have to run from it too. It's like he just can't get a break. Steve made a turn and ran through the trees huffing loudly in his growing exhaustion, he panted and gasped for breath; he didn't know how much longer he could continue his pace. He abruptly skidded to a stop when a large black creature lunged at him from the underside of a large tree that he came upon. The boy immediately jumped back to avoid the attack and backed away as the arachnid regained it's footing and attacking position. It screeched aloud and started after him in a swift crawl with large coal black fangs ready to pierce into him, the human child then turned on heels and bolted as fast as his legs could carry him; it was proving to be an arduous task with his fading energy. The pain in his torso seemed to disappear as he ran, he was too afraid for his life to worry about throbbing so he was able to continue on despite his temporary disability. The zombie groans were gone but the screeching was getting closer to his distress, the black mob was just too fast to escape from.

Pouring more determination into surviving; he pushed himself to go faster with the sound of the multi-legged mob gaining ground from behind, he was too frightened to even look back. Steve's blue eyes squinted at what looked like a narrow space between two trees he was coming upon, his orbs widened when he neared enough to see that it was two trees that grew close together; all he had to do was squeeze through the trees to put some distance between him and the wide mob. He was almost there until something latched onto the back of his ankle, it was then when he lost his footing and plummeted to the ground. Steve yelped as he tripped forward and fell flat on his stomach with a low thud and an 'Oof '; his sword flew out of his hand and landed a few blocks away, he still clung to the torch but it's flames were nearly snuffed out by the rough landing. He gnashed his teeth in his fall and cringed from the feeling of his aching jaw, his attention was quick to shift from his new pains when something brushed his leg.

Steve rolled onto his back to see the arachnid now climbing over him with it's red glowing eyes hovering above. His own eyes went wide with fear of the fangs glistening in the dim torchlight; they were coated in paralysis fluid. He had been bit by a spider before so he was all too familiar with the painful feeling of fangs and the feeling of growing stiff, it happened at the orphanage once. He was outside at night alone from a dare by the other kids, they prodded him just enough to do the dare in defense of his pride. Not wanting to seem like a coward; he took the dare and was attacked by an arachnid not one minute after being outside. The spider had leap off the roof of the orphanage and landed on top of him, it had then sunk it's fangs into his shoulder and he screamed in pain; the pain intensified when a hot fluid entered his veins. It was after the hot sensation that he felt his body starting to go numb, once he was numb; the mob then sucked his blood. Steve had screamed out louder from the painful withdrawal from his veins and the orphanage's staff quickly burst through the front door in their nightclothes and whacked the spider off of him with their blades, it attacked them with bites but their venom only really worked on smaller prey. Five human adults had no trouble in taking down the mob, the bites they got didn't seem to effect them at all. He had remained paralyzed for a few hours that night and he did get a scolding that he wouldn't soon forget the morning after.

Knowing what the mob was capable of doing to him; Steve yelled aloud from his recollection and rammed the burning object into the face of the spider and pressed in as good and as long as he could to get the monster off of him; his torch worked and it burned the mob but not without the price of suffocating the flames in the process. The spider leapt back with a hiss and frantically rubbed at some of it's eyes with it's forearms, it had apparently been burned just enough to damage some of it's eyes.

Steve wasted no time in getting back onto his feet, the torch was out and it was dark now; only the dim light of the moon behind clouds brought forth enough light to make out the shapes in the darkness of the woodlands. Most of the spider's eyes glowed but the creature was still trying to alleviate the burns by rubbing it's forelegs across it's face. Still in fear for his life; Steve winged the burnt-out torch at the mob and had struck it in the face, the mob shrieked loudly and backed away just a block more. The shrill cry sent shivers down the kid's spine and he quickly looked around for his wooden weapon; it was still better than nothing though it was practically useless. He saw the shape of the wooden object on the ground in front of him and shot for it, once it was in hand he ran for the narrow space between the trees and continued forward into the darkness with squinted and stressed eyes; he could no longer make out anything within several blocks of him so he just kept running from the unseen mobs making sounds around him.

…

Sweat literally ran down the sides of his face, his body was screaming for rest but he could not stop for a few seconds without hearing the noises of mobs. Young Steve could not see where he was supposed to go and he felt as though he was running in circles; he has yet to exit the forest and he couldn't see the trail he took to find his way back home. A cloudless sky with the full moon would have made everything easier but fate liked to always have something horrible planned for him; like having a cloudy sky after Herobrine tells him to leave in a dark infested forest, it's like he's destined to die out in these woods and he couldn't fight fate no matter how hard he tried.

His life has always been so rough, so cruel and punishing; Even as a newborn he was cursed it seemed. First he's born with supposedly loving parents from what he's heard by the people at the orphanage and then goes and looses them at a very early age? He couldn't even remember their faces for Notch's sake. Every time he tries to imagine them- they were but blurry figures of an ordinary man and woman looking down at him with what looked like warm smiles. They had no eyes, no nose, and no form of the face; only a blurry mess of light warm toned colors of their toasty skin tones. After losing them he was found and taken to a place to be adopted out like most abandoned or parentless children, to find a new loving family to grow up with. It would be a curse on him to grow up for years in the place and not once find a new mother and father; year after year. He was so often frowned upon though he was taught manners and was well behaved most of the time. He tried to present himself in such a humble manner and ask for a mother and father like the innocent child he was; yet he still received ill looks, deep frowns, and narrowed eyes. He was ignored and people would sometimes jump at the sight of him and he couldn't understand why. Some of the kids picked on him because they saw how the adults outside of the orphanage's care treated him, others he luckily befriended; sadly they were picked for adoption and he barely ever saw them afterwards.

Many hated him as did fate. Then those two came into his life and he found out just how much he was hated and cursed. He was finally given a home and it turned out to be a Nether hole of a place, his new parents appeared to like him at first but they lost care quick over a short period of time. He couldn't replace someone special to them so he was then treated more like an animal than a child, they progressively got worse when the father stopped his medication. For almost two years he faced abuse, abandonment in his own home, carelessness, and neglect. It was clear that fate loathed him; he was bound to die at his early age, he'd be lucky to make to eight years old in just a few weeks… If he had that long. It was sad really, he probably wouldn't live to see his eighth birthday coming up.

The child shuddered as he tilted his head to the side for a brief moment, he heard something coming towards him through the woods again. It was the dreadful noises of a skeleton archer's bones clicking somewhere close and that concept nearly had him in tears now, he was exhausted and he didn't know how much longer he could continue his run before he'd faint again. He fainted earlier from exerting himself too much when going back to Herobrine; being pushed to work hard by his dad without a single meal to replenish his energy and then making a run to the being afterwards was just too much to bear. It was likely to happen again at this rate for he had ate nothing since the day before and was already tired when he woke up.

Herobrine was right, he was foolish. Steve dejectedly thought.

The boy picked up his pace with a heavy breath and kicked his legs into gear. He meandered through the trees again and could hear arrows fly and stick into the tree trunks near him; the maneuver was tedious but it kept him alive so he moved as good as he could to lose the mob like he did with the rest. Once the sound stopped; he slowed down to a slow walk and then collapsed onto his hands and knees when he took just a few steps on wobbling legs, the boy panted loudly and brought a hand up to wipe the irritating fluid off of is forehead. He then wiped his eyes when small salty beads rolled down his forehead, his orbs stung but only briefly. He was hot and so tired, he'd normally be well asleep in his cozy bed at home right now but that wasn't the case tonight. What worried him was the fact that the wooden weapon in his hand was blurring in and out, so was he free hand that help kept him suspended above the ground. It was just like earlier; right before he collapsed before Herobrine, everything was becoming fuzzy in his line of sight and even the white-eyed man himself. All he could remember after that was closing his eyes and falling to the ground, then darkness. He had been pushed by his dad to help him with the stacks of wood, the man wouldn't even let him have a break and worked him hard like a slave; so he was very exhausted when he went back to Herobrine. He should have taken at least an hour to rest before running back to the man but he didn't, he was determined not to upset the guy in his absence; he had a job to do. Sadly, he ended up doing that anyway. He was weak and Herobrine hated that.

The clacking sounds continued again and Steve wailed as he rose back up onto his two feet, he hardly even got a breather this time around and his side was killing him. The mob was still following him to his distress, he'd prefer the archer to be a zombie; he could probably outrun them a little better.

A slow jog was all he could muster now, his whole body ached and pulsated annoyingly; not just his sore side and neck but every limb. He was fairly hungry and his energy reserves were severely low, Steve noticed that was definitely moving more slower than before. The scarf around his neck only made him burn up but he couldn't pull it off and risk trouble with his father should he lose it. He could drop the heavy wooden weapon and save some energy but then he'd feel completely powerless. There was nothing to drink or eat, he was tired and on the verge of collapsing again. There was nothing he could do to save himself. He was going to die.

Weary blue eyes scan the woods around and something seemed … different in his 'new' area. Actually, it seemed rather familiar like he had been there before; the feeling of being watched was also recognizable. The boy slowed to a halt and his eyes squinted at a rather large tree up ahead. Did his eyes deceive him? A large oak tree stood a few yards away from him, his sense of the entity's presence immediately brought a feeling of relief, he somehow made it back around to the man in his escape from the monsters. A small smile was plastered his face as he started towards the tree with a slow unbalanced amble, it was no wonder he hadn't seen or heard much mobs for the past minute; Herobrine had to be behind that tree and the mobs didn't bother him.

Herobrine-… the boy stopped.

The man didn't want him around, he'd rather him die than disturb his sleep. This thought made his smile fall flat, he couldn't go back over there. A snapping sound of a tree branch from behind quickly made him change his mind, his eyes wet wide and he continued forward; not caring if Herobrine would punish him or not. He may have feared the man more; but he was tired of running around. At least he could try and reason with the guy; unlike mobs who can't understand. A particular though came to him in his slow pace towards the tree, he'd rather face Herobrine instead of the mobs; at least then he'd get to say his last words without having to choke them out in a rush unless Herobrine chose to choke him that is.

Steve carefully approached the tree that Herobrine had been resting against, he prayed silently that the man was asleep; otherwise he'd be immediately punished. Perhaps by death? He shook his head at the dark thought; even after that threat echoed in his mind. Though he feared the guy more than the monsters lurking around, he still felt as though the man was a beacon of safety. He was drawn to the mob-less area because of Herobrine's power; his unintentional protection. Steve picked up his pace when he heard bones clattering nearby, the skeleton that continued to pursue him wasn't too far away. He couldn't see Herobrine from his point of view considering that he was walking towards the back-end of the tree where the man lie, so he wouldn't know if the man was there and awake until he got there. Steve blinked a few times as he neared the tree in hopes that it was the one with Herobrine leaning against it, he didn't have his torch anymore so it was hard to tell but the dark outline of the thick wood seemed to fit just right in his memory.

Steve slowed his steps and he leaned his back against the wood that possibly harbored Herobrine on the opposite side, he couldn't hear or feel anything through the thick trunk but Herobrine would if he was there. He waited for a few moments; waiting for the man to complain, but it was hard to wait after seeing a boney figure coming from around a tree and moving in his direction with that bow and loaded arrow ready. A slight sound coming from the other side of the wood made his breath hitch, it was both relieving and unnerving. The kid heard nothing but the faint sound of a light snore so he assumed that the man was there and probably asleep, with this assumption; he ran peeled himself away from the bark of the tree and bolted to the other side. The child quietly gasped and stumbled back when he came too close to Herobrine, the man was leaning back against the wood with his head slightly slumped forward and down; almost like he was when he first found the guy. Steve held his breath and waited for the man to awaken; Herobrine could still hear perfectly in his sleep, or so young Steve thought. He looked away from the being and peered around the tree to see that the skeleton archer was several blocks away but refused to move any further, even with the boy in it's line of fire. Still frightened; he moved himself back behind the tree so that he wouldn't be shot at; while also being careful not to step on Herobrine's hands or disturb his peaceful rest in any way.

Steve quietly moved down onto his knees and then onto his rear end, he was a little closer to Herobrine than he would normally be; or so he was without the guy trying to kill him or torment him out of punishment or fun. He dared to look up at the sleeping form, he was surprised at how the powerful being was still asleep when he was always quick to catch things moving around; like he was when they first met or the time he was pretending to be out cold. He almost wanted to believe that it was all a trick, that the man was faking it, that he'd come to and demand an explanation or push him away. However; the features on the other's face seemed loose and peaceful, so relaxed even. Even the man's limp-like posture depicted heavy sleep, so maybe he was sleeping more heavily this time around. Steve sat there for long minutes at a time, he could see a few dark forms of mobs walking through the woods surrounding them but he somehow didn't feel so scared anymore; not with Herobrine's presence keeping them at bay. He felt rather safe, although he wasn't in reality; Herobrine could just wake up and throw him like a rag doll to the mobs if he wanted.

A low draft of the cool night air blew across his face and arms, the light breeze even blew through the thin fabric of his shirt; cooling his moist skin. Young Steve was no longer burning up after his run through the woods; he had been resting long enough to cool down, now his sweat was working against him and cooling him much quicker than he wanted to be. He was starting to get a little cold actually. He wrapped both of his arms over each other and brought his knees up to his chest before placing his arms over them and holding tightly to keep the air from cutting right through, it did little to help though; his back and arms were still cold. Steve heard his teeth gnashing from the bitter chill biting at his flesh, it was an annoying sound; no wonder Herobrine complained about it. The child barred his teeth together tightly and held, though the chills crawling across his arms and back was becoming unbearable. His scarf would only cover so much his neck, it wasn't long enough to give him full coverage like a blanket or coat would. Such the desire for thick fabric had him looking at the sleeping man, Herobrine had that thick worn cape to keep himself warm and Steve himself; had nothing but a scarf. The thick cape might have been worn out around the bottom ends but it was still wearable and warm looking.

An idea came to Steve as he stared, he immediately discarded the thought as soon as it came; there was no way he could do that. He wouldn't dare touch the man again; not after he got that first scolding, it could have ended badly. Herobrine had little patience and tolerance so there was no way that he could get closer and take cover under the cape, he'd be killed. He'd fall asleep and never wake up, or he'd be strangled awake and live through a slow and painful death by the wrathful one. Steve really wanted his torch back, lit ablaze and emitting small warm waves of heat. The boy rubbed his arms at the thought, he was cold and thinking of warmth really didn't help him feel any warmer.

…

Tired eyes threatened to close on him but he jolted from another draft, he couldn't sleep while he was freezing; he had already tried at what seemed like a dozen times now. The kid exhaled softly and watched as the warm air he expelled drift off into the air as a light fog, just more heat fleeing from him. His heavy eyes traveled towards the being once again, he wanted sleep so soundly like Herobrine was. He blinked and sighed again, that idea came back to him again and it was seeming more welcoming with each passing second. He didn't care about facing Herobrine's wrath anymore; he just wanted to sleep and warm up so badly. He was feeling daring…

Steve took a deep breath and inched closer to Herobrine, he moved more slowly and cautiously when he was close enough. This was it, he was going to risk warmth and sleep for his life; up to this point it seemed like an okay risk with everything that happened in the woods that night. Steve carefully leaned over and pushed his head underneath the green cape, he then moved inward more until his head bumped against the man. He froze in place when he heard the being stiffen a breath and make a low snort, if only for a short moment. When he noticed that Herobrine hadn't awoke from the tap; he fully crawled under the side of cape and carefully leaned in against the man's arm and ribcage, hoping that he wouldn't wake him up with his chilled skin. Herobrine didn't move or even flinch, he was in a very deep sleep it seemed and he was also very warm; so much that the child found himself nuzzling into the man's side to warm up more quickly. This sudden comfort and feeling of protection lulled him into a relaxing state, it was like he was back at home and under his blanket; though his pillow was a little hard and he was leaning up and not lying flat on his back.

A loud abrupt screech nearby startled the boy out of his light sleep, it was possibly from the same arachnid that chased after him earlier; a frightening thought of such a relentless and determined mob. Steve pulled the corner of the fabric over his head and arms and held tightly, if a mob tried to attack him now then Herobrine would be in the way and he'd kill the monster. The white-eyed man may be in a deep sleep but a good and pressure-filled tap would wake him up for sure.

The screeches continued but nothing happened, Steve peeled the end of the cape back and peeked out to see where the mob was. He couldn't see it from his point of view, but he was too afraid to peel the fabric any further to see the it at all. If it hadn't attacked him yet then it probably wouldn't. Besides, Herobrine was still beside him. He was safe or safer than he was minutes ago. Finding peace with the monstrous sounds around him was quite difficult but nestling himself against the powerful being and pulling the cape completely over made it much easier, he was warm and felt so safe and sound. …At least for now.

The child closed his heavy eyes and dozed off quickly.

…

**A/N: Sorry for the late update for this fic, I was working on a new cover. So tell me what you think in a review? The new cover should be finished soon, hopefully. Also a new perspective is coming up after or in the next chapter(still deciding), bet you can't guess who it is… Ah-, you should know. Thanks for reading. I will try and get the next chapter of Hero's Bane up, if I can just get past this chapter then I will be back on schedule; I already have 2 pages done so keep faith in me. The story is not dead, I apologize for the hiatus. I would have tried to update it on the weekend but I had company over and I was out almost all of Sunday so I barely had time to finish this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading all 15 pages. ;) 12,015 words**


	11. Interchange

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 11: Interchange**

**A/N: Hope you like, and remember what I've said before; You cannot rush character development or it will decrease the value and make the story feel rushed. I like quality, not speed of updates. I want to make the story worth your time so Herobrine cannot suddenly be an angel, please understand that. Also, Saturday is my birthday, one year closer to death! :p 23 years, nothing to celebrate really. Anyways, Please read.**

…

Two beaming eyes focused from the shadows at the end of the hall; onto a young male child crouched next to a large mass of rubble, the blonde headed boy was on his knees and thin lines of tears trailed down the sides of his face. His skin and clothing was alighted a ghastly pale color; as well as everything else around him by the light of the moon, the gaping hole in the wall shed so much light in the now darkened place. The boy quietly sniveled from the sight before him, his mother lay motionless under a pile of huge stone brick chunks. He placed his small hand upon her shoulder and shook it to try and get a response out of her, however; she didn't move nor make a sound. The child's eyes went wide and he quickly shot up onto his feet and grabbed a hold of the side of the stone piece and pushed as hard as he could, he looked as though he wanted to free her to see if that would help her wake up. He pressed with all his might but it did not budge, it was far too large and heavy and he was just a kid. This failure didn't deter him from trying and trying again and again; he snorted and grimaced when he tried ramming his body against the stone, he was determined to move it no matter what it seemed. Sadly, all of his efforts were in vain. He didn't even move it an inch and his mother has yet to wake up, all he did was waste energy and utterly fail.

The child fell to his knees and wept, he held his hands over his face; unable to continue to look at his mother.

"Hmmmmm hhmmm hhmmmmmnnnhhhmmmm." A dark and deep chuckle sounded throughout the open halls and reverberated around the empty space. A malice filled grin crept on the man's face, his toothy smile was just barely visible from the dark hood that shrouded his face.

The child quickly moved his hands and looked around in fright, the dark humming laughter sent shivers down his spine and had him trembling in fear. His bright blue eyes scanned the dark end of the hallway and he lightly jumped after seeing two glowing bright eyes staring right at him.

Herobrine could hardly suppress his excitement from the scene before him, the mobs did a pretty good job at wasting the royal family and laying waste to the castle. Although; they seemed to have missed one, a tinny tiny one. How generous were they to leave a little him a little royal mortal for him to toy with? The being laughed quietly to himself and steadily approached the boy who was now rising onto his feet with eyes wide in horror.

The child instantly yelped from the dark figure coming at him, something about those inhumanly white eyes and that dark chuckle sent him the vibes of terror. He spun on his heels and ran straight for the throne room as quick as his little legs could carry him. He came to an abrupt stop and screamed aloud when a black form appeared before him, he jumped back and shook. Taking a few steps back, he kept his eyes on the glowing ones.

"Your mother is dead child." Herobrine coldly said, he was grinning in delight from the utter shock and growing dread on the young mortal's face. The boy shook his head and continued to take steps backwards, he looked to be in denial and fright; Herobrine's favorite expressions on his prey. "There is no denying it boy, you are pretty lucky to still be alive after the explosions; she wasn't as… fortunate." He finished with a pause and stopped in his walk.

The man before the child disappeared in the blink of an eye and the boy gawked and looked all around the hall; then his eyes shot to his right, the white-eyed man was so rudely standing upon the castle rubble that trapped his mother.

"See? She won't be waking up anytime soon, or to put it more simple; never." He laughed, his laughter darkened as he stared at the kid and his eyes narrowed. "I am afraid that you're next, the last of the royal bloodline."

The boy shook his head in denial again and managed to get words out to the fiendish being. "No, my- my dad-"

"Gone!" Herobrine interrupted loudly, his word echoed down the hall and the news made the boy's eyes go even wider. "Your father abandoned you small mortal, can you believe that? Once a coward; always a coward I always say. He was so selfish about himself surviving that he left you behind to die, his only son? What a loving act from a father to his son." The man leapt off of the stone and began a slow walk towards the boy, he could smell the salt in the child's never-ending stream of tears. He almost pitied the child that the king would leave his only heir, his only flesh and blood behind, -almost. The child began backing away once more, but this time towards the dark throne room. "But don't feel too bad." He continued. "He decided to take the coward's way out when he realized that he couldn't escape the monsters, he decided to end his own life and jumped off the castle balcony. We both can assume that he died, it's quite a long fall."

"No." The child swayed his head back and forth, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily. "No!" Blue eyes shot open and he spun on his heels and ran into the main hall.

Herobrine's head lightly tilted the side and he folded his arms. "Making this into a game are we?" The white-eyed man stopped and allowed the boy to run and hide in the shadows of the throne room. "I love games child, I'll even give you a head start. This way will be much more entertaining then just simply putting you out of your misery, wouldn't you agree?"

There was no response.

"I thought so. Well ready or not-" He paused and began his amble with his fists now at his sides and his eyes glowing more brighter. The grin on his face couldn't get any bigger. "Here I come." Herobrine walked steadily into the throne room with unhurried footsteps, this was a game that he wasn't so eager to end so soon. His eyes scanned his surroundings once he made to the bottom of the steps that descended into the main hall, he couldn't see the kid but closing his eyes and focusing his senses had revealed the boy's location in no time at all. The child hadn't gone far to his surprise; he expected that the boy would at least make a break for the exit or run across to the room and to the westward hallway. He snickered quietly with his eyes fixed on a thick wooden support beam, the slight sound of a heart hammering against the oak wood was the dead giveaway.

He proceeded slowly, carelessly scraping the bottom of his boots against the stone flooring to sound out his sluggish pace aloud; it wouldn't be so fun if the boy thought that he couldn't escape. He dragged his steps even more as he neared the wooden beam, he could hear the child panting and quivering.

"Now where did you run off to little boy?" He asked with a more softer tone. Herobrine stopped once he reached the child's the hiding spot and he swiftly walked to the right side of the support towards the exit of the main hall, he made a toothy smile when he heard a barely audible sigh of relief. Getting the prey a little moment of reprieve always made the next the next step so exciting. "What is your name boy? I believe that I heard some mortals call you Aiden, the son of Axle; the king. I am right aren't I?" He continued to walk further into the hall towards the large open moon-lighted entryway that lead to the outside world, he could hear the shuffling of tiny feet far behind him rushing from his hiding place to a new one.

Herobrine turned on his heels and began a slow pace back to towards the king's empty chair, he saw a flash of the boy's darkened form moving through the shadows behind the throne and across the large stain glass windowpane to another support beam on the opposite side. He could hear the child whimpering after what sounded like skin hitting stone, the boy must have tripped. How sad. He thought to himself.

"So Aiden-" Herobrine entered the throne room again and pretended to look around for the boy; he knew the child was watching him. "Tell me what you fear most in this world? I am ever curious, I've heard many spout out their darkest fears in their last hour and others… well others I've watched go through it. Which is your fancy? Is it darkness?" He suddenly ran over to the nearest pillar and peered behind it, tapping his fingers on the wood in a chaotic rhythm in delight of the game that he never loses. "Humans can't see very well in the dark, but perhaps it's not the dark at all? Maybe it's what lurks in the dark? Like me." He chuckled and slowly moved back around it with an expression of noticeably fake disappointment, he then moved across the room towards the other pillar. "Is it monsters?!" He shouted loudly and ran around the other beam with a toothy grin, still pretending to search for the child. "Your king feared them, that is why he locked them away when they entered his kingdom. Creatures with such potential lay waste in a stone prison; he could have at least put them out of their pathetic misery or even use them like I do. But no, he didn't have a backbone to do even that. So weak. …" He straightened his stance and started a slow walk towards the throne. "At least I gave them the chance to put their capabilities to good use… and they did apparently. Of course- humans would struggle to control something more powerful then they are, but then again; they have enough power to kill mobs."

The white eyed man leapt up from the bottom of the small stairway that lead to the throne, and stood in place for a brief moment before snapping his head in the direction of the tiny gasp. "Do you fear me child?" He asked looking towards the other beam as if he still couldn't find the boy hidden in the dark. "If so then you have every right to. After all, I planned this assault." He walked up to the large wooden chair and sat down upon it; leaning back and tapping his fingers on the ends of the armrest like he was the fitting ruler. "I planned for the destruction of your home, for the death of the royal family, it wasn't hard." He laughed to himself, quite surprised that Aiden has yet to move though he was so close. "Actually, knowing you mortals and your repetitive tactics made it very simple, it doesn't help that all of you are so frail and feeble. Kings and queens and their young are the weakest of them all, sitting so high and mighty with other mortals catering to their every whim. You wouldn't even have to lift a single finger if you wished not to boy. What a mockery to people with very real power; not just of leadership but of brute force!" He pounded his hand down upon the wide armchair of the throne and wood splintered outward while tiny pieces flew from his forceful strike. He darkly chuckled as he yanked his hand out of the damaged wood and studied his hand that was flawless and well intact. "By the way- I know you're there." He looked right at the kid and his glowing eyes reflected in the young one's wide watery ones. "You've been hiding there long enough Aiden, and sadly; I am growing bored of this game. Time to end it kid, your parents had their turn and now it's yours."

The boy quivered more with the man staring him down and he immediately ran down the steps at the side of pillar and ran straight for the hallway that his mother laid in. He could hear the child crying more loudly now.

"So you do fear me most? Just as I thought. Oh, and you may want to say goodbye to your mother one last time whist you have the chance, or- perhaps it can wait until the afterlife? But then you wouldn't have to say goodbye. Does that sound better?" Herobrine rose from his seat and paced down the raised platform and then towards the direction of the youngster. He entered the hallway to see the boy on his knees a block away from his mother, he was sobbing loudly and shaking. He was contemplating on how to take the kid out, he was thinking about throwing him out of the gaping hole and watch him plummet to the world far below; sort of like how his dad died. Or he could always use his pick, that was always fun.

Herobrine took a step towards his prey and a sized chunk of the ceiling cracked from above and gave way over Aiden, the man watched stone ran down and smack onto the floor with a loud crash. Most of the chunks had missed the child, but one had appeared to land on him. At first he thought that the cobblestone piece had crushed the boy but a loud cry and following whimpers disproved his theory. He couldn't see the child but he believed that a piece had crashed to the ground at an angle and toppled over the boy to trap him. A nasty grin formed on his face when he heard gasps of struggling. "Looks like your own home is doing the work for me, where is the fun in that? No… I think I have something special planned for you." He began his walk towards the kid once more, the cries persisted but were growing fainter with each second of struggling about. The crying and low indistinguishable muttering was actually starting to annoy him.

"Crying will do you no good… Aiden." He smiled wickedly as he approached the cobble chunk that covered the child. "Maybe you should just thank me? Now you won't end up like your cowardly father of yours or your weak mother; hiding behind walls and looking so pretentious, having to live like you own the right to rule." He paused and stopped in his amble, he was tempted to jump onto the piece that trapped the kid to end him but he decided against it. The child was weak and spineless but as a final slap across the face of the kingdom; he decided to do things a little differently. "Actually, I am just going to leave you here to cry like the infant you are." Herobrine added with spite. The child's grunts were getting more softer, he was wearing himself out by squirming around so much. "I will be so kind to let you say your last prayers and spend the last hours of your life right by your loving mother, I don't normally do that. See how kind I can be? And look, you're not alone." He started his amble towards the cobblestone mess, he heard more light murmurs though it sounded awfully different than before. The boy must be out of breath.

Herobrine leapt over the collapsed roofing and spun on his heels to face the last of the bloodline to see that dreadful expression he just couldn't get enough of. Oh how he longed for that little face of terror and those streams of delicious tears that he could just swallow down so greedily, to bask in his feat like he did once before.

His eyes moved down to the child and then his grin immediately fell flat and his eyes widened, something wasn't right. It was impossible. The boy that was trapped under the castle ruin now had short brow hair, a cyan t-shirt, and deep blue pants. This- this was not Aiden it was-

The boy trembled lightly since he was stiff with his movements, his current expression was one of pain and sorrow. His eyes peeled back just a little to see a sliver of deep blue that was clouded by globules of clear fluid. "Herob-brine." He muttered quietly with the side of his head lying against the cold stone flooring, his mostly hidden orbs were gazing softly at the cloaked man. His stare was almost blank and apathetic. He reached shaking a hand out to the man like he wanted help.

Herobrine found himself taking a step back with his head swaying back and forth from such disbelief. This was not the child he was toying with only a moment ago, it was the blonde one was chasing after and terrorizing. How could this be? He thought and blinked. How did the Whelp get here? This is not how he remembered that night.

The Whelp reached his hand out a little more but it fell on the ground when Herobrine retreated to the shadows of the deep end of the hall away from the throne room. "Wait…" He weakly called out. "Hee-hero-, don't leave- …go- …yet."

Herobrine didn't know what prompted him to head back towards the trapped child but he leapt forward and shot at the cobblestone pinning the boy as fast as the child could blink. The bottom of his feet collided with the stone and he sent the huge piece flying into the throne room from the force of the impact, the sound of it bouncing and crunching against the flooring down the other hall had echoed but he ignored the sound and looked down at the kid at his feet. The space around them was silent, Herobrine stared long and hard at the kid. The Whelp wasn't moving and he couldn't even hear the boy's beating heart anymore.

"Herobrine." The child's voice echoed lightly but he didn't speak, his body laid completely motionless yet the voice resonated in his ear.

Herobrine's name.

…

Herobrine's head lifted up and his eyes snapped wide open, he panted heavily while shooting glances all around the dark area surrounding. He was in the woods that he had been in most of the week and not the castle that he been many years back. It was still nighttime and he was still leaning against the tree, the noises of mobs were even present but infrequent. Upon noticing this; he steadied his breathing and snorted at the idea of a nightmare. He can't have nightmares for he was the embodiment of fear and nightmares themselves, the idea was preposterous. He then picked up a strange beating vibration and sound coming from his right side, there was even a warm spot against his arm. He quickly glanced down at his side to see his cape covering a few large lumps. Without care; he used his left arm and lifted the end of the cape to see the Whelp resting against him with his face buried in his side, he was lightly snoring and in a deep enough sleep that the removal of the cape covering didn't awaken him. The boy was also slobbering on him too.

"How did you get here?" He whispered with a deep scowl, half tempted to push the child away or throw him. The whelp had been sent off and there was plenty of monsters pursuing him; yet he managed to escape them and come back? He even had the gall to lean against him and sleep on him; let alone even touch him in the first place. The child had to of had some nerve to get this close again. He strangely admired that, especially after all the times he frightened or threatened the boy.

"Herobrine.' Steve softly muttered into the man's shirt, he was still asleep oddly.

"So that is why my dream shifted so much, it's because of you and your muttering?" He glared at the child with a sneer but the glower was short-lived as was his visible clinched teeth. The boy looked so- peaceful, so much more alive. Better than he did in the good dream gone sour. Herobrine shook his head at the thought of the trapped boy's face, he couldn't find an explanation for even finding a second's worth of caring; caring enough to kick the stone that was on top of the child. He was supposed to be laughing in Aiden's young face before leaving him there to die, him turning into the Whelp was something he never recalled. The Whelp wasn't supposed to be in that place and time, he was not even a thought conceived in that day and point in time either.

Herobrine sighed heavily and carefully removed his arm from the boy's hold, he moved it back behind the kid and rested it along the child's side like an awkward armrest. He then used his free arm and pulled the green cape back over his limb and the boy. "I'll deal with you in the morning Whelp, consider yourself lucky- "

The boy unconsciously leaned in more and nestled himself against the man; coming close to the edge of consciousness from the prolonged exposure to the cool air. Herobrine grabbed the end of the fabric and fully cover the child.

"Lucky- for now."

…

"Aiden!? … Aiden!? Where are you?" A decently tall man with tanned skin, a large nose, bright green eyes, and a long brown overcoat; called out as he walked around his desert village that was partially in shambles. He held onto the straps of his chest pack and stopped for one second in his walk to readjust the weight on his back. "Why am I always the darn pack mule around here?" He griped quietly to himself, he sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes when he saw two villagers just like him shoot glances at him and laugh when they were supposed to be repairing the house they stood by. "And I am still the laughing stock too? Why? Hasn't our recent tragedy mattered anything to any of you? This is no time for cheer but a time for grieving, even I am still mourning!" He shouted out loud and captured the attention of others working nearby, a lot of the people gave him weird looks while others only shook their heads or looked away abruptly like he was a crazy idiot. The guy sighed and the laughter unfortunately continued from the two men that were now behind him, they were not working like they were supposed to. "If master Salin was still around then nobody would be laughing, he'd make sure that everybody around here would be contributing to the town and wouldn't be slacking off, or pointing and laughing at me… again. Man I wish you were still here."

The man suddenly wrinkled his facial features and lightly narrowed his eyes. "Hard work will pay off with well deserved results." He said in a deep tone that wasn't his, he sounded as though he was grumbling but imitating the late village master. "Nothing comes easy Helix, your hard work will one day be recognized be all. …" Yeah right." He said with his normal tone of voice and rolled his eyes again as he slowly ambled down the sandstone road. "It's not the results that really matter but the journey it took to get them; you'll learn many things, even things about yourself that you never knew you had in you." He mimicked again. "… Hey, you might even be a candidate for the next village chief if you work hard enough. …The journey of a thousand steps starts with- with" Helix paused and gaped for a second, he then raised a brow. "Wait, how did that go again?" He said with his normal tone and facial expression, a hand now rested on his chin; he was lost in thought.

"Helix. … Helix! Up here!"

The villager shook off the thought and looked up at a sandstone house to his right, upon the roof was the man he had been looking for. "Aiden! There you are!" He said with a smile with relief and slipped off his heavy chest pack.

The man with a green vest and blonde hair set down a block he had been holding and leapt off of the building and landed in a crouch on his own two feet perfectly like he had done it a hundred times, he then rose up from his crouch with a light smile on his face. "Hey Helix, what's up?"

"Wow… I wish I could do that." He said with admiration in his eyes as he was popping his spine back into place, a noticeable crunch had the human chuckle at him and the villager's smile turned into a gaping frown. "I am so out of shape." Helix said dejectedly and suddenly leaned his head and upper torso forward limply with his head dipped downward in shame.

Aiden attempted to reach a hand out and pat the man on the back for reassurance, his friend didn't seem like he was having a good time. "It's alright you just nee-"

"Nope! I am perfectly fine! Don't worry about me!" Helix shot his head back up and held his breath with his chest now puffed out like a strong man, sort of like he was imitating a superhero. His fake toothy smile however; soon cracked and his left eye twitched. "That-… hurt.' He said stiffly and held his awkward position for a few seconds more before his form slumped down to the ground in a lazily fashion. "Okay, I admit it. I am NOT fine. Owww ooowwww ohhhh- that hurt." He hissed as he rubbed his sore back.

Aiden frowned an offered a hand down to the pained man. "It's okay man, you're old."

Helix's eyes widened then sharply narrowed them, emerald orbs dart to the youthful adult and he glared halfheartedly with a snort. "Old? I'm not old enough! That's the problem!" He threw his arms up in the air and brought them down to fold them across his chest in disappointment.

The blonde man laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you're right-? Although, your sacred people age a little more differently than mine." He moved his hand back down and offered it again to helix, the villager took it and he carefully helped the man back onto his feet. "I mean, you'll live longer than normal humans, so aging to you is slower than it is to me."

"Keep laughing it up man, one day you'll be pushing up daisies and I'll be the one dancing on your grave."

"I suppose so?" Aiden cracked a smile and shook his head. "There's a problem with that though." Helix raised a brow when Aiden pointed to the light brown chest pack. "If you're having trouble carrying that stuff around now then I don't think you'll be dancing in the next seventy years or so?"

Helix gaped and raised a finger to counter his point but he couldn't think up a good rebuttal in his defense, his was working way too hard and his joints were sore lately. He softly nodded his head in defeat. "Alright, you make a valid point. Touché. But if you really think about it-it's all this stuff I have to carry, it's messing up my back." He rubbed his side. "I have been working real hard when Salin was around and now I have to work twice as hard because the council wants- Oh man! I almost forgot the reason I came out here in the first place! Notch I am such an idiot!" Helix shouted and placed a hand on the side of his head.

"The council? What is it? Is something wrong?" Aiden asked worriedly.

"No, but they have requested you immediate attendance. It's apparently important but I'm having second thoughts. … Eh, we must go at once."

"Okay, I will go see what they want." Aiden nodded and started a jog into the town."

"Wait! I'm coming!" Helix quickly reached down and jerked the chest pack upwards and he stumbled backwards a little before moving the bag's straps over his shoulders as he lightly sprinted for the man. "Slow down! … Hey!"

…

**A/N: Awesome, I managed to get this chapter done in time. I hope you guys are liking the story so far, still not getting much responses on it and so I don't know what you guys like or dislike about it. This chapter was fun to write, although the beginning was a bit sad. TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I am dying to know what you guys think of this chapter. The next will be fun to write too and I cannot wait to get started on it. Hope you enjoyed. ;D**


	12. Suffocate

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 12: Suffocate**

**A/N: I have been pretty busy this weekend and was out for most of it due to Mother's Day and dinners so I'm not going to post Hero's Bane because I didn't have the time to finish the chapter, let alone get a good start on it. I am not going to rush chapter 75 because it's pretty intense and Steve has A LOT of dialogue with Herobrine and someone else, 10 points if you can guess? **

**Alright, this chapter turned out more differently than I planned but I still think it came out well or decent anyways. I originally wanted to put in a part with Aiden and Helix but it'd be a decent sized one and I wouldn't be able to fit it, so there will be more of them in the next chapter or so. Some of you may or may not like this chapter, just thought I would say something. Hope you like, so read and enjoy.**

…

Warmth. That is what he felt as he returned to consciousness, warmth and security blanketed him for so long and it was nice. Young Steve never felt so secure; not even in his own room on his bed and buried neck-high in blankets, it felt as though nothing could touch him. He groggily and silently yawned in his awakening; absentmindedly stretching his arms and pushing one balled up hand into his pillow, it really didn't feel like a pillow but a body. The form he leaned against was alive and well and the steady rhythmic beats of the heart was like a droning tune trying to get him to go back to sleep, that was until the beating pattern was disrupted. An agitated huff could be heard as he peeled his eyes open to see green fabric being pulled from his sight, a man with white eyes now looked down at him.

"Had a good sleep Whelp?" Herobrine asked with a contented looking smile, his smile however; abruptly falls into a frown with eyes sharply narrowing and teeth showing his once hidden anger. The kid's eyes went wide as Herobrine swiftly leaned to the side and turned around just enough to jerk the white scarf away from the child's neck and latch a hand his throat and press him up against the wood.

The child yelped and stared in sheer terror. He was supposed to leave Herobrine last night but he had no choice but to return when he found him or he'd die by the mobs, being physically exhausted really didn't influence his better decisions. He knew he was going to suffer the consequences for coming back, he took the risk knowing it but just didn't care enough at the time it seemed.

"Now Whelp-" He squeezed a little more, making the child writhe from the pressure on the bruises but not enough to fully block his windpipe. "Tell me exactly why you are here before I decide to kill you right now. I gave you a warning and you so boldly disobeyed me, foolish move."

His body shuddered but Steve composed himself enough to reply. "I-I tried." He stammered. "I ran from-m monsters and got lost… then I found my way back to y-you. It wa-was the only safe place to run to. I was tired."

"And you thought it would be a smart idea to just come back around and stay when 'I' told you not to? You even had the audacity to sleep on me." He glared and sneered, still deciding on whether he should kill the kid immediately. "I should have killed you when you woke me up." He growled.

The boy blinked. "I woke you up?" He asked softly and cautiously.

"Yes!" Herobrine barked. "I was having a most enjoyable dream of an attack I made on a castle so long ago and you-" He paused and reflected on the disturbance of his sleep; remembering that the whelp took young Aiden's place in that memory, that boy was only there for a short time before he was found lying dead on the ground when the rubble was removed. The kid wasn't supposed to be there though he was, he was lying on his side and his head rested against the stone brick floor. He died. Herobrine's name was then called out again but by the dead child. "You-" Herobrine's scowl softened and his grip loosened a bit, he was trying to piece everything that happened in his dream. Aiden didn't die in reality when he was 'supposedly' crushed so why did the Whelp in his messed up memory? He shook his head at the thought, so much for reliving a good memory only to have it turn into an annoying and ridiculous dream. It was the kid's fault for calling his name, HIS name. Herobrine snorted and looked back at the terrified boy, the child continued to stare up at him with fright and confusion. He grimaced from the painful grip on his tender skin, it was enough to encourage him to grab a hold of the man's hands and lightly pull at them for relief. "You disturbed my rest by calling my name last night boy."

"I did? … I never meant to." Steve quaked, "I'm sorry."

"Well you did, multiple times in fact. A perfect dream went sour because of you." He hissed.

"I couldn't help it, I was afraid."

"I told you last night that you'd disrupt my rest if you stayed and you did, you defied me. An act of defiance is only rewarded with punishment Whelp, punishment from me is mostly by death. You should have known that it was coming." He said coldly as he retightened his grip, the boy surprisingly nodded and closed his eyes. Herobrine's glare lightened when the child removed his hands and just sat there quietly like he was waiting to die. This kind of surrendering was something that has never happened to Herobrine before, to accept punishment so willingly. "So you're going to sit there and accept death with open arms?"

"I have no choice but to." Steve felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "I can't beat you, I can't fight you and free myself. I only got lucky the first time. You're right; I am weak, I can't even stand up to my own dad without giving in when he hits harder. I'm weak! He's going to kill me when I get home anyways!" He sniveled and shook, still refusing to look at the being.

Herobrine exhaled loudly in annoyance. "Pathetic. You are feeble mortal, just the more reason to kill you now and put you out of your misery. …" He stated harshly. "However-." His eyes trailed to the child's 'toy' as he thought deeply, this human was different than most.

The change in the tone of voice had the boy prying his eyes open to the man who wasn't looking directly at him, Herobrine was looking at the wooden sword beside him. Steve moved his eyes to his weapon and stared at it until white orbs moved up to meet his gaze.

"You have something that many mortals don't when it comes to facing me child; you have nerves, not many have enough when they see me coming. Your nerves are foolish ones; but if you have the guts to return to a being of great power then you have some potential to grow out of your cowardice and become stronger, it would all depend on conviction to determine if you have what it takes to be strong. So don't go and belittle yourself more than you actually are because you have enough courage to continue to stand in my presence. Many flee from the very sight of me. Grown men fall to my feet and plea for mercy. Many others try and hide. But you? You kept coming back despite the very threat of dying at my hands, being weak physically is one thing but being strong through courageousness is another." Herobrine then let his grip loosen and he carelessly shoved the boy away from him. "Enough of this time wasting lecture, now scram Whelp. This is your last chance you get to leave alive so don't waste it."

The boy tumbled to the ground and slowly lifted himself onto his hands and knees, he brought one hand up to rub his aching neck. He then crawled a few blocks away and sat down to recollect himself, he reached out and pulled his sword close to him and stared at it. Steve never expected to be just lightly shoved away but instead being choked to death like he thought he would, he also never expected Herobrine to show such mercy after going against his wishes to stay around him and disrupt his resting. He was weak, he had admitted plenty of times but what Herobrine had said really got him to start thinking. He was physically small and frail, yet Herobrine said he was more brave than many full grown men; it sounded awkward but it was the truth. Of course he didn't know much about the powerful being until he experienced his power and torment but even afterwards, he still went back. So maybe he was weak? At least he had some part of him that wasn't, the White-eyed legend just declared it. At least now he'd be able to make himself stronger; not just physically but mentally too, he was given another chance and he didn't even know why. He couldn't waste this opportunity given though; to live another day and become stronger, he felt like he needed to prove to himself that he was convicted enough to become stronger. He needed to go home and face his frustrated parents. "Thank you." He said softy as he grabbed his scarf and started to wrap it back over his neck, the man might not like the gratification but anything could spark a change for the better.

A pained grunt and shuffling grass had young Steve turning to face the tree that he was shoved away from, he gaped as Herobrine used the trunk to lift himself off of the ground to stand up. The man winced but he less trouble than he did the last time; well as long as he doesn't move too much for little while. He noticed immediately that the man's bandages were clean ones and looked a little more secure than the ones he put on the first time. Herobrine used them and didn't even get to help the guy, so much for trying to change him.

"Don't thank me." Came the bitter tone of the man, "You get to live for bringing me the gauzes; so there, I paid you back for them and I even allowed you to sleep on me so don't even dare try and say that I didn't pay you enough for your help out here."

"I wasn't going to-"

"Just go child, I'm leaving anyways. Go back to your pathetic home and live your pathetic life, there will be nothing in these woods for you anymore. Don't expect to come back later and find me." He said looking through the trees for the direction he was aiming for.

"Buy what about you?"

"Don't be concerned for me boy, I was a fool for underestimating that mortal but I'm not going to let that happen again. I will take my revenge upon him and his people."

Steve don't know what possessed him to ask a pointless question but he did. "Then what will you do after that?"

White eyes shot towards the child's direction and Herobrine found himself lightly chuckling. "What I do best young mortal, do I really need to explain myself?" He grinned. "Do I need to show you? You should know by now."

The kid swiftly swayed his head back in forth in disagreement. "But there has to be more than that right? A purpose that isn't focused on only destruction and vengeance. What about living? Creating memories to share with others and making friends-"

"Bah! Making friends? Creating memories with 'friends'? Living like a powerless creature with nothing better to do but waste away in a small 'happy' village with many powerless beings? Don't make me laugh boy. Why would I ever want that? I am nothing like you mortals; perhaps our forms are similar but I live on a level much higher, one that none of you could ever hope to reach. There is more to getting revenge and taking out those who believe they have power, trust me." He said as he sauntered back in forth in front of the boy, passing by the large oak he once sat against with his eyes only trained on the kid.

Young Steve blinked in disbelief. "Then wha-"

"I will crush all fortresses and leave them in ruin, I will destroy the weakest mortals and reign with terror over all the living beings I come across. Many; I will show no mercy, the weak will NOT survive. Those who stand in my way or defy me will not either. I intend to make this world more fit for me, it is my purpose." He sneered, his empty hands coiled into tightly clenched fists. "I cannot belong to such a world that crumbles at the seams, to live alongside similar beings who run away in cowardice instead of trying to truly survive like the somewhat dominant beings that they have the potential to become. But even a great effort wouldn't be enough, no. It takes a lot of skill, strength, and the power of resolve and perseverance to even make it to a level that would be considered at my feet instead of under my boot, those who can't make it far enough to be above my heels deserve nothing but to be put out of their misery. I will do the honors of that. It's actually showing them little mercy, by ending their pathetic lives. Only the strong will have the privilege to live, they will see what a world I recreated and they will either thrive or die. Only when the strong are left will I feel like I belong."

It was hard for the boy to take in but it seemed that Herobrine wanted to change the world for himself, taking out so many innocents to recreate his version of a world he might have dreamt about. What it really seemed like what he was doing was wiping out weaker beings so that he wouldn't feel so separated from mankind, so that he wouldn't be alone. He was the strongest being here and the only known by legend; so if the most powerful humans were around and became stronger then he'd feel like he belonged in the world, like there would be some who may come close to equaling him in power. But that couldn't happen, Herobrine won't find many people who are strong and those he does leave alive will not flock to him like he was a friend but hate and despise him for his actions. There wouldn't be any around to sympathize with, no one to talk to, he'd be truly isolated. "But you're still alone." Steve said softly with a hint of sadness in his tone.

Herobrine's smile fell to a frown and he stopped in his pacing. "I prefer to be alone Whelp. Besides, I still have my Nether forces and control over mobs. Actually, I can't seem to be alone enough with them around. I don't need company of any kind, it's distracting and pointless really. Perhaps when weakness is destroyed I may consider running a place the surviving mortals, but I don't need something like friendship." He spat.

"But whatever happens after you've destroyed all the castles and kill everyone around you? What is there left to do? What kind of purpose would you live for then? You won't have nobody but yourself."

Herobrine's mouth lightly fell agape for a brief moment and then he narrowed his eyes and huffed loudly. "What I do with my future is my business Whelp! I need nothing from mortals, nothing at all!" He stamped and made the ground rumble beneath his feet, the child looked a bit shaken but he didn't fear the small quake.

"So you want to be lonely forever?"

"Yes! Now go before I change my mind!" Herobrine demanded with a sneer.

Steve stood up with his wooden sword and held it tightly, he never felt alone when he had it because it held the memories of those who were dear to him. He wanted to say a formal goodbye but he knew it wouldn't be acknowledged, so he spun on his heels and ran for his house through the woods. He only took one look back to see Herobrine now looking down at the ground with a seething scowl but it lightened when he looked up at him. Steve turned his head back around and lightly sprinted for home, he did all that he could do with the man but change was something that he couldn't force.

…

Steve nervously swallowed as he neared the wooden structure; inside his parents were likely waiting for him, as well as a harsh punishment. He was not looking forward to return, he could already hear what sounded like a loud fussing going on in the house; his parents were at it again and it was likely because of him keeping them up all night in his absence. He felt more deflated in confidence from his last talk with Herobrine, going out there to talk with his parents wasn't going to be easy and he really didn't want to.

Steve cautiously and hesitantly approached the back-end of the house; his room was just blocks away and his open window did anything but beckon him, the sound of the argument going on was getting louder as he neared the frame. With a heavy sigh Steve grabbed the ends of the frame that was just a little too high to normally climb; he lifted himself with his arms and held tightly as he poked his head into the room. His door was still shut and his adoptive guardians were not within sight. Knowing this; Steve tossed his wooden sword into the room, he then lightly grunted as he pulled himself through the frame and he toppled onto the floor with a light thud once he had moved in far enough.

The boy pushed himself off of the ground and steadily stood on his legs. His limbs still ached irritatingly and his stomach continued to grumble from the emptiness it has had for so many hours now; although his mind couldn't stay on the thought of feeding himself, the idea of severe punishment and a harsh scolding kept him on edge. The kid almost didn't want to leave his room, his parents were already in a frenzy so he'd be taking almost all of the tension between the two; just as he always had. He waited by the door and decided that it would be best if for them to finish going at each other's throats and calm before taking the heat wave that would be heading in his direction. However; the screams and shouts didn't seem to cease after several minutes crawled by, it only intensified. The man's voice was overthrowing the woman's and her voice turned more into a pleading and submissive one, Stacy never won strong and serious arguments like this kind. Ever curious about what they had to say had him moving up to his door, he pressed the side of his head against the wood and listened in carefully.

"We did nothing Derrick!"

"Like Nether you didn't!" Came the loud scolding voice of his father.

The boy could hear the man stomping around like he was pacing back and forth; just as he normally does in his rage fits, a bad sign that things were likely going to turn ugly quick. Steve lightly jolted and held his breath when the sound of glass shattering suddenly cut the voices to a momentary silence, he lightly gulped and leaned against the wood. He could hear his adoptive mother sobbing, it was likely from the fact that the father must have broke out one of the windows because he always broke stuff in arguments. It sounded as though he was getting violent again, now Steve definitely did not want to go in there. It would be possible to receive a beating that he wouldn't recover from, the man was ruthless in his raging. Derrick could even be pushed to kill, he has tried before on him.

"Please dear, you are taking this the wrong way. We were-"

"Shut up! I am tired of all of these damn lies! You were supposed to show up by sunset 'yesterday'; instead you stay out all night with Ben! Don't think that you can lie to me!"

So his mother didn't come home last night? Another loud sound of something crashing against the wooden floor had Steve blinking in horror, the enraged man was flipping stuff over and trudging around. It would only take so little for him to actually start hitting her.

"I 'm telling you the truth! Ben and I had to stop at Thick Oaks because the trip to Birch Pass was longer than we expected, there was too many mobs to travel in the dark. Besides, we didn't have any weapons or torches on the wagon!" The sniveling woman cried out even louder, sounding quite honest. "We had no choice but to stay at the village, Ben and I had nothing to do with each other at the Inn!"

A loud slap was then heard, Steve assumed that the man had finally struck the woman. It wouldn't end there though. He was surprised that the argument wasn't over him but for his mom arriving back to the house this morning instead of last night, Stacy was paying the price now for not returning home on time. Now the kid himself was next in line.

"Lies!" Derrick barked. The violent sounds of stuff being flung across the room and hitting the walls made it clear of his anger, even the sounds of his mother crying out from more hits.

"Stop! Please?!"

The boy was visibly shaking, this fight sounded way too violent now; not with his mom making blood chilling cries like that. He pried himself off of the wood but he couldn't back too far away, not until he was sure that things would calm. Or that was what he was hoping for. Sadly, that was not likely going to happen anytime soon to his distress, he was going to have to go in there to settle things or at least try to. The boy's little hand trembled as it reached for the door; he was reluctant to pull it open though, not with those shouts still being made and his confidence in himself was completely shot. His eyes widened and his heart pounded loudly when a shrill pained cry run out through the house, Stacy had been hit again and likely with more brutal force by the sound of her yelp. Steve felt his skin crawl with cold chills; he didn't know what to think or even what to do as the cries continued.

"Please?! Plea-" The woman now sounded as if she was gagging now.

"No… more of- …your damn- lies!" Derrick said with a ragged tone of voice, snorts erupted between his menacingly muttered words.

Steve couldn't take the screams for mercy anymore and he definitely did not like the sudden silence of cries to be replaced with gurgling. His mother wasn't making much noises anymore; even her wails were hardly audible, all he could hear from her was raggedy gasps and sharp inhales for air.

It felt like he was standing there for minutes with the voices gone quiet; it didn't seem right, he was hoping that they were cooling from the argument but something in his mind was building up great anxiety. That gagging sound sort of reminded him the time that Herobrine tried to kill him; he himself made a similar sound. Or those few times his dad punished him with little to no self-control and tried to choke him. Something was definitely wrong. There wasn't any words said, just a deathly silence for what lasted longer than it should. His father wouldn't have cooled that fast, he'd normally rant for long minutes at a time before shutting his yap. Steve found himself grabbing a hold of his door and swinging it open in a rush, he had to find out what happened between them because it obviously wasn't good. He gulped in apprehension as he stepped out of his room but he couldn't let his fear get the better of him; besides, only Herobrine was worthy of true fear right?

The boy took a deep breath and rushed through the small hallway, he slowed his pace once he reached the living room and instantly stopped on his heels. Steve gaped widely with his eyes fully open and staring at the scene before him in utter shock. Just as he walked in far enough; he could see that the man was sitting on top of the grounded woman's chest with his hands wrapped around her throat, she wasn't moving at all but tears streaked down her paling cheeks. Blue orbs wouldn't leave the body, Stacy was still and her eyes were wide open and refused to close and flutter open again. Derrick still had a vice grip on her neck and heated huffs escaped his lips and nostrils, he had a dark expression on his reddened face.

He couldn't believe it, the boy shook his head back and forth; in shock from the sight of his adoptive father sitting on his now dead adoptive mother. She wasn't the most caring of mothers but at least she cared more than Derrick ever did, now she was gone. Dead. Steve felt his eyes starting to water in mourning for the lifeless woman, now was the first time that he had ever seen a real dead body that wasn't a zombie.

The man eased up his hold and let go of the limp form, he sighed heavily when he rose up and fully stood above the woman. He looked down at the corpse with apathetic cold and narrowed eyes. Without even looking his way, the man spoke with more malicious words. "And where have you been?" He slowly tilted his head in the boy's direction and stepped away from the body, he then started a slow walk towards the young boy.

His breath hitched and he panicked, Steve didn't know what to do or what to even think; he had just found his father- no, that man could never be a parent to any child. Steve had witnessed Derrick killing his wife; what tore him up on the inside was the fact that he did nothing about it to stop it, he was too much of a coward to leave the room when he knew something bad was happening. He was also to weak to stand up against the violent man, he couldn't have settled the fight even if he wanted because he would have submit to the larger form. The boy's eyes widened when the abusive adult got closer to him.

"Tried to run away huh?" He asked with a heavy irritated tone, this prompted the child to take steps back into the hall to put distance between him and Derrick. "I go out and bust my ass all day long to put food on the damn table and you weren't even here to eat it?!" He abruptly shouted, he made a quick glance back behind him and snorted. "Even that witch didn't eat because she wanted to stay out with Ben, I knew I should have been the one to make the trip. I'm going to kill that bastard and burn him and his 'perfect' little house and his 'prefect' little family to damn ground when I'm through here." He spat.

Steve felt his body tremble even more, Derrick was going to go and kill innocent people just because he assumed something? Stacy sounded so honest but Derrick was just making assumptions based on his own jealousy. Stacy had said before that Ben had a wife and kids, children that did nothing to deserve death and now he was going to kill them too?

"So Steven- Why in the Nether did you even come back you little brat?"

"I- I never meant to- to leave- so long- and mom-?" The child stammered, having trouble trying to form his sentences in his growing apprehension.

"You should have just stayed in your room until I said you could come out, didn't I tell you that the night before?" The man punched the side of the wall in frustration when the boy on shook his head as he backed away in fear. He then watched as the child spun on his heels and ran into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. "It's too bad you had to see Stacy and me like that, now I can't let you leave the house today, nor ever unfortunately."

Steve swiftly moved to the other side of his room and pulled his toy chest away from the wall, he struggled to do so but found the strength when the sound of footsteps stopped at his door. He scrunched his facial features when he got in behind the chest and started to push, he used what energy he had to scoot the heavy wooden box over to the door as quick as he could. Just as he finished blocking the door it tried to open; the boy quickly leaned against it and held with what strength he had left to keep the man from getting into his room, he was failing because both him and the box were moving to the side.

"Damn brat!" The man cursed and pressed harder, causing the child to scream as he pressed tried to push the wooden square back into place. "I always knew you were trouble child, I just can't punish you enough to get you to learn how to behave now can I? Now open this door you little sh-!" The door then closed on him.

The boy took deep breaths when he managed to get the door shut, he never knew he had the strength. It almost seemed too easy. He took a short moment to catch his breath.

The door then suddenly flung open from a strong kick and the box and the boy went flying across the room, young Steve slammed into the bottom of the windowsill and fell flat onto the floor with a thud and a pained wail; the chest nearly hit him, only the leg of the bed prevented it from going further. The room now had toys, clothing, shoes, and other various things scattered about on the floor where the box had been flipped open by the force. The child lifted his head when Derrick kicked stuff out of his way that was between him and the boy, his expression was one so filled with malice and contempt. The man looked like he was going to kill him and that was probably what he was going to do after witnessing what happened to Stacy, he was going to kill him now. Steve quickly rose onto his feet and backed into the wall behind him; he was afraid, what he was afraid of most of all was to die. He didn't want to die.

The kid felt cornered once the man got close enough, something inside prompted him to cry out for help. "HEROBRINE!" Steve shouted as loud as he could and the dreadful name echoed through the small space of the room, Derrick only laughed at what seemed like a pathetic trick to get him to look around and let the child run away. Steve couldn't find a reason why he called for the powerful man, Herobrine had already left a while ago and he wouldn't care for him anyways.

"I don't believe in myths boy. They don't exist, and you and that witch in there won't when I dump your corpses in a cave for the undead to feast on. I would have moved you far away from here with uncle Nick if you would have just been a good little boy; I'd pass this parenting issue to someone else, let someone else fool with ya. It's a shame you can't ever learn." He then moved a clenched fist forward and drove into the child's abdomen, the boy gasped and was falling to his knees before the man grabbed him by his thin hair and forced him to the floor with force. His scarf was ripped away from his neck. "Don't need this usless piece of shit anymore."

Steve coughed and rolled onto his back to see the man coming down on him, the man was now knelling over with hands reaching out. It was so much like a nightmare. "Wait don't!" Steve's watery eyes widened when the large hands wrapped around his throat and squeezed tightly, he instantly yelped from the tenderness of his already bruised neck but that was short-lived. The boy gasped for breath and tugged as hard as he could at the man's coiling fingers, being unable to suck in air now had him kicking his legs out at the man in an attempt to get him off of him; like he did to Herobrine. Unfortunately; the heavy form was on his knees and straddling his chest like he did Stacy, Steve's feet were basically kicking at nothing but air behind the guy. More pressure was then applied and the man's scowl deepened as he tightened his hold.

"You should have been acting like a good little boy and do what it is that you were told, like to stay in your room." He said through his clenched teeth and held firmly to stop the boy's airflow. "You might have been able to live then- but no." The man snorted and watched as the child lashed his limbs in his desperate struggle for breath, he was slowly losing energy and his blue eyes were on the brink of closing. "Go to sleep- little- Steven, … just give up the fight and close your eyes- boy. It'll all be over soon enough."

He wanted to scream 'no' aloud, but he couldn't. The boy dug his tiny nails into the strangulating hands and pulled them across the flesh but it did nothing to stop the man, he was fighting the best he could but he was still too weak. Tears poured down his face and his vision was going fuzzy quick; just like the time Herobrine tried to choke him to death, even his lungs were burning like fire and felt like exploding. Steve struggled to keep his eyes open though they oddly stung; he didn't want to close his eyes, he was afraid to die. A thin grey cloud was forming above Derrick's head and it drifted around the room, it looked like smoke but he couldn't tell. His eyes were starting to fall and his heart struggled to pump in his chest cavity, he was getting tired and completely out of breath. His flailing legs slowed to light sporadic kicks and his hands were losing their grip, his strength was fading. He could see darkness near the corners of his heavy eyes, sleep was beckoning him to give up and rest for good.

…

Each heartbeat was becoming slower and slower with each critical second going by; straining so painfully hard with the lack of much needed oxygen, he could hear the struggling organ pump ever so heavily in his ears. Each pound could be the last, it was a nightmare that he couldn't even focus on. His eyes closed to a thin slit, it was over.

…

Glass shattered abruptly over his head, the strangulating force was removed from his throat immediately by a flying form swooping over him and slamming the man into a wall in a split second, glass shards rained to the floor around him. The boy suddenly gasped for breath and sucked in air when his windpipe was free; it was like he came to life with his sudden movement from becoming so still. The heavy intake of oxygen made him cough and not because he was struggling to get enough air back into his now weaker than weak body, but because the air he sucked up was tainted and his nostrils burned from inhaling the choking grey fog spreading throughout the air. He coughed violently and grabbed for his aching neck; it was smoke, the smell of burning wood had his eyes stinging and his lungs shriving up from the suffocating fumes. Steve rolled onto his stomach and rubbed his eyes, he steadied his breathing while staying low to the ground for more fresher air that his body demanded. He placed his hand down an instantly retracted it from the sharp touch, there was broken glass all over. He carefully paced one hand over his nose and mouth to prevent the burning fumes from entering his body, he then went ahead and placed his other palm on glass because there was no where else to put it.

Steve briefly looked towards the direction his abusive parent flew and he could see two pairs of feet in the growing haze, one set of feet were flat on the floor and the other was hoisted mere inches away; dangling beside the wall.

"Didn't you get my calling card? Was the smoke not enough to warn you? What a fool to sit in a burning building. I am real by the way, I was just taking my time in setting this pathetic and worthless timber ablaze. I 'might' of considered in letting you live mortal; if- it weren't for one simple thing, the Whelp." Came Herobrine's dark but elated voice. "It's unfortunate that you've taken an interest in taking my prey, I sort of owe him a favor and letting you take what's mine would be far too kind." He chuckled. "Hmmm you like this feeling don't you? Having the power to hold one's life in your hands and bend them to your will, to kill when you feel like it. Since you apparently like power then allow me to show you real power, a power that is more fit for a god." The man grimaced from the tightening hold and raked his curved fingers across the strangulating hold. "The tables are turned here mortal, why don't you share in this 'exhilarating' feeling?"

Steve couldn't mutter the name since his chest burned but seeing the glowing white lights in the haze of smoke made it pretty clear that Herobrine was there and that he just wasn't imagining things, he had Derrick in his grasp and didn't sound so friendly. He couldn't imagine why the powerful being came, he was glad he did though.

The room was heating up quickly and Steve thought he heard that all familiar sound of wood crackling by gnawing flames, the house was on fire. That is why there was a heavy layer of smoke, it was also the reason of the heat. He coughed again from the burning wood and weakly pulled himself onto his hands and knees; from there he slowly crawled towards his closet, it was barely shut so it had to have some fresh air still in it. He would have headed towards the window but he could barely move and standing up wasn't going to happen with the lack of oxygen.

"See how great it feels? I could snap your neck now but that would end the fun too soon, so don't go and blackout on me yet." He said to the gagging man. "Here, now take a breather mortal." Herobrine muttered in delight and grinned by the terrifying look on the man's face, the human then started to choke on the poisonous air that he gasped for once the living legend weakened his hold. Derrick was having a coughing fit and the white-eyed man was thoroughly enjoying it. Fire started to lick through the door frame and it spread to the surrounding walls; alighting the place in beautiful shades of reds, yellows, and oranges, a lot of it was masked by the gray haze. "Take it in mortal, see how you like it? See what it's like to suffocate! Taste this delicious air, breathe it in and swallow it up!"

A loud chuckle erupted and the noise of feet kicking into the wall banged loud enough to pull the child's attention away for a brief moment as he pulled the closet door open. He could only see two forms mostly hidden by clouds of smoke, the fire around them lighted their silhouettes in the toxic fog. Their feet were still somewhat visible with the smoke rising, glowing white was the only other thing that stood out from the smoke and flickering bright flames. As soon as he looked back into the small dark room he dropped his head in defeat as more grey vapors came whirling into his face, it was filled to the brim with hazardous fog and fire had already started to eat through the wall from the living room on the opposite side. There was no escape or relief to be found now.

His lungs begged for breath but he couldn't find relief, the smoke was just as bad as the strangling; the only difference was every part of him was burning now, not just on the inside but on the outside too from the growing heat by the flames now dancing wildly around him. The fire was spreading quickly and it was getting closer to him to his distress, even to his wooden sword just a block away from his head. The greatest gift he was ever given was about to be devoured by flames that burned a little too close to it, it was all he had left in the memory of his old home at the orphanage the few people that ever cared for him. The child reached an arm over and clasped onto the dull bladed en of the sword and he pulled it close to him; he held it as tightly as he could despite it being useless, there wasn't any comfort with the house up in flames but holding it now brought maybe an once of security. He couldn't keep his eyes open for too long though, they threatened to shut when he looked back in Herobrine's direction.

A loud thud was made by a heavy form falling lifelessly to the floor, deep chuckling also followed as did footsteps towards him. The laugher died down when two grey boots reached a block within his face, the room seemed to spin and fade out to black despite the bright glowing of the flames and two fierce white eyes.

…

Herobrine looked down upon the child to find that he had passed out from smoke inhalation, his heart rate had dropped significantly and his face was paling. His useless toy was now limply secured in his grasp. "Still clinging to something so worthless Whelp?" He pulled the wooden blade away from the child's hands and glanced over the thing before he flung it out the window. Herobrine reached down and scooped the child up into his arms, he then ran for the window that he had first entered through, he jumped through the now glassless frame and bent inward in his leap to pass through the border without touching the burning wood. The powerful man walked a few yards away and tilted his head enough to see the house almost completely engulfed in a red and orange wave, it was a marvelous sight to behold.

He moved towards the gravel roadway and kneeled down to set the child on the ground, the boy remained still and he didn't seem like he was breathing anymore. "I thought you were a fighter Whelp? Although- you are human with so many limitations so perhaps it can't be helped now can it?" Herobrine lightly mused aloud as he placed a single hand down upon the child's chest, he then forced his palm downward in a swift motion and caused the kid to empty his aching lungs by the sudden pressure.

Steve came to life as he expelled the tainted air out; his eyes snapped open and he deeply inhaled, rough coughs followed as he cleared out his lungs. His features softened a bit once he started to breathe more steadily and take in cool air, though he was still weak and could only turn his head. He tilted his head towards the crackling sounds of fire eating through the wood of his home, it was engulfed in fire and large burning chunks started to collapse in on itself. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was somehow alive and free of Derrick's murderous hold; yet he was filled with sorrow as he watched the wood burn. His only home was gone and he was completely alone and orphaned once again.

Blue eyes widened when he heard the crunching of gravel on the opposite side of him, so he wasn't exactly alone at the moment it seemed. Steve tilted his head to his right side to see a man towering above with eyes glowing a bright white, the form then huffed and turned on heels. Steve slowly lifted his head to see the man now walking away. "Herobrine?" He muttered with a hoarse tone.

...

**A/N: So how was it? Good? Okay? Did you expect it or see it coming? Please let me know what you think in a review. I barely finished on time since company was over just an hour ago and I can't ignore a visit from my brother. And yes Zer0Gh0st, I know that the king survived and even Herobrine in this story knows(There is a reason why he hasn't killed him yet and he knows where the man is- but no spoilers).**

**And Again to FrostbiteMedia in case you didn't get my response from a note on the last chapter of Hero's Bane, Yes, you may use my stories but give credit where credit is due. I don't own minecraft nor the animation that this story is based on. Let me know if you are going to though, it would be awesome to see any of my MC stories as an animation. ;D**

**Thanks again for the support and I hope you are still enjoying the story.**


	13. In Your Shadow

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 13: In Your Shadow**

**A/N: Sorry for the late post and for those I have yet to review for stories, been busy and quiet distracted with life. Thankfully I managed to finish this today, the next chapter of Hero's Bane will unfortunately be updated next week. Again, I don't want to rush the chapter. Hope you at least enjoy this update and bare with me. I have a challenge in the next author's note that you may want to consider, for now just read and enjoy.**

…

"Ugh, it's been hours." Helix sighed in annoyance and lightly stared at the sun as steadily rising up into the sky, he let the back of his head rest against his chest pack in his sitting position next to the building of sandstone. "This is why we don't even need a council; they're slow, indecisive, haughty, and an impulsive bunch that can't even set up a meeting right. And guess what? I don't see any of them busting their butts with laborious work like we are, so much for helping?" He lightly tilted his head to his right to see the blonde man still standing but leaning against the wall with his arms folded, he seemed patient, calm, and pretty cool; like the hero he was to everyone in the village. Helix often wondered what was on the man's mind, he always had that fixed gaze when standing; keeping his eyes on the lookout. He couldn't blame the guy for being constantly vigilant, the village has suffered enough attacks and it was possible for any loyal mobs of Herobrine's to come and attack for vengeance.

Aiden kept a watchful gaze on the village just down the sandy slopes, being close to the newly-built assembly hall gave him a pretty good view of the village and all of the people working hard to fix the broken town. For the past few days everyone had been working real hard to restore their homes and break up the netherrack that tainted such peaceful sands, everything seemed to be going very well in decent progression. There was barely any nether-ish stone left now and the buildings were coming together more quickly than expected, everyone was taking a fair share in work and resting for short breaks before working again. These people were resilient and more tougher than they looked, everybody has been working all day and well into some nights. Many like himself got up early before sunrise to work when it was nice and cool out, the desert heat was something he grew up in and yet could never get used to. Even the sun beating down on him now was getting a little agitating, but at least it was better than being suspended above a steaming lava lake like the last fortress he was in; now that heat was unbearable and he had to fight and hop around floating platforms in it.

Though he was hot; chills crawled up his spine after remembering his last battle, he barely won the fight. Oh how those white glaring eyes still haunted his memories; even before their faithful battle to the death, like when he was but a mere child being cruelly taunted in his suffering. Aiden lightly shook but he regained his posture, those days were over and peaceful ones were well ahead. All he had to do now was make sure that everyone was safe during reconstruction, even during night if he could manage to stay awake. The only real problem he had now was dealing with supplies; repairs would mean more supplies to rebuild, the people were running low and he was going to have to go and gather essential items to allow more progression soon. He was not looking forward to leaving the village for more than a day's time, most of villagers were pacifists and refused to fight. It was up to him to protect them, especially during recovery. Being gone for too long was an uncomfortable thought, it would be too soon to leave them now.

He felt his muscles tense up and he barred his teeth. Everyone was safe at this moment, he defeated Herobrine and brought his reign of terror to an end yet he still felt unsettled and uncertain of just how safe his village was. Herobrine had mobs under his command so it was possible that the blasted creatures would try and take revenge for their master by killing off the entire population of the town, or him. He already lost someone so close to him, he doesn't plan to let that ever happen again… to anybody. He wouldn't allow any innocent to lose someone so special to them, just so that they wouldn't have to feel the pain that he felt. His teacher, his sensei, his … adoptive father… was gone. He could still feel the sharp twinge of losing him, just imagining the old man draw his last breath as a heavy spiked object came crashing down onto him. Aiden clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he wasn't going to let that ever happen to anyone again if he could help it.

"Aiden, are you alright?" Helix asked with a curious raised brow at the man who looked as though he was about to go into battle.

The blonde loosened his tight facial features and blinked as he looked down at the villager a couple blocks away with a puzzled expression greeting him, he was too lost in thought that he didn't realize that he was making faces. "Sorry about that." He said nervously but also quietly. "I was just-"

"Thinking?" Helix finished and the man nodded softly. "Oh, well me too." He said with a more upbeat attitude. "Let me guess?" He tapped his chin and Aiden shot him an awkward stare. "You've been thinking that these council members are not really necessary?"

"Um actual-"

"Great!" Helix interrupted with a smug grin. "You know why? Because I was thinking that myself and I noticed how mad you looked, like you wanted to break down the doors and get the councilors to just say what they want to instead of making us wait so long."

Aiden reached a hand out. "Uh wait, you have that-"

"Well they heat me up to." He continued without even looking in the warrior's direction. "We got up super early to work before the scorching heat beats down on us and we end up coming up here and sitting for HOURS; waiting for these 'wise' guys to let us in so that they can talk and give us orders like they requested. Well now we have and still are; wasting time in building, now people are going to start thinking that I have been slacking off. You defeated Herobrine so I think you should hold the counsel on your own and lead all of us."

"Helix!" The blonde lightly shouted and got the sitting villager to actually look at him and be quiet for a moment. "One; I am not thinking about the council and time being wasted, we have been up here a while and it's okay. You kind of deserve a break anyways for working so hard in the first place so just use this time to rest up, we can always make up time at night or tomorrow morning. Two; they only wanted me right?"

Helix was reluctant but he brought his palm to his face. "Oh Notch, you're right. Man, I could have been working."

"Well you still can?" The man gestured the town.

… Helix stared silently for a moment. "Nah. I deserve a break, just like you said."

"Alright then, just have patience. You know what Master Sailyn says about patience."

The green-eyed man made an annoyed facial expression at his companion. "I know, Salin was always patient but I just don't have patience like him."

"It's Sai-lyn."

Helix grunted and folded his arms. "No, it's Sa-lin. I've been calling him that every since I could remember." He pouted.

The blonde sighed deeply. "You can do away with the playful bitterness Helix, he's gone." Aiden said more quietly while looking away. "He kind of deserves to have you speak his name properly you know? He saved many that night by making himself a target instead of hiding like you and so many were." He looked back and noticed that his friend had a more poignant expression. "He took it upon himself to get the monsters to attack him, it was unfortunate that he had to face the strongest one all by himself. I should have been there. That's what eats at me in my dreams sometimes Helix; I did good by protecting the people at every corner, but I was too far… too distracted to notice what he was about to face all alone. By the time I realized it- it was too late. So yeah, he's a hero. He deserves so much from all of us even though we can't really pay him back. So just honor him, it's all we can do."

"You know? You're right. Me and him didn't always see eye to eye and he always harped on my impatience and what he calls 'absurdity' of my learning and performance at tasks, but he never did give up on me like some may have. Even after all these years too, even when I was about your age. Back then he wasn't as wise and he had little tolerance for any mishaps but he never kicked me out of the village when I thought he would." Helix felt a smile form on my face. "I used to make him so mad too. Rest well Sailyn."

"I think he'd flipped in his grave if he heard you calling him by his real name."

"Yeah, he probably would. Maybe he did?"

"Maybe. Now as for a third reason why; I cannot lead your people. Hero and guardian or not, your own people have their own customs and I'm- not exactly one of you. Besides, I don't want lead anybody. I haven't always made the right decisions growing up, Sailyn was always lecturing me when I tripped up here and there." Aiden said with a heavy tone and a faint smile on his face; even during the scolding and harangues he remembered, he still missed that old man teaching him how to right his wrongs and learn from his failures. "I'm not really cut out for leading and maybe this new council isn't either; but I know that this village has a great leader in the making, even as we speak." He looked down at Helix who had his brow raised and listened intently surprisingly for someone who doesn't have much patience. "Someone who hasn't obtained enough wisdom and integrity yet but who will with time and experience. Maybe someone who hasn't yet to realize their potential?"

Helix looked away with a deadpan expression and sighed. "Why are you looking at me like that when you say that? You sound more like the master than anybody else." He finally looked back at the young adult who was no longer smiling. "I know that you can't possibly be singling me out for the next chief, I don't have anything that master Sali- Sailyn had. Not even his age. He was always hard on me, he tried to train me for so many things and I failed at everything. Like making special healing potions, I completely failed at that. I mean- I ended up mixing a concoction that exploded and knocked us back into the wall."

"I- remember that." Aiden said with reluctance while scratching the back of his head in uneasiness from the not so good memory.

"Everyone in the village does! The windows shattered, the door flew off it's hinges, and we were black from our burning clothes and soot. So I added gunpowder instead of glowstone dust? It's not my fault they look alike?"

"Not exactly." The blonde folded his arms with a raised brow. "Glowstone dust and gunpowder look completely different, glowstone dust is the one that 'glows'."

"See what I mean? You sound just like him." Helix crossed his arms and huffed. "So I- didn't pay enough attention? This is why I said I wasn't cut out for leadership, nor any other jobs of importance in this cruddy place."

"Don't say that."

"Well I am not. I'm not all that patient. That's why I failed at something as simple as cooking food too. Either it was undercooked or burned charcoal black because I rush or just forgot I was cooking. That's why I am not a butcher, or a baker. And like other jobs that I worked out? I failed at everything Salin threw at me. He said that he saw potential in me, … he said that once when I tried to leave the village. The old bat actually convinced me to stay and I don't see why he wanted me around. I don't have potential, I know that he lied to make me feel better because I could see it in his eyes. He couldn't teach me to work out in the fields, I planted the seeds too deep so they didn't grow, then I planted some too high and birds and chickens ate them up. Then I forgot about tending to what plants I had while trying to become useful in other places in the village. I didn't keep the water levels up and so they dried up too quickly and wilted. Our stock of food for half of the year was down low, thankfully there were other field workers to keep us fed through the intense summer months in the desert heat. And lets not forget how I easily failed at arranging books in the library, or tending to animals, or craft weapons and armor, or learning how to wield a sword. Failed terribly at that one. Or the time I-"

"I get it Helix, you don't need to add more to the list."

"But I have plenty more. I can't do anything right but be a pack mule I suppose? I can hardly even do something as simple as packing wood and tools, my back always hurts. See. This is why I am not cut out to lead anybody. If there's anyone who is then it would be Manak or Corvin. Most likely Corvin though. He's got more experience than most when it comes to leadership. After all, he's the one who lead us on the expedition to the ruined castle and gave us orders to search for any survivors."

"Yes, but he wasn't the one who found me." Aiden cracked a halfhearted smile. "Oh and he was ordered to lead, Sailyn told me how frightened the guy was to go to a castle that was devastated by a malevolent force."

"You think me and Manak wanted to either? No. There was plenty evidence of the one and only 'Herobrine' and his destructive mobs being there, no one from the village wanted to even venture out that far. Sailyn only wanted us to go out there and search for abandoned resources and survivors if there were any, Corvin was automatically the leader. And orders or not, he's still one of the better candidates. He's even high in the ranks, wearing green robes, this means he's pretty important to the village and has knowledge and skills that most don't. He's more fitting for a leader, not me. I've even heard the council talking about him off and on with praises for all of the knowledge he has and how good he is at crafting and planning better defenses for the village in our master's passing. They even loved his idea of a wall around the place, I thought about that when I was kid! Of course no one would listen to me then, they barely do now. The counsel loves him so they might pick him when the time is right. … And it wasn't me to find you." He said with his tone flattening.

"No, it was Manak. But, the BOTH of you did push the chunk off me. You guys saved my life." Aiden walked closer to the villager and kneeled down onto one knee with one of his arms resting loosely on his leg while his other latched onto Helix's shoulder. "I will be forever grateful for you guys. And I know Corvin is everything you want to be, but you can be just as good as him or better if you try hard enough. Sure he has more years of exploring, crafting, studying, and other skills but you can do better. I believe in you."

Helix made a small smile but it turned into a frown quick. "Thanks, but I am in his shadow. I will always be in the dark and far below him in importance."

"Don't say that, you're more important than you know. What you lack self confidence Helix. You must put your failures behind you and deal-" He was then abruptly cut off from a door swinging open with a councilor standing in the frame with his hand clasped together in front of him to show his respect to the hero.

""Thanks for waiting patently, Please come in Aiden. We request your immediate presence now. We have a task for you."

The gaping man stood up with a frown. "It's supplies for the village isn't it?" He asked with a sense of dread.

"Yes, but we have a list of items and some of it may be a little further than any of us would like."

"What would we need for me to have to go on a lengthy travel? Wood is not too far from here, I can cut down trees myself so we can save on emeralds. Iron is easily tradable in Cobble Arch, it's also cheap. That's roughly only half a day's travel."

"I didn't make the list, we'll need something of great importance and it's pretty far away. We'll explain more detail inside." He kindly moved out of the doorway and gestured the man to walk inside. "Not you Helix." He pressed a hand against the worker and lightly shoved back as the young man walked into the doorframe and turned around. "You were not requested for this meeting, you may return to your duties. Now good day." He walked in after Aiden and grabbed the handle of the door.

Aiden stopped and moved his head to his right to see Helix on the other side of the councilor. "Helix, can you go get Dart for me. I'll probably have to leave immediately after our meeting."

The village man sighed but nodded. "Sure, but if that horse kicks me gain then you'll hear an earful before you leave."

"Sure." He playfully smiled and walked further into the building.

"Come Aiden, enough talk. Save it for the others." The counselor said closing the door behind him.

Helix moved down the hill slowly while dragging his heels in the sand towards the single stable of the village, again he was doing the work he was always meant to do. "You still can't see it Aiden." He swayed his head in disappointment. "I don't have potential, never did and never will. I was always following in Sal-Sailyn's shadow and now I even walk in your shadow too. Even if Corvin becomes the next leader; I will still be in the shadow of someone greater than me. I will always be." He said quietly to himself before he suddenly felt the sand shift beneath his heels, he then skidded down the small slope and struggled to gain balance as he neared the bottom. He then fell face flat on the ground with a soft thud and an Ooof when he reached leveled ground.

…

"Herobrine?" The weak voice of the kid sounded again.

The man walking away stopped and tilted his head back to see the kid lying so stiffly on the ground. "What is it Whelp?"

"You-you saved me." He sniffed and weakly moved a hand up to wipe the tears out of his stinging eyes from the drifting smoke. "Why?"

Herobrine lightly narrowed his eyes. "I saved you because I owed you, nothing more. You did a lot more for me and threw your life on the line so foolishly to do it, it was enough times to persuade me I suppose? And as much as I seriously would hate to admit; I recovered more quickly thanks to you Whelp, that sort of helped in my decision." He turned to face the road ahead of him when the boy gave him a surprised look. "Besides, I felt like toying around with the mortal anyways. Especially since he was trying to take what is mine. …" Herobrine paused as he thought quietly to himself.

Herobrine's back was to him and so he noticed a tiny splotch of red in the dead center of the man's back, right where the other end of his wound was. This indicated that the man must have went a little out of his way to save him so there had to be another reason. "That's all?"

The man sighed. "You called for my name back there, I just don't know why I- … Saving your from the man's death-hold should have done it for payment in return, I saved your life there. That was all I had to do really, you at least deserved that much. I don't know why I had the impulse to save you again, but I did. Probably because I was the one to set the house ablaze in the first place? I wasn't aiming to kill you, though I could have let you burn with the others. So I saved you twice? Don't thank me. And- don't expect it to happen again child, I don't even expect to see you anymore anyway." Herobrine snorted as he started an amble down the gravel path. "Now goodbye."

'_I actually saved you 'three' times today Whelp, that's more than enough payment for anything you've done.'_ He thought to himself.

"Wai-" Steve rolled onto his side and coughed violently, his lungs ached and each cough hurt his chest and throat like it was being shredded by spiny silverfish grating across his insides. It hurt tremendously and he couldn't help but grimace with each expel of air until he finally dealt with the itchy feeling inside, he had to take it because the white-eyed man was getting further away. He weakly moved a hand forward and dug his fingers into the gravel; grabbing a good hold to try and pull himself from the ground. "Don't go!" He shouted and lifted himself partially off of the road.

Herobrine ignored him.

"Please?" Young Steve yelped when his tiring arm gave in and his face hit the pointy gravel beneath him. He winced as he lifted his head up to wipe away tiny sharp stones that stuck to his skin. He moved a hand forward again and forced himself to sit up quickly despite his exhaustion, he then rose up onto his wobbly legs and lurched forward as he tried to keep balance. He swung his arms behind him in circular motion to keep him from falling forward, he rocked on his heels a few times before finding a stable pose. When he regained his balance he started in a light sprint towards his savior; each step felt as though he was going to crash, he was still feeling tired and fatigued from trying to fight his abusive parent not so long ago. The shortness of breath due to the smoke also seemed to have strained his stamina. Closing his eyes; Steve pressed himself to run faster to catch up, he was determined to get to Herobrine even on his weak limbs.

The white-eyed man huffed, but stopped in his tracks. "What a nuisance." He said quietly to himself as he spun around to see the child coming at him.

Steve pushed himself until he came to an abrupt halt when he smacked up against a clothed form, he bounced back and landed on his rear end with a gasp. He opened his eyes and looked up to see a man with his arms folded and two bright eyes glaring down at him. Steve instantly cowered and held an arm up in front of him, just in case the man decided to suddenly strike him out of anger.

"You should consider yourself lucky to be alive Whelp." The dark voice rumbled. "I can still kill you if I wished to, so it would be ill-advised to annoy me. I have no further use of you boy, now leave me be or I will kill you right now." He said coldly as he turned back around and continued to walk.

Just the simple word of being 'used' said to him greatly disheartened him but he couldn't just stay where he was or run off to another place, he was alone now. And though such a cold word was said; he had been saved by the man twice, this meant that the guy had to of have some kind of heart to at least do that. He was going to leave him now, alive but alone. Young Steve no longer had a home to go to or parents to watch over him. He had no shelter from the raging weather to come, or from the merciless mobs that come out at night. There was no bed to rest in, no food to eat, no toys to play with, and no comforting refuge to hide in. It was a terrible realization; he had nowhere to go and no protection, he would easily fall prey to mobs. But what hurt the most was having no one. He couldn't simply find a family to join, he tried many times and was rejected, even when the staff at his orphanage tried to help him stand out. He began he run again.

"But please, I don't have-" The boy immediately halted and went silent a hand clasped around his throat once again; this was not a feeling he could ever get used to, the pressure on the bruises alone put him into silence. If he spoke then the grip would likely only tighten so he only kept his eyes on the man and stared silently.

"Have I not told you enough times? Do I need to beat the sense into you for you to understand foolish Whelp?" Herobrine threatened with a scowl. "Don't follow me boy. I surpass you mortals and none of you can rise above my heels, none deserve the privilege to stand upon or near the level that I do. Your kind doesn't even deserve the right to walk alongside me." Herobrine shoved the kid away and watched as the boy nearly trip back as he stumbled backwards clasping the base of his neck. "Now go away Whelp!"

Steve nearly fell back but managed to flail enough to retain his balance, his neck had a slight twinge coming from the largest bruise but the young boy somehow pushed the pain away and frowned deeply. Anger bubbled up in the place of his fear, he wouldn't be able to follow Herobrine or even rely on him for safety because he was weak, he didn't want to be. If he wasn't weak then he wouldn't need a guardian, he had to get stronger first but considering his age it would be a couple more years of fighting and defending practice to actually fend for himself against mobs; that's if he even lives long enough to learn. Herobrine was just so prejudice about against those weaker than him, so much that he wouldn't even help a child in need of a home. His nickname by the man just ringed in his head and reminded him of his low position on the block of life. "My name is STEVE!" He shouted to the back he was facing, being so bold with an angered tone. Steve let his anger falter a bit when Herobrine turned his head with a dark look and visible barred teeth.

"Like I care what it is WHELP? I will call you whatever I wish!" He turned on his heels and stomped up to the child who seemed to hold onto his own anger. I should teach you a lesson for such insolence." He seethed, but he let his scowl soften once he stood before the child who had yet to cower or take steps back after angering him so easily. The boy stood his ground but he was still lightly shaking in fear, Herobrine could see it. "To have the gall to shout at me, let alone command 'me'? It's very unwise Whelp. I would punish you right now with painful torment, but I have to respect the courage from something so helpless and small. However; such am admiral act will only take you so far, so if you know what's best for you than you will start showing more respect to those greater than you. I know that you want to follow me but I've already said no, the reason is obvious. So for the final time; goodbye. Scram. Leave. Know your place in this world child and never forget, dwell on your level and go live amongst those who share the same level." He said coldly and turned to continue down the gravel road.

Steve gnashed his teeth together and kneeled his head downward to hide his face, his fingers dug into the palms of his hands. Small huffs of hot air came from the spaces between his barred teeth in his quiet seething, his only lifeline was getting further away. He was being abandoned to fend for himself since no one on 'his level' would be so kind to do so. This is how it was going to be then? He was going to be left to just fend for himself for the rest of his life? He'd last a night if he got lucky enough, it was very unlikely that he's survive the remainder of his childhood.

The boy spun around and slowly walked back towards the burning building; a few hot stray tears came seeping from his eyes but he wiped them away immediately, he was angry at Herobrine but mostly anger at himself for being so weak. He didn't know why he was walking back to the burning cursed building that used to house his torment and now his experience of being very close to near-death, but sadly it was all he had other than the clothes on his back. He almost wished that he wasn't saved, at least then he'd be put out of his misery.

It was getting hard to ignore but Herobrine could hear the crunching of gravel from behind, it continued so he turned his head around. "I said you-" He stopped himself when he noticed that the young child was actually walking away from him this time, it was surprising to say the least. The child was being foolish though, there wouldn't be any place of shelter back there once the wooden building was gone. Surely the child would have enough sense to at least live near the village that was protected by a few hulking iron golems, that would take care of most mobs?

Steve got within several blocks of the house and walked towards the side that was his room, he then plopped down on the grass and watched the fire continue to eat away at his only place of shelter. He moved his knees up to his chest and held them tightly as he watched the flames lick the wood and air. He had lost everything he ever owned in the house, the loss made him feel empty. Nothing could make him feel more empty than losing his adoptive mother. He could have done something- anything to get Derrick off her and stop the strangulation but he had been weak, he had let his fear get the better of him and did nothing but watch and listen as the women's life faded. It wasn't quite his fault that she had died but he could have prevented the death and still have a place to call home, it was sad that she barely cared about him but he knew she would have still taken care of him if she survived and escaped.

"You might as well leave here and go live on the streets of the nearest village Whelp, there will be nothing for you here soon enough."

The voice caught him by surprise but he didn't look away from the building. He was amazed that Herobrine wasted his 'precious time' to come and talk to him after such a scolding of being on a greater level, that his small and meager life shouldn't matter to the man. "Going there would be no different than staying here." He said quietly. "No one would take care of me or help, I've been rejected by almost everyone my entire life. They don't treat me like their own, all they do is call me a curse or an incarnation of evil. I don't even know what that means but I know that I'm not an evil person if that is what they think. I try my hardest to be nice and helpful like Mr. Weston told me to. Even that doesn't seem to help me in anyone's eyes but those of my friends at school, or the people at my old orphanage. A lot of people don't like me, I am on a level lower than them I guess?"

Herobrine growled lowly to himself, he didn't think there was a level lower for mortals beyond the one he gave them. Now it seemed as though they have created one themselves for a mere child that looked a little identical to him, he hated it. "Well it's better than staying here, but feel welcome to. At least you can raid the fields for food and find protection by the villages golems. Here you will get nothing but attacks from mobs and eventual death."

"I don't want to live like that, that's why I can't go there. I can't resort to stealing, and the iron golems don't always scan the entire town during raids and mob hordes. I have nothing anyways. Nothing left. No home, no food, no toys, no parents, no nothing. Going there I'd still have nothing."

"You'd still have life boy." Herobrine stared intently at the child who suddenly looked up at him a gape. "But if you wish to stay here and die than so be it. At least take your pathetic sword and put up a decent fight while you go out, moping around till your demise is bitterly disgraceful."

"I don't have it anymore."

"Yes you do, I tossed the piece of junk out of the window before I picked you up. You seemed to cling so tightly to it." Herobrine then spun around with his back to the boy. "If you were smart then you'd go to the safest place and thrive Whelp. Don't waste your spared life because you think it's meaningless, you have more courage and resilience than most mortals I have ever seen… and you're just a young child. Such a gift shouldn't go to waste, you work with it and become stronger. There will be a time in this world where the weak will perish and only the strong will survive, if you want to be amongst those who do then you need to make a choice." He finished and started to walk back towards the gravel road. It was intriguing to him that he even wanted to say such a thing to the kid, he would however; find the boy's death a shame if the Whelp so willingly just sat there and let death welcome him. It wouldn't matter to him though, the boy's death would not affect him and there was no possible future risk of him becoming a threat like Aiden did if he died soon. It would still be a shame though, the boy had some potential indeed.

When he saw Herobrine walking away, Steve immediately shot glances at the ground all around him. He was surprised that the cold man would be so kind to save such a useless keepsake for someone other than himself. It was likely do to the fact the man was slowly changing, even if by a little bit. This notion prompted the kid to stand up and look around in the tall grasses to find it with haste, the sword suddenly had a little more value to him. A pair of sapphire blue eyes soon land on it a few blocks away, it was there and in one piece. He moved close to it and bent over to grab a hold of the wood and leather handle and pulled it up to his eye level to find no new damages. Once it checked out he looked towards the powerful being moving further away down the road, moving at a rather slow place but that was likely because of his stretched wound. His posture wasn't one so powerful at the moment.

Steve sighed, he really didn't want to go to the village, there wouldn't be anything but resentment and a hard lifestyle awaiting him if he did. There wouldn't be much acceptance except by other kids and stealing was just wrong as Weston had said before when he took a couple loaves of bread from the cafeteria without permission and got in trouble for it. He'd rather follow Herobrine. Though the man was cruel, he was also a source of good protection. He even seemed to be changing a little, having a friend to talk to could lower his need for hostility since the guy doesn't know anything but violence. He had been alone for a long time. Unfortunately; the man would not allow him to accompany him for he was dirt under the man's boot, not worthy enough to that of company. … …Yet worthy enough to have Mr. High and Mighty walk back up the road and to the back of the house just to tell him what was best for him? Herobrine even brought reason for him to live back to him, not just to become strong but to mot go and waste his only life away. If only he could follow the guy. He'd be able to keep the man's mind off revenge if he could, or so he'd at least try. But that couldn't happen, not on being such a low level.

"_As you can see boy, there is no match for me. No one can match my power, therefore; no one can stand upon the level that I do. This is why I am alone and accompanied by none other than my own shadow. Powerful or powerless. My level is one that surpasses you mortals." _

Steve sighed. "Accompanied by no one but by your own shadow." He said quietly. "Nothing but a powerless shadow." Steve suddenly blinked and his mouth lightly fell agape. "I can't follow you…, but I can follow your shadow." He said to himself and started towards the powerful being, Herobrine probably wouldn't accept him following but he had to at least try.

The sounds of gravel crunching behind him meant that the boy was not so far from him now. _'So the child isn't going to waste his life? Good for him. Potential shouldn't ever be wasted.' _Herobrine allowed the boy to follow at a good enough pace from behind, the village wasn't too far away once his eyes landed on it and that's probably where the kid was now heading. The walk was surprisingly quiet to the white-eyed one, he thought that the boy would at least say something. Maybe even praise him for convincing him to live on, but no. Nothing. He stopped and noticed that the child did at the same time, he turned his head around to see that the young mortal named Steve was not so far behind.

"This is where I part from the road. Going to any village in this condition would only do more harm than good, some mortals may run but others would not waste the chance to do away with me. It's not that I can't handle them because I could, but I have been healing up pretty well and I would rather not waste all of that time I had in the forest. Now go small mortal, survive." He finished as he turned to the woods that was next to the road and began walking on a pathless trail through the oak forest. "Goodbye."

Steve knew he couldn't go to the village so he was just going to have to follow the man whether Herobrine wanted him to or not. Steve took a good gulp of air and swallowed his apprehension as he moved off of the gravel and onto the grass with light footsteps. He was mentally trying to prepare for anything since he was told not to follow the guy, but then again; he wasn't following the man exactly.

Hearing he shifty steps of feet threading through grass behind him was something that he wasn't imagining, there was no doubt in his mind that the boy was so boldly following him. Herobrine quickly spun around and glared at the kid only five blocks away from him. "What did I tell you Whelp? No go back to the road now."

Steve hesitantly swayed his head back and forth in refusal. "No." He simply said, his fear grew when Herobrine gnashed his teethe and slowly approached him.

"I told you that no one can follow me for they don't walk as my equal; you are no exception Whelp, even if I spared you. Now leave me this instance." He growled when he stood in front of the idle kid. The boy still remained in his place though, being foolish as always. "Don't think that I will allow you-"

"I'm not following you." Steve mustered anxiously. "You said I can't."

"Alright, now tell me why you are still standing there hmm? Tell me why and spare yourself of punishment." He glared.

"I'm not following you Herobrine, not you exactly. … Or- maybe I am?" Steve corrected with a nervous gulp of air. He noticed that this reply made Herobrine more irate, the clenching fists at the man's sides looked threatening; like they were about to fly at him. "But I am not following you as an equal Herobrine for I am following the weakest part of you, or more like treading in the powerless form of yourself. I am following in your shadow."

…

**A/N: Hope you liked. I thank all of you for reading and hope you'll review and share your thoughts. I am thinking of coming up with a challenge for you guys to participate in, one that I think would be pretty fun. The reward would be a lengthy One-shot from me like the last contest I had. Queen Celina33, I know I still owe you part two of your other(still awaiting more of your story to progress the 2****nd**** part) but you may participate for the chance to win another if you'd like. So here is the stipulation:**

I want you guys to do _**ONE **_of the following:

**1: Making a chapter your own **Pick a chapter from any of my MC stories and rewrite it your own way. I know that some may say that this is copying and such but it's not as long as it's not worded exactly like mine. I know that some of you may find this hard to do but it's really not. You don't have to be serious and stay straight in character, just imagine that the story and chapter is yours and do it the way you would. Add things or instead of following suit of what happened in the chapter; take it head in a completely different direction. For example: Instead of Steve being saved from the soulsand in the Nether by Herobrine back in Chapter 45 of Hero's Bane; you could actually make it to where the souls get into his body, or you could chose a chapter further back like Chapter 40; Fall. Just redo the battle and dialogue, or make things completely different like instead of Herobrine becoming wounded and running away, Steve could actually catch him or Steve could fail utterly and be at Hero's mercy. Or in Give Up The Fight; you could redo Young Steve's and Herobrine's encounter and make it more friendly like I know that some of you wanted it to be.(admit it, some of you wanted it that way but that would take the challenge out of forming a bond or making the story much shorter. Plus I can't see THIS Herobrine being so nice to start off with after bringing ruin to a castle and causing so much death and destruction.)

**2: Prediction of the future **This is much like the first but it's mostly focused on the future of a chapter that has yet to come. This is where you pick any of my MC fics and write a chapter as to what you think the next chapter would be like or future would hold, also where you think the story is heading or how it's going to end. Just what you think could happen soon or later. It's more simple than the first but that really depends on your creativity. Like how do you think this story is going to end? Write a chapter that you believe is how it's going to end. Or you could write a chapter that has yet to come but not quite the end. Like this story, maybe there is some bonding chapter that you can envision of them getting along or facing great strife together. It doesn't have to be the future of my story, just one that you want to come up with.

I am so curious as to see what you guys would come up with, I know some of you really like my stories so it would be nice see what you would like to see or what you could come up in the future of the stories(though this will not change my stories). You can make them any genre you want; horror, humor, adventure, ect ect. You can even make it a crack-fic if you'd like or creepy and gory, can be rated K through M. I just want to see what you guys would do. I won't scold or judge, but do follow these simple rules.

**Rules:**

**1: Has to be submitted in story form. I don't want anyone to get in trouble with FF rules so give your submission a REAL story title and ****don't**** write script like:**

**STEVE: …**

**HEROBRINE: …**

**STEVE: … …**

**Don't do that. If you need help putting it into story format then contact me via PM.**

**2: Give the story a title that's NOT(Writing Challenge)and try to include a note inside that says it's part of writing challenge because it kind of is.**

**3: You can submit as many as you want, but don't try and steal other's ideas if they post theirs first. I doubt this will happen though, people on this site is colorful.**

**4: Please make them at least 2000+ words. Longer ones are more my forte, short chapters of stories is a mood killer for me, especially if it's good. 4000+ would make my day. ;D 5000+ would make me a very happy individual.**

**5: You have until June 28****th(that Saturday)**** to finish and post some where(that's like a month from now). Anyone can enter as long as they can post the their story somewhere where I can find it. Like DeviantArt, Wattpad, Archive of Our Own, ect. Just let me know in a review or pm me where it's at. I will take note of all entries and copy any reviews for them on a document so that I know which story had what. This means that I will likely make a small summary of your story in my reviews. A winner shall be picked around the first weekend of July.**

**6: DO NOT COPY THE CHAPTER AND GO WORD BY WORD OR REWRITE IT BUT WITH DIFFERENT WORDS! I made this challenge to see what you guys would do if you had the story and such and such. Just write it the way you want it like you owned it, change things and ignore what happened in the story thus far if you do an early chapter.**

_**Reward:**_

_**A NICE and long One-shot. Just remember that any one-shot I do will not be of Youtubers or Mob Talkers, I don't do those for many reasons I will not list. But I can write for one with Ocs, Steve, Herobrine, Notch, or just of mobs. Basically anyone you want as long as they are fiction(Notch is the exception). I can do M rated stuffs but no yoai or incest if you want me to include Steve's sister Stephanie. The one-shot will likely be 10 pages at least, I may make it longer depending on what is requested. Just know that I do best with Minecraft's original; Herobrine, Notch, or Steve. Mobs are also quite fun.**_

**I have a poll on my page. I need at least 3-4 participants to fully declare this challenge. So if you are dead-set in doing this challenge and you know you will then let me know ASAP, pm me if possible. I will also post this challenge on the next chapter of Hero's Bane. I will judge based on creativity, and overall content. I know that there is a lot of young writers so I will not judge on how well the story is written though I may give compliments on reviews. I also never write nasty reviews so don't expect a scolding if you think it's bad, I was an inexperienced writer once myself you know? I know the feeling of being knocked down for bad writing.**

**Note that any challenge posted on this site, Archive of Our Own, or Deviant art will get a review from me regardless. If I don't in a few days time then let me know so that I can. I am pretty busy nowadays. If no one or not enough signs up for this then I will delete the challenge and forget about it.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review. ;D Hope you guys like the title too. Young Steve is quiet the clever one.**


	14. No Rest For The Weary

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 14: No Rest For The Weary**

**A/N: Another chapter my readers, hope you enjoy.**

…

"Following in my shadow? What kind of nonsense is this?!" The white-eyed man hissed with a deep scowl, his fists were tightly balled and he was just fighting the urge to lash out at the boy for something so ridiculous. He didn't want the little Whelp following him, he'd only get in his way and slow him down. Not to mention what an annoyance he'd be, whining from the lack of food and sleep or crying out in fear from every mob he'd see. Although, the boy's reaction to his armed mobs of the Nether would be an interesting to see, he'd be so afraid. Herobrine's expression lightened. He could just imagine how much terror would be shown on the kid's face, he relished the simple thought. Tormenting the little pest would be so much fun, he could so easily mess with the child and expose his greatest fears and then bring them to light to frighten him more. It would be easy. … But no, he had more important things on his agenda to do. Revenge.

He was hesitant at first, but Steve knew that he couldn't find a place amongst the village, they would reject him as most did. The only real place that he could live without being hated, ignored, and feared would be back at his orphanage but it was nearly impossible to return there. He couldn't remember the name of the town he lived at or where his old home was even at. The only other place where he'd be even remotely accepted was by Herobrine's side or in his shadow. The man didn't like him all that much but he did find enough care to save him more than once, he cared more than most people did as sad as it was to think.

"Well?" Herobrine growled in impatience, he lightened his posture by exhaling loudly and folding his arms.

Steve swallowed his fear and stood firm, he couldn't fail now or he'd be dead for sure. But like that mattered to anyone? Herobrine was a powerful being, he wasn't kind but he was strong. He was a beacon of safety, the strongest living person that the child had ever seen. Not even a gaping wound through the chest would kill him so he was real tough and mobs never bothered him to top things off. "I don't have a place in that village." He started with a weak tone, still feeling the hurt that he received when he was labeled a spawn of evil or was ignored while his brothers and sisters of the orphanage were picked up and taken to live their lives with caring and kind parents. "And I'm pretty sure that it'll be that way anywhere else I go. A lot of people don't like me and I can't understand why. I can't survive out there, not even on the streets!"

"Don't think that I pity you Whelp." The man said coldly. "Don't make a sob-story excuse, tell me why you are following in my shadow?"

He was right, Steve mentally slapped himself for starting with a screw up. "Because I have nowhere else to go, I will follow in your shadow."

"No! I will not allow it." Herobrine barked.

"You didn't let me finish!" The child growled in retaliation, showing an expression of anger through his visible clenched teeth. This face amused Herobrine, the man raised a brow and tapped his foot in impatience. "You saved my life twice, I owe you so much for that. What I did for you wouldn't be enough, I want to make up for that or try. And if I can't than I'll do whatever I can."

"Pfft, and how? Cry and complain every little step of the way that I make towards my revenge? Then what about afterwards? It's just not going to happen little mortal." Herobrine uncrossed his arms and kneeled down to the boy's eyelevel. He swiftly placed a hand on Steve's head and lightly squeezed the child's cranium with a malicious grin forming on his lips, this provoked a loud yelp from the child as he tightened his hold. Steve had grasped onto the hand when fingers dug into his scalp. "You're absolutely right child, there is 'nothing' you can do to ever make it all up, you simply don't have the years nor the power to do so. It takes a whole lot to please me kid and mere mortals don't have nothing but their pathetic lives to suffer for my own enjoyment, suffering would be the best thing you could give me."

"That's… not true!" The kid struggled in getting the clawing appendage off of him, it was really starting to hurt him but he had to stay focused.

Herobrine's smile thinned to a frown from the child's counter.

"You did-didn't want me to die after saving me the first- time." He grunted in pain, still tugging at the vice grip. "Back at the house… you saved me a second time!"

"That I did, so that you would live to be tormented again another day."

"Lie!" The boy shouted and finally pulled himself free and stumbled back a few steps. "You told me that you didn't know why."

The white-eyed one fully stood up and darkly chuckled. "And who's to say that what I said back there wasn't a lie? I do love deceit."

"I know you weren't." Steve shook his head in disagreement, his fingers were now buried in his palms. Herobrine was toying with him and he knew it, making excuses to leave him behind after doing a selfless act to save him from the fire. "You can lie if you want to but I see right through it, you're trying to make excuses and you won't even let me explain myself after demanding my reason to follow in your shadow." The child finally mustered enough courage to look into those intimidating white orbs, they were glowing with intensity in plain daylight just as he imagined; which meant that Herobrine was pretty mad but Steve himself would be dead one way or another soon so risking his life on an argument had to be worth something. Now if he could just win. "You told me to live on and become stronger; this as not because you wanted me to suffer because you cared enough to come back and tell me that, you could have easily moved on and left me there if you really wanted to."

Herobrine gnashed his teeth, the boy was clever he had to admit. "Fine." He grunted as he stood back up on his legs, refolding his arms and sneering from the child's wit. "Continue then, convince me as to how you'd repay me back by following me like a wolf pup without a mother? You know there is nothing in your power to do that I'd accept. Give me the reason as to why you would follow in my shadow?"

Steve lightened his expression but kept his features firm, he was exhaling softly in relief. "I know that I can't pay you back like another kind of person with your power could or through suffering for your entertainment, I don't have the mental or bodily strength to allow myself to do that. But, the best thing I can offer is company." Young Steve nearly choked up in disappointment when the white-eyed man gave him an expression that showed that he could care less about company, he was a loner after all. Changing him was actually the real reward for himself if he was allowed to tag along; even if the man didn't like the idea, there was still conversations that put the guy in a better light. He even genuinely smiled once during the sword lesson. "If that's not enough for you then I'll find another way! … Somehow?! Even if it takes the rest of my life! And why would I follow your shadow? Well I would do that because were not equals… in your eyes anyway, through my eyes it's a little different. But because you won't let someone walk alongside you; I will stay in your shadow, a figure that is right beneath your feet like humans are. Your shadow has no power of it's own, it's but a proof of your existence and nothing more; weaker than weak." This notion made Herobrine growl since his silhouette was sort of a reflection of his powerful form. "If you say that I am beneath your feet and if your shadow already is then I want to walk in it, as if I was your shadow."

"You only want my protection Whelp, this is weakness that really sickens me."

"That maybe so, but you want me to live and this may be the only way until I get stronger."

Herobrine furrowed a brow. "You- get stronger? Ha! Not by hiding behind me every step you take. It sounds like cowardice to follow behind and avoid mobs, even as a child. I am not the sympathetic type so I could care less if you were mauled. I told you to go and get stronger; I meant it own your own not following me, so if you die than it's because of your own foolishness." Herobrine let his arms fall to the side and he slowly neared the child with a serious expression. "Alright, since you seem to be so foolishly bold to follow then I will allow you, but you may soon to regret your decision."

The boy blinked in surprise. "Then I can?" Steve then faintly smiled, that smile didn't linger though; it fell flat quick.

"Why not? It's going to be fun to watch you walk all day long and then all night because I am not stopping for anything, nothing at all. To see you stumble and grimace in pain from your sore and tiring muscles. If you fall or rest then you seal your own fate, I'll leave you behind to whatever finds you. If you whine and complain then you will be severely punished and left behind to limp along until the mobs get you. I will not stop for food, this is reason enough as to why following me now will be a deadly idea."

"I will follow you, no matter what!" The child said eagerly.

"Did you not hear? You have to eat at some point child, otherwise you'd walk until you kill over. "

"I'll eat leaves and drink from puddles if I have to, and I promise not to complain."

Herobrine halfheartedly chuckled. "Oh really now? You'll also have to sleep at some point boy and when you do; you will be devoured, easy prey to the monsters. Now I know you cannot withstand the need of rest, humans must have sleep. But there will be no rest for the weary in following me, none whatsoever."

He was right and Steve didn't want to admit it, it'd only make the man feel more arrogant than he already was if he did. But still, he'd have a few days to travel at most in his current condition. Food and exhaustion would then catch up to him and then he'd be easy pickings for the monsters out there but that was okay, he had his reasons. "I'm okay with that." Steve said solemnly. "A few more days is better than none right?" He made another weak smile. He'd have a few more days to show the vile man what consideration was, to hopefully get into his head and push the notion of revenge away and maybe even get him to make a human friend if he could. Life never liked him anyway, he'd been dead if it weren't for Herobrine so putting the rest of his life up for a good cause had to be worth it.

Herobrine's grin faded once again, this child was strangely plucking at something in his chest and it made him feel annoyed and sick to his stomach. Here the child goes; being all melodramatic and accepting his fate so easily, it was like he didn't care if he lived or not anymore. The last Herobrine remembered back in the woods was that the boy was wanting to live, he clung to life so desperately last night and begged to stay by his side to survive the night. But now it's like a lever inside of the kid was pulled to change his mind once again, a switch that is so easily flipped with nothing but words. Then again; the boy barely had nothing to begin with and now he didn't have anything at all; except a worthless wooden sword that was but a child's toy. Such a traumatic event should have been enough to push him over the edge, humans were always easily driven to being pessimistic and sulking in their own shame and despair. Some would even take their own lives; that's just how pathetic and miserable they would become on their own accord, by living on their own faults instead of overcoming their problems and sorrows and moving onward. But the boy; he didn't seem as despondent of his approaching fate like he did during last night, he was still finding contentment in following someone so violent and merciless who'd care less of his wellbeing and who could kill him without effort. He was a strange one.

"Then we'll see about that Whelp. I don't understand why you'd so foolishly walk to your death but it will be interesting as to what you'll say or do as that time approaches, just know that I will not help you for your sealing your own fate. So fine, follow in my shadow and do nothing to hinder me. I will not stop for you so you better be ready because your pointless journey starts now." He said coldly as he spun on his heels and started through the woods with a decent pace; Herobrine instantly stopped and tilted his head back from the light footsteps treading across thin grass, Steve stopped in his place and blinked. "Oh and one more thing; if you're still alive when I regain my ability to move at lightning speed, then you'll be left behind right then and there. There will be no words and no goodbyes."

…

A loud thud echoed throughout the small dark room, a coiled fist now rested on an old oak table. Four testificates adorned with deep violet robes surrounded the large table and were spaced evenly apart, each one was mostly hidden in shadow considering the only light shining was that from a single glass windowpane on the ceiling in the center of the room with light filtering down from the sun above. Aiden was in front of the table with an expression of agitation and scorn written on his features, his muscles were tensed and his teeth were visibly gritted. Some light had shined down upon him unlike the others so his emotions were easily shown, the new councilors of the village however; were not but their fairly visible forms showed calm and collected postures.

"You're sending me all the way to Redstone Cove; that's too far away for something as useless as a few blocks of quartz?!" Aiden barked in rage and lowly growled from his newest given task. His blue eyes skimmed from the right side of the table; all the way left, his orbs scanning all four members of assembly. Each one seemed rather calm with their decision except for one who had narrowed eyes and a scowl; that was understandable though, councilor Urdknot was always the most serious one and he hardly ever smiled anyway. It's like he had a permanent frown; he was also the most grouchy, just like he had always been in the days before he was chosen to be in the council.

One of the robed councilors sighed and stepped forward into the light; his ceremonial clothing was deep in color, a dark and rich violet with strips of a pale blue along the rims of his attire. His face was now more easily seen and his posture was still relaxed. "Now calm down Aiden, this is not a hard task. Not for you. It's just like your everyday work around here boy, the trip is a little longer but you've managed and prospered pretty well on your own out there for weeks before. You've never failed to impress us, I expect that you'll do this task and complete it with ease as you do for every other task we ask of you."

"Councilor Venox, I mean no disrespect but I went on those lengthy trips when we weren't targets. Now that Herobrine's reign of terror has ended; his remaining loyal mobs will return to take revenge and they won't show any mercy. I cannot afford to be so far away for so long and you know it. We can find some quartz another way or we can wait for awhile, I don't ever want to leave this place and come back to it in ruin like I did before." He finished with a more distressed tone, remembering back when he and his mentor returned to the village after a little training outing to find it under siege. "I am not going to let anyone else die over me."

"Don't be ridiculous." The councilor on his right side moved closer to the table and revealed himself better in the light, showing forest green on his robes as his secondary color. Several scars lie across his face from the last deadly attack on the village, just a few more to add to the many he already had when he was a fighter in his younger years. "We're all going to be fine because by the time you leave here we'll already have the wall under construction, Corvin's idea for a double layered wall of sandstone and cobblestone will keep the mobs out. He's also been devising redstone mechanisms to launch projectiles at nearing enemies with the control of a simple lever, it's brilliant." Urdknot snorted arrogantly. "There won't be any mobs getting in when it's finished, there will be less battles and less injuries and casualties too. If only we had such a exceptional mind being put to use during our recent trials of torment?"

"That's not going to be enough, any Nether forces will get through with ease. And if any creepers get involved then the walls will be utterly useless, even for normal mob raids. This village needs me until I know that it is safe enough to leave it for days at a time; right now though is a bad idea. It's too soon. Herobrine's forces could be gathering as we speak and you think it's a good idea to just send the best fighter off and leave you guys defenseless?"

"We won't be defenseless." Venox crossed his arms. "We have some fighters in here."

Aiden threw his arms out in show of his disbelief. "Like what? Two or three at best? Even they won't be enough if a full out attack happens! And about this wall? There's no way it can be built by nightfall, who's going to guard the workers of the late shift?"

"Listen here." Another from the shadows suddenly moved forward and placed both of their hands on the table with their eyes narrowed, his secondary color was red. "It's nearly been a week since you brought forth the destruction of that monster and we have yet to be attacked by his Nether monstrosities, and barely by any neutral mobs. This long and nothing big shows? We will be fine without you for a few days, just wait and see and quit rejecting our plans."

"Councilor Bret-" The last shadowed form approached the table a placed an arm on his lightly seething associate, his robe's rimmed color was gold. "Remember to watch your words, we are not in control of fate here, and we know not of what may or may not happen this week or the next. It's nice to assume that everything will be alright but we do not know for sure if there will be an envision or ongoing peace."

Bretir quickly leaned up and backhanded the guy's arm off of him and he gave the man a scowl before pointing at him, his associate however; was unmoved. "You're the one who organized this trip to begin with Teveron, so why don't you go ahead and get this ill-mannered man to agree and not argue with us."

"Yeah." Urdknot agreed while folding his arms, a scowl formed on his face to no one's surprise.

The more calm but older looking councilor sighed softly and moved his dark green eyes to Aiden. "You'll have to forgive Bretir, he's not the most patient. None of us are frankly; at least not after the tribulations we've just been through. I'm afraid that personal experiences before the creation of this committee may be the result for our- impulsive decisions. We know how important you are to us Aiden, how great of a hero you've become and just how much that we have come to rely on you for our protection. You've always kept us safe and fought the monsters away when our homes were under attack, why you've even saved individuals of the community when their lives were in peril. You've done us proud actually, even master Sailyn would be if he was still with us here today." Teveron said more softly as the human before him moved his gaze to the floor in light remorse. "You deserve a rest from working so hard, freedom from our monotonous demands of your safeguard. This trip should be taken more as a 'break' from such hardships we place upon your shoulders, rather than a chore. Of course we do need some material but it'll be no hard task for the quartz. You'll be supplied a wagon for your horse, supplies, food, and the currency for the quartz, Being away for a while is increasing the chances of endangerment but you've earned your space. I know that Sailyn wasn't ever so fond of the idea of you going out by yourself for so long but he is gone now, you are free travel."

"So you're basically saying that you want me to leave?" He looked up with a faltering heated expression, it was starting to form into one of disappointment. "Like you don't want me around anymore? You can't tell me that you are agreeing to this 'wall' as your only means of safety? And I don't mind watching over you guys, your people took care of me while I was growing up, I owe this to you."

"Please don't get the wrong idea, all I was saying was you needed a break our mentally weary friend. We never wanted you to leave and never come back, you're too valued and loved."

"Agreed." Venox cut in. "I know that there is some people around here who don't appreciate the things you do, well I for one do. You've saved me during that terrible raid and I am most thankful, but ever since you've returned from delivering the final punishment to the great evil; you've been constantly vigilant and watchful. You've been so shifty and nervous too, sleeping less and eating less each day we've noticed. Why you were even keeping on the lookout during construction for the past few days when there wasn't even a mob to be seen for miles across the sandy plains, it's pretty sad that you can't even keep focus on building because you're too focused on our wellbeing. So you see; you think that you're fine but living in constant worry over nothing is making you unhealthy, you should fetch a pail of water and check your reflection to see what I mean."

"I'm fine!" Aiden countered with his eyes narrowing again. "And maybe I have been keeping my eyes open more often of late, but can you really blame me? It's because I know what's still out there, what great threat waits until the most opportunistic time to strike when their victims are at their weakest. Most mobs of this world won't pose too much of a problem but Nether ones will and I will not rest until I know that they are never coming back."

"Herobrine is dead, they will not return for they don't have the power to do so on their own. They are scatterbrained without their leader, just armed units with nothing more to do than walk around in that contemptible world."

"And just how do you know this? … You don't. There could be constructed portals anywhere out there, even deep below us in a cavern for all we know? They could be able to make one themselves and somehow link it to our world. I saw what those vile beasts did that night, their more dangerous than the monsters we normally face. Just as ruthless but with purpose, now with means for vengeance." He said darkly. "I can't rest. Losing my mentor was a reminder of what I lost as a child, when I lost him I lost more of my family. This village is my home now and everyone here is my family, it's all I've got left." He said more solemnly as he looked down at the table with a blank stare.

Venox nodded lightly and sighed. "I understand Aiden, but we want what's best for you. If you keep declining in health and become more stressed then you will not do well in your performance against mob attacks in the near future, I mean look at you. When you came in you made a long and firm glance across the room to make sure that nothing was there before we even began, then you do it a second time only five minutes into the meeting. You worry us, you've become so paranoid and that's not like you at all or not like you have ever been. And do I need to mention your accident yesterday evening?"

"I saw a sword-wielding zombie pigmen in the village, I was not hallucinating."

"Well we can't completely agree since you were the only one to see it and seeing as nearly half of the village was working at the same time as you; it's safe to assume that your eyes must have played a trick on you because no one else saw it nor smelled it's repulsive stench. Plus no one got attacked and no evidence was present, you know mobs just don't stroll by with a friendly wave of a hand? The lack of sleep could have been one of the reasons for you delusion. Your drowsiness must have been the cause for your stumble off of the roof of the library, you also took a good fall and sustained a nasty head injury."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "It was a small bump… and maybe a cut?" He admitted reluctantly.

"There was blood so yes, you cracked your head on sandstone."

"But I didn't trip off of it because I was tired, I was a little exhausted but not that much. I was trying to make a good leap to the blacksmith's roof because I saw the mob move around the corner of the building, unfortunately I tripped up right at the start of my jump and ended up falling."

"Listen kid." Urdknot took a step forward and exhaled loudly. "No one saw the dumb zombie pigmen, there was plenty people round and no one reported anything. Not even the blacksmith who saw the whole incident unfold, he was a few blocks away from you standing next to the furnaces as you made your leap. He told us what happened and that was that, no mob was ever seen inside the village grounds."

"But I know-"

"Hush, friend." Teveron placed a hand on the man's shoulder as he walked to his side, the blonde lightly turned to see a face full of concern. "You need a rest from this needless stress that you've created for yourself, this trip should help and put you at ease. Maybe it's all the heat getting into your head after working so hard for the past few days and after a big battle and long travel home? After all; that's when you started acting up, right when you got back from your personal quest of revenge. Well you got it, but now you have returned and been acting so differently. The evil is gone and so is the Nether brigade, you killed them before you left the village and no reinforcements have been seen since. Take this week's time to cool off and breathe fresh air."

"I don't see the point of this Teveron, I am perfectly fine. It's not the heat and it's certainly not paranoia. Now I can be paranoid if I have to leave you guys hiding behind a little wall, spiders can scale them you know and zombie pigmen can too if they use swords.

The violet and gold councilor only swayed his head back in forth in exasperation. "You are most valuable to us and having you leave for a little while is risky and unfortunate, but we know the risks and we're willing to take them for a good cause. Though the village is still picking up the pieces; we find it best that you comply willingly and fulfill our wishes, we will answer any questions you have when necessary. We know how much you do to help out and we don't feel comfortable of asking you to slave yourself for our cause, a hero should never be asked of this but you are a kind and selfless spirit. If you depart this place soon then you'll get home sooner, arguing will not do anyone any good. We are quite confident that we will be safe for the time being, there has been no signs of Herobrine's mobs so we'll just say that it's okay to keep working and build these walls. We have been planning repercussions of late if such an attack is made on our home, we'll all fall back to the temple and lock ourselves inside until your return."

"That's your plan?" Aiden countered. "And what did I just say about the walls? Nether mobs of 'His' are not to be taken lightly, you saw what they did to the houses; a wall would be no different. Locking yourself in the temple isn't a good plan either, they'd get you on the way out of the village!"

"Please remain calm, we know that. But any defense is better than no defense. Actually, we might be building a tunnel to the temple after we get the walls up, just in case they get through."

Aiden growled and clenched his fists and he held them at his sides. "And what if they follow you through the tunnels huh? The temple's stone might be stronger than the kind that the houses are made of but you'd just be cornering yourselves and sealing your own fate if they follow you."

"There's still flaws in the plan but I will be keeping an open mind to solutions, maybe even Corvin can come up with some neat ideas? He's pretty smart if I do say so myself. Just don't fret alright? We worry about you and we don't need to, we need to stay positive and keep the morale of our people up so that the village will be fully repaired with haste. People tend to get things done quickly and do a more proficient job when they are happy and content, if they see you in a mess and listen to your words of possible attacks then they might not feel so confident in working at all. And when I say 'we' I am not only referring to all of us in this room." He gestured. "Not just the council but all of us here in the settlement of White Sand, we need you to go out there for a while and come back the same man you were before the village assault made by Herobrine. You'll be passing through temperate biomes so it'll be nice and cool compared to this stifling desert heat. This is the perfect opportunity to go on a little trip and have nothing to worry about, you can relax on a nice and slow trip." Teveron pulled open the right side of his robe and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper that was stashed in an inner pocket, he then held it out to the blonde man. "Here's a map, check it out for yourself. … Go on." He lightly waved the object.

Aiden reluctantly grabbed a hold of it; he moved closer to the table and rolled the paper out on the flat surface and the other councilors moved closer to get a good look themselves. The blonde's eyes widened and he squeezed the ends of the map when his eyes passed over a familiar place. "This!" He suddenly pointed towards the center of the map.

"Um yes, it should be a familiar place but it's not even close to Redstone Cove."

"I've been to Redstone Cove before, how come I've never noticed how close it was to-"

"To the great fortress of the old king Galo? Well, the now desolate and castle in ruin thanks to the great evil. It's been quite a while since you went to the Cove Aiden, a few years possibly. You may have passed it by half a mile and never even noticed with the oak woods that used to surround it, they are mostly gone now because of Herobrine's claim and twisted reconstruction of the land and the fortress. This map is a newer and more updated one and so the woodlands are now plains and a lava lake has been added as you can see, we also marked the place where you defeated the evil as a future reference of your triumph to share to the newer generations of your heroic actions. The reason why you may have not noticed before is because you only had a grudge to the evil after he commanded his beasts to eliminate us almost a little over a week ago, you probably didn't pay to much attention to land marks. But there's nothing to worry, that fortress is empty and in complete ruin so take a breather and calm down. You're not going there, just by it to Redstone Cove a little more northward."

Just seeing the terrorizing spot on the map was nerve-wracking but Teveron was right, that castle was empty now and Herobrine was no more. "Yo-you're right." Aiden sighed heavily and rolled the page back up. "But don't think that knowing this will put me at ease, I still don't want to leave you guys for so long."

"Living with fear and worry is what most of our people did until Sailyn was made the village chief Aiden, he lead us well and protected us just like you and the brave few we have. But before you came along even someone as miraculously talented as he; had to make tough decisions, he would leave the village sometimes. … Sometimes for weeks on end."

Aiden's eyes widened a bit. "No way."

"Oh but he did, and there were a few others who did too. Sadly, he was the only one to ever leave and return. That is why not too long after his earned leadership; he only sent off his most smartest and strong to gather resources, he himself then stayed in the village because we didn't want him to leave anymore. Age was a main factor and so was leadership. Someone so old and wise needed to stay safe though he was against the idea of staying put like a scolded child." Teveron smiled a bit from a fond memory. "Never could keep him inside the village; even when he said he wasn't going to leave, he always had to have a reason to get out of this blistering-hot sand and go places. Even when he wanted to train you because-"

"He knew how much I hated the heat." Aiden smiled softly. "So he did too? It's no wonder we always trekked far away from this place. I find that a little funny."

"Indeed. So don't put heavy concern on us, our people managed way before Sailyn and any other pervious leaders did. We also managed alone plenty of times when your mentor left us. We're smart and cunning, maybe not as strong as you but we have fight in us. Some more fright than fight but I think we'll be okay, we're all functioning pretty well and there hasn't been many mobs around recently. Also, we are thinking about placing an election for a leader real soon. I can think of a few great candidates right now, I may request them and their guidance while you are away. It'll be a good test to see how well they do without a warrior around to make them feel so secure."

Aiden folded up the sheet and shoved it into his pocket, the then looked around the table to see all of the councilors staring at him. "You know that I don't want to do this. But you're all probably right? Maybe the heat is getting to me? Or maybe it's still the fear that I have even after defeating Herobrine? I always feel this pressure in my head that knocks at my brain and tells me that something isn't right, it could be intuition or something else but that doesn't matter to any of you." The blonde inhaled sharply and straightened his posture. "I'll go, but I won't be taking my time, just know that."

"Well that is certainly agreeable." Teveron folded his arms with a smile. "Get us the quartz and come back home; it's going to be at least five to six days regardless, there and back."

Aiden turned towards the violet and gold councilor. "What do we need the quartz for anyways? We don't have anything around here even made of the stuff?"

"That would have to be a little project of ours, I'll just say that it'll be a 'motivational' piece to our people. Notch knows, maybe even you'll like it?" The blonde looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Alright then, if you are taking this task then I say this meeting is officially over. Bretir; send the blueprints for the walls to Alex and have him and his group along with Sarvis's group to start on the line of defense immediately, then round up any other men you can find and fill their hands with shovels. Find Corvin and Manak and have them report to us immediately."

"What about Helix?" Bretir highlighted with annoyance. "You know he's the village's own failure, we can't possibly put him up to the task of actually building or digging… or doing anything remotely productive."

Teveron rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, almost forgot about him."

"Yeah, he'll probably end up knocking the walls down or leaving a big gap for monsters to waltz on through." Urdknot laughed. "He can't do anything right."

"I am surprised he's still alive actually." Venox lightly chuckled. "I don't know how he survived the attack of armed Nether mobs, Notch pities him."

"There's nothing wrong with Helix, he can build." Aiden defended, somewhat repulsed by the way they speak of his friend who he just tried to cheer up not so long ago.

"Yeah right." Bretir huffed as he walked down the hall towards the door.

"Well then just have him pack the materials for now." Teveron suggested.

"He is not a failure." Aiden said quietly to himself with his back to the councilors as he walked down the hallway towards the exit. "Helix can do much more than that, I know he can."

…

**A/N: So How was it? Kind of a boring chapter if you ask me, another wave of dialogue. Oh well. Sorry for a shorter section between Herobrine and young Steve, Aiden needed this chapter; it's the whole section that sends him off on his journey and reveals that though he thinks that Herobrine is gone, he's still has reason to worry. This chapter was really needed. The next chapter will probably have more dialogue between Steve and Herobrine, oh what kid Steve has to say... ah kids. Review Please and share thoughts if you want. Don't be afraid to ask questions either.**

**So how are you guys doing on the Writer's challenge? No one told me anything so far so I don't know if some of you gave up or have yet to start on it, still got plenty of time. Good luck on it.**

**Also, giving a bit of a shout out to Wr1t3r4v3n for their fic Nightfall, you should totally check it out sometime. I love it, if you like Take Back The Night and Herobrine then you'll love it.**


	15. Fear And Understanding

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 15: Fear And Understanding**

**A/N: I am very sorry for my long absence, it's been a nearly a few months since I've posted any Minecraft material and I've kept you guys suspended on fricken cliffhangers; particularly on Hero's Bane, which had hit a critical point in the story to just abruptly come to a halt. I've been receiving follows and favs here and there and I felt guilty about not posting. Three things have prevented me from posting for the past few weeks however; family events, working late(a lot recently), and of course the Lack of Motivation to write with the combination of Writer's Block.**

**I had no intention of leaving Fanfiction but I did for a short while in the MC section, that is why I haven't read or reviewed for stories and why I completely forgot to make good reviews for those who wrote in the Writer's Challenge. I will get to those when I find time and I will also get to making those one-shots that I owe to my two winners on my profile. But first, I will concentrate on updating this and Hero's Bane. I have spoken enough now so please read and enjoy.**

…

"Stupid horse!" Helix shouted aloud as he wrestled with the animal with it's bridle securely in his hands jerking the protesting animal towards a wooden wagon.

The tenacious horse neighed aloud and continually jerked it's head away from the villager that roughly pulled it against it's will. It reared it's hind legs and bucked wildly when it's captor grabbed the side of it's saddle and pulled on both. It jerked away with again but with more force and managed to bump into the side of the villager and knock him down with it's weight. Once it was free the animal bucked the air a few more times before trotting triumphantly back inside the sandstone and dried oak wood stable.

Helix groaned as he sat up and rubbed his aching side, his fall was just one of several for the day; particularly most of them he received in trying to ready Aiden's stubborn steed for his trip while he was away packing for his trip. The animal would not comply with him; the horse gave him trouble as it had for years now, this animal just didn't like him and nor did his own people of the village for giving him all of the most trivial and tiresome tasks. He was cursed it seemed.

Rolling his light emerald eyes in self pity; Helix forced himself back onto his legs and then stumbled a bit before regaining his footing. He grunted in pain as he straightened his back and turned to face the bothersome creature raking it's nuzzle through a thin pile of wheat lying on the floor of the small sandstone compound, the animal ate the non sand coated piles.

"So you're hungry eh?" He asked the animal, the passive mob still paid him no attention and only snorted when it inhales grains of sand. "You've had enough today Dart, now get back over here so I can hook you up to the wagon already."

The horse ignored him in it's aimless search for more fresh wheat.

"We don't have all day, Notch forbid that I can do anything right around here. I am a laughing stock for failing to do virtually everything, so please just get over here so that I can get the job done and go and do something useful around the village that I won't screw up at doing. So please… come here… like right now." He said with a more pleading tone. "Please? … You really hate me don't you?"

Helix sighed and rubbed the sweat off of his forehead. "No wonder people think I'm crazy, I'm talking to a stupid horse for crying out loud." His eyes fixed on the scavenging steed, Dart was still set on plucking the clean dry grasses and eating them. The animal did need some extra energy for the trip and it was apparently still hungry. Helix thought silently to himself. "Wait a minute." He rubbed his chin in thought and one came to him in a matter of seconds. "Ah ha!" Helix smiled with a smug grin after remembering he still had a light snack on him that he was saving for later, and this was no slice of bread or partially eaten steak. He moved next to the wooden wagon that his chest pack was resting against and he pried open the lid and reached inside to grab onto something he was going to eat during break but could give it up now for a good cause. He pulled out the red fruit and lightly tossed the apple up and down in his hand, he caught it effortlessly and repeatedly toyed with the fruit until the horse finally looked up to the quiet thumping sound with it's ears perked up.

"See what I got?" He spoke with a haughty tone and clenched tightly to the apple when the horse took notice of the food item and slowly began it's walk from the stable towards him. "If you want it then you have to come over to me by this wagon here." He started with a soft and friendly tone. "That's right, right this way if you want the last imported fruit in the entire village. It's juicer than bread and it may just be a while before the village can trade again with traveling merchants ya know." He finished with a charismatic tone of voice as the passive creature neared him with it's eyes dead set on the juicy fruit. "That's right," He started to slowly back up a little towards the harnesses on the ground and the hitch post that he could tie the animal up to. "Just a little… more." He quickly mover behind the hitch post but kept the fruit out in Dart's sight, he waved a bit once the horse moved up to the wagon.

Moment of truth. Was he going to be able do it? He mentally asked himself as he let the animal remove the apple from his hand and eat it in that spot. Dart stood in his place as he bit through the apple and dropped half of it. Helix took his time and slowly grabbed the end of the bridle with the mob preoccupied and tied it around the post quietly with his eyes still on the horse and a face of pleading as he did so. He mentally kept asking the horse to just stay there for a few more moments as the mob kneeled it's head down to scoop up the other half of the apple and gnaw on it.

"Yes!" Helix abruptly shouted in victory and spooked the horse as he did, the animal reared it's front legs and pulled away to no avail, but that didn't matter because the animal was securely tied to the wooden post and it wasn't going anywhere. "Take that Dart!" He said with a face full of haughty cheer. "I have outwitted you and there is nothing your going to do about it." He taunted as he ambled around the animal struggling to get free of the hitch, the horse continued to pull at the wooden column but continuously failed to free itself.

Helix finally made his way towards the wagon harnesses and scooped them up into his arms but when he pulled them close to the feisty animal he immediately dropped them as he stumbled backwards. The horse nearly struck his head in it's wild bucking, it's back hooves almost got his face as it jumped in place trying to yank itself free.

"Forget that." He said with widened eyes. There was no way he was going to put the harness on the animal with it acting this way, he wasn't going to take a kick to the nose. "You still insist on making this difficult for me? Fine! You want to be that way? Well two can play at this game." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, he moved over to his chest pack and picked it up off of the ground before moving towards the back of the wagon and placing the heavy thing on the cart with a loud forceful thud. "There, now you can haul my heavy bag too since you want to act that way. Or I can bring out another and load it with bricks and cobblestone, wouldn't you like that?" He asked but the animal completely ignored him as it continuously yanked at the post to free itself.

"You're not going to get free so just calm down already." He sighed when Dart continued to ignore him. It wasn't bucking as much but he really didn't want to deal with it getting more feisty from his presence, the horse never did like him… like most animals and people it seemed. He was a rather nice guy; if not the nicest in the entire village, coming only second to Teveron. Still, he was outright ignored, harshly criticized, picked on, blamed, used, and maybe even hated for his failures and incidents. He was just a bucket of disappointment on two feet, he was at least lucky enough to have one friend that cared for him. There used to be two, but not anymore; even if it took up till the time of his death that Helix realized that the village leader was a considerate friend behind a mask of stress and anger who never gave up on him, no matter how many times he had been disastrous at his assigned tasks.

"Can even do something as simple as hooking a horse to a wagon."

Helix sighed and climbed onto the back of the wagon and rested on the bed wooden cart, only the tips of his toes stuck out when he pulled himself up more to rest more comfortably. He moved his arms back behind his head and rested on them instead of the hard oak wood. "I did enough though, Aiden can deal with you better than I can Dart. He has more patience." A smile formed on his face as he spoke. "Pfft, well maybe enough to deal with you stupid horse. He can wrestle with you, I'm done. Just going to take a break right in this spot until he gets here, I deserve a break after work-… -trying to work so hard this past week anyways." He heard the horse snort aloud; probably still trying to free itself from the hitch post but he really couldn't care at the moment, all he wanted to do was rest his aching back and get a couple of minutes of some shuteye until his friend was ready to go.

His smile faded and he raised an arm over his head to block out the sun's powerful rays beaming through his eyelids. With a groan of annoyance; Helix sat up and opened his chest pack again before rummaging for something to keep the beating blistering sunlight off of his face, he soon pattered around until he found a soft folded material. He pulled out his folded blanket and draped it over himself, he really didn't mind the heat as much as the light so he laid back down and pulled the blanket over his head. With the light now obscured by the soft brown material; the tiresome villager closed his eyes and ignored the horse and it's noisy attempts, finding sleep rather easily.

…

Herobrine lightly tilted his head to the side to see the young boy huffing quietly as he trailed behind a few blocks with his head hanging low. Upon his close observation the Whelp's footsteps were uneven and the child seemed to sway his body from side to side ever so slightly like he was becoming fatigued already in his slow pace. It had only been three or so hours since their departure from near-civilization, now they were on a pathless hike through dense woodlands; a forest just abundant in huge oak and birch trees. Most of the large foliage obscured the sunlight, though there was plenty of light beaming through various places in-between the trees so monsters remained in hiding for now. Herobrine's lips curled into a mischievous grin, there was plenty of shade all around so when nighttime comes it will be even darker in the woods with the trees obscuring the moonlight; which means more fright for the child.

The man could only hope that the boy feared the dark terribly, there was so many ways he could use the shadows to his advantage; so many ways to disappear into the dark and then abruptly pop out of nowhere and terrify the child to no end. And the mobs, he had plenty of ways to use them. Not to kill the child per se, but to instill much more fear and make the Whelp seriously regret his decision to follow him. This could possibly prompt the kid to actually leave him when the next light of day comes, this could be a good chance to lose the little pest and there is so much fun to be had in doing it. All he had to do now was wait, of course if the child managed to walk until sunset that is.

Steve yelped in pain loudly and suddenly stumbled forward, luckily he managed to swing himself backwards with his flailing arms before he could lurch too far and fall on his face. He hissed as he felt onto his rear end and rubbed his ankle, it burned as he kneaded the sore spot. An expression of frustration mixed with pain showed on his face as he sat there waiting for the tenderness to lighten up. He could see the man still walking without even a glance back, this means that he was serious about moving onward nonstop. He was going to have to get up and get a move on or he'd be left behind, the woods surrounding him was very eerie and dark. He could only imagine how dark and scary it would be if he were to find himself abandoned; alone in the woods at night. He'd die.

The boy sighed as he removed his hands from his ankle and leaned forward, he moved off of his knees to stand but the action was not pleasant as expected. Steve's face contorted as he rose up onto his feet; his ankle hurt, but the pain was nothing he told himself. He'd just have to deal with it and not complain so that he wouldn't annoy the powerful being and be left behind.

The white-eyed man made a low snort to himself; he expected that the kid's struggle would come quickly but not this fast. This child was almost a disappointment seeing as human children were always abundant of energy and youthfulness, this whelp was anything but that of other offspring he had seen before his own eyes. Although, it seemed possible enough seeing as this child was rather thin for his age, possibly malnourished and underfed by his latest set of negligent parents. Not to mention that the tiring boy had already wasted energy in tending to his superior's needs or desires of food and water, the kid's house wasn't too far from his resting spot but lengthy enough for a moderately starved child to traverse back and forth repeatedly. Then there was the fact that he spent a good portion of the night running from monsters before being ever so bold to rest on someone so powerful and then wasting even more energy just to deal with physical death threats, an abusive father figure, and smoke inhalation. This thought made Herobrine blink a few times in fading surprise. The kid by all rights, shouldn't even be walking. There is no way he'd last a day, let a lone a few. He'd be lucky enough to last another hour or so.

He had to admit to himself that he admired the boy's resolve to push himself through pain and fatigue to keep up, he wasn't giving in like the typical mortal would… yet. But still, the kid was now moving slower and showing more signs of reaching the physical limitations that his kind are cursed with.

Herobrine turned his head back and noticed how weary those tiny steps were, the Whelp was actually losing ground and moving a little more slower than he was hours before. He looked downright exhausted with the slumped posture he walked with, his eyes were also downcast and unfocused as if the boy was daydreaming or taking a mental break. Herobrine could smell a faint scent of salt in the air which meant the child had to be sweating. His head was drooped downward as if he was about to fall asleep on himself or just utterly collapse, Herobrine could already see the child shamelessly fall face forward unconscious or tipping over and groaning in exhaustion. It was a normal thing for a human to do if they were so foolish enough to press themselves too far to their utmost limit; he's seen this on multiple occasions, even to those few who fought him to the death and died.

It was almost as if he had foresight when the boy lightly lifted his head to meet the white gaze, those refocusing and blinking sapphire orbs took a fleeting look at him before immediately darting to the ground in which the boy lost his balance and landed upon.

That sound of another yet louder yelp had Herobrine coming to an abrupt stop; he sighed in annoyance and turned around to see the young boy belly flat on the ground, trying to push himself back up. "Tripping over your own two feet? Pathetic." He softly grumbled and began his walk again. The Whelp accepted his own enduring challenge when he decided to follow the man so Herobrine hardly felt any pity for him, he'd be lying if he said he felt nothing at all; which he wasn't about to say out loud. He could only pity the child in the slightest degree due to his unhealthy stature that his parents failed to build up, it was only partially his fault that the boy was weaker than he should be; the rest was dived amongst himself for giving up his food and for his caretakers who didn't care about nor nourished him. The child was lower than low in their eyes, they didn't even have the right to mark him like that.

This thought made Herobrine stop in his place for a fleeting moment, he immediately dismissed the notion of the child being lower than other mortals because it was Herobrine himself who made the levels; not humans. Anger surged within him when he remembered that little tidbit of the rejection the child received, nothing was weaker than humans so just thinking that people treated a 'goody goody' and strong willed child worse than dirt because of his genetics and similar features to his pissed him off to no end yet again. They definitely deserved no right whatsoever, he hated them even more because of it.

Steve grunted as he pushed himself off of the ground and stumbled forward in his haste to keep up with the white-eyed man. "My ankle… hurts." He hissed in his swift limp towards the man.

Without even turning his head; Herobrine huffed. "Then take a break and don't complain, just know that I have not intention to rest myself. Complaints are the last thing that I want to hear from the likes of you Whelp. Are we clear?" He said coldly with a slight glare from the tilt of his head.

Steve nodded hesitantly when he saw one of those white eyes. He really wanted rest but he knew he couldn't, he didn't even want to imagine himself alone in the woods at night. He was far too tired to fight, he wouldn't have any energy to run. It was a thought like this that made his apprehension grow outward quickly. The pain in his ankle seemed to dissipate as dread took over his thoughts. Fear was already creeping out of the far reaches of his mind, he could almost see himself standing alone in the dark forest with malicious and hungered sounds of zombies and spiders, along with the eerie and distinct clatter of skeletal bones and perhaps a hiss. Steve felt his knees buckle from the notion of a hissing sound.

He feared creepers far more than any other mob, especially from his own experiences. He lost a young friend to one at the orphanage, a terrible accident that would forever haunt him. Then he even experienced a separate but very close encounter of the hissing and expanding mob himself; being extremely lucky that he caught the creeper in his sights and ran fast enough to prevent himself from being killed when he played outside near dusk. That was absolutely the last time he ever stayed out that late. Stacy and Derrick did nothing to calm him from the ordeal but rather rant and punish him for staying out too late instead of comforting him after such a traumatizing experience. It was this incident that made him so afraid of creepers and being outside just when the light of day would begin to fade out.

Something changed in the air around Herobrine, it was very slight but detectable to someone with outwardly senses like him. It was a minor change in the air but a change no less. It was a notable and highly familiar sensation that he always looked forward to in chasing after his prey; that feeling of overpowering something that produced the initial reaction of- "Fear." Herobrine muttered darkly with a grin. That delectable aura that came from behind him was undeniably the Whelp's due to their seclusion in the woods and away from civilization, not even animals showed this much fear when around him because he hardly ever wasted his energy on them; they only heeded the warnings of the power the being emitted and fled due to it.

Steve suddenly shuddered more from Herobrine's dark word, it was almost like he had read his mind or sensed his current feeling. He was debating on asking the terrifying man why he'd say that but ultimately chose to keep his mouth shut, there was no reason to really ask when the white-eyed one was a legend of sorts with all kinds of powers and abilities.

His grin soon fell flat. Something about this fear made Herobrine believe that it was not fear meant for him strangely enough, the boy has been bold with him earlier despite the potential risk of being brutally punished by one who had the power to kill him with barely any effort used. The child had stood his ground hours before and showed more of a submissive fear than one that was a life threatening kind. Though this confused Herobrine, he allowed the compliant child to follow at his own discretion to toy with him a little bit longer. Although, a part of him was annoyed with this fact; he should instill more fear than anything else to the kid. This other fear though, he wasn't sure what provoked it but something was going to have to change the severity of that; for only he is worthy of true fear.

"What is making your heart drum so rapidly in my ears Whelp? It's not even night and I can already sense your panic and alarm." He said without even to turn and look back at the nervous child. "And I know it's not me." He said with a hint of agitation and disappointment.

At first, Steve didn't even know how to reply; he only gulped in silence. The sound of Herobrine's tone had lightened considerably as if he was just overall curious instead of being angered or annoyed. "It's noth-"

"Do not lie boy," Herobrine interrupted abruptly.

Young Steve nodded to himself and sighed. "I just- I remembered a bad experience from the orphanage, there's nothing else to it. Besides, it's …nothing that would concern you." He said carefully with hesitance.

"Hmm, I suppose you make a good point there. However-" Herobrine stopped and faced the child again, making the kid stumble back a few steps with apprehension on his face. "I have a thing for fear and knowing what it is for anyone- is my business. I take pleasure in knowing what frightens you mortals for causing it is a hobby of mine. Now, do you remember what I said about fear back in those woods child, a few days ago?"

Silence with a face of anxiety was all Steve could muster; Herobrine had said many things but it's like his memory of those dreadful nights hid themselves from him as he stared intro those glowering white eyes. He was too afraid to even speak with that vile gaze staring straight through him.

The powerful cloaked man on huffed quietly with his arms folding in annoyance. "Only I am worthy of real fear child, don't delude yourself that some petty experience is worth being frightened over when I am a threat worth fearing most. Just remember that. You should be cowering in my presence than cowering because of something that has long since past. If it were a mob approaching then I could understand the hint of fear; though with me around you really shouldn't be afraid at all of monsters so long as I wish them away, but a memory instilling fear anew? It's ridiculously pathetic and hardly tolerable." His voice raised.

"I'm sorry." The child finally looked down at his feet, Herobrine did make a good point but something about creepers would haunt him more than any other mob. They were one of the most deadly amongst mobs, excluding Herobrine.

"Humph, don't be. You obviously have more to fear on the trail that lies ahead young one." The white-eyed one turned back around and continued to walk again.

Steve followed again on his aching limbs, he had so much he wanted to say about his past but he knew the legendary man wouldn't care or be interested in it at all. Yet, something prompted Steve to at least try and explain himself seeing as his experience was one of human's worst fears in the world; at least then it would be understandable. He knew he shouldn't care what the cruel man thought but sharing his stories could possibly lead to an understanding of mortals he hoped.

"There was two experiences actually." He began quietly while wiping the warm sweat beading on his forehead, there was barely a draft through the thick woodlands so he was hot even in the shade of the trees… or maybe it was just him after walking on sore limbs for hours without food or rest. Pushing tiredness aside, he started again. "The first was when I was five." He paused and looked up at the taller form and waited for a reply only to receive nothing. Steve decided to go ahead and continue on anyways, talking about his problems and experiences to others almost always made him feel better; even if they were listening or not. Just as long as he could get it off of his chest. He wondered if Herobrine had any more pity in that dark soul of his, he had to have some since the man saved him twice already.

"Me and my brothers and sisters were sleeping peacefully that night when the unthinkable happened, one of them had the worst luck out of all of us. …The other kids aren't my actual siblings but I always treated them that way." He added with a light but nervous laugh, he expected Herobrine to have at least stopped him by now or scoff loudly but he didn't do anything it seemed. This spell of silence gave him small hopes that the man was actually interested, just what he wanted to try an get an understanding from him.

Herobrine rolled his eyes. Of course the 'brothers and sisters' 'thing' was an correlation for him and all of the other parentless children sharing the same roof over their head and growing up together like a tight-knit family. The Whelp must thought that he was stupid or something but he couldn't find the urge to care at the moment. His primary focus was on where the story was heading; surely the boy was going to give away some of his more deeper fears and Herobrine was all ears for that, the perfect opportunity to take this knowledge and use it against the boy. A grin reemerged on his face but he said nothing and kept his attention on the unmarked trail ahead.

"We were all sleeping in our beds that night when a loud hiss followed by an explosion came from an open widow near the corner of the room. It's strange how creepers only need to see you to explode, especially through an open window when a closed one wouldn't provoke them to kill. This boy Terrance left the window open since it was deep into summer that year, it was hot even at night. We never thought something like this would happen with nighttime patrol and Iron Golems, but it did. A creeper made it's way from the nearby woods and apparently found the building without being spotted, finding our open window with us inside." Steve's tone lowered, he felt a pinching feeling in his chest as he thought back to that memory.

"I awoke to see the merciless thing expanding with it's hiss but I was unable to react by the time it exploded, the mob took out nearly the entire corner of the room and sadly Su with it. She was a good friend and sister, and it was unfortunate that her bed was next to the window. She never woke up so I can't say she saw it coming but at least it was instant from what I've heard." He shut his eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath, he never shared this childhood horror with anyone before and no one in the orphanage ever talked about it. The messy scene smeared with crimson still haunted him though.

"Jeffrey, Mathew, and Terrance were all badly injured but they recovered just fine, our caretakers blocked up all of the windows in our rooms and we had a strict time to be back inside the building; a curfew since. … I saw the creeper standing there but I just stayed silent in fear instead of waking everybody up, I've had nightmares of that same tragic event for awhile now." Steve held his fists at his sides, one hand wrapped tightly around the hilt of his wooden sword; he fought back the pang of guilt.

Once again; Herobrine's grin fell flat, he did not expect a guilt trip but a certain type of mob seemed to be the miner's least favorite. However; he lost his enthusiasm about terrifying the child for that moment, perhaps later he'd be in the mood.

The feeling of fear was no longer present but sorrow was, the child was guilty for that whole incident? Herobrine thought. "Save your tears Whelp, it clearly wasn't your fault and there is nothing that you could have done, weakling" He said hardheartedly, he definitely didn't want the Whelp to get the idea that he was consoling him but he definitely did not want to hear the boy whine and mope over something so pathetically out of his power to prevent. Children were foolish and careless, negligent about the possible threats they could face. So blinded by their simple minds to do something so easy that could have prevented the whole incident, all because of a window they could have placed back into it's spot when dusk approached.

Creepers were just as dense as kids, a window could stop them from exploding… though they could just explode by a windowpane and still do more than enough damage if they didn't have to have that need to be up and close with the enemy's scent smacking them in the face before going up in a blast. Herobrine could never understand such a stupid mob and it's need to take humans out with it. At least they were useful to him because of this behavior, he kind of liked the human killing armless freaks and he had controlled a handful of them before. Such loyal creatures, but also fearful ones of something as pathetic as a friendly housecat.

Those words weren't exactly nice but the boy really couldn't argue or continue wallowing in guilt, it was in the past now. He silently agreed with Herobrine and continued his slow amble after the man.

…

…

"What was the second experience?" Herobrine finally asked with genuine curiosity after several minutes of silence passed by, he had been wondering if it was worse than the first though he didn't care if the child would talk about it or not. The kid was being very quiet and so he could only assume that the boy had a lot on his mind, the quietness was nice and all but also kind of annoying. He expected the little obedient child to be more loud and chatty like most other children, not this quiet and unnerved. Although, Herobrine could imagine why seeing as he had been rough and threatening with the kid since they first met, he even tried to kill him so the boy must still be afraid to displease him.

Steve lifted his head slightly with surprise, he honestly didn't expect that the powerful being would have any interest; especially after nearly breaking to tears by the terrifying mob that stalked the window and the quick loss of a friend that followed after. He gulped quietly, the second encounter with his most feared mob wasn't as tragic but it definitely sent a shiver down his spine. He could still remember the distinct loud hiss and the green figure in the corner of his eye, and it was in the middle of the day when it happened for Notch's sake. And to think that he'd fear the powerful endermen, or skeletal archers that could get him from a distance, or the dreaded bloodthirsty arachnids that moved faster than he could run; more than the moderately paced creepers that looked relatively harmless until they got close to you.

That sense of fear filled the air once more and Herobrine picked up that feeling like a wolf on the trail of a wounded sheep.

"Oh that one?" Steve laughed nervously. "It's not much of a story to tell but it was pretty scary."

"And how so?" He enticed softly.

The boy blinked. "Oh, well I was outside in the middle of the day just playing near the forest in the back yard… I thought I was safe." He said, his heart starting to beat fast again. "I was just digging a hole by a tree; not bothering anybody or anything like that, then I heard a hissing sound from out of nowhere."

"Ah, so you were greeted by a certain mob hmm?" Herobrine felt a small smile on face as he asked.

"Uh… yeah. This happened a year and a half after being adopted out, nearly two years now." Steve's friendly fake smile fell and his expression turned to one of loaded anxiety as if he was reliving the terrifying memory. "I didn't see it since it was coming from around the tree so again I had little to no time to react. I saw it from the corner of my eye and I leapt up off my knees and ran as fast as I could as it's hissing got louder. Then an explosion came from behind and sent me flying to the ground. It's fiery burst burnt the clothes on my back and nearly fried my skin, I was sore for a week after that. It's sad because all of this happened during the daytime, near lunch time to be exact."

"How unfortunate, creepers must truly scare you?" He asked with a raised brow. I am surprised you aren't mentally scarred since you trekked through the woods multiple times on your own, you would have never found me if you were restricted by such fear."

"I was afraid for a while to play near the woods but I eventually pushed the encounter back and continued to play. I don't have any siblings of my own and playing in the house wasn't preferred seeing as my adoptive mother and father fought all of the time. I would rather risk danger outdoors than get caught up in a fight that they make. Da- Derek-" Steve quickly corrected. "He always complained about me being too loud when I played and threatened, and beat me on more than one occasion when he stopped taking his medicine, so that's why I would rather take my chances with creatures that I can outrun outside instead of being trapped in the house with someone so dangerous."

Knowing that the boy feared creepers more than other mobs was something Herobrine took into consideration, there was so many ways of using the mob to torment the kid come nightfall. But- he couldn't find himself concentrating on a way of using them, he simply was just not in the mood for mischief against the kid.

'_Perhaps later?' _He thought to himself.

…

They walked in silence for a few hours more without much being spoken between the two. Steve was still struggling to stay caught up with the more fair-healthy man, he was just moving in a slower place and often pushing himself into a light sprint to keep up when the white-eyed man disappeared behind trees ahead of him. It hurt to keep pushing himself to move but it was entirely by will that he managed to pull the strength out of his weary legs. He was hungry and very thirsty, more thirsty than anything but he knew he couldn't stop. There hadn't been many puddles or ponds of water in the lengthy woodlands anyways so he had no choice but to keep moving until he found some. Despite his growing exhaustion; Steve endured the long walk, his will to survive was pushing him. Without Herobrine he'd die for certain so he continued following the shadow, just at a short distant.

If it wasn't the pain, thirst, hunger, and the fatigue bothering him then it was the complete silence; heavy footsteps along with snapping twigs and crunching leaves left him feeling incredibly lonely even though Herobrine was just yards away. The man hadn't asked him anything else since the early noon but now the sun was finally on it's descent; moving every so slowly overhead the most western part of the woods, Steve observed this through spaces between the leaves while he moved along with nothing better to do as the silence persisted.

The feeling of dread was slowly overtaking him with the passing of hours, it had only been a little over half of the day that he had been walking and now he was really getting tired. His legs were going numb, his light sword now weighed more it seemed, his eyelids were starting to feel heavy, and his stomach rumbled. And if all of that wasn't enough to display his weariness; a small yawn escaped his lips to his distress. He finally heard something from Herobrine; a light growl, he had heard the boy's body call of desired rest and he didn't seem to happy about it with his tone.

He wanted to apologize for annoying the guy but knew better than to, he'd just get another light scolding for apologizing when he didn't have to. Steve only sighed instead. His eyes stayed mostly on the path before him, that was until the footsteps ahead of him were getting closer to him. Steve's gaze shot up and he blinked in surprise that he had actually made up some ground and was now only a few blocks behind Herobrine instead of lagging several. It took a good long minute for the boy to realize that he wasn't moving faster but rather the same slow pace he had been for most of the day. Shockingly, Herobrine had slowed his own pace. But for what reason? He did not know.

"We're near a pool of water Whelp, now would be a good time to drink up."

Steve couldn't see the small body of water until Herobrine stepped aside, the man actually stopped and folded his arms while he stood in place. Steve wanted to ask why Herobrine stopped when he said he wouldn't but decided that that wouldn't be a very good idea, he didn't want his only source of protection to leave him. The boy slowly moved up to the small pond; as he neared it he could see a few sticks and leaves floating in the water since three thick threes shaded the pool, but the water did look clean regardless. Steve carefully moved down onto the bank and slowly kneeled down next to the water.

He could see his reflection staring back at him and it looked anything but pleasant, his mirrored self looked like a boy who had been through the Nether and back. Beaten and weary. His face had splotches of ashes and smaller smudges of dirt smeared across his cheeks and a small grayish mark across his forehead from where he wiped sweat away earlier. His eyelids looked swollen from the lack of sleep, they were also tinted a little more darker then they should be. Then there was his bruises across his neck and smaller various ones on his face and arms that were made by both Herobrine and Derek, all of them were still dark and very tender to the touch. He lightly yelped when he reached up to poke a small one on his cheek, one he had trouble deciphering if it was an ashen mark or a bruise. He figured out what it was in an instant.

Two hands moved forward to cup up some water when he heard Herobrine tap his foot in impatience, he seedily drunk up several small cups full with thin streams of water seeping through his fingers. When he felt that he had enough, he scooped up some more and brought the water up to his face before moving his head downward to meet the water. He gently washed the dirt and ash off with a few more scrubs, relishing in the feeling of the cool water against his sore skin.

Blue yes went wide when he felt a foot press against his back, it forcefully pushed him off of his knees and into the pool. Thankfully it wasn't deep so Steve leaned back up and coughed to get excess water out of his lungs, He wiped his eyes and quickly glanced at the bank to see Herobrine standing in his place with his arms folded and an expression that he was becoming all too familiar with.

"Perhaps now you'll stay awake for a while?" He spoke coldly. "You've had enough time so lets go." He finished as he moved up from the small dirt and sand bank and walked around the small pond; in the direction they were heading to.

The young boy stood up out of the pool and stumbled over to the raised dirt and steadied himself, he was completely drenched in water and his clothes weighed him down immensely. Steve grabbed the end of his shirt and wrung out as much water as he could; occasionally shooting glances at his protector getting further and further away with each passing second. "Wait!" He called out, but his call had rang on deaf ears. Herobrine wasn't going to listen to him.

The soaked boy crawled up to leveled ground and began a slow paced sprint towards Herobrine. It was mean to have shoved him into the water, but he did feel a lot cooler and more awake than he did when he was dry. Young Steve chose not to mention the malicious intention of Herobrine keeping him awake but instead thank the man when he caught up, it was some good- but rude thinking. It was actually kind of fun in a way; like when he used to swim in a pool in his old home town and the other orphans would swim in the shallow pond with him. He couldn't count how many times he was unexpectedly shoved into the water by his mischievous friends. Just the thought that what Herobrine did was something his brothers and sisters used to do; put him in a better mood. Even if the intention was not meant for fun; the memories he just revisited, sure were.

"Tha-thanks Hero-br… tha-"

Herobrine looked back at the boy to see him gasping for breath so he slowed his own pace to let the child keep up, the whelp was practically out of breath and apparently… thanking him? He did not know why the boy would but his reasons for shoving the child in was to get him to be more awake and because just watching him staring at his own reflection had annoyed him to the point of wanting to strike him. He retained control over his more violent actions by pushing the child into the water instead of kicking him in the side of his ribcage like he wanted to. That action might have killed the boy in an instant or damaged him enough that he wouldn't recover fully from, his bones were thin and his stature; frail.

It was just something about the child's look; that face he made when he stared at himself before the water with shock and distress. That certain look reminded him of the expressions his victims would show and he hated it on the boy's face, that battered look of defeat and pain; that face that almost resembled his. It didn't look fitting on him at all, it was a look better suited to those who he tormented and destroyed; ones he could actually enjoy. It just made him snap and he had no one to take it out on, well except for the Whelp that is.

Herobrine was cooling off from his small burst of temperamental energy now so he only huffed when the boy shot a small but weak smile from the corner of his eye, he only wondered why the kid would smile after such a small malevolent action fueled by rage. It was confusing and hard to understand such a strange kid. The uninjured and non-frightened child was actually amusing… in a way to say the least.

But when nighttime comes there will be plenty of amusement, the kind he can truly savor and fully understand.

…

"Helix? … Helix?" Aiden called out as he slowly ambled towards the stable and the wagon. "Dart." He greeted the animal with a light smile as he waked up to the restrained steed and stroked his hand across it's face, the horse neighed softly and nuzzled it's snout against his chest. "Hey boy, how are you doing? You ready to go? We have a long journey again friend; but at least this time we don't have too much to worry about, but I still want to get the job over with and done as soon as possible. I don't want to leave this place when it's still in shambles… but we don't have a choice, they don't want me here right now." He said with his smile falling to a frown, he brushed the affectionate creature off and ambled to the animal's side to see that the harness was not around the animal.

It was more disappointing to see that Helix had yet to do something productive in a while than to have faced the council hours prior, especially after arguing on the villager's behalf that he could do something right and was not a complete failure to the village. If the council knew about this then he'd be bombarded with his own words and forced to take them back. Helix had told him that he was going to have the horse and wagon prepared by the time Aiden was finished packing but the job was half finished. The horse was hitched to the post but was not hitched to the wooden cart. "Well at least half a job done is better than nothing done."

With a sigh and a roll of the eyes; Aiden packed his chest pack over to the end of the wagon and placed it next to one that was already packed up. The blonde raised a brow but shrugged with the extra pack in place. Helix always did try to give him more than he could carry; but that was mostly because of his paranoia and ever load of concerns. "I guess I could use an extra pack and more food and stuff, but still- not all that necessary." He said to himself. "Oh well, more food means less hunting, which means getting to my destination and back more quickly." He reassured himself.

He had no trouble at all tying his companion up and replacing the reins with longer ones that were more suited for carriages. He then threw a nicely sized square stack of dried wheat into the back of the cart and proceeded to the front of the wagon.

Aiden stepped up onto the oak cart and took a seat with his reins securely in his hands, he was nervous about the travel but knew he had to go regardless of whether he wanted to stay or not. A good look towards the village put him a little at ease, all of the townsfolk were moving around vigorously and rather quickly. He had never seen the people of this village move so quickly, they must be working hard to get a wall up soon; especially with their hero leaving them for a short while.

Aiden looked around the moving villagers but couldn't see Helix in the mix; and although he shared nearly every identical aspect as the rest of his people, Aiden always could distinguish that klutzy stagger amongst the others. He gazed around the people but didn't see him like he wanted to. He wanted to thank his friend and say farewell like he said he would earlier, but the hardworking testificiate was nowhere to be seen. The blonde sighed to himself and gently whipped the reins to get the horse moving, it was going to get dark soon so he had no time to waste; he was going to have to set up camp sometime and he really wanted to get the job done. With a quiet sigh he led the horse towards the gravel road and began his journey.

…

**A/N: So, how was it. A bit boring if you ask me, more like a filler chapter for a better chapter coming up. The Night. That's right, and for some reason, I think it may have been Disney songs that my niece had been listening to that has me thinking this… but I can totally imagine Herobrine breaking out into a song to little Steve about the night and monsters within the dark. Lame yes, but I can't help but see it. But don't worry, Herobrine will not be breaking out into song; but he will be having some fun. ;D Not so much for poor Steve though so that's what to look forward to the next chapter, and Aiden is in for a surprise too.**

**Again, sorry for leaving you guys for so long… but as I have said on my profile and here; I have been very busy and have had little to no motivation. Please review and hope you guys liked this.**


	16. The Night of Nightmares

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 16: The Night of Nightmares**

**A/N: Hello faithful readers, I know that I have a Oneshot to work on but I just had to do a chapter for this story because of its contents and the time of the year. I worked pretty hard on this and it's over 10,700 words so I hope you enjoy it despite it being a few days later than I would have liked. Read. **

…

Apprehension was getting the better of the boy and Herobrine could sense it. His malicious smile grew as he thought about the frightened child now lagging behind even more, not as much as it was exhaustion as it was the Whelp taking the time to glance around for mobs every few seconds or so; struggling to see what was around him when he could barely see anything at all. The young kid had managed to walk long enough till the setting of the sun, the white-eyed man couldn't be more happier that he slowed his pace and waited long enough for the daylight to come to an end. Patience was never his thing; but being injured and moving slow was just about to benefit him. The sun had descended down past the tree line and was gone now, it would be only a matter of minutes for nighttime to fully settle in and for mobs to come out from their hiding places to bask in the darkness of their world.

Herobrine couldn't help but deeply chuckle with the rising of the moon, the nighttime was his primetime as well as the mobs'. He never felt more alive when it was lights out, like most monsters; he too enjoyed the darkness like it was daytime for him. His senses would be at their peak during this time, he could feel the air cooling, smell the freshness of the atmosphere with dirt and dust being pushed down by gathering moisture from rising fog, and of course he could see so proficiently in the dark; even without the weak light of the waxing moon. His white eyes were meant for darkness, to see what lies beyond the lightless path. He didn't have to worry about bumping, stumbling, and crawling in the dark, he was built for this.

Sadly, it was his eyes that the kid was likely relying on to keep up with him now. The Whelp hadn't said much when the sun had set, Herobrine knew that the boy had his mind focused to the glow of his eyes and to his surroundings. The boy now only shuddered from cold and unnerving chills, whimpered from the pain he made by pushing himself to move faster on his sore ankle, and gasp from the rustling sounds nearby. The mobs were beginning to stir and this made Herobrine laugh quietly to himself again, the setting couldn't be more perfect.

The child was struggling to see the things around him, only the glow from Herobrine's eyes and partial beams of faded moonlight could light the path before him. The moon had only just begun to rise so there was barely any light from it, the dense trees smothered out most of the weak rays and Steve was having a hard time trying to adjust. He could see but barely through straining eyes, most of what he could make out were the outlines of the trees and some other darkened shapes that began to move between the vertical lines. This made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, he could see shapes; mobs moving about at a short distance from him and he couldn't help but quiver and run for the only light source he had.

He could still see the glow from the powerful man but it was getting strangely dimmer when he neared him, the man abruptly stopped, turned around, and folded his arms. A smile was visible of his face and young Steve didn't like it at all, Herobrine seemed to enjoy his silent torment.

"You've been rather quiet for some time now Whelp, you seem scared."

Steve could only nod, not wanting to alert any hordes of mobs to his presence even with Herobrine around.

"Why do you not speak?" Herobrine tilted his head to the side a bit, his smile widened. "They already know you're here Whelp, there is no need to be soundless to hide yourself."

The kid gasped and his eyes darted to his sides before resting on the glowing eyes when the man laughed aloud.

He sensed the boy's fear grow and he took the feeling in and delighted in the shivering sight before him. "Why are you so scared child? I thought we went over what was worthy of 'real' fear, you can't possibly be more afraid of those pathetic mobs? … So long as I stick around that is." He started with another chuckle, the sound of his demeanor changed to a darker one filled with ill intentions. Herobrine let his eyes glow dimmer and began a slow amble towards the boy. The child dared not to move as the man leisurely paced around the kid with his eyes focused on the fear-filled ones flowing his. "Just what is it do you fear most about the night exactly? The darkness? Or… perhaps what lurks within the dark like those mobs? … Could it be something else?"

"I- I-" The young one started with a stutter.

"That's right, don't be shy." Herobrine enticed with a surprisingly friendly tone. "So what is it? What do you fear most about the night? Is it because it's so dark and you cannot see so clearly? Or perhaps it's the unnerving quietness of the woods? Or is it the frightening sounds of hostile creatures coming from the depths of this world to roam around and hunt?"

"I- I don't fear the n-night- exactly." Steve started with a more brave-faltering tone. "I'm always in bed by this time."

"Oh? You know, you could be in a safer place with some light; sleeping right about now if you had only took refuge in the village streets. You wouldn't have to worry about the night and things that come crawling out when the sunlight fades, things that would want nothing more than to feast on your flesh or destroy you like they were built to do in their nature." The boy looked up at him with a pathetically frightful face and Herobrine couldn't help but grin hungrily.

Herobrine stopped behind the kid and kneeled down to his eyelevel and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, he could feel the child's body shake, hear the fast beating rhythm of the young heart pounding in his ears. He could sense terror radiating off the child and it helped in spiking his senses; made him feel more … energetic despite his need to be relaxed and slow moving for his injuries to heal better. Herobrine grinned wickedly, he could withstand a little discomfort in trading relaxation and limited mobility for a little fun. "So what is it?" He whispered softly and gazed at a mob several feet away, just by looking at it in a certain way had the mob obeying his silent command to go to him.

Words just could not escape Steve, chills had him shaking and the sounds of the mobs nearby had his mind in a frenzy and no matter how hard he strained his eyes he could not see what was moving close by. His gaze moved from his right side to the area before him and he gasped aloud with alarm. He could see a shape of black moving towards him slowly in the shadows, it was bigger than him and seemed entirely focused on him as it continued to get closer. Herobrine was making matters worse by acting so cruel to just stand there and chuckle; holding him down like he was inviting the mob before him to come dangerously close and possibly attack. Herobrine already mentioned that he didn't want him to follow and so this was likely an attempt to get rid of him for being such a pest to the man.

Steve tried to step back as the creature moved closer but could not, with Herobrine being behind him he couldn't move back and he couldn't pull away with the man's strong grasp on his shoulder; the light force was anchoring him down to his spot with barely any effort and it wasn't letting up. The steps of the mob was quiet but they were heard, it was too tall to be a spider but too short to be an endermen. It appeared to be rather slender and moved with steady and stubby feet. The worst part; it had no arms. Steve knew what mob it was now and was shaken to the core with dread.

"I wonder what it could be? Maybe it'll come closer if we be still? We could get a better look that way wouldn't we?" Herobrine suddenly asked with peaked curiosity though he knew exactly what mob he had summoned to approach him. He had let down his authoritarian presence and allowed the creature to come to him without even as much as a threat, letting a mob near him to do what he commanded the monster to do.

The mob began a hiss as it neared Steve and this set the child off in a frenzy, it was a nightmare on four feet coming to destroy him like it tried years back. His mind was filled with the instinctual need to flee and escape the monster that has been tormenting his nightmares for years, the type of mob that killed his friend nearly got him on a separate occasion. His heart raced as the memory of the intimidating mob came creeping up on him, that vivid image of the harmless looking thing approaching him from the corner of his eye and then burning his backside as it blew up. He was in danger, there was nowhere to run and nowhere to take shelter.

"No!" The boy shouted in fright and attempted to jerk his shoulder out of the man's hold, he of course failed to but persisted when the hissing got louder as if the mob was about to go off. He could see the monster's outline expanding and this made him immediately halt his attempts and stay frozen in place as the imminent was about to happen. The air around him grew strangely cold, however; he was in too much shock to even shudder from the cold chills that invaded the surface of his exposed skin.

It was at this moment that Herobrine let his power influence the mob and deter it from fulfilling it's only purpose, it took a split second of showing his disproval of exploding to tell the mob that his usefulness was up. The mob deflated back down to it's original size before it could go up in smoke then silently obeyed by retreating back into the thick woodlands.

Herobrine could feel the child suddenly loosen up from his frightful pose, he let the boy go and the kid swiftly spun around and looked up at him with wide eyes of terror. It was a pleasant sight to take in so Herobrine only grinned from the boy's reaction, he was half attempted to call all of the mobs around him to encircle them to get a new reaction and definition of fear but that idea was quickly tossed aside. One; it would be rather difficult to keep the human alive with the hungry and deadly natures of the nighttime creatures seeing as he is still currently limited in mobility and power by his healing wounds, there were also more mobs than he could count on both hands within a good distance of them. This wouldn't be a problem if he were fully healed and in perfect condition, but seeing as he is restricted in power for the time being; it would be hard to command them all to obey. The undead would be the more difficult to command since their hunger is almost always strong enough to influence their own actions, they are strong but habitually disobedient. Two; the mobs would get more fear from the Whelp than he would. He'd rather have the boy fear him more seeing as he could slay the night beasts with ease, yet the boy still feared petty mobs than him it seemed. That was going to have to change, but first; he was going to take advantage of the child's ignorance and have some fun with it. It was time to use the boy's pointless fears against him then show him why he should fear a deity more. It was the perfect plan to get rid of the leech of a young mortal and enjoy the never-ending fear of a child's imagination at the same time.

Herobrine leaned up and crossed his arms, his smile fell flat as the boy stared at him. "I am disappointed in you Whelp, though it was fun to see your reaction to a simple mob; it annoys me that you would quiver and surrender your self to a creeper when I was there right behind you and in control of the mob's actions. Like I would allow it to harm me and you? I thought I told you what was more worthy of fear and here you go and forget me? I'm actually offended." The white-eyed one said with an insulted tone that was pretty believable to the kid but he really wasn't, he definitely wasn't surprised by the boy's need to run or just give in and wait for death since most mortals did it anyway but playing out the act was all part of the plan. "I thought you were a fighter, well wasn't I wrong. You would just stand there and not fight my hold nor show any sense of courage when faced with a deadly threat, that's literally 'surrendering' to death in my perspective. Completely unacceptable. Despicable to one who I thought was worthy enough to live." Herobrine swayed his head from side to side in his show of dissatisfaction. "Surrender. That is a trait solely for the weak. And to think you were more stronger and bolder than most grown male mortals? To see you fight all this time and then stand there as the mob was about to go off when you knew 'I' was right there, pitiful. No mob would dare attack me and you knew this; yet you still gave into fear for something that is far weaker than me. There wasn't even any trust, again; I am offended and after saving you from your wretched father. … Tch, I want nothing more to do with you child. You're too weak to even follow my shadow, too weak to live."

Steve blinked at this and snapped out of his fearful trance as Herobrine started to back under the more denser cover of the leaves, the light coming from the man's eyes were nearly visible; almost as dark as his figure disappearing into the shadows. "Wait!" He suddenly called and took one step foreword before coming to another halt once he blinked. He could no longer see the man's eyes nor form before him, Herobrine had melted in with the shadows and was gone in seconds. Steve squinted his eyes to see the man but found nothing but the outlines of the trees, he was really gone.

"Herobrine?" The young boy called out and searched the area around him relentlessly, his only source of protection had left him alone and defenseless. A snapping sound of a twig behind him had him immediately spinning on his heels and pulling up his wooden weapon in an amateur defense stance, his wooden sword would be completely useless against mobs but it was all he had to keep distance between him and them.

"Please come back, I'm sorry. I'm a coward and I can't help it!" Young Steve admitted quickly as he frantically looked around him, some of the moon's pale rays shined through the gaps in the trees and gave him a little light to work with. Sadly, it wasn't enough for these dense woodlands; there was just too many tall trees and shade cover to blackout most of the area around him. "I don't want to die."

Something moved from the corner of his eye and he hastily shifted his position to defend himself from the direction of the movement. Then again a movement from the other side of him had him glancing to see what was near but he couldn't see anything. Blue eyes darted around and soon landed humanlike shape a few feet away in-between two trees, it stood there for a short moment with it's arms raised up and was gone in the blink of an eye. A rustling sound from behind made him grow stiff, he was surrounded and left alone to fend for himself.

Herobrine chuckled quietly to himself as he swiftly ghosted from one tree to another without even so much as a sound, he moved in silence from one side of the child in the ring of oak trees around the boy. Doing this had the kid glancing around in panic from shifting shadows, falling for the illusion that there were several mobs near him. Herobrine cringed from the fluid movement to his stiff wounds but kept back any sound of the pain that wanted to escape him, failing to do so would ruin the fun since he loved toying with terrified mortals. A little pain was already worth what little reaction he got from the boy, this was just the beginning. It was time to get a little closer.

The hair on Steve's head stood on end when he felt a presence right up and close behind him, it was too close and nearly touching in a split second. He could feel an icy chilling ambiance come from behind and envelop his personal space, it made his skin crawl.

"Ahhh."

A cold and nearly audible breath blew between his neck and shoulders and near his right ear. Steve was too stiff in fright to turn around or let alone move so he just stayed frozen in his place and hoped that he was just imagining things. He didn't hear anything approach him and he had just turned around seconds ago so it was impossible for something to near him that fast without making a single sound. Although, it was possible that the feeling could all be in his head; that he was so scared that he was just overreacting and creating a false monster to entertain his growing fear of being alone and defenseless in a place infested with some mobs he had barely ever seen but heard many stories about.

"You know, someone so weak such as yourself is better off prey." Herobrine whispered into the boy's ear, he immediately jumped back without a sound and hid within the shadows as the kid spun around to see the source of the voice.

"He-hero-brine?" His voice was shaky when he quickly turned to see the man. He thought the cruel being had truly left him but that was the man's voice; evidence of his presence nearby. Steve had turned around to the familiarity but saw nothing as if nothing was there, did he imagine this? A loud groan then sounded from the side of him, Steve twisted his head to the sound and shuddered, that was the groan of a zombie; a sound he became familiar with living with his adoptive parents.

Living near the woodlands and away from the village had presented him the opportunity to see the rotten and fiendish mob many times; more so than most mobs and each experience was not a pleasant one. He had often seen the green-fleshed mobs outside his window peering in, looking at him with black soulless eyes filled with hunger. He knew he was safe in his enclosure despite the fact that a thin windowpane was between him and the fiend, zombies were incredibly dim-witted and lacked the knowledge that smashing windows would be simple and quick for them. Windows were unbreakable barriers to them, so one or two on the occasion would walk up to the window of his room and stare at him with their hands and faces pressed against the panes; groaning and growling from being unable to reach their prey. Seeing these human-twisted forms standing just behind frail glass had him ducking under the covers and remaining still until morning, just remembering the glass frames creaking from the pressure put him in a sense of dread. His dread now however; had multiplied exponentially, he had absolutely nothing to shield him from the man-eating monsters and there were many in this never-ending forest along with other types of mobs that wanted to hunt or eat him.

"Help!" The boy plead as he spun to the sound of the hungry fiend, heavy footsteps and slurping sounds were nearing him, it was a nightmare come to life. "Herobrine, please help me!" The boy shouted and began to take steps back when the shaded figure stepped out from under the tree and passed through the beaming rays of the moonlight; it's oily rotting-rough textured skin glistened under the pale glow as it stumbled forward with it's arms reaching out for it's victim.

"Run… run mortal or surrender and die like a coward." The voice whispered more loudly but from a distance this time. "This is the punishment you deserve for being so foolish to follow me."

"W-what are you talking abo-about? You said I could." Steve glanced around for a short moment but kept his eyes on the moaning mob staggering towards him slowly.

"It was a ploy and you so naively fell for it. Ahahahaha, foolish mortal children."

"I-I don't understand." Steve replied with a breaking tone, trying to consider what the white eyed man was saying while taking bigger steps to move away from the hungry mob with careful haste, he didn't even have the time to stop and look for Herobrine.

"Don't even bother wasting your precious time looking for me, I am not going to save you anymore Whelp. You have no worth to me and you never did. All you do is hinder me, an iron brick and chain to slow me down and try to force the feeling of pity for you. Bah! There is no need for one like myself to take the feeling of sympathy for such a pathetic kind as humans, it's pointless to my existence for I don't even need pity for myself."

It was like a slap in the face, the boy had slowed his pace down to a stop and absentmindedly watched as the zombie approach him. He was so distressed by the man's words that he wasn't even focusing on escaping the mob anymore, Herobrine did abandon him and this time he wouldn't protect him.

"So easy to trick and deceive, you are gullible Whelp." He continued from the shadows. "As if I would really allow you to follow me and slow me down? Like I would let you follow me all the way to the mortal I am going to destroy and expect you to not get in my way? Humans are trivial, especially the younger ones. So predictable but useful in a sense. I wanted you to walk long enough to last into nighttime for this purpose alone, to drop you here for a little show and then move on with my real goal. I gave you the opportunity to live and it was wasted, it's a shame."

"No." The boy shook his head in denial, this couldn't possibly be coming from the same man who protected him from xhis adoptive father and saved him from his burning home. The same one who shared his sword-swinging techniques and even got a smile out of it. Not from the same man who appeared to not want him to die since it would be a waste of potential as Herobrine had admitted. Definitely not from the man he owed his life to for saving him, he had nothing left but a wooden sword and his own life and he said he would make it up to the man somehow. … He couldn't if- but- it would be unfair, cold even. Herobrine had to be lying but a part of Steve had a feeling that the white-eyed man of vengeance wasn't lying and this notion created a painful sensation in his chest, it hurt him in many ways and he didn't want to come to terms with it.

"Just keep standing there and let yourself be mauled and devoured. You're just a burden anyways, a tool with no real use. A tool for entertainment if anything at all." Herobrine finished coldly, he was expecting the boy to run or put up an argument if anything but the boy did nothing but stand there.

He wanted the words to be a lie, Steve wanted it to be all just a dream and wake up. But he was just being used and he was finally used up for the bit of entertainment that he was.

"Watching your outcome would be fun and all but I have a place to be at and cannot waste such valuable time anymore. Goodbye Whelp, it's been … interesting." And with that Herobrine remained silent and watched the child of despair carefully, he had no real intentions on leaving just yet; not when he wanted the boy to run away and stumble upon other mobs to see his terrified reactions and get the best entertainment value out of it yet.

Now it was clear that he had been abandoned to survive alone in the woods, it all had to be a nightmare. He wanted to wake up.

Herobrine remained still as the mob moved closer to the kid but the kid refused to move to his surprise. With the mob getting even closer Herobrine sneered, the boy wouldn't even budge. 'Does he not know that his life is in danger?' The white eyed one thought to himself. A normal human; even a child would know that now would be the time to throw emotions aside and survive by running for their life. But this child was just going to stand there and accept death when he's been fighting nearly the few days that he had come to know the kid? This was suicide, a way out for the most lowest and pathetic mortals.

This little game was pointless up to this point, he stared the mob down and mentally demanded the fiend to retreat. He glared darkly at the mob when it refused to stop it's advance, he was stunned when the mob reared it's damaged limb back and then slammed it's hand against the child's head and caused the boy to smack backwards into the tree with a loud thud.

The child had wailed when the hand struck him hard but was immediately silenced when the back of his skull was forced into the wood. The mob then kneeled down with it's hands grabbing the limp child's arms and bringing the boy's neck up close to it's wretched and fetid maw.

Before it could even widen it's jaws and bite down; a fist slammed into the side of it's right cheek, causing a sickening cracking sound as the mob's head was forcibly twisted and torn from his shoulders by sheer strength. The zombie's head bounced a few yards away and eventually rolled to a stop against a tree trunk.

Herobrine seethed outwardly with tightly coiled fists and grinding teeth, his aura had exploded with his fury and sent nearby mobs fleeing from the general area in which he stood. This burst of power made his wounds sting immensely to his displeasure, just moving from his hiding spot and rushing to stop the mob had created a sharp ache in his chest and back that not only hurt him and reopened the wound; it also annoyed him to the point of almost screaming with his low tolerance for such aches. "How dare you little brat!" The white-eyed being barked at the semi conscious kid lying on the ground, the boy wasn't entirely out of it but he was in a sleep-like daze that kept him near the brink of unconsciousness. He wasn't even paying the powerful being any mind since his eyes were nearly closed and unfocused.

The man snorted loudly and kicked the corpse of the mob away, not only to display his anger but also distract him from the painful gap burning from his movements in saving the boy yet again. Of course he went without notice to the Whelp and only made the injuries sting more, the child just curled up and fully closed his eyes.

"Don't you dare try and escape me!" He yelled on deaf ears. "I'm not through with you yet, you're going to pay for giving up! For being so weak and for making me- … weak!" It was hard to understand but Herobrine had a feeling that the human child had planted a feeling in him that he didn't like nor want for some time now, he didn't know how it got there; but there it was. Pity. He pitied the boy and felt something as useless as guilt for letting the child know what he was and how useless he was in an attempt to be free of the little nuisance. This prompted him to take action to keep the child alive, an action he shouldn't have done or even have the desire to do.

But no, he didn't have to accept these wasted 'pieces' that belong to humans alone, the Whelp was going to make up for this, he would be punished. Out of the midst's of his rage came a nasty grin, the boy might escape him here but he couldn't escape him in his dreams. A particular thought had the man actually chuckle, a way that he could punish the boy and get what he wanted all along. And the best part; he could heal, relieve himself of his reopened wounds and the unbearable ache burning right through him.

"You're not going to escape me that easily, no." He said maliciously while grinning. He reached down and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from the tree to a more open spot on the ground. The man slowly moved down onto his knees and stared at the boy splayed out on the grass before him, the child remained silent and took slow deep breaths. "Allowing you to follow me was a mistake, a waste of my time; but it won't be so as long as I get something good out of it. I will get what I want." Herobrine moved his right hand down and placed it over the boy's forehead, his eyes started to glow.

…

Steve felt a sharp ache from his head and leaned up off of the ground, he clenched the side of his temple and rubbed it to soothe the pain. It did little to dissipate the tenderness so the boy only sighed and looked around as he continued to rub. Darkness still surrounded him but it was easier to see, the moon was finally beaming from above and letting it's pale luminescent glow light up his shoulders and arms. More light gave him more comfort but that comfort was short-lived. It only took a moment of looking around before he realized that he was still in the woods and he was alone, Herobrine had used him and abandoned him, being left alone to fend for himself and his wooden sword was nowhere to be seen. Apprehension filled him once again so he rolled onto his knees and patted the ground for his only weapon, all he could feel was the grass though. As he glided his hands over the turf he heard soft thumping sounds, the light sound that footsteps would make without shoes. It was actually kind of loud and unnerving since the well paced steps were heading in his direction, he had nothing to even try and defend himself with.

This made him wonder if the white-eyed one took it just because he could. For some reason; Steve had a feeling that the man was infuriated with him despite leaving him, it was a strange feeling but one that filled the boy with guilt. He never wanted to anger Herobrine, just try and make the guy contented and hopefully over time; convince him that revenge wouldn't do any good for him. But then there was those truthful and hurtful words. He didn't know what to think now, only that he was nothing but an annoyance and a useless kid that wasn't worth anything.

He wanted to deny it but the feeling of accepting himself for what he was kept creeping up on him and dragging him back to the pit of despair. Steve squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head back and forth. He couldn't give into the feeling no matter how much he wanted to just give up and let life finally snap him into bits in it's cruel jaws. He was already tired of fighting it and wanted rest but he knew he couldn't. Even if Herobrine weren't around- he still wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't useless and weak, he might not have the muscles and strength but he had perseverance and a heart dead-set on making himself stronger for himself. He didn't want to be a quitter, he couldn't give up on his savior; he needed to get back up and find him. If that was what he had to dedicate his 'pathetic' life to then he was fine by it, but what he had to do was stop Herobrine's need for revenge and stop the cycle completely for the immortal for humanity's sake.

Steve gave up on finding the sword and forced himself to stand when the footsteps neared him, he had a brave face but it was faltering when he fully opened his eyes to see what monster would come to try and torment him again. A long slender black leg of a creature stomped down before him and the rest of the mob came stepping out of the shadows of the trees and into the moonlight. The obsidian black that was the mob came to a stop before him and a strange burble erupted from it's throat though it's mouth stayed sealed shut, it was a mob unlike the rest and very unique in both appearance and abilities.

The mob was very tall and Steve immediately found himself taking a few steps back as he gazed up in awe at the mob, he knew it had to be the legendary monster known as an Endermen. It was easily three times his own size, not only was it freakishly tall but it's mauve eyes glowed brightly; sort of like a powerful being that had white ones. Steve just could not remove his eyes from this monster; he had never seen one before in his life seeing as they were very uncommon and hated water. He heard that they were mostly docile and hoped that this one was, he was told to never look at it but just couldn't imagine why. The endermen was a spectacular sight, it was towering and had small flurries of purple dust drifting around it's form as if it was something mythical and unreal. It was amazing.

The mob burbled softly again before taking another step, but then it did something that the boy did not expect. The mob moved it's gaze down at the small thing blocking it's path then it's eyes lit up and narrowed sharply with fury. It's jaws unhinged and black spikes jutted out of it's mouth, it hissed sharply and started a slow walk towards the boy with malicious intent.

Steve's eyes widened and he quickly dove to the side when the mob reached one of it's long and heavy arms and swung it towards him with obsidian colored nails hooked and ready to tear through flesh. The mob's talons smacked right into tree and dug in deep when it swung at the boy again, the child had barely dodged another strike and managed to dart behind a tree. Now young Steve knew why they were one of the most feared mobs of the world, they looked so harmless but hated to be looked at in the eyes. He couldn't understand why the monsters were like that but he had no time to come up with a reason, he needed to run and get out of the woods as fast as he could.

Steve pushed his tired legs to run and weave in between the oak and birch to lose the mob but the creature would only teleport to a spot near him and try to strike him.

Herobrine stood along the shade of the trees and his grin widened, he was already enjoying the child's little trip through the woods; a better outcome than the one he had witnessed outside of this realm. He could sense the child's fear and hear the thudding heartbeat in his ears no matter how far the boy got, this was his world now and he was going to make the best of for as long as he could. He could already feel the boy's anxiety building, the fountain that Herobrine once thrived on for the Nether of it. But now was not the time to collect, he had to be patient to get the best desired results from the boy.

That was enough of that deadly black mob though, the lack of the boy's knowledge of endermen was well used but now it was time for him to have a little fun with some other mob that would be less likely to kill him and push his panicking body over the edge. Herobrine's white eyes glowed brightly and the endermen vanished.

Steve panted loudly and came to a rest after tripping and falling to the ground, he was shaken by the power and determination of the mob and he feared that it would catch up to him and finish him off; but that was not the case. He stayed motionless on the ground; pretending to be dead in case if the black monster caught up to him, but after minutes of waiting the mob did not show up. Feeling as if this was the golden opportunity; Steve quickly pulled himself up and started a slow stride through the trees again, not wanting to stick around in his last spot should the endermen still be out there hunting for him.

For some reason Steve felt himself pick up the pace as he moved through the trees, it wasn't quite the sounds of limbs snapping as it was the smell of rotting flesh. There was a horrid smell of death in this new area and it was getting increasingly stronger, this lead him to believe that he might have been near a horde of flesh-eating zombies. This made him panic more than having the endermen in pursuit of him, one teleporting mob was hard enough to escape; but a few or even a dozen staggering hungry zombies was much worse. They were of course slower than most mobs but their hunger drive to eat could push some to move more quickly and if there were many then he could easily get cornered.

"Fear a few zombies hmm?" Herobrine said quietly to himself. "How a about a nice sized horde then? And why not add an extra surprise for my favorite mortal?" He chuckled deeply and his eyes brightened.

Moans came from his left, growls came from his right. Steve's eyes widened as he continued his sprint, he was obviously slowing down out of fatigue and at a bad time too. The clear and terrifying sounds of dreaded zombies were all around him now, he suddenly skidded to a stop when he saw darkened forms move out from the standing trees ahead of him, they moved slow but there were many. Then when he turned to run a different way he saw several in his new path come staggering through the trees with their lifeless limbs hanging out and hands open wide for him. Now completely frightened for his life, he spun to run back the way from wince he came however; several human forms came from that direction. Terrified, Steve looked for a way out and he yelped when an arrow came flying past his face and sticking to the ground when it missed it's target.

Skeletal forms came out from the shadows and their bones glistened in the dull light of the moon, there weren't as many but they were definitely more deadly in numbers and at a distance. Both skeletons and zombies surrounded him and he had nowhere to turn and nowhere to run, the feeling of dread came upon him again and this time it seemed more inviting. There didn't seem to be a way to escape with the walls of wood and rotting flesh and the archers were already prepping their bows for a final blow as they encircled him and blocked any route for an escape. This was it. Steve felt himself break down and fall to his knees in surrender, going with Herobrine was a mistake and now he was surely going to regret it and die right in his spot and feed the disgusting mouths of many. He kneeled down and rested his temple against the ground and cover his head to prepare for his horrid fate.

"Aw come on now, do you really want to die?" Came a familiar voice.

Steve's head quickly shot up from the voice, that voice that only belonged to one powerful being; one whom he believed had abandoned him.

"Why are giving up again? This is why you disappoint me so much, maybe I should let them claim your life."

"Herobrine?" Steve asked weakly and looked around while on his knees but couldn't see any living form amongst the surrounding mobs.

"Perhaps you should look up young one?"

Steve moved his gaze up above him and his eyes widened. There was Herobrine; several blocks up on the underside of the tree, standing on the wood upside down like a bat and surrounded by several arachnids hanging to the bottom of the leaves and branches with him. "Herobrine?" He repeated in disbelief.

Herobrine only grinned widely as he stood securely on the underside of the tree looking down at the frightened child below, even with his arms crossed; he let the growing heat seep from the spaces between his coiled fingers and arms, tiny flecks of flame ignited in mid air and rose upwards towards the leaves. "To see you act so much more pathetically than you already are, it's a shame really. It would be a bothersome burden to continue having you around unfortunately, maybe if you weren't so cowardly and yielding I would allow you to continue your pointless treading in my shadow. But seeing as you choose to fear mobs more than I- well it just won't do with me."

"But-but- I've always feared them and-"

"Enough Whelp." Herobrine's grin fell flat. "Just because you fear them doesn't mean you should fear them more than me. I can control them and destroy them, I can destroy you as well; should or when I ever choose to. They may have more power than you but it's not them you should ever yield to when I am around, it's me and only me that you will really truly fear. I've seen how mobs terrorize you, I was right there behind you when you chose to submit to death by a mob. It's pathetic and I will not stand for such weakness."

"I can't help it!" Steve rose off of his knees and stared up at the blinding white orbs. "Anything with more strength than me will always have my fear of them, I am just a kid!"

"So you would say any mob?!" Herobrine barked back. "You need to open your blind eyes Whelp, I am tired of this insolence! Mobs of this world are nothing compared to me, and nor will they ever be! They do not deserve the worthiness of fear in my presence, only I deserve it! You've stuck with me for the past few days and even stuck by my side when you were surrounded by the pathetic things!"

Herobrine had a point that Steve admitted to himself, he did seek the man and stayed by him though he was very deadly and fearful. He was too afraid to even wake the guy and even the mobs kept their distance.

"You sought me! I was right there when the mob approached us and you feared it more than I, it is I who has kept you from being attacked by them the entire time you came to me." Herobrine angrily gestured himself and refolded his arms. "Do not underestimate me… ever child. There is absolutely nothing to truly fear in this world other than me for no monster outmatches my power! NOT A SINGLE ONE could be as dangerous-!" Fire suddenly flared out from around his heels and engulfed the branches and leaves he clung to, the wave of fire burned the spiders and had them jumping off while screeching loudly in pain. Leaves quickly burned and wood crackled as the flames ate through the bark.

"As devastating-!" Herobrine swung his arms out at his sides as he displayed his power, his white eyes suddenly flared to bright white. The flames instantly flared outward in a large ring around him; jumping to nearby trees and setting them aflame in an instant, the fire started to burn some of the more distant spiders nestling on the underside of nearby trees, arachnid screeches sounded around them as did thuds of the mobs falling to the ground.

"As frightening-!" His eyes grew brighter for an instant as he released an invisible aura that immediately chilled the air around them and sent all of the skeletons, surviving spiders, and zombies surrounding them in a rush to flee from the area with haste.

"As dreadful-!" He threw his arms back and shouted out louder and a heavy gale of wind blew through the trees, a powerful enough blast that sent the boy flying back a few blocks and tumbling across the ground until he slowly rolled to a stop.

Steve grunted in pain as he slowly lifted his head off of the ground, he had landed roughly and jarred his skull against the bumpy surface. Now his head hurt and pulsed painfully to his distress. He shook his head for a moment then looked up at the crackling noise to see Herobrine still hanging upside down on the tree feet away to see the fire damaging the woods

"As powerful as me!" Herobrine finally finished and jumped from the underside of the tree and landed on the ground with a forceful stomp, the ground trembled underneath his feet and the shockwave produced from it knocked Steve back off of his heels and falling face down against the ground again.

Steve waited for the quake to lighten and he lifted his head as footsteps neared him, he could see Herobrine standing before him with dissatisfaction written on his face.

"Remember that well Whelp; so long as I am in your presence only I am worthy of true fear, the only fear you may surrender to. But when I am gone; be a worthless coward and fear everything that overpowers you or be worth something and fight to survive. Be weak and you will fall, but be strong and you will have a place in this world. Now goodbye Whelp." Herobrine turned away and began to walk away until he made a sudden stop. "But-, before I go-" Herobrine snapped his fingers and shapes returned to the woods behind him, a few zombies and skeletons came out from the woods and passed beneath the burning trees; ignoring burning branches and smoldering leaves fall around them. "Survive them as a test, then come find me and the nightmare will end."

"Wait, please don't." The child reached a hand forward to the man with his back to him. "Why?!"

"Punishment." Was all he said before he walked into the burning woods and disappeared amongst the trees and flames.

...

"Please help!" The young boy shouted. "No…"

Herobrine held his hand on the child's head and held more tightly. "Sorry Whelp, but if you're going to follow me then I am at least going to at least get some use out of you. Now feed me your negativity, fuel my strength!" He shouted aloud with a toothy grin as the energy flowed from the screaming child into him, he could feel himself regain some strength back into his limbs and it was addictively invigorating.

This returning feeling made him wonder why he ever stopped feeding off of his victims dreams in the first place, he had set himself on destroying kingdoms now that he forgot such a simple pleasure in feasting off of the nightmares of his prey, but he didn't need the extra power back then when no one could touch him with a blade. This was energy he desperately needed now though, especially since he was still badly wounded and healing at a slow rate. There was no time to wallow in pain and move so slow, he wanted to be healed now and get his revenge. Herobrine didn't know why he didn't think of doing it sooner, he could have been healing faster if he only remembered this wonderful little power of his. The Whelp didn't know what he had bargained for following the powerful entity, now he'll suffer and never know why he was having such nightmares and wasting time sleeping with him taking the child's energy from rest.

"Yes Whelp… now you are of more use to me." Herobrine declared softly with half closed eyes when he felt the pain around the outsides of his wounds dissipate and replace with a soothing feeling, he was healing just a little bit more swiftly than he was on his own and he could feel how relieving it really felt to be free of his pain.

The boy's head moved from left to right and whimpers escaped his lips when he stopped his cries for help, his eyes knitted tightly and he started to cowering place; moving less in his sleep now. The power was now fading, energy flowing that was agonizingly far less than what Herobrine was taking in and his body demanded more; addicted to the healing sensations that would replace his foreign sore ones.

"What? Why are you surrendering Whelp?!" Herobrine immediately noticed how the boy was no longer fighting his nightmare but giving into it; cutting back the release of energy Herobrine so desperately hungered for. "Not yet! I want MORE!" Herobrine shouted aloud and delved back into the child's dream to see the child on the ground curled up into a ball and sniveling, the mobs were gone to Herobrine's displeasure. "It's not over yet so get up!" Herobrine stomped the grass beneath him and shook the forest floor lightly, fire then abruptly came from out of nowhere in a large ring around himself and the kid to rekindle the dying blaze. The intense flames immediately grew with his rage and engulfed the twisted woods; devouring leaves and thin limbs with haste. The fire spread quickly as a gust fanned the flames outwards throughout the dense tree population.

Young Steve remained still for a moment; feeling more weaker than usual, he then slowly moved his face away from his arms when he heard the familiar sound of wood crackling and popping. His eyes widened and he shot up out of his protective position to see that all of the mobs were gone and the trees now on fire again and spreading much more faster than the first wave of flames; particularly the large oak tree he was under. The flames quickly grew and spread out all around him and ate at the sickly trees, the fire was far more dangerous than the mobs. Branches of wood cracked from the gnawing fire, several limbs in various places above snapped off and fell around him. Smoke began to build up a layer of film before his eyes and it stunk and stung him, his eyes watered and coughs soon began to crawl up his throat. The heat made him sweat and it felt so real, he was going to burn alive if he didn't get away. He just first had to find the strength to, if he could.

Herobrine could see the Whelp struggling from behind a wall of licking flames, the kid just sat there in his spot; struggling to make it up onto his feet. There was more fear in the child's eyes; he could feel it flooding his veins again, but the boy struggled to move and only fell down when he stood up. Herobrine cursed to himself and snorted loudly with discontentment as the kid failed to get up, he still wasn't feeling the invigorating flow like he was when the boy was confronted by him and surrounded by mobs and this annoyed him.

"Move now or DIE!" Herobrine suddenly shouted aloud, this caught the boy's attention and the Whelp somehow made it up onto his two legs.

"Herobrine?" Steve asked with a glint of hope in his eyes when he saw the powerful being and those glowing white eyes staring at him from behind a downed tree on fire. This man had saved him before and he needed him to save him again, . "Help me… please?" The boy asked as he stumbled towards the white-eyed being with a hand raised and reaching out towards him.

Herobrine suddenly took a step back with surprise, he didn't expect that Steve would see him. He could just flee the nightmare or hide himself but it was too late, the boy was already stumbling towards him with determination; coughing and choking on the smoke. The source of energy he was absorbing was down to a thin annoying stream again to his distress, even fearing him; the Whelp still saw him as base of protection and escape. "No, stop right this instance!" Herobrine protested aloud as the kid moved closer with a faint smile despite the smoke inhalation. "You cannot reach me!"

Despite his argument Steve stumbled faster towards him and right into the flaming log, he screamed aloud as he now burned, fire bit at his flesh and singed his clothes and hair as he attempted to climb over the burning tree to make it to his protector.

Herobrine stared at the boy in shock, never once expecting the Whelp to do such a daring and reckless thing. This dream… nightmare- is supposed to be nearly reality to the kid and yet he went and did something that foolish? Herobrine didn't waste a moment longer with his thoughts as he forced the fire; all of the devouring flames and smoke to disappear with a hasty wave of his arm. He ran up to the child to see that he was still moving, barely breathing as he stayed clinging to the log that he failed to climb over. His clothes were burnt and singed at the ends and his skin was charred a coal color in most places.

"You are an ignorant and foolish mortal Whelp!" Herobrine barked, he growled loudly when the boy continued to rest his head on the wood; not paying much or any attention to him. He angrily plucked the child up by the back of the neck and stared at the injured boy who only gazed blankly at him, his two blue eyes were unfocused and partially closed. Herobrine huffed, the child was no longer dreaming; which explained why everything around Herobrine was starting to go black. The child is still forced asleep but now in a dreamless state of rest, unconscious from the lack of energy.

Herobrine opened his eyes to see the child now splayed out on the ground before him, he removed his hand from the boy's head only to feel the return of the annoying soreness forming on his chest and on the same place on his back. He had healed a little but not enough, at least he had more energy to keep moving if anything.

"Perhaps I have taken too much?" Herobrine asked himself as he balled his palm and fingers into a fist and clenched tightly to test his new strength. It wasn't too much of a difference but he did feel rejuvenated and ready to continue on nonstop, it was a shame that he'd have to steal the little amount of energy from a child to heal faster and gain more power. He basically stole any rest that the boy had gained for his own benefit, mostly because once he tasted the healing sensation he just didn't want to stop because of how good it felt.

The Whelp had surprisingly more energy than he thought and he pushed the little one to his limits, up to the point where the boy's body was fighting to keep him alive after going into shock. If he spent too much longer he might have killed the kid. And for what? All to escape a little pain? It had been worth it… but at the same time; it had not, this is what conflicted Herobrine. It wasn't even the fact that he stole the energy from a child as it was from who he stole it from since his hatred of the weak. The Whelp had helped him from the beginning but at the same time he was told not to follow except on his own accord, the boy was definitely guaranteed to get more than he bargained for; especially since he was forced to walk till nighttime or get left behind. Now what little rest he gets till morning might not be enough to stand on his own two feet, let alone walk for more than an hour.

It would be pointless to keep the child now, he was spent, wasted, out of it, and currently useless. It would be unlikely of him to be ready for travel when he awakens, just a useless burden until he regains enough energy to sap again. Herobrine arose off of his knees and stared at the young boy for a few seconds before he spun on his heels and continued to walk again. Several blocks away he stopped and glanced back at the unmoving unconscious form. He didn't know why he wanted to stop but he did, he knew it was pointless to but he did anyways for a reason he couldn't quite understand himself .

"It would be a shame if you didn't survive, someone so strong as you. You are weak but at the same time strong for one your age, I never thought a mere human child could face me and talk to me the way you do, or withstand my presence and not flee by the very sight of me like so many do. You are a coward, but also bold and daring. I don't think I will ever understand you, but knowing what you possess… it would be pitiful to let it all go to waste. Unfortunate misuse of such potential in a world I desire to create for more fitting beings like myself, you might have been strong enough to live for a while. Sadly, you will not survive the night without my presence and not live to see what I will do with this the weakness that infected this planet. I truly pity you. I shouldn't- but I do, that would make you the first. Consider that a complement, me stooping down to a weakness to sympathize with you. This is the weakness you have created in me, a weakness i have to soon purge. No one has ever done this to me before. Nor have I witnessed such fraility in fear of me in a lowly human child, it's foolish to place more fear in creatures that cannot compare to my power. I do hope you have learned your lesson Whelp, I would hate to have wasted time and effort to get you to understand. At least you weren't so useless. " He finished and turned away, he took another few steps before his eyes wandered back to the child.

The Whelp was still unresponsive and Herobrine again felt a strange feeling in his chest at the thought of leaving the boy there to die, he shouldn't have to care what would happen to him and just leave him to his fate. The child deserved nothing better than what any other human did, over half of the mortals were weak and they needed to perish for the benefit of the world. No more should humans rely on each other to survive, or hide behind others like weak kings and queens who believe they have power with armored slaves and walls on every side of them. Only those who could rise above to face him and prove their worth would they be suited. Only a few handfuls of mortals were just shy of impressive, but adequate enough to face monsters of all kinds. There wasn't many he faced and spared. The child was one of the lucky weak ones who got another shot to become stronger, that is if he could find the strength within and save his fear for the worthy.

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed post, I wanted to post on October 31st for Halloween with this chapter being mostly about fear and nightmares but I didn't get the time to finish so it's kind of late. I still hope you enjoyed it anyways. Yeah, this chapter is mostly about Herobrine being a haughty jerk and making himself The fear of all fears due to his self centered and arrogant nature but not everything goes according to plan. He might of pronounced his position but young Steve can not be so easily moved as he sees a merciful side of the monster of the weak. **

**The next chapter will be more better in my opinion, more about Steve and what will become of him when he makes a tough decision. Question is… what decision is he going to make and what will he choose to do?**


	17. Wherever You Go

**Give Up The Fight**

**Chapter 17: Wherever You Go**

**A/N: (I Will Follow) Great chapter name if I do say so myself, this should give you an idea of where it's going, not just with Herobrine and young Steve but with Aiden and Helix as well. Sorry for the long wait on Hero's Bane, I just wanted to type this chapter so badly and I still have a One-shot to post before I update Hero's Bane so just bare with me and enjoy this chapter for now.**

…

"Whoa Dart, whoa." Aiden softly called the horse to a stop and tugged on it's reins, the animal obeyed him and came to a complete halt. With a heavy sigh of tiredness, the blonde laid the reins on his seat and carefully stepped down from the wooden carriage and gazed at his surroundings. It was relief to see that he finally made it out of the desert after nearly a day's trek, now he was in a more moderate climate and was thankful for it. He had traveled across the desert region almost all night and now found himself inside of a small oak forest with the crack of dawn still hours away. At least he hadn't seen many mobs throughout the night, he had brought along his diamond sword and fought off a few but the night travel was a decently peaceful one compared to other experiences.

Aiden yawned loudly and stretched his arms behind his head as he gazed at the veil of stars and the brightly glowing moon on it's decent, now that he was out of the heat of the desert it would be easier to travel by daytime and so he was going to have to get a few good hours of sleep to adjust his timing to day travel.

Though he was tired his mind wasn't, he was still far from Redstone cove and he knew it; the place was just a half a day stretch from the old fortress of the late king Galo, the place where he fought and killed Herobrine. He suddenly shuddered for some odd reason and forced his mind off of the chills he got. That man of a demon was gone, dead and gone. "There's nothing to worry about, the man was slain for his wicked deeds and murders and is around no more." He reassured himself with a faltering confident smile. Reaching into his vest; he pulled out the map and unfolded it to check his progress, he wasn't happy with from what he could see in the moonlight. The distance between him and his destination was still far, even being gone a day from the village had him in a slight panic but he had to put faith in the people since he wouldn't be there for them one day.

The scared people of the desert or testificates as they were known; age so slowly, but not he. One day he'd pass on and they needed to be strong without him, it wasn't the most comforting thought but time was something out of his power so he'd just have to deal with it and hope for never-ending peace once the villagers fix up the walls around their homes.

Suppressing a small yawn; another chill crept upon him and he shivered lightly in the cool atmosphere, he had almost forgotten what cold felt like after being in the hot arid region of white-like sand. "I need a fire for one." He suddenly complained aloud to himself and moved to the back of the cart. He moved forward and tugged on the nearest chest pack to the side and pulled it close to himself before opening it and rummaging through it. "Where the wood go?" He asked while tossing out tools and sandstone bricks, he knew that he had to have some somewhere. It would have been simple to just chop a tree down and use that wood but it wouldn't be safe to have his back turned while cutting it, he'd also waste good energy that he needed to preserve for day travel and gathering goods.

"There's gotta be some around here somewhere." He said with disappointment when he pulled the pack off of the wagon and dumped out all of it's contents; there wasn't any firewood. Taking another glance at the back of the wagon he spotted the other chest pack and he leaned forward and latched onto it before pulling it to the edge of the wagon bed. _'This must be from Helix?' _He thought to himself as he unlatched the buckle and opened it, a large smile formed on his face from the first thing he saw. "Yes!" He said with a weak fist pump and reached into to pluck up the wooden chunk of nailed planks. He pulled the block out and fished in his pocket for a small flint and steel. "This is perfect."

Aiden then moved a few feet away from the side of the wagon and away from the trees before he placed the wooden square down and lighting it up with a spark from the scratched flint. A warm glow formed around him and alighted the trees and grass at his heels, small flames danced on the surface and made crackling noises as they ate at the dry flammable material. The blonde felt a smile on his face when heat surrounded him and drove away the biting chill, it felt great to see light again after moving in the dark all night long.

Moving away from the fire; he ambled over to his animal companion and undid the harness that locked the animal to wooden carriage. "Here ya go buddy." He said with a content smile as he then pulled the bridle off of the steed's muzzle and laid it on his seat. "You deserve a good rest, don't waste it."

The horse quietly whinnied and brought it's nuzzle up to the man's arms and let the human stroke it's face.

"That's enough now Dart, got a long day coming in a few hours so rest." He petted the horse for a few seconds longer before letting it go and walking over to the side of the wagon. He peered over the side to see a thin brown blanket lying over mounds of wheat and so he reached over and quickly pulled it up and moved away from the carriage and back over to the warmth of the flames before planting himself down by the fire with the sheet being folded over his shoulders. The night chills were gone in seconds and he felt as though he melted into the blanket, that was until a groan suddenly snapped him out of his peaceful position and had him quickly reaching a hand out to his side and grabbing a hold of his diamond blade that stuck to his beltline by a simple rope. He whipped it out with haste and made a quick stand with the blanket falling off of his form. His horse was in a panic and reared it's front legs from the strange moans but didn't dare leave it's master's side. The sounds changed to strange grumbles and growls almost, it was unnerving.

The sounds were coming from the back of the wagon or on the opposite side from what the blonde warrior could tell from his spot, it sounded more different than a zombie and that made the threat a little more greater that he didn't know exactly what he was dealing with in lands that he rarely visited. With careful and slow steps towards the wooden cart; Aiden moved silently towards the backend of it and swiftly did a summersault at the visible form with his sword sticking out towards the source of the sounds. He gaped and let his sword fall to his side by surprise.

"Helix?" He asked with a raised brow and an expression of being dumbfounded.

"What? Can't you see that I am trying to get a little sleep?" The now leaning up and silently complaining testificate rubbed his head and then rubbed his eyes with a yawn. "The wagon is ready." He said and laid his head back down on the bale of wheat, he grumbled quietly and pushed his hands together against his chest to preserve the escaping heat. "Just… five more… min-"

"Helix!" Aiden shouted and the man before him was suddenly screaming aloud from the abrupt and loud sound.

"What!? Who? What-where?! Wood?!" He garbled and blinked a few times before realizing his surroundings. Tall trees stood around him and it may have blocked out some of the dwindling moonlight, making it appear darker from his position. His mind was in a rush of panic and he was swinging his head from side to side with widened eyes from fright. It was dark, he wasn't at home and in his bed, and mobs were out there a lurking to feast on his flesh. "Notch what happened!? Where am I? Somebody!? What's going on?!"

The blonde man quickly grabbed the panicking man's shoulder and jarred him to snap him out of his panic mode. "Dude, calm down! It's just me." The man shock him a frightful expression when he waved a face in the villager's eyes. "You're alright Helix, it's just me, Aiden."

"Huh?" Helix calmed himself and glanced around to see that he was in the woods at night and that Aiden was there, but he himself shouldn't be here in these woodlands. "Where am I?" He suddenly leaned up and peered over the wagon's side to see the safe glow of a fire, the horse was close by too.

"Helix what are you doing here?" He asked with annoyance to see that he had unexpected company that almost got sliced open from the scare.

The testificate looked at the warrior and just shrugged. "Um I don't know?"

"But you can't be here, you're not supposed to be. It's dangerous out here and you don't even have a weapon." Aiden loudly complained; not just because of the aggravation of being so horribly disturbed but also because of the safety issue he'd have with the one villager of the entire community that had a knack for wondering off or slacking around. It would be very dangerous for the guy to be outside of the village especially since he wasn't equipped with the skills to fight nor defend himself with his own limbs.

"I am sorry, geeze." He replied with a halfhearted tone considering the scowl the human had. "I tried to fix your cart up like you asked me to and then I just decided to take a nap and rest until you were ready to leave, I didn't think that I was going to hitch a ride."

"Well, now look at where you're at? No wonder Dart is having to take frequent breaks all day; he's been pulling your weight and mine! He can't be forced like this and you know that, especially when there's barely any water!"

"Well that dumb animal-" The big nosed monk stopped midway to think of how to say what he was thinking without trying to tick off his only friend in the entire town of White Sand. "That horse of yours put me through complete Nether, you know that? It's always a hassle to wrangle with that thing into submission!" He pointed to the inattentive animal several blocks away, putting accusation on it to defend himself. "I know that I fail at everything but at least I did half of the job, it tired me out. And I wasn't about to let it kick my nose off. I got tired and waited for you, it's not my fault that you didn't see me."

"I didn't cover you with the blanket Helix, it couldn't have been mine." Aiden defended.

Helix blinked again and calmed. "Oh, I- well I suppose you're right. My bad." He finished with a fake smile replacing his confused look.

The blonde man only swayed his head at the inconvenience of the situation and let it hang. "I've gotta take you back, at dawn."

Helix felt himself sink back into the wood with an expression of disappointment, he had only ever left the village on rare occasions when him and his group were to scavenge fortress ruins; this was the opportunity of getting to see more of the world than going back home to the bland landscape of the sands or packing junk. But what was the more distressing realization of going back would be going back to work; being the crowd chosen to haul all of the heavy stuff whilst the people build the walls and do more easier work.

Aiden moved back towards the fire with a deep sigh of aggravation, he wasn't mad at Helix; just his own carelessness to check all of his gear. He could have found the guy and woke him up. He'd be safer back at home. No he had to waste time and this wouldn't bode well with the council and all of their new rules and high expectations of him.

"Wait, we can't go back!" Helix said as he peered over the wagon's bench to see the man sitting on the ground with frustration written all over him and his posture.

The warrior ran a hand across his face and looked up at the green-eyed man. "I have to, you aren't safe-"

"Who cares?! Wherever you go I would follow, I trust that you'll protect me! " He shouted and smiled, this confused Aiden. "Look, I get out of all of that labor! Finally! It'll be somebody other than me to haul the heavy load for once, and I get out of the councils hair and I can finally do stuff without being dictated to do something that nobody else wants to do! Eh, see where I'm going with this?" Helix enticed with a charismatic tone.

"Helix, that really doesn't matter. What matters is that you are safe and-"

"I am safe with you around pal!" The villager suddenly pulled himself over the wooden cart chair and landed a little more fluidly than his average stiff movements from working day in and day out like a pack mule; he had energy just from the simple notion that he wasn't working. Invigorated by his freedom; he moved back to the end of the wagon and pulled his chest pack off and carried it with him to the opposite end of Aiden, only the fire separated them. "I am free, even if it's only for a week!"

Aiden suddenly cut in and gestured what he thought. "You know I can't take you-"

"I am so excited! I haven't felt this way in years!" He open the pack and pulled out a block of bark covered oak wood and placed behind him before resting his back against it.

"Helix, would you just listen?"

"I'm listening." He suddenly said with a calm and relaxed tone as he moved his arms up behind his head to support it while laying propped up against the wood.

"A trip by myself will take a week alone, having you follow wouldn't help us at all. It'd take too long not to mention that there wouldn't be enough food so I'd have to take time to hunt."

"What are you talking about? There's plenty food Aiden, calm down." He suddenly leaned up and opened his chest pack. "Here, I'll even show you to make you feel better."

"That's not the entire point Helix." He argued.

"It should be right under …" Helix's eyes widened and then he quickly dug through the pack, throwing various items behind his back as he rummaged in desperation. "Where is it?!"

"Where's what?"

He suddenly poked his head out from the pack and looked at the man with anxiety. "Where'd my wood go?"

A pinch of guilt pricked at Aiden's chest and he dropped his scowl and traded it for one of mixed confusion. "Uh, your wood?" His eyes wondered to the burning wooden planks and he noticed that Helix's did too.

"Oh man, it's my wood!" Helix bravely jumped on top of the fire and patted away at it while screaming from the flecks of fire biting his skin. "MY WOOD!"

"Helix, stop!" Adien jumped at the testificate and pulled him off of the fire, he held the guy back with all of his strength surprisingly. Maybe this villager was stronger than he was letting on, he was determined too.

…

Steve's eyes knitted tightly together as multiple beams of light shone through his closed eyelids, the brightness was becoming increasingly bothersome and it was disrupting his rest. As he slowly stirred from the now sporadic disturbance of sunrays; he lightly rocked his head to the side to avoid the light, it did him little to no good though. It took only seconds to notice that his cheek was resting flat across a soft and firm surface. As a matter of fact, practically his whole body was leaning at an angle against a smooth and surprisingly warm surface. It was very comfy actually, nearly too warm and lulling that invited him to return to sleep.

His arms were warm as well as his chest and stomach, in fact most of his body was at a cozy temperature, only his back and the back of his limbs were slightly cool but not at all cold. One side of his face was losing that warmth so he turned his head, just moving his head to the side allowed cool air to prick his tepid skin and drain the heat from that side of his face. Feeling his cheek grow cold; he switched sides again and nestled the chilled skin against the heat source and pressed in to reheat it quickly and stop the disruption of his slumber, the warmth had returned as he remained still. A resounding thudding noise however; invaded his ears as he rested the side of his head flat against the soft surface, the thumping sound was not that of an irritation but of surprisingly nice repetitive tune drumming in his ears. It was a soft constant beat as he continued to listen, it was also an evenly-paced and rhythmic reverberating sound; perfection almost with no skips or beats jumping out of the steady pace. This sound was quite well-known to him but he was too drowsy and tired to really think about it, the repetitive beats continued their perfect pattern and nearly had him on the edge of falling back asleep.

Young Steve tried to go back to sleep but ultimately failed to, the light was shining more frequently to his annoyance and his drowsiness was fading as his innate senses became more active. His mind was already coming to a point that resisted the urge to rest, light meant that it was daytime and that was the time to awaken; his internal clock had ran out of sleep time and so he was becoming more conscious with every passing second. It wasn't long before Steve finally had the growing awareness of his environment and being. It was near this same instance that he noticed that he was rocking ever so slightly; moving without actually moving on his own, like he was magically drifting or being carried. It was also at the same moment that he felt a soreness all throughout his body, when he became conscious enough the pleasant feeling of relaxation was replaced with a dull full-body ache. His subtle movements were short and slow, he didn't feel like he could move too much or even much at all strangely; this prompted him to remain still and try and find slumber once again but that wasn't going to happen with the brightness of sunlight and the annoying soreness biting at his knees and nipping at the rest of his body.

His body felt so drained, depleted of energy. His limbs felt heavy and limp, his arms hung seemingly lifeless at his sides while his legs also hung loose but with thick and warm bindings that helped in keeping him somewhat upright and from falling off of his ride. He didn't want to move at all but he had to, there would be no point to remain still and let the pain continue to gnaw on him; he at least needed to stretch if he could just fight the tiredness. Steve felt so exhausted but could not rest, so he only took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes to see what exactly he was lying against. He wanted to know what was softly rocking him and keeping him warm in a protective and comforting hold that he once remembered so long ago when he was an infant and in the arms of his real mother and father. He just had a reminiscent and vague memory of looking up and seeing two blurred human figures looking down at him, the only thing he could remember of his long deceased parents was them staring down at him with warm smiles. There was nothing more of them that he could really remember, what he could remember best was their protective embrace. Although his current hold wasn't exactly the same kind he remembered; it did however, remind him of that safe and comforting grasp.

Sapphire eyes slowly pried open to see trees, tall oak trees that were spread out more distantly than the trees he had seen just yesterday evening when he thread into deep woods. The forest that he could see now was more spacious and open than before; there were less trees. A lot of light was filtering through the leaves and beaming to the thick grasses below, a beautiful tint of gold painted everything the light touched. It was definitely morning now. It took just the blink of his eyes in realization that he was still moving and that he was still alive after being abandoned in mob infested woods. His orbs darted to the surface he was leaning against and he was taken aback but did little to react when he saw the deep green cloak, that worn fabric was unmistakable. He really couldn't respond to what he was seeing or even grasp the fact that he was leaning against the back of the man that wanted him to leave him behind because of his uselessness and worthlessness.

"About time you wake up Whelp, it's well into the morning now and you're starting to become a pain in my back."

The voice had the boy in a slight panic, he was being talked to like he was still on friendly terms… and after last night's argument and Herobrine demonstrating his anger? The abandonment, the letdown, the mobs, the irritation, the nightmare. Steve really didn't know just how to reply to the man, a part of him was in shame for being 'the burden' as Herobrine had put it; being a weakness that only created more weakness. He was being a burden even now as he unwillingly freeloaded a ride on the man's back and slowing him down.

"You're moving, so I assume that your lips still work as well." Herobrine tilted his head back a bit to see the boy in the corner of his eye, a grunt of annoyance escaped his lips when the child stared at him. "Is there any reason why are you staring at me like that? …" He felt his eye twitch when the boy quickly looked away and stayed silent. "What was that for? … And are you going to speak or not? … Well?" He encouraged abrasively from his unanswered questions.

Despite feeling weary and lethargic; Steve wanted to push himself free and run away, dejection and humiliation from last night had him wanting to be left alone. Herobrine had already been fed up with him and used him as a form of amusement and then left him to die, why would the man want to even hear him talk? Why would he even pack his 'burden'. Why would he even be near him or keeping him alive? It didn't make sense.

"My patience is wearing thin young mortal." Herobrine warned through the narrowing of his eyes. "Either answer my question or I am throwing you on the ground and leaving you there."

Nervousness had the boy's heart racing. He still didn't know what to say after last night's ordeal. Steve swallowed a lump in his throat and finally spoke. "You left me… to die. I don't understand-"

"Left you? What? …Wake up child because it's plainly obvious to me that I haven't considering that I have been packing you all of last night and well into sunrise, you wouldn't be alive right now if I ditched you. Why would you even insist on that idea when you're alive and leaning against me?" Herobrine kept the partial view of the child in his eye and intently watched for any shifting expressions.

"But last night you-"

"Last night?" Herobrine asked with a faint grin and a small chuckle. "I'm fraid that you've slept all through it Whelp, why you passed out right before dusk and missed out on a good experience of nighttime. I did enjoy the silence for a little while… well until you started to mumble in your sleep and move around a bit."

Steve immediately blinked and stared silently at the man's eye that kept a gaze down on him, a small friendly smile was on the man's face and it appeared genuine or something like that. But that was not what Steve himself remembered, most of last night had been nothing but a long and dreadful… "Nightmare?" He whispered to himself. "But-but? I was awake and you said that I was- an-and… left me to-"

"Finish your sentences boy and stop the stuttering, I find it quite annoying." Herobrine grumbled with his smile falling flat and he turned his head away to the unmarked path ahead. "You were out of it all night long, what you are thinking of must be of a bad dream, after all; you had annoyed me with squirming around in my hold and muttering out gibberish and you even screamed at one point. Now I was tempted to leave you when you tried to shatter my eardrums, it's a good thing you quieted back down."

He was just about to reply but he chose not to. It made sense now, all of it did even if every second of it felt so real. The whole night was like a huge nightmare to him so that would explain why he was still alive and not dead. It was actually kind of a relief, he didn't want what Herobrine had said to all be true; that the man only kept him alive and waited for the right time to watch him drown in torment and fear and to leave him to his fate. But the other dream; the other nightmare-, now that definitely felt like a horrible one and seemed more like his overactive imagination making all of his fears come together and pile on him at once. "Sorry… about that." Steve said shakily and carefully laid his head back down against the man's spine.

"You were rather irritating but not 'overly' obnoxious." Herobrine finished more calmly. There was no doubt in his mind that the kid had last night's traumatic adventure swimming around in that little head of his and replaying the events, the way he acted and the subtle change in his bodily reactions was the dead giveaway. He had felt feel boy tense up and hear the small beating heart pick up it's pace upon his awakening, the boy's legs had been stiff and ridged in his grip but were now starting to relax. In fact, the child was now more calm and back to a more peaceful state. This was good.

He had lied to the boy but had his reasons, the last thing he wanted was a hundred questions and awkward conversations about tormenting the kid and leaving him to die but not actually leaving him, Herobrine was not a man of earnest conversations and he never planned to be always be that way. He had admitted that a good portion of the child's terrorizing experience was amusing and that he even got some reprieve to his wounds out of the child's nightmares and bodily strength; but despite the enjoyment; he had also been frustrated and hauled away from his fun by the Whelp and his uncanny and unpredictable nature. The young boy ruined his fun and seemed to do that a lot in just the few days he's known him. Even in a memory of his own; the child interfered somehow and replaced the king's son with himself to take all of the joy the man was getting. The kid had to go and get beat on by his adopter and call out for him; somehow triggering the strangest unwanted need to protect the child, he did get a kill out of it but wasn't at all satisfied with the child choking on the smoke of the burning house and nearly dying. And even in a real nightmare; the Whelp stole his fun and crushed it by doing the unthinkable and running into the flames to reach him. All he's ever done to this kid was hurt him, attempt to kill him, and bring endless waves of fear and torment; yet the child continued to stick by his side, this young one wasn't like most mortals. Not even close. He was foolish but strangely admired for his obedience, audacity, psychological endurance, and tenaciousness.

Herobrine couldn't tell if it was the fact that the Whelp was an unwanted and hated orphan raised with high ethics by his caretakers, or if he was just an unlucky kid; morally shaped into submission by his miserable life that made him mostly different than most spoiled brats and even well raised respectable kids. This kid was taking hit after hit by his father for the few years in abusive care and could still put up a smile to a being that was in comparison; far worse than the violent human. It didn't make much sense to him. And the way the child puts up a fight; whether it be his fear or courage, still manages to stay standing or do something risky without much thought to it. Last night was a different story regarding his little act and the obeying creeper, he saw the child finally cave-in and submit to his 'appeared' fate. Just one mob made him forget that he was in the presence of a being more fearsome and powerful than the explosive creature. The Whelp actually gave up and surprisingly; gave up again when he told the boy that he was being left to die after being used and after insulting him in different ways regarding his fears. It was like he had flipped a lever in the human and switched off the will to live and fight, all of that pathetic surrender from just a small amount of choice words. One moment he's making promises and taking a stand and the next he's a cowardly child pleading for safety and companionship. This human child was a conflicting one to truly understand.

Something about this boy really aggravated him and changed his moods with nothing but a call of his name or a look in the eyes, even now the youngling had his upbeat attitude fall into one of silent scorn and frustration. He played his lie to the kid but wasn't all that satisfied with it, he wanted to deliver the message to the Whelp that fear was worthy only for him when with him; the kid didn't show this constant strong fear that he should have and even after demonstrating his power to get it. The mortal tried to run to him, he was unafraid though his life was in imagined and nearly real peril. These things is what infuriated the being the most. Normally he wouldn't have ever let himself feel so annoyed and think over things or beings that wasn't him or involved with him, but then there was that little mortal.

The white-eyed man sighed softly and let his anger go, there was no point to waste his time thinking about the kid and his strange actions and behaviors of being strong and then giving up. He needed to keep focus on his current stop and then proceed to his final destination to the little village that harbored his target. He was still recovering so travel would still be slow for a little while longer, he eagerly awaited for the right time; the time that he will be healed enough to hold his focus and teleport great distances or move with lightning speed again. He longed to return back to his initial state of full power; once he does he would have to begin preparations for his greatest plot of vengeance yet, he was going to take all of his remaining forces of the Nether and storm the desert village in a wave of fire to finish what his general failed to accomplish. He was going to kill all of the inhabitants the mortal man cared for and protected and then he was going to destroy the warrior with his own two hands.

A large grin crept across his face as he thought of ways in delivering his great revenge to the mortal that brought him the sting of death, beating him to near death and then forcing liquid fire down his throat was just the start of many ideas. There were so many ways he could come up with to make the man's life a sufferable pain, one that would make the mortal beg for mercy at his death place. He wanted the man to suffer greatly first, death had to come slow before putting the man out of his misery … or he could just imprison that mortal and torture him every single day of the rest of his little miserable life; like searing the flesh with a sharp hot iron rod and then dragging a fine blade lightly over the burns to amplify the torture. Now that was a fun thought, but in all honesty; the human was a strong one; one that would be marginally 'acceptable' in 'his' world. The former prince had managed to do what few mortals have ever done; and that was slay him, such strength should be honored despite how it was used to painfully send him into the void and humiliate him. He had to respect such strength and so this man needed to die a warrior's death which would have to be in a single killing blow once bringing the man down to his knees from a strenuous battle; prolonged torture wasn't going to be an option this time around, though emotionally devastating mind games would be a nice substitute before ending it for good.

But then again, the mortal didn't fully use his own strength to win the fight; he had used lava to sting his adversary's eyes and get another chance to strike, that was an advantage from his environment and was acceptable for survival. But using a fireball that wasn't his to knock his rival down and hastily end the battle with the plunge of a sword before his opponent could even rise to his knees? That was a craven tactic; an advantage that though was played out well and smartly done, it was an advantage not worthy of Aiden in being a mortal who does not share such power. It was clever but disgraceful to Herobrine, especially to die by the result of his own power being used against him. It was utterly pathetic and degrading, a real honor killer. Herobrine took pride in his powers and honed his skills with them to prove his might to the world, to have them help bring him down so pathetically was insulting and shameful for someone of his stature. Aiden, the prince of an empty kingdom was already a target for being born into royalty, now he was an even bigger one for his undeserving triumph over the standing of a powerful being.

Herobrine growled loudly to himself and tightened his hold on the child's legs, if this mortal happened to use such tactics again in their next and final battle then the mortal will not receive the fitting death; he will be tormented and broken but alive to face great torment before death. Actually now that he thought about it, he shouldn't have to show such respectable… mercy… in ending it like a proper battle with a warrior would be like. No, he didn't have to and by his resurfacing rage; it was likely enough that he wasn't planning to either. Aiden would receive no mercy nor proper death at the end of their next encounter. He did not deserve it like two humans before him that were slain in a more merciful way for bringing pain and even death to Herobrine. They were the only fortunate ones to actually kill him because he underestimated them, he thought that he wouldn't ever make the same mistakes again but he did to his annoyance. This time would be different though, he wasn't going to toy around with the prince, at least not until he was completely broken and begging for mercy. Perhaps not even then. He would never allow himself to fall to mortal hands again, especially not to one conniving and desperate that would rely on powers of their foes to knock them down with. No, the setting this time would be different and he will come out the victor in winning by a long shot if that was the last thing he did.

The vibration coming from the man's throat was quite alarming, not only in hearing it but feeling it and gauging the intensity of rage that made the immortal tremble. Steve picked up this great irritation and quickly came to the conclusion that sparked it in the man, it was him being a bother and keeping the guy at a slower pace then the faster movement he could have had without the weight.

'I'm a burden aren't I?" Steve said carefully with a tone of apologetic disappointment, he couldn't think of a better reason to explain the white-eyed man's annoyance. He was surprised that Herobrine has yet to drop him or throw him off.

The child's voice had immediately snapped him out of his simmering temper and made him take a quick glance at the child from the corner of his eye. The Whelp hadn't moved at all when he asked the question and he wasn't even looking up at him now like he often did when asking or saying anything; which was odd for this human. Herobrine brushed off the awkwardness and huffed at the ridiculousness that was the inquiry.

"If by burden then you mean as a hindrance to me?" He asked blankly, though when he really thought about it the kid was in a way, slowing him down and making him pay attention to the human's needs to survive. It was only a matter of time before he'd have to stop and find the boy something to eat and water to drink, feasting off of the energy from the child's nightmare had benefited him just a little but sapped up the child's gathering strength that he accumulated through rest. Still, there was no reason to make the child a miserable container of despair when he would have to deal with it until he dropped the child off near the next closest human settlement or ditch him somewhere. "No. Your weight is nothing to me, but you are annoying; seeing as you are lying overtop of my wound and nuzzling your face into it." He said more bitterly after dealing with the bothersome weight on his injury for several hours now, just recently he had been hurting just a little more when the child tried to get more comfortable; testing Herobrine's tolerance of pain to his healing wound.

Steve quickly lifted his head off of the wound and stared at the spot where his head had been leaning on, no blood had shone through it but he had likely caused the man a decent deal of pain the entire time he carried him.

"I care not that you lean against it, but I do if you start digging your face into it; do that and then we'll have a problem. Or more like; 'you' will have a problem. Got it?"

Taking the mental note of being more careful and tentative to his resting spot; young Steve softly nodded and carefully laid his head back down onto the patch of warmth.

"Good. And no, you were not the reason for my rage if you were wondering, that blame falls unto my own recklessness and failure that resulted in my death; it also comes from the mortal that I am going after now. I realized my faults and will not make the same mistake again, I will not let this mortal humiliate me no more."

"What is this guy like?" Steve asked aloud though he kind of wondered if he shouldn't after hearing a deep guttural growl.

"He's weak. A prince of a crumbling castle that he no longer resides in, it was abandoned by all it's living inhabitants and left in ruin. It was smart of him to have escaped it and survive. He's a sufficiently strong mortal now but cunning, slick, and cowardly too, just a few of those nasty little traits of his that I truly despise. If it's anything other than despicable; then it's his gall to come and face me to be probably the only admirable trait of his, but other than that; he's pathetic and desperate to use anything to his own means."

This was interesting, or so the kid thought; he decided to prod a little more and see if he could learn about anything else about this guy and why Herobrine would go after him. "Why did he want to fight you?"

"You mean destroy me?" Herobrine corrected with a cold tone. "Because I robbed him of everything he held dear to him and ruined his young royal life, robbed him of that sorry excuse of an existence behind stone walls and bodies of flesh when he was but a mere child; much close to your age. It was a favor if anything! He got to taste real power in living outside in the dangers of the night and it's inhabitants, getting stronger like true warriors do on their own and living through fear and conquering it!" Herobrine's voice began to rise as he continued. "But I did not go to him to intentionally ruin his life per say. I was just going to kill him along with the king; my real target. It was never actually about him, it was his foolish father that I was truly after to make him realize his idiocy and put him out of his misery once he saw what his comfy arrogance got him. It got him and his son nothing but pain and despair!

I unleashed the captured mobs and they devastated the villages, I slaughtered the guards as if they were harmless cattle to a butcher, I tore through the foundations and shook everything to it's very core! I even caused the death of his mother in doing so! And laid his home in shambles and crumbling piles of debris for the sole purpose of putting an end to this small infestation of frailty and shame that plagues the world!" Herobrine let himself take steadier breaths as the energy of the moment began t calm back down, it felt good to look back at his magnificent work. "I only allowed the boy to live because I thought he was going to die trapped under that rubble, I did not expect that he would be saved by a bunch of peaceful scavenging monks. They helped in refining him into proper fighting material to my surprise, the White Sandstone clan will feel my wrath when their time comes."

Now it all made sense to Steve, Herobrine had what was coming when he took everything from an innocent human being; he then paid the price for it. It was wrong for him to take the innocent lives of the castle's civilians, soldiers, and even the guy's mother. It was wrong that he had put a young kid much like his age through such torture and let him live with the fact that he had to grow up with essentially nothing of his past but the trauma of it. It must have been hard for this guy and maybe he shared a common goal that Herobrine now did; revenge. It was a cycle and Herobrine had started it and just pushed it along; he caused his own undoing and pain and suffering by bringing it to another. What this poor mortal man did sounded justifiable; in a sense; but revenge is not the right path. All it ever does is just create a cycle and keeps circling around until one of the two in the loop falls, but it could continue on if there are people who cared about the one who fell. It would start all over again until it runs out of the vessels of hatred.

"Why did you do it?" Steve found himself asking aloud when he was just meaning to ask himself because of the kind of question it was.

"You already know why Whelp, do I really need to remind you?"

The response came back a little more softer than he expected and Steve was thankful for that; it was best to stay on Herobrine's better side, even if he was cruel and very idealistic and assertive of power and strength. But he just had to ask another that had him in a bit of hope since it was declared that only one of the parents died. "What about the king?" Steve asked carefully.

"He survived; ran away like a coward while optionally abandoning everything he 'entitled' to himself, or what his war-raging father gave to him. I first though he died after jumping off of his balcony in an attempt to escape the mobs he imprisoned, it turns out that he fell into a lake and survived. I watched him crawl up out of the water and stare up from the grass bank at his beloved home cracking and crumbling in on itself in places, he gazed upon his losses and chose to run from them. The next day he returned to find the streets empty, the walls broken and littered with holes, bodies strewn about the place, the smoldering remains of houses, and lastly; his throne occupied by me. When he saw my face upon the high chair he ran for his life and cut his looses and any ties to that place. He said nothing and took nothing but the clothes on his back."

"He's still alive?" The boy inquired with more interest and surprise, it was hard to believe that Herobrine would spare him after trying to kill anybody that was part of royalty.

"Yes, I spared him for one reason and one reason alone; to stew in his misery and live like the pathetic coward he was and to torment his- to torment him." Herobrine quickly caught himself before revealing that he could cause suffering through one's dreams; considering that is what he had been doing to the latest king every since he ran away, he did it to the Whelp but had no intention on sharing such knowledge so he wasn't going to.

"I thought you said you wanted to-"

"That I do. I do plan to someday bring down everything weak for a world fit for me, but in the meantime; I do what I want even for the leisure of doing it. That mortal got what he had coming and ignored the signs of kingdoms falling apart around his; it was obviously a matter of time before his would fall but he stayed and assured the people safety and prosperity and so he brought the destruction upon them by keeping his throne. Now he lives like a impoverished human far away from here; outside of a old-fashioned little village in a cave on the top of a large mountain covered in oak and birch, he's secluded himself from the shame he had for letting his kingdom fall into ruin and abandoning those whom he held dear. He only leaves the mountains every so often to visit the village below for essential provisions, other than that, it's just for tedious reasons of escaping the wilderness. He's right where he belongs."

Herobrine felt his lips curl up into a wicked smile. "Why if only you could see him now? A walking vessel of emptiness and regret, nothing more to a man that is now sturdier on the outside and very frail on the inside. To me; it's for the better. He's finally strong and independent, but still way too weak in his older age. He wears dirty and worn clothing and has scars all over his body; ones he got surviving up all alone in those hills at night for many years now. His home is but a shallow cave that consists of a bed made of old wooden slabs, dried wheat and cow leather, he sits on a throne of regret and nothing more. I let him live for the sole purpose of his folly and the misery he has to live with and it is a warning to rising kingdoms everywhere as well. Less wars rage across these lands, it makes crushing the weak much easier when they aren't hiding or gathering together to fight. I was going to let them both live and squander their lives away in desolation, but one has revitalized my rage and must be slain. Not just because he killed me in a disgraceful battle; but because he is still a threat."

"Why a threat? He thinks you're dead doesn't he?"

"Yes, that he does. But unlike his father; he's tenacious, bold, and he will likely come looking for me again once word of my revival and resurrection reaches his distant homeland. His people know nothing about my immortality since there are only a few tales of my defeats that actually exist, it is only a matter of time before my presence becomes known across the lands again. He will likely know of it soon enough, I plan to make it clear myself in preparation of the upcoming battle. I have sources that will deliver the message, you can count on that. I will utterly destroy him when it is all over, just one step in creating 'my' world."

It was cruel but the kid couldn't admit it aloud, he didn't even want to hear anything else about it. It was hard to believe that this man was doing this to people who were stronger than a kid like himself. Steve himself was weaker than any castle guards by a long shot and yet; Herobrine treated him far better in comparison to poor king and his son. The two were separated and the father probably thinks that his son is dead too, the son must have thought the same way with his father. It left a horrible feeling in his gut so he decided to get off topic and push the distressing thoughts aside. He had no desire to hear more about the white-eyed man's plans and honestly hoped to change them so he could to stop the cycle.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked softly while closing his eyes, he still felt very tired but restless in his current state.

"Changing topic hmm? Very well, wise choice. And we? You mean me?"

This reply made Steve's eyes open immediately but he refused to move even the slightest, he didn't like the sound of it.

"We should come upon a river soon if I remember this land clearly, it's not too far from a village; just across a distant grassland and small hills. It would be at least a six and a half hour walk from here at this rate, nothing too bothersome to handle."

He didn't like this at all, Steve was all too familiar with visiting other places, he got to when he went on trips with the orphanage's staff and every place was virtually the same. They took him and a few others to other places close to his old village and tried to get them adopted out that way; it failed, at least for him. He got treated nearly the same way as he did at his hometown. Nobody wanted him and they showed it through disgusted, nervous, and strangely fearful expressions, it was always the same with the exception of a few nice looking couples but they always ended up turning him down or not showing up to sign the papers. "Why are we going there?" He asked nervously.

"You already know that your not going to be able to stay caught up with me; even when I heal, just admit it. As I've said, as soon as I am able to teleport or even run at a great speed then I am leaving you behind. This village we'll come upon will likely be the only human inhabitable one I'll pass till I make it to the place of my last death. The only place that we'll be a sanctuary for you."

Though the thought of going back to another village made Steve feel somewhat sick to his stomach; he chose not to argue or create a dispute over the point, at least not yet. He didn't even want to think about seeing other people again; especially the ones that treat him like dirt or an unwanted plague.

Herobrine was surprised that the Whelp wasn't saying much; a village had food, shelter, other kids to play with, and even safety. He honestly thought the kid would be excited to be at a better place for him than the woods filled with mobs hiding till dusk, the experience last night should have been enough to make him want to get to the village as soon as possible. It appears as though he had been wrong. Shrugging off of the quietness he continued to walk but in silence.

…

Steve had so much on his mind as he thought about another village and the struggles he'd have trying to get food or find a family, he wasn't looking forward to going to this town but then again; Herobrine was taking him there so he couldn't just argue with the facts that he was a young child and wouldn't survive at his age on his own. The white-eyed man wasn't going to keep taking care of him so what was he to do? Go to the village and continue to be rejected like he was everywhere else? He was just a kid. Steve closed his eyes and sighed, he left his eyes closed from his tiredness. His stomach growled but he didn't care for his appetite nor the slow pace at which they were moving, he only wanted to keep his mind off of his upcoming troubles and have it stay that way for as long as possible.

Thoughts like these had plagued him for the last long hour and he couldn't find himself falling asleep or starting up a conversation because of them. No matter how hard he tried to put his mind on something else, he sadly thought back to the life on the streets and living inside of wooden crates or even an a new orphanage but with new staff that would likely treat him like most people did. This was no comforting thought, watching the powerful man leave wasn't one either.

Sure the white-eyed one wasn't exactly the nicest man and he did enjoy human suffering of all kinds; not to mention his desire to kill out anyone he deemed weak in a world he wanted for himself. But still, in spite of everything he had come to know about the guy in the time that he had got to know him; he had felt a level of connection. A kinship, a degree of understanding, a little brotherly bond even. Loneliness was the main thing they shared but through different means, Steve himself wanted companionship but could not find it anywhere but in kids his age that ultimately got adopted out. Herobrine simply did not want to have friends and secluded himself because of his pride and his abhorrence for mortals. Sadly enough, Steve didn't feel as though he belonged anywhere or could belong to a place; he'd rather stay by the only company that would treat him close to normalcy. Or decently close anyways.

"Ah, the smell of water. It must be close." Herobrine suddenly spoke up with a smile when he caught the fresh smell from the air and the sound of water streaming. He was kind of parched again and though it wasn't being handed to him like the Whelp did for him; he was still wanting it. It would also contain the right rations to also feed the child and stop the faint annoying sound he was making. He made a turn through the woods and moved just a little faster with some anticipation.

Steve's eyes snapped open and he slowly leaned his head to the side; expecting to see a river and know that his destination was coming within the same day but instead he sees nothing but a small stream of water and no clear grasslands in sight. It was sort of a relief. "Are we stopping here?" He asked.

"Just for a little bit, or at least enough time to eat and rebind these wounds. Defiled wrappings are disgusting and I cannot wait to get out of them and rinse this filthy shirt, blood looks good on humans but not me. We should come across the river by the time the sun would be fully overhead, maybe another hour or two from here." Herobrine carried the boy close to the stream and slowly kneeled down to let the child slide off.

Steve staggered backwards and fell onto his back from the lack of strength to his legs, he didn't realize just how tired he was regardless of the amount of sleep he got. He leaned up and saw Herobrine staring at him with a raised brow. Feeling nervous; the kid let out a uneasy chuckle and a fake smile. "I must still be tired… I guess?"

"You haven't eaten or drank anything in a while now, why else wouldn't you have strength?"

Blue eyes looked away and he nodded. "I suppose you're right."

"I am right." Herobrine said after he folded his arms. "You can sit here or drink from this stream, I'd advise you to drink up whist you can." And with that; Herobrine walked over to the creek bed and kneeled down onto one knee with his other foot planted to the ground and keeping him balanced, he reached down and cupped water in his hands before drinking it down in a greedy fashion. It may have been hours, nearly a day without water but it felt as though it had been far too long. And to think that he almost never drank anything before, being wounded had changed a lot more of himself than he wanted; now he was hungry and thirsty after many years with virtually limited feedings. He'd have to make more frequent breaks for such things as drinking and eating when he returned back to his more powerful status, he had forgot how satisfying these things made him feel.

More cold water rushed down his throat and completely cleared it of the dryness it had, the taste was fresh and it felt good and quite alleviating to his empty stomach. He continued to take large sips of the water until he noticed a small movement to his side out of the corner of his eye. He let the water he currently had in his hands fall back into the streaming rivulet and looked down to see the Whelp crawl up to the edge of the bank. The boy was on hands and knees until he made it to the stream, and like him; he kneeled over and scooped up water in his hands and drank.

"Get enough fill as you can little mortal, by nightfall we should be close to the village. Maybe sooner? _'The sooner the better._' He thought to himself, he was done with watching over this child and definitely done packing him if the Whelp had the strength to carry his own weight. It was fun to see him terrified by mobs and even raise those fears he had to a greater intensity but actually it was just slowing him down more as unfortunate as it was. Besides, he'd rather have the Whelp live than die, that would make him the first mortal that he would ever put such hope on.

The kid didn't say nothing as he continued to drink, he moved rather slow and was probably still drained of any good energy so Herobrine just watched silently to make sure that the boy wasn't about to fall in face forward and drown or float downstream, now that would be a shame to die so easily. Once The Whelp stopped scooping up water he only sat his place, looking at his reflection and wiping away the translucent thin streams running down the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. Herobrine noticed that the kid staring at his pathetic reflection this time around didn't bring out the anger in him as it did before, last time he pushed the boy in for gauging his bruises and marks for a reason he couldn't quite fully understand, but this time was a little different strangely enough; it was still a little annoying though. The Whelp's cut on the side of his face was nearly healed up now and the bruise on the corner of his left eye was starting to fade to a lighter shade of brown. The bruises on his neck however; barely changed at all, he still had that dark ring of tarnished skin and it still looked fresh. That would be created from a man with such power to inflict lasting damage, he did nearly choke the boy to death after all and so did Derrick.

Now that the Whelp was just resting; Herobrine pulled his green cloak off and dropped it by his side, he felt strange to remove it after wearing it for so long. He's been wearing cloaks for some time now, it hid his identity in mortal crowds and helped him blend in with his surroundings in kingdom grounds and the wilderness, it made him feel like he had an identity; but without it he felt surprisingly different and slightly less like himself. His white gaze moved over to the boy beside him in the reflection, they looked nearly identical as crazy at it seemed. Like twin brothers but many- many years apart. Hundreds by Herobrine's standards. He was familiar with the saying that everybody had an identical counterpart in the world but he never really believed it until he found this boy, he could imagine that he would have looked like the child if he was ever a kid himself. But he never grew up; he came to being as an adult and remained the same age for centuries and would continue to.

Steve quietly marveled at how similar the man looked like him, one could say they were related if Herobrine didn't wear his cloak all of the time; but they weren't one in the same; just two people who shared a lot of similar features and even color taste in clothing. A one in a million chance to be sitting next to someone who looked like they were part of their family. Steve's frown deepened. He always wanted a normal family with parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and even siblings but he had none, he had but one uncle that he met after being adopted out but he met the man too late. His uncle tried to get him into his custody and in his house but the village court had awarded him to his adopters and the man lived too far away to visit often, he didn't know where the guy lived now and so he lost the hope of ever seeing him again.

But still, looking at the reflection he could see what he always wanted though it would never be. Herobrine looked like an older brother and seemed to even treat him as so in rare instances. It was a nice fleet thought as he watched the man move his gaze off of the water and down to his wound.

"I'm going to clean myself up before we go, if there's anything you have to do then I would suggest doing it now. This stream is too shallow for fish so you'll have to wait until we get to the river." Herobrine finally spoke to break up the silence.

"I'm fine." Steve started then moved his eyes back down to the water's reflective surface. "I have made up my mind over something and I know you'll disagree; but I don't want to go to the village, I want to keep following you and go wherever you go." He almost regretted his words when the man's eyes glowed more brightly and the sneer on the man's face was not a pleasant sign of his decision.

"You don't even get a say in it Whelp! I've already told you that you are going to be dropped off at the village and what I say goes young mortal. " He glared down at the boy but the child's reaction wasn't a big one.

"It'd be the same for me there as it would have been at my hometown, actually it would be like that everywhere." Steve built up the courage to speak and continued, he stared back into the man's eyes and held back the submission that threatened to bubble up and send him into surrender. He remembered from his nightmares that Herobrine said that he was to be feared most in the presence of monsters but he didn't say anything about fear in a serious conversation. "I can't live there, I would be rejected or living under the roof of careless people who want money for taking me in. You know this, don't you?"

Herobrine loudly scoffed and wrapped his hand over the top of the child's head and squeezed, causing great discomfort to the boy. "You will do as I say Whelp." He applied more pressure from his building rage.

Steve's eyes were nearly shut from dealing with the pain putting pressure on him but he wouldn't take his eyes off of the man who apparently dictated his life. "I- I don't… want… to. I want to- to go- where you go. … And wherever you go, I- … wa-want to- I will- follow. I've already said that I would follow you no matter what and you let me." He finished through small grunts and breathed a sigh of relief before grabbing the top of his aching head when the man released him.

"We are going to the village, no arguments about it and 'you' will 'stay' there. I'll wash up later." Herobrine finished coldly as he picked up his cloak and carelessly swung it over his shoulders before pulling the hood up and over his head. He fully stood up onto his feet and crossed his arms with aggravation of the child's refusal. "Get up now. We're going to the river, then the village; your final destination."

…

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun. Long too. I hope some of you noticed the parody of villagers and their wood. If you haven't then you need to check out Where'd My Wood Go, on YouTube, I can't find the original version but the hour one works well and man that song has been stuck in my head for the past few weeks.**

**Also check out An Eggs Guide To Minecraft Movie also found on YouTube. It's amazingly hilarious and will have you laughing through just about all of it. Plus it has Steve! It also has Herobrine! And again... Extremely hilarious. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. I wrote seven pages in just one day because I wanted to write. Next chapter should be quite interesting, possibly more so than this chapter but we'll have to see. I'm getting close to a chapter that I have been waiting ages to write, you cannot believe just what is going to happen soon and how close Herobrine would be to his mortal enemy Aiden. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters away. Oh, see what I did there? A nice little Spoiler!**

**Trust me, this story is still far from being completed so prepare for a bumpy ride of companionship, fights, close encounters, revealed secrets, deadly traps, a plot to destroy an immortal, other twisted plots, expected alliances, unexpected antagonists, unexpected appearances, epic battles against powerful monsters, and a monster of mountainous proportions.**

**Please review!**


End file.
